


The Lost List

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Doraemon (Manga), The Blacklist (US TV), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Brutality, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Gen, Killing, Multi, Other, Romance, The Blacklist - Freeform, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 157,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: A series full of drama, tense by pressure, two men, who have chosen to disappear for two years, have decided to resurrect again. And they embark for a new journey of their own, to find out the last, and to finally close their chapter. Yet, it turns out to be more significant then imagined...





	1. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov have started their new journey on its quest to figure the lost treasures. They first enjoy their own vacation in Peru only to be later interrupted by some unknown visitors. There, something will carry on them to become the lone hunters.

Huancayo, Peru

One yellow robot cat and one scarf-covered person who rarely talk.

Kid and Nikov, now become lone adventurers, started seeking destiny elsewhere. Kid, influent in Spanish, addressed to local bartender as he wanted more beers.

"¿Puede usted acaba de dar dos más bávara de tipo?" (_Can you just give two more Bavarian-type?_)

"Sí." (_Yes._) The bartender agreed to let him another Bavarian beers, for Nikov and Kid. Both Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov had been speaking together happily and they discussed about possible deal with the future, ever since the end of their first journey quest.

"I dunno. What're we expecting from?"

"(Little to none, but the better, be better.)"

As they were busy drinking, the sky of Huancayo started to rain, and the thunder screamed in the bar and they were also unwilling to leave, despite almost getting drunk by time. The rain might have never been over but it was also got a strange welcome.

A man, looked Asian but with a beard and kind of Faisal-looking face, the hair was also similar to Faisal. The "Faisal face" was to resemble the late Saudi King who died in 1975.

He soon came and sat together with Kid and Nikov, much to the surprise of two men. Then, he came to speak to Kid.

"Oh, you are American."

"How interesting. What's your name, anyway?"

"Abdulla. From Mindanao."

Kid, having heard his face and his expression, got a bit strange to hear a Pinoy man. But the name immediately touched Kid's feeling, and he soon told back to Abdulla.

"How on earth a muslim from Mindanao comes there and speaks to me like no one else as guest, huh?"

"Not quite. But I am the main interrogator in the Mindanao region. I work for the Government, to stop terrorists from killing innocents anyway."

"Quite funny. So, why did you go to Peru? And what do you want?"

"Recent years, the Jemaah Islamiyah and its Al-Qaeda allies are using drug money from Latin America to the Philippines, where they imported a lot from drugs in exchange for money and terrorism. I've lost my daughter because of cartel-terrorist trade, I cannot allow it to happen once more."

"Then, you go to Peru? Sounds fun. Your reason is …"

"You used to fight in the Gulf, a police officer and a military veteran. I need you, to find out Rodrigo López Amirello."

"Amirello the Tibetan Mastiff?" Kid got stunned, but he didn't try to deny. However, he soon retold to Abdulla one thing: "Maybe, but now I am no longer in the work of the White House, nor even a policeman. I am now a wanderer, but with police experience."

"You resigned?" Abdulla asked: "C'mon, you are the only few experience military officer and policeman."

"If you have interest, find the others. I am no longer a man of job anymore. Now, I want to be ripped alone."

"But you know about Rodrigo!" Abdulla insisted: "Inshallah, I want him dead! I want my soul of my daughter to no longer feel pain, machallah. How much do you know about Amirello, please. Then I will find him, even if you go or not."

"Because … for simple reason, I have already heard about him a year ago. He was one of the most notorious drug dealer in Colombia before he was beaten and exiled in Peru. However, both Peru and Colombia are unable to exterminate him due to his large presence of his henchmen. Even in Huancayo, perhaps along one of his largest base."

Kid was well-informed about Rodrigo López Amarillo, the notorious drug dealer who came from Colombia and a dual Peruvian-Colombian. He even informed more for Abdulla, the Pinoy guy whose daughter died because of Rodrigo's drug blood: "I cannot guarantee what's next. His gang have been fighting both the militaries of Peru and Colombia for years. I could not confirm if this land is okay or not. He has turned Huancayo into a notorious drug territory factory now. Worse than Pablo Escobar Gaviria …"

"Will he come here?" Abdulla insisted again: "If he comes, I want him dead. Where's he, just for me. If you don't, I won't pressure."

Kid was surprised with Abdulla's determination, so as said, he pointed out a base, located in the jungle outside the bar they were drinking beer. It located behind, Kid and Nikov used to head there, and were surprised to see the large level of drug factory in the territory.

"But this won't be easy, Abdulla. The factory was big, it was a fortress, and rare people could enter it unless having permission. You cannot trust local police, they are bribed to keep it out." Kid whispered to Abdulla: "Be careful, man. You will not have the second chance if you die, or arrested. Rodrigo is not known for being merciful. Good luck."

Abdulla just simply took the words, and he left the bar in quiet, showing that he was determined to revenge for his daughter. He didn't prefer to speak anything anymore, until Kid provoked again with a question.

"Wait, young man. What is your name, again?"

In the last moment, Abdulla re-addressed his word:

"My name is Abdulla Bangsan. Mindanao native."

"Well then … Salam mualaykum."

"Mualaykum salam, sir."

Abdulla left under the rain, and with the sky heard more thunders, the bar stood it alone when Abdulla abandoned. Kid just looked on Abdulla, but he didn't bother much.

However, Dora-nikov, who was more quiet, suddenly addressed to Kid one thing to remember:

"(Kiddo … wait, do you think, it is a story that you won't bother?)"

"I have sat with many idiots and many conflicts. Now, I have no longer wanted to be involved again. It's too much in a corrupt environment. If he really prefers to be a hero, let him be. We're not going to save for another."

"(We're both wanderers now. Ever since I chose to immigrate and became American. I mayn't like the arrogance, but I like the way Americans galvanize themselves. Let's make our own trip, maybe the last, to dismantle the notorious drug gang, and keep, at least, for the people's lives.)"

"So what?"

"(To go for our own, okay?)"

Nikov persuaded Kid to make an attempt to dismantle the drug cartel of Amirello. And this was a bit, lots of pressure from the Russian guy to put Kid into action. But Kid remained defiance and against it, he wished to stay out after blood and blood. The conversation lasted for 15 minutes and the rain ended aftermath.

As the night fell, Kid and Nikov soon headed back with the rain stopped, having paid penny to the bartender. However, Nikov spoke to Kid in his last words of the day.

"(Do you … really remember … the first day we headed to the journey? Our own campaign, our own sacrifice?)"

…

…

…

…

…

But what did Dora-the-Kid react?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

05:00 A.M.

In Huancayo, there was something inside the jungle. A lot of men gathered together and cheering together. They were holding a lot of beers, food, wines, all but for one to be surprisingly appeared.

A man, who wore a mastiff-based coat. And he was glad to speak to his men in the jungle, which many facilities were used to do … a lot of work. And this man applauded to his own fellows.

"Mis hermanos, estamos aquí y estamos haciendo el mayor logro de todos. Pronto, transportaremos a los Estados Unidos, México y luego al mundo. Este es nuestro propio cartel!" (_My brothers, we are here, and we are making the greatest ever achievement. Soon, we will transport into the United States, Mexico, and then the world. This is our own cartel!_)

That man, known as "The Mastiff" because of his cruelty yet determination, Rodrigo López Amirello. Alongside him was one of his servant, perhaps brought from Curaçao due to his blackish face.

Meanwhile, a man suddenly appeared to be behind the party. He was willing to make a handle, and when he realized the place was heavily guarded, with troops, he quickly pointed on the oil chain barriers near the party. It was clear, those people were extremely reckless.

Something put him in. Yes, that man. The man who met Kid and Nikov: Abdulla! The Pinoy from Mindanao was looking to hunt down "the Mastiff", because of vengeance. Five years ago, his daughter died because of drug, something had hurt him a lot.

…

#####

_5 years ago_

Mindanao, Philippines

The region was one of the least stable regions in the Philippines. In a country where most people are Catholic Christians, 10% are Muslims.

Abdulla, who then guarded an outpost during the peace talk between Moro fighters and Filipino Government, had a daughter who was about to be 19 years old next month.

"Fadida!"

"Dad … will you stop the fight, and go back to care?"

Abdulla was a poor farmer who joined the Moro Liberation Front. Not illiterate, but he was not very capable. He considered joining the fight was the way to raise his income and to bring money for the poor family. Fadida was his first daughter in the family of three little daughters he raised.

Abdulla did not have any motive but for the Moro's rights and for family. He didn't hold hostility against Catholics, even he had friends, who is now a soldier of the Filipino Army named Josue, a Catholic. Josue and Abdulla, surprisingly, guarded the peace talk outside the door together.

"It's so long. Why did you choose the rebels, seriously?"

"For money."

"I see that. Do you believe that … it will end well?"

"Personally, I don't want war. I just want to live my own life."

"So do I. We moved to Manila. Now, my brother is persuading a new career as an entrepreneur. Do you still enter the mosque?"

"Sure. Five times a day."

"You are quite friendly comparing to your conservative parents. When we were kids, your dad didn't like me because I am a Catholic, anyway."

"Yeah …"

…

…

…

When they looked after the negotiation, which was a success, they bothered elsewhere, only to hear about a new from another friend of Abdulla.

The young man, Fawaz, ran into Abdulla and spoke to the man and he told about something … related to his daughter. Fawaz was an old friend of Abdulla and also studied in the same local school, so he told to Abdulla. Abdulla got stunned to hear about the new, and soon he decided to reach the location, over 10 kilometers away.

…

…

…

The hall.

An explosion occurred in the hall, where the school children were making their party to end their 18th birthday. Josue used military jeep to drive there.

But when he came, it was only …

… full of red water …

…

…

"There was a suicide attack during the peace talk with the Moros." Josue addressed: "A brutal bombing!"

Outside, people were carrying the injured away …

"Mabilis! Mabilis! Tumawag sa ambulansya!" (_Quick! Quick! Call the ambulance!_)

"Hanapin ang nasugatan!" (_Find the injured!_)

Local police arrived, and also, Abdulla, Fawaz and Josue. Abdulla risked to enter the hall, an Islamic-styled hall with a minaret in the back, calling "Fadida! Fadida!"

Fawaz and Josue also risked themselves. But only Josue truly had more experience, being military personnel himself, so he was quick to call for doctors and ambulance there. However, Josue could not discover Fadida, because he had no photo of the girl.

"Abdulla … wait, how does Fadida look like?" Josue asked.

But in this crucial moment, Abdulla turned quiet. He was standing in the right of Josue, with a soulless appearance. His face got a big blunder after he saw someone … lied in the wall. In front of Abdulla, a young teenage girl, with her pink hijab, blonde, but only now, just a cold-stone like.

"Abdulla?" Josue tried to get back again, but when he saw the face, he lost his mind. Not just the sense of the lying girl, but also, the reaction of Abdulla haunted both Fawaz and Josue …

…

…

Abdulla fell into nightmare after his elder daughter, the only, died. His wife Nansi, who divorced him long ago, had carried two remaining daughters to Canada, eventually naturalized Canadians. Fadida, thus, was the only jewel of his life. She was one of the best students and was looking to go to the university in Manila, and to persuade higher education in the United States. Fadida once said to her dad to lay down arms, she would raise and provide money for him.

The investigation from the police discovered that the attack had a terrorist link, with an Abu Sayyaf member blew himself. However, subsequent investigation delivered a complex answer: the bomb was a gift from the Latin American cartels to Abu Sayyaf. However, which cartel group, the police didn't answer.

The funeral of his daughter Fadida was very simple, but for Abdulla, he had lost the only thing of his life he felt belonged to. Then, Josue decided to address only after the funeral of Fadida.

"Abdulla!"

He didn't talk. Josue had to calm Abdulla.

"I see why now, Abdulla. The police is investigating. Wait for few days. I will stay there in duty."

…

TV broadcasted about the brutal suicide bombing in Zamboanga, the scene of the attack. Abdulla didn't bother anymore, and left the city. He soon began to litigate, and he wanted the police to reveal which group. But for a year, it was entirely delayed.

The incompetent of Filipino law reinforcement to figure who was behind had been instrumental. Previously, Abdulla was a rebel fighter of Moro Liberation Front, but subsequent death of his daughter put him to declare against any kind of groups that related to drug cartels, only to find out the Al-Qaeda facilitated this drug trade in Mindanao and even more, the money link from drug cartels.

#####

Manila, Philippines

Three years passing, Abdulla was still on the run to find out the truth of the bombing.

In one moment, Josue, after three years, now a high-ranked military officer rose to Captain, for some reason quickly discovered the backbone of the bombing in Zamboanga. He realized, the money flooded to the Abu Sayyaf, was far from being just "cartels". The cartel is just one of a larger group and he soon used phones to take photos and recovered all the lost profiles.

This was so important. As Abdulla continued to find out the truth of his daughter Fadida's death, Josue collected all and eventually took a year to write and registered the news. For only a year, he wrote and thought a lot about the risk as a military officer, captain of the Special Forces of the country's Armed Forces. Josue, in fear that the military could be corrupted as well, decided to encrypt the message and called it …

…

…

Abdulla received in secret of Josue, but Josue this time texted a message in the following "_Don't call me back again, this is a top secret. I fear there will be no fair trial and the real perpetrator is not punished. The only thing is to put it into light._" The message soon ran into Abdulla, and Abdulla questioned what's next. But Josue refused to respond, and from this moment, Abdulla had decided, to seek for another person. Yet, he did not possess enough power and he could not change, as his litigation was no use, so he came to a friend.

…

…

…

"Adnan! Matutulungan mo ba ako suriin ang mga naka-encrypt na profile?" (_Adnan! Can you help me examine the encrypted profile?_)

Adnan, friend of Abdulla, a software engineer, got a big cheer from Abdulla. Abdulla urged Adnan to help examining the code from Josue's message and Adnan accepted. However, what Adnan examined was a complete shock.

Abdulla then looked on Adnan's computer, and he was surprisingly serious. Adnan then gave to Abdulla and told him to "keep it secret". However, Adnan, also a professional hacker, suggested Abdulla to find two people, which Abdulla agreed, and left.

From this point, Abdulla began collecting money and decided to take vengeance against one, but this was calculated to meet two men, and so he booked fly to Peru, thanked by his friend, the hacker named Adnan.

…

…

…

#####

And this led to Peru.

…

"I'll slaughter you, soon."

Abdulla opened fire on the oil barrels, and it quickly turned into an explosion. Rodrigo was stunned as Abdulla continued his ambush. His fast-speed actions allowed him to kill a lot of cartel's fighters.

The Mastiff got mad.

"Encuentra el intruso! ¡Encontrar!" (_Find the intruder! __Find!_)

Abdulla just moved between trees and trees, and many of them could not see the ghost who was fighting against the cartel. Rodrigo then ordered his henchmen to fire, from Roberto, Muni, Arturo, etc. to fire and shoot. But they all failed. The attack inflicted heavy damage for the cartel on the day they should have to celebrate their new achievement.

Full of trigger, gunfire exchanged. A lot of men fell but Abdulla still stood. The attack caused a lot of casualties, showing that Abdulla was well-prepared. Previous experience as Moro Liberation Front's guerrilla allowed him to be faster and quicker.

However, one thing the Mastiff far ahead, was his reflexibility. Rodrigo was a former FARC fighter-turned drug lord, he also knew what to do. He soon took an Italian-typed shotgun, and headed into a tree in the left of his eyes, where he saw a supposed suspect.

…

…

…

And the whistle …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BANG!"

From there, Abdulla suddenly fell down, he could not believe … he would bear a huge pain like that. But that's it. He was shot. And even worse, something bled from … the middle of his.

What's happened?

…

Rodrigo, having shot down a man, got surprised to see a young man. And, Rodrigo saw the young man injured, but with what he did discover was the damage of the man.

"Oh …"

With a large beard, it was hard to believe it. But Rodrigo, who was quite tall by standard, decided to cheer for Abdulla, after the brutal shooting. But of course, it was mostly … sarcasm.

"Wow, what on earth we have. A bastard wanna commit suicide against our own priorities. What a dickhead."

Abdulla was shot injured, and by a drug lord, former FARC member. How could it be even more dramatic. Rodrigo's men soon surrounded to Abdulla, who fell into the camp with a huge wound. But Rodrigo, who saw Abdulla's face, quite laughing big.

"Hermanos, tenemos un patético bastardo que quiere ser un héroe allí." (_Brothers, we have a pathetic bastard wannabe hero there._)

Abdulla didn't understand Spanish. But he was fast enough to realize, he was facing the notorious Colombian drug lord in Huancayo. The drug lord, Rodrigo López Amirello, put his shotgun into Abdulla, and spoke to Abdulla some few words.

"I think, you … you're a bastard, who try to seek and sneak there. Can find where am I, you must be a good boi. Very, very annoying dog, indeed."

"I will look for you death … sooner or later." Abdulla boldly responded: "You'll not escape, even what happened later."

"Oh, really? I must be so afraid of. May I give you another bullet? Ah …" Rodrigo "the Mastiff" soon put his second shot, this time, to the right foot of Abdulla. Abdulla put his scream, but he could not bear even more. Nonetheless, he rejected to bow down.

But Rodrigo didn't even need it. He saw Abdulla and he, without asking the name, just showed to others.

"This, it is a lesson to those who try to sneak against me."

Abdulla, as usually, was lying. He knew that, he could not survive this time, because of unsustainable injuries. Rodrigo's shot was so perfect that it cost a quick bleed of his body. Now, with his feet as well, he knew that, he would not live longer anymore.

Just that moment in this time, Abdulla just shouted: "Shoot me, if you can, bitch! Then you will still die … anyway … huh … huh … huh …"

"Oh … how heroic. Okay. I grant you the wish. Sure, I will die, but not today. I may die, when I established my own empire … Die, hunter. For your big laid to rest."

Suddenly, a bullet flew from behind and quickly hit one of Rodrigo's bodyguards. The bullet was fast enough to hit him and he fell down without a response. Rodrigo, at that moment, was startled to see …

…

Suddenly, two men appeared. One man with his gun shot his gun and the other became a werewolf, where he crazily attacked and snatched the enemy. All of those cartel shooters were unable to battle either of them, as they just kept falling. Shooting, shooting, shooting insanely, but the face of Rodrigo turned into fear. Who were they?

"WHO'S THAT? SHOW UP!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Gunfire continued, but only with this. Now, from being more by men, The Mastiff was outnumbered. When he tried to identify, a bang happened in the front of his face. This was crucial on taking down the Mastiff and this man was stunned.

A big bullet hit into him, and he just flied like … he could not even break a word, nor even a single expression to what's going on. He just got a moment to fly, of course, painful, yet, unheard.

Then, he fell down. Rodrigo López Amirello fell down dramatically, and didn't put a word. There was no response anymore, as two men arrived. They were …

…

…

It was Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov. They just simply arrived to relieve the situation, having shot down the drug tyrant.

But what Kid and Nikov just discovered was something unexpectable. They saw a man breathing his last, speaking some words. Kid quickly realized.

"Abdulla … what on Earth are you here?"

"Just … some small justice moment …" Abdulla breathed, but he knew he could not live any longer: "Sorry … if I disappoint …"

"It's okay. But … I guess … you have something to tell, don't you … right?" Kid asked, as the more quiet Nikov noticed on the eyes of dying Abdulla.

"Yes … in my pocket … my iPhone … it did have a recover of a list … very, very … important … take it …" Abdulla's words touched on, as Kid took his pocket in his jean and discovered his Huawei iPhone. This moment saw a special feeling of Kid. It was not locked, but it caused Kid to search. In one page, he took the on a specific profile called _the List_.

"You mean …" Dora-the-Kid startled to see on the list. Dora-nikov understood that, why did Abdulla come before die, but never imagine it would go by that far.

"This was something … you don't know about … but … I am not coming here for nonsense …" Abdulla put last words: "Hard to believe … but this is a list of criminal groups and figures … all taken by … my friend … he got it from … classified reports … Very … important …"

"So that's why you risk for me …"

"A good advice … from my friend … who contacted a special person … he also told me … to meet a man … who lives in Utah … I need to … but … I think … you'll have to do it for us …"

"I know … might be no longer hopeful, but I promise, I will do it for you. Your friend must be a very smart person. I promise, I will handle it." Kid told the last word to dying Abdulla in hope and pray, which he discovered something from this list was abnormal.

Nikov reminded to Kid that, this must be noticed because of the important of the blacklist Abdulla kept, and they understood how worth it was. In this list, the name of Rodrigo López Amirello "The Mastiff", was inside as well. Hence, Kid and Nikov, without saying, realized that, they had to embark into a dangerous and risky one.

But with Kid's promise, Abdulla felt himself no longer needed. He smiled, like he was awarded with the wish.

"Inshallah …"

Kid and Nikov again looked to Abdulla's face, but this time, he took this word, and the Huawei iPhone.

"I promise, I will find and discover, how did it relate, and why."

Nikov, this time, asked seriously:

"(So, what's next?)"

This moment was especially emotional for Kiddo, because bearing the story of Abdulla Bangsan, he also told to Nikov.

"Then … it's time. Let's head … to the old city of Mandalay."


	2. Tatmadaw (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov decides to depart to Myanmar, and they manages a private contact with Raymond Reddington. There, Raymond Reddington recalls to the two about the growing threat, and that they will have to solve this problem of their own. Inspired by Raymond's own list, Kid and Nikov look on Myanmar.
> 
> But their trip doesn't end in the way they expect, with full of skepticism and tensions, as well as the military's agents. They, however, soon perceive something bigger and perhaps, even worse in Myanmar.

The call from Kid to Raymond Reddington had come as a claim. Raymond soon told to Kid.

"I saw the list. It is very strange, yet special. The man who can collect such thing … must be smart. Very, very smart indeed."

"You're also the holding of your own list, so I think you can find the common."

"Nothing very common anyway. But there is a special thing: the moment I saw the list from your iPhone, it is very complicated. I can contact Keen if you want to."

"I don't need Elizabeth Keen. I would like to solve it my own."

"Then, hope so. But there is a warning."

"What's warning to be spoken, Raymond?"

"You have to be careful. Some people in the list … have tied with various parties that deemed to be … national and, international threats. This is very risky, and it may result with death. Where are you heading for?"

"A warlord in Myanmar. He resides in Mandalay, but he is a Turkish national. His name is Çelattin Albayrak."

"A Turk in Myanmar. Hilarious."

"I wonder why Albayrak went to Myanmar. Because from an important profile of Interpol, Albayrak came to Myanmar and had not returned to Turkey for 10 years."

"He is a notorious man. Finding him will be a tough job. I don't know, but it will require luck there."

"So be it, Reddington. We will see again … if I feel we need from you."

"Then, good luck in Burma."

…

…

…

Yangon, Myanmar

"ရန်ကုန်အပြည်ပြည်ဆိုင်ရာလေဆိပ်မှလှိုက်လှဲစွာကြိုဆိုပါသည်။ သငျသညျရန်ကုန်၌သင်တို့၏သက်သာရှာတွေ့ပါလိမ့်မယ်မျှော်လင့်ပါတယ်။ ခံစားပါ။" (_Welcome to Yangon International Airport. Hope you will find your comfortable in Yangon. Enjoy._)

Yangon was the former capital of Myanmar until the junta moved to Naypyidaw. The city of Yangon, however, still retains as commercial and political center, and the U.S. Embassy, is still in Myanmar's Yangon.

Kid and Nikov intended to come to Mandalay, but Yangon was nothing close, either. Due to bad infrastructures outside Yangon, they could only hire a specific taxi. Two men, an American and a naturalized American, became some specific guests in the country's less hospitable junta. And unsurprisingly, when they entered immigration center for foreign tourists who came to the country, they were immediately carried … with two guests.

"(Not really hospitable, right?)"

Nikov was surprised to see two agents of the Tatmadaw, or Burmese Army, assigned in the entrance. In Nikov's memoir, Burmese are famed for their friendly attitude. However, it seemed like only the people, not the army.

Kid and Nikov were just two foreign guys in the larger group of foreigners, but some were not Caucasians like them. Kid's face turned dark as he faced some bitterness from two young Tatmadaw men who looked on them with suspicion.

When they came, official in immigration entrance soon asked them in English.

"Any papers, sirs?"

"Two people, coming as tourists and travelers in Mandalay. We'll stay there for at least two weeks."

Kid and Nikov represented their American passports and its papers that were supplied by the Burmese embassy in Washington. Then, the official looked a brief and approved, allowing them to enter in Myanmar, or Burma.

When Kid and Nikov walked away a bit, the official in immigration officer soon looked on the eyes of two Tatmadaw agents. Those two decided to follow the footsteps of Kid and Nikov. There's still unclear reason behind it.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov have long impressed about the rich heritages of Yangon, the former capital of Burma. And no doubt, Kid was passionate of the city. Yet, he could even smell something from that.

On the road, Nikov and Kid took a taxi, who could speak fluent English. But as they were on, Kid and Nikov passed through the Hantharwaddy road's corner, Dora-the-Kid was stunned.

Protest.

Growing anti-foreign protest increased, as speakers used both English, Chinese and Burmese. The image of the protest was extremely frightening, for both Kid and Nikov themselves: locals reacted very hostile to American and European criticisms on the country. On the same time, China was also held accusation for financing all problems in Burma.

Nationalist sentiment in Burma has been witnessed by recent years, but nothing compared to calling of massacres of Rohingya and other minorities, calling them "terrorists", even labeling "Muslim terrorists" despite many groups are not Muslims.

Kid wavered a bit, but he distrusted the local driver so he didn't talk to them. They just tried to stay away as fast as possible, to not take any further problems with the hostile locals

…

After getting out of the city, since the railway system between Mandalay and Yangon did not exist, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov expected a fiercer situation. As road continued, Kid and Nikov soon kept it going before.

One thing that put Kid and Nikov to choose taxi, was because the airport in Mandalay, just three days ago, was subjected under a militant attack. 19 people were killed and Kid realized that. This led to the airport to be closed.

Yet, the strange feeling continued. Myanmar, or Burma, is renowned for Yangon and Mandalay. Mandalay was the previous seat of the last Burmese Empire, the Konbaung.

And they just went through …

…

…

…

…

…

Mandalay, Myanmar

The city of Mandalay was completely amazing. Not just because of being ancient heritage, it was also the living history to speak of Burma.

Kid and Nikov had never been to Burma, so their trip to the country impressed them to learn more of the country. But the army of the state seemed not very welcoming.

Although Myanmar has been open up since 2011, the country remains isolated in some parts. This was not a lame claim, Kid and Nikov had seen demonstration, and they had their legal reasons to be afraid of.

After paying money, mostly due to their activities. War in the country that displaced nearly two million people. But as the war occurred outside the country's Irrawaddy basin, rare people have true knowledge about that.

Irrawaddy basin, which concluded from mainstream in Mandalay and northern Myanmar, spread south to Yangon. But that's all they got. This is the economic bulk of Myanmar. Outside, it is nothing. Burmese Army has clashed with ethnic fighters, but it came intensified by years. The role of China also made it further complicated, as they put both sides against each other.

Mandalay has a lot of Chinese immigrants for recent 25 years, many intermarried or at least keep living with the same Chinese customs. Despite this, Burmese culture is still permanent.

However, hostility between Chinese and Burmese might have been increasing. And it could be attributed for the past. Recently, Chinese participation, and PLA's mercenaries fighting on the rebels, further strained relations between locals and Chinese.

After Kid and Nikov decided to rest in a local hotel Diamonds Inn, Kid and Nikov decided to talk less and to be more involved in the question of the Turkish-born Çelattin Albayrak and what motivated a Trabzon citizen to go to Myanmar and not going home for years.

"(Kid, most Burmese locals seem to be friendly, right?)" Nikov tried to calm.

"Yeah, but some few of them, perhaps."

Since the short trip took them 7 hours and 45 minutes, Kid and Nikov had to go to the bedroom first. They chose the room of 302, and talked less about it.

…

Yet, from outside, two officers, that two, those mysterious one, appeared again. They had secretly followed Kid and Nikov since their arrival to Yangon. As Mandalay airport was due to under massive repair, having been damaged by few days ago's attack, they came to watch. Soon, one of them reported to someone from the phone.

"အထွေထွေ, သူတို့ကစိန်ကအင်းဟိုတယ်တွင်ထံသို့လာကြပါပြီ။" (_General, they have come to the Diamond Inn Hotel._)

"နားလည်ပြီ။ သူတို့ကို ကိုကြည့်ရှုပါ ။ သင်သည်တတ်နိုင်လျှင်သူတို့ကိုသတ်ကြလော့။" (_Roger that. Watch them. Kill them if you can._)

…

But Kid and Nikov were well-informed. They understood that, there was something messy when they arrived there. The way official in immigration office looked on them, to two mysterious officers, all linked Kid and Nikov to close the door and pulled the curtains in to cover their activities. Since they chose to live away from turmoils, it was now two years before they returned, this time, to act alone and to solve the mysterious list that Abdulla left for them.

Meanwhile, in the other room, just few step …

…

"Mrs. Eli, you are now 19 years old. You have to be more realistic if you want to graduate as a model."

"I was quite an idol but now … seriously … I am afraid of dark, and you want me … to perform like this?"

"Trust me, you are now an angel in the dark. So, go on."

This room was where a man, who, in turn, had carried a strange baggage, small, but sometimes was running inside. He was also a photographer, but there was another side of his. It's just about to find out.

As the man finally put some few photographs, he left the room, carried with his own baggage before putting in front of 302 room, the room where Kid and Nikov were sleeping. What's running inside?

…

…

…

Kachin Region, Myanmar

"Bunu zaten yaptığını düşündüm. Nerede olası bir geçiş bulabilirim? Ankara'dan Bangalore'ye gönderebilir misiniz?" (_I thought you have already done it. Where can we find a possible transit? Can you just send it from Ankara to Bangalore?_)

"Yapıyoruz, ama bu yeterli değil. Kendi işinle ilgilenmelisin." (_We're doing, but it's not enough. You have to handle your own._)

This was the voice of someone. This man, who lived in the dark and quietly covered himself so not to be found. He soon addressed to his henchmen.

"Now, the Chinese Government has been playing both against us. They send weapons to us and then they also send weapons and assist the evil junta. Two-faced bastards! This is why I need the packet of weapons to be transported from Bangalore. But it has not been done."

"Quite of. But what I am afraid is, the Chinese have decided to send Special Forces. We are not clear what's next."

"The butcher of Kachin! Zheng Wangji, I know that!" The Turkish man stated: "We will have to find the ammunition and to see how did it happen. Seek out any possible Chinese presence, we can start from Mandalay and the rest of the mountains."

…

…

…

At 21:00 by the local time, Kid and Nikov were busy reading from the internet and they connected with the Huawei iPhone of Abdulla Bangsan, now death.

Nikov was wary about the new being reported in Peru few days earlier. He kept reading, both in English and Russian, and the news of the death of Rodrigo López Amirello "The Mastiff" because of gunfire, might have put them into attention.

Nikov soon realized, it seemed like this story had a greater impact than he could imagine. Because of the vast information from the media, they needed to cover their actions as soon as possible. The body of Abdulla was also found there.

Suddenly Kid discovered something on this report, which Kid decided to name it "_The Lost List_" before.

"Wait a second, Albayrak did have a meeting with a rogue general named Than Myint."

From this point, Nikov turned his eyes up: "(Wait, Than Myint?)"

"Than Myint is a high-ranked General of the Tatmadaw. A Major General of the Burmese Army who is responsible for mass killing of Karen people in the east. You do know him, right?"

Nikov didn't intend to hide anyway.

"(Indeed. Than Myint used to pay a special visit to Moscow in 2010. I had seen him in the Red Square.)"

"How did he look?"

"(At least 45 years old, well-experienced.)"

"Great. Anything else of him?"

"(Than Myint is also notable for facilitating the drug trade from Myanmar to the rest of Asia. Starting point from Shan State, but his major base lies in Kachin State. The drug trades might have been supplied by Yunnanese officials as well.)"

"Chinese officials?"

"(China has a big role in Myanmar's ethnic tribal wars, but it's very complicated. One side, they sell for the Government the needs; but another, they support the ethnic rebels with ammunitions and weaponry.)"

"Do you think Yunnanese officials have something with such politics?"

"(I came to Yunnan for only one, perhaps six years ago, or longer, I can't remember fully. But I remember that I was barred from entering a part of Xishuangbanna Forest, in which it was reinforced by a bulletin board registered 'specific area, no entry'.)"

"Then I guess this is a secret base of the People's Liberation Army." Kid noticed in Google Map: "Because the place you told me, it was not far away from a military base there."

"(Three years next, the Chinese Government announced their mission is to expand its influence to the south, which to serve for its One Belt, One Road project. Yet, ever since the project comes to work, drug trade has surged dramatically. The base may not be a base we are looking, but … I guess this is more than a base.)"

Nikov naturally is a wolf. So while he was typically patient, he sensed something. Thus, he soon walked outside and opened the room's door. Eventually, he discovered a small baggage outside.

"(Baggage? What on earth … wait!)"

Nikov was pretty fast to react. He soon seized the baggage and opened it out, as the baggage remained just 0-0-0 for the code. When he watched inside, he was stunned to see something …

…

…

It was a bomb!

A bomb that was placed in front of their room. A bomb for what? But now, they really felt sense: there was a hostile element.

He closed the door and told Kid.

"(Kiddo! Run! We have to collect and get out of here! Someone wants to kill us!)"

"What?" Kid got startled when Nikov pointed out a baggage which carried a bomb. It was a pressure cooker with a bomb carried inside, an act that must be contributed to some fanatic murderers.

"But … how? Why was someone intended to … Wait!" Dora-the-Kid was quick to remember about two mysterious hostile military officers in the immigration entrance. From this point, Kid collected all stuffs and got out before the detonation.

"But before I leave, how many seconds?"

"(We have 15 seconds left. Get out of here.)"

Kid and Nikov were able to see that, and they used exit entrance. Shortly after they left the room, one thing shined in their room as it came with an …

…

…

…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The bomb exploded, ruined entire of their room they intended to stay. Both Kid and Nikov had left their keys back in the room and carried all of their small stuffs out to not be watched.

Immediately after using the exit entrance safely, Kid and Nikov decided to catch a new taxi and left the Diamond Inn Hotel, where they looked for a new hotel, but this time, covered in secret.

…

…

…

From outside, two men, who were not noticing that Kid and Nikov had left prior to the blast, reported:

"ဒါဟာပေါက်ကွဲခဲ့သည်။ သူတို့အားနှစ်ခုအသက်ရှင်သေးသို့မဟုတ်မဖြစ်ကြပါလျှင်ကျနော်တို့မြင်လိမ့်မည်။" (_It has exploded. We will see if those two are still alive or not._)

…

…

…

…

…

_Next morning_

The investigation of the bombing in Diamond Inn Hotel in Mandalay was on the run. Two mysterious officers than showed up their own badges, claiming themselves from special investigation team of Mandalay police.

"ကျွန်မထွန်းယောဖြစ်ကြောင်းကိုနှင့်ဤအထူးစုံစမ်းစစ်ဆေးရေးအဖွဲ့အနေဖြင့်ထွန်းဇော်ဖြစ်ပါတယ်။" (_I am Htun Yaw and this is Htun Zaw from the special investigation team._)

"ဒါကို။ ချင်းတို့, ရဲ့ရကြပါစို့။" (_Alright. Let's get in, sirs._)

After all, they were Htun Yaw and Htun Zaw, twin brothers. The twin investigated the side of the bombing, where they also talked with some locals. However, none of them could see any sign of two mysterious men who looked like a robot-cat and a scarf-covered man. After that, Htun Yaw was surprised a bit. Much of the surprise, Htun Zaw had to report this time.

"ပေါက်ကွဲမှုဖြစ်ပျက်သည့်အခါဗိုလ်ချုပ်မှူးကြီးသူတို့အဲဒီမှာမရှိကြပေ။" (_General, they are not there when the blast happened._)

…

The General?

Turn out, a man with glasses, wearing Major General uniform in grey. He was surprised to hear the new, and he refused to respond. Overall, he got mad a lot, but tried to maintain his calmness.

"အထွေထွေမှားဘာလဲ" (_General, what's wrong?_)

"သူတို့ကထွက်ပြေးလွတ်မြောက်ပါတယ်။ ဤရွေ့ကားခွေးမျှော်မှန်းထားသည်ထက်အတော်လေးပိုမြန်ကြသည်။" (_They've escaped. These dogs are quite faster than expected._)

"ထို့နောက်ဗိုလ်ချုပ်ကြီးနောက်တစ်နေ့ဘာလဲ" (_Then, what's next, General?_)

After ten years, now older, yet more mature, more fox-like, he was quick to re-order:

"သူတို့ကိုပြောပြပါကျနော်တို့စစ်ပွဲဇုန်အဲဒီနှစ်ခုကိုဖိတ်ခေါ်နိုင်ပါတယ်။ ထိုအရပ်မှကျနော်တို့ကသူတို့ကိုသတ်ပစ်ပါလိမ့်မယ်။" (_Tell them, we can invite those two to the war zone. From there, we will kill them._)

And the name of his badge … told all.

…

…

…

Major General, Than Myint.

What a surprise, he wanted them from now …

…

…

…

…

…

Days after the bombing, Kid and Nikov took charge and looked outside the window. They believed, the bombing had a negative and tremendous effect on the country's reputation, already been worsened by the ethnic tribalism in the country. But as usual, they tried not to take too much attention.

"Dog! They think it is funny?"

"(Much, much difficult now. Who else yet … damn it.)"

Nikov and Kid were all aware with two mysterious officers, and they even remembered their faces. The two Doras decided to make action by trying to silence those Burmese officers, in order to discover the mysterious Turk.

They also placed their skepticism over Albayrak, because the attack seemed to be something about themselves. They suspected the Turkish national for, perhaps, behind the bombing. However, Kid and Nikov still retained their suspicious toward two Burmese officers.

Yet …

"Do you think the junta wants us dead?"

"(Not sure. But typically, the Burmese junta doesn't like foreigners. It is like something about that.)"

As Nikov explained, Dora-the-Kid with his computer quickly discovered on Abdulla's Huawei phone another important report.

"Hang on! I just saw something!" Kid awoke Nikov as the Russian-American guy looked into the computer, where a man came into the list.

"I just tagged a person named Zheng Wangji."

"(Zheng Wangji?!)"

"A Chinese national, he served as a former special force's soldier of the People's Liberation Army before retirement. He later got invited by the Burmese junta to act as military advisor, which he constructed the Tatmadaw into a modern, more flexible force. But he later returned to China without a reason. However, a video last year showed that he had resurrected."

"(When?)"

"In the city of Kunming. Here is a specific camera register." Kid pointed out a video on the Huawei phone. CCTV camera in the street showed a lot of appearance in one side.

In Kid's video just coped from the iPhone, Kid discovered a man in Tatmadaw military uniform and a mysterious figure who covered himself in a typical PLA's uniform. They got a big thing, as the meeting was actually …

… in the CCTV camera last year in Kunming, they saw …

…

…

…

Than Myint's mansion is also in Mandalay, a typical British-styled mansion. Not big but very capable to host large party, the Burmese General came out with a meeting, sitting in a sofa facing the opponent.

"ငါတို့သည်သင်တို့ကျပ်ငွေသန်းပေါင်းများစွာပူဇော်နိုင်ပြီး, ကသင့်ရဲ့အမဲလိုက်ခြင်းအဘို့အများကြီးကူညီပါလိမ့်မယ်။ သင်ရုံမကြာသေးမီကငါကတရုတ်ဗမာဆက်ဆံရေးမြှင့်တင်ရန်လိမ့်မယ်ထင်ပါတယ်တရုတ်အစိုးရကပြန်ပြောပြကြသည်။" (_We can offer you millions of Kyat, and it will help a lot for your hunt. You are just recently recalled by the Government of China, I think it will boost Sino-Burmese relations._)

That man, written in Chinese and English language. A man, tall, handsome, yet having a scar on the left eye, typically brutal and full of muscles. He is …

… Zheng Wangji.

"我不确定，因为中南海对缅甸军队的能力持怀疑态度，而缅甸政府在改善它方面做得很少。 我想要Albayrak的头，比什么都重要。 土耳其狗已将云南变成毒品区。" (_I am not sure, because Zhongnanhai is skeptical of the ability of the Myanmar Army, and the Government of Burma has done little to improve it. I want Albayrak's head, more than anything else. The Turkish dog has turned Yunnan into a drug zone._)

"ငါ့ညီကိုဆင်းလာကြ၏။ ကျနော်တို့ကိုခွေးသူတို့၏သားတို့အဆီးကိုကူညီလျှင်, သင် Albayrak ၏ဦးခေါင်းကိုရပါလိမ့်မယ်။" (_Come down, my brother. If we help us exterminate those sons of a bitch, then you will have the head of Albayrak._)

Than Myint was trying to persuade Zheng Wangji to help capture, and the General represented to Zheng the photos of Kid and Nikov, with his private translator spoke to Zheng. Both were last time seen in the Diamond Inn Hotel but survived the bombing. Zheng, having seen these photos, got skeptical of the success of operation.

"我怎么能知道，如果他们在那里曼德勒？" (_How can I be sure if they are there in Mandalay?_)

"ရုံကဆင်းငြိမ်သက်။ သူတို့ကကချင်ကိုထွက်ခွာသွားကြပြီမဟုတ်။ သူတို့ကသူပုန်များနှင့်တွေ့ဆုံရန်ချင်တယ်။ သူတို့ရှာဖွေတွေ့ရှိလျှင်, ကျွန်ုပ်တို့ရှည်လျားကျွန်ုပ်တို့၏အသက်တာကိုစောင့်ရှောက်ရန်နိုင်ပါလိမ့်မည်မဟုတ်။" (_Just calm down. They have not left for Kachin. They want to meet the rebels. If they discover, then we will not be able to keep our lives long._)

"我以前从未听说过他们。 但他们似乎很聪明。 给我三百万人民币，我会抓住他们的生命。" (_I never heard of them before. But they seem to be smart. Give me three million Renminbi, I will seize their lives._)

Zheng Wangji declared he wanted three million Yuan. But exchanging for Kyat, it was a large sum. And the Burmese General got surprised a lot from the demand of Zheng to a point he asked to lower the price, because he needed money to be cautiously shared.

"ဘယ်လိုပဲသန်း 200 ကျပ်ငွေကော? ငါသညျဤအဘို့အထိုကဲ့သို့သောကြီးတွေပေါင်းလဒ်ရှိသည်။" (_How about just 200 million Kyat? I have such big sum for this._)

Zheng saw this beg from Than, and Zheng decided to lower the price. He agreed that 910.000 Yuan would be the price for them. It was worth to understand, given Zheng's experience as a special force, Zheng was right now facing familial turmoil, so a large money sum might solve the difficulties.

This put the growth of Zheng's determination, and so, he decided to agree with this price, to ensure the good relations between him and General Than. After that, he nodded and stood up.

"好吧，我会的。" (_Well, I'll._)

Then, in a move, Than Myint decided to contact with the twin brothers who were in Mandalay. He told Zheng to wait a moment.

The twin was Htun Yaw and Htun Zaw. He told Htun Zaw and Htun Yaw to be ready and work with new guys who would become important henchman.

…

…

…

…

…


	3. Tatmadaw (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov will face up a chance to see the Kachin rebels, where the Turkish fugitive and suspect, Çelattin Albayrak, is believed to be there. However, this is already a trap on plan. When it is about to come, suddenly, the surprising element arrives and they are carried to meet Albayrak. The story of Albayrak later influences them to realize something far complicated. Meanwhile, Than Myint and Zheng Wangji's hidden hostility reveals.

Mandalay, Myanmar

"Eli, are you alright?"

Eli, who was in the room during the blast, suffered unstable injuries. Her friends, Nico, came and almost got cried to see painful Eli trying to be under surgery.

…

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, in the smaller hotel, the Boss, Kid and Nikov underwent secret cover. Being almost targeted before, they became very cautious on their actions. Kid and Nikov looked outside often, to see who.

Three days after the detonation and their escape, Kid and Nikov wanted to kill those morons. But after there was nothing threatening for the moment, Kid decided to go out. Of course, still carrying weapons for sure.

But in the city, CCTV was everywhere, so even if Kid tried to hide much, his presence would be also recorded. And the city's officials themselves were heavily tied with Than Myint. When Than Myint needed, he would get immediately.

In the local Mandalay market, he was recorded by the camera, and one of them reported to Gen. Than. Than Myint, having heard about the report, told to his henchmen to make a trap against them. Htun Yaw and Htun Zaw entered into the city and soon watched about. They discovered that, Kid and Nikov were there.

Kid and Nikov had moved to another hotel and planned to depart away in tomorrow to Kachin State. They would call a local taxi tomorrow at 06:00 tomorrow morning in Burmese time, so it would be solved faster. Little known for them, the Burmese Tatmadaw was also watching them and, perhaps the worst thing for the Doras were, they didn't know that Mandalay was completely run by the General.

But why Than Myint despised them remain unclear.

…

…

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov entered into the hotel, having bought some few Burmese foods and some Chinese good stuffs, and Kid just addressed to Nikov after going back.

"Can we trust anyone in Mandalay?"

"(I dunno. What's waiting for us specifically?)"

"Same. I feel that, this city is being run by someone."

"(Then we should leave tomorrow. It's ugly enough now.)"

"Yes, we should."

"(Then, let's get the hell out of here.)"

"I have prepared enough. Now, I wonder Albayrak in person like. It's interesting."

"(Great. Let's get our ass out of here, sooner or die there.)"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov saw their fate if they stayed too long, so the best option was to escape from there. Mandalay was no longer a heaven for them, and they must be fast, from now.

…

…

…

But even in the hotel, no one wanted to leave them alone. One of hotel's managers, was an agent of Than Myint. Name was unknown, but he reported to the General and they were quick to place these report as worthy.

A man there told about Kid and Nikov being there. From the mansion of Than Myint outside, it came out.

"အဆိုပါကြွက်နေဆဲကြွက်ဖြစ်ပါတယ်။ အဲဒီမှာသငျသညျရ။ မနက်ဖြန်ကျနော်တို့အစီအစဉ်ကိုလိုက်နာပါလိမ့်မယ်။" (_The mice is still the mice. There I get you. Tomorrow, we will follow the plan._)

In this conflict saw their war to come …

…

…

…

…

…

06:00

Morning in this Mandalay was nothing very different than any other morning. Sunshine, and put people to passion. The capital of old Burmese empire has always been spectacular for having some of the best scenes in Burma.

Buddhist monks wake up early and go to pagoda for their prayer. In a country of majority Theravada followers, being a Buddhist there reflects the amazing culture of the Burmese people, a country with hospitable people.

When Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, they woke up early this time and they got all of their luggage in their small bag, and they were about to leave. They waved hand to call the taxi, which one of them quickly approached to the hotel. The driver, luckily, was good in English.

"Sir, we are you going?"

"Can you help me go to Hpakan?" Kid questioned.

"Hpakan? Do you agree?"

"Yes, yes I do. Have a private meeting there."

"Okay. Then, sit on."

Kid and Nikov carried their small luggage into the taxi as the car departed from the Boss Hotel, a three-star hotel that was built in a typical British way.

Shortly after they went into the taxi and left, another car followed. It was a jeep and they followed from behind. Taxi turned to be something …

Kid and Nikov were not informed about it, as the jeep slowed their speed to not let anyone in the taxi to see. But the bigger danger happened to be …

…

In the taxi itself, the yellow taxi, it had a headphone chip spying their activities and its voice. And this taxi was a spying taxi used by the military's agents, and she was meant to spy Kid and Nikov.

Spying Kiddo and Nikov was the job of the taxi driver, who happened to be Htun Yaw, one of the twin. The driver of the jeep behind was …

…

"ထွန်းယောဖားကန့်မှသူတို့ကိုဦးဆောင်နေသည်။ တစ်နာရီအကြာမှာကျနော်တို့မြင်လိမ့်မည်။" (_Htun Yaw is leading them to Hpakan. An hour later, we will see._)

Zheng Wangji, on the same time, stayed quiet as the jeep was following the taxi. They kept going and going until it reached the Hpakan mine, where the meeting was supposed to happen.

Kid and Nikov, meanwhile, took weapons and beware with any possible threat, but just they were not early enough, because the opponent was even more cautious. The taxi just headed to the mine.

And this mine was …

…

…

… the famed Hpakan jade mine.

The mine was extremely rich of jade and is still like that. Large sum of jade and other resources have been the cause of bloody war between ethnic Burmese Army and the local Kachins. The mine, despite this, is still being used and used by military presence.

This jade mine could become verge of greater conflict, with the Kachins allied with other ethnic rebels against the Burmese. More, Kachins are openly Christians opposing the Burmese Buddhists. Christian-Buddhist violent is very permanent in Kachin State.

When Kid and Nikov reached the famed Hpakan jade mine, they were not aware, this could be …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The taxi stopped there, in the supposed meeting. In fact, it was used to be a site of more than mining. It is also an execution ground. Over the past 50 years, thousands of people lost their lives. The Burmese Army had executed at least 500 people in the mine for opposing the government's presence in the state.

China's participation has further burdened the budget of the poor Kachin land. Economy of Kachin State has been drained, and Chinese, Burmese to Kachins are creating a triangle battle for their interests.

When Kid and Nikov reached to the jade mine, they decided to carry only their bag, and this was their only luggage carrying with. The guns on arms, they looked to the taxi driver and said goodbye. The driver intended to say goodbye, only to put out a special gun to make ready.

Meanwhile, Htun Zaw also arrived. He arrived to Htun Yaw's position in the taxi, and both nodded to take actions. Meanwhile, in the jeep far away, the Chinese sniper, Zheng Wangji, arrived with a sniper rifle, QBU-88 mode, to wait in patience.

Zheng was about to reach the target, but from his own binocular, he discovered something was also coming to the jade mine, so he decided not to act.

And Zheng's awareness was no waste. Only Htun Zaw and Htun Yaw didn't see this coming.

…

…

…

"Where's Çelattin anyway?"

As Kid and Nikov had not turned their head back, Htun Yaw and Htun Zaw raised their arms with two Baretta-made pistols. They were waiting for the final shoot.

When they were aiming, of course. They just hoped to see the end and to gain higher position in the government and the Tatmadaw. And it could have come …

…

…

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

In a minute, the twin, unaware with the arriving, got their bodies and its heads hit by something silver, skinny. Not just one, but many came. It was so fast that neither Htun Zaw or Htun Yaw were able to respond. And from that moment, they fell down together, without even a scream.

The Chinese sniper, former soldier of the Special Forces, Zheng Wangji, who accompanied with the twin, got startled to see it coming and he quick to not open fire. Then, he chose not to surface, instead left the jeep and abandoned it.

The gunfire also arrived to the ears of two Doras. Both Kid and Nikov were startled too, and stayed out as some few ethnic-based soldiers with their native turbans arrived and surrounded them. Kid and Nikov raised their hands to show that they didn't want to fight.

"Hold on …"

Meanwhile, two other soldiers of the mysterious force came out, when they checked on the bodies of the lying. And they spoke in native language as well.

"Clear!"

Then, in a surprising story, a man turned the environment into a more partying. The man, tall, didn't have bear, a Turkic-based face with a Hristo Stoichkov-apearance. Saying this because Hristo Stoichkov was hot-headed and quite handsome at young age, when he played for Bulgaria and Barcelona.

This man's resembling a lot of Stoichkov, just … with a different temper, more cautious, careful and well-managed.

And he was …

"What on earth are you going here without noticing they're Tatmadaw's agents?"

"Wait … what?" Kid and Nikov got stemmed when they found out that two dead bodies in the back were agents of Tatmadaw. They ran back and …

… okay, that's surprising.

…

…

…

"ထွန်းယောနှင့်ထွန်းဇော်ကိုတုံ့ပြန်ခဲ့ပါဘူး။ သူတို့ဟာဖြစ်ပျက်ရဲ့အဘယ်အရာကိုမပြောခဲ့ပါဘူး, ဒါမှမဟုတ်သူတို့နှစ်ဦးကိုနိုင်ငံခြားသားတွေကိုသတ်သို့မဟုတ်ခဲ့ပါဘူး။" (_Htun Yaw and Htun Zaw didn't respond. They didn't tell what's happened, or did they kill those two foreigners or not._)

"ဘာဖြစ်နေတာလဲ? ဘာဖြစ်သွားတာလဲ?" (_What's going on? What happened?_)

Reaction of Gen. Than Myint was furious. He was so angry to realize it had been an hour and there was no respond. However, a pig bird of Gen. Than soon reported to the Burmese Major General.

After hearing it, he decided to smash the table down.

"သေရော! ဒီရယ်စရာသို့မဟုတ်ကဘာလဲ?" (_Fuck! Is this funny or what?_)

"အထွေထွေ, ထိုအမွှာမှားဘာလဲ" (_General, what's wrong to the twin?_)

"ငါအလောင်းဘုရားစစ်တက္ကသိုလ်မှာဆရာမအခါထွန်းဇော်, ထွန်းယောငါ့အနှစျခုကအကောင်းဆုံးကျောင်းသားများကိုများမှာ! နှင့်တစ်နည်းနည်းနဲ့အဘို့, သူတို့ကတောင်တော်သူပုန်များကအားဖြင့်သေဆုံးခဲ့သည်!" (_Htun Zaw and Htun Yaw are my two best students when I was a teacher at the Alaungpaya Military Academy! And for somehow, they were killed by the mountain rebels!_)

The new of Htun twin's deaths shocked the whole army staff in Mandalay, because of the Htun twin's seriousness. So, General Than Myint interrupted again, much was being under uncontrolled anger.

"တရုတ်ဘယ်မှာလဲ?" (_Where's the Chinese?_)

"အထွေထွေထက်, တရုတျစနိုက်ပါပြုမူခဲ့ပါဘူး။ သူကတချို့အကြောင်းပြချက်မြားအတှကျရိုက်ကူးမပေးခဲ့ပါဘူး။" (_General Than, the Chinese sniper didn't act. He didn't shoot for some reasons._)

"ARGH!"

He soon kicked his own sofa and on the anger, he soon recalled an old story …

…

…

#####

Back in five years ago, Zheng Wangji and Than Myint worked together to battle the Shan rebels. Like the Kachins, the Shans were hostile to the Government, and had been in a tense battle last years.

Zheng knew well English, but he didn't talk much. Yet, during a fight, Zheng's Tatmadaw force was unable to collaborate with Than's force, thus missed the chance to kill the rebel Shan commander, Thai-born Phanit Phitsalon.

Phanit Phitsalon is a wanted figure in Burma due to himself behind the ongoing riots in Rakhine and his men secretly armed the Rohingya rebels against the Government's force. Phanit, himself born in a Shan-Thai family in Buriram, he had played central part on ongoing conflict between Shan natives and the Burmese Army.

The Thai Government has never talked about it as Phanit had left Thailand to reside abroad, and he is a dual-citizen with an Australian passport, and this had a big trouble on Thai-Burmese ongoing relations. Despite recent Thai investments, Burmese nationalists suspected Thailand had knowledge of Phanit.

Zheng's chance to capture Phanit failed and so was Than. The Burmese General then blamed Zheng Wangji while Zheng accused Than for not collaborating with him. This began the friction between Zheng and Than.

…

…

#####

"သူသည်ဤပုံပြင်ကိုမေ့လျော့တစ်ခါမျှတူသောဒါဟာပုံရသည်။" (_It seems like he had never forgotten this story._)

"ဘယ်ဇာတ်လမ်းကိုဗိုလ်မှူးအထွေထွေ?" (_Which story, Major General?_)

"လွန်ခဲ့တဲ့ငါးနှစ်က, ငါနှင့်သူ့ကိုသူပုန်အုပ်စုတစုမှာထားတော်မူသောသူတစ်ဦးနာမည်ဆိုးဖြင့်ကျော်ကြားရှမ်းခေါင်းဆောင်ဖမ်းဆီးဖို့အတူတကွအလုပ်လုပ်ခဲ့ပါတယ်။ သို့သော်တစ်ဦးခွေး၏ဤတရုတ်သား, ငါတို့စစ်ဆင်ရေးပျက်စီးနှင့်ခေါင်းဆောင်လွတ်မြောက်ရန်ကြကုန်အံ့။" (_Five years ago, I and him worked together to capture a notorious Shan leader who commanded a rebel group. But this Chinese son of a bitch, he ruined our operation and let the leader escape._)

"ဒီအစစ်အမှန်ဖြစ်ပါတယ်လျှင်, အဘယ်ကြောင့်ကျွန်တော်သူ့ကိုကိုးစားစောင့်ရှောက်သလဲ?" (_If this is real, then, why do we keep trusting him?_) A senior officer questioned again.

"ဒီတစ်ခါလည်းငါအချိန်အားဖြင့်သူ့ကိုသတ်သင့်ပါတယ်။" (_Maybe I should have killed him by that time._)

Than Myint himself seemed to have some bitterness with Zheng Wangji. Not sure of Zheng's reaction, but Than's tensions with Zheng might have something with the past …

… but it was for later talk …

…

…

…

Kachin State, Myanmar

It was …

"Çelattin!"

"I am glad you have come. You know the Burmese Army is notorious for being merciless, right?"

It was Çelattin Albayrak, the Turk who is the leader of a group of Kachin fighters. Albayrak was the name of him, but he looked like nothing muslim at all.

"Are you a muslim?" Kid asked for fun.

"No. I am irreligious now." Albayrak smiled, yet sighed on them: "Come with me. This is not a good option to stay away and then trying to become a hero of all time, ya."

"We're not looking to be heroic." Kid addressed back: "We're looking for you."

From the word "you", Albayrak was surprised. The Turkish guy didn't expect someone willing to go to Myanmar only to meet him. But Albayrak soon turned on and …

… yes, he reacted.

"Dang … Reddington!"

"Raymond Reddington. He told me about you. And, a record of the lost story."

"Wait, what?" Çelattin Albayrak got a bit hilarious by laugh, but he acknowledged that, he was not smart enough. Yet, Albayrak expressed that he truly had tie with Reddington, only just without perpetration.

"Well then, come in. I welcome you. But there's no second." Albayrak added before he left to the main base.

Well … That's it.

Kid and Nikov were escorted by a bunch of Kachin fighters, who put their arms on hands to bring them in. And it truly did have a lot of job for that.

And that's all what they needed.

Kid and Nikov were … ready for that.

…

In a mysterious base of the Kachin Independence Army, the main rebel group of Kachin State, Kid and Nikov got his own talk with Albayrak, the Turkish man who left Turkey ten years ago.

Kid was influent in Turkish, so he could answer.

"Kardeşler, size ve arkadaşınız için tam destek sağlamak için mutluyum. Fakat neden böyle bir kanunu olmayan bir ülke olan Myanmar için risk alıyorsunuz?" (_Brothers, I am glad to provide full support for you and your friend. But, why get risk to Myanmar, a country with no law like that?_)

"Albayrak'ın, Türkçe'de bir alıntı olduğunu anlamak önemlidir; 'birbirimize verdiğimiz söz ne olursa olsun, size asla ihanet etmeyeceğim ve bana asla zarar vermeyeceksiniz'." (_Albayrak, it is important to understand, in Turkish, there is a quote: 'regardless of our promise we made each other, I would never betray you, and you would never harm me'._)

"Suleiman the Magnificent." Çelattin was impressed of Dora-the-Kid. It was the time in Turkey that Kid converted to Islam, until he once again converted to Christian faith five years next.

"Indeed. The greatest of all Sultan, the real Ottoman Sultan." Kid also gave praise to the Ottoman Sultan.

"Even mine is not muslim, I am proud of our heritage. And so, we shall not betray our own destiny."

"What makes you leave Islam, Çelattin?" Kid was surprised about that.

"Well, I am not objected to the religion, even my father was an Imam. I am a free man, who prefer everything abandoned to seek my destiny. And I found there, in Burma, where the local Christians needed helps against the tyrant Burmese Army."

"We are all interested on something." Kid smiled, as both Albayrak, Kid and Nikov spoke in cheer for a good drink.

But … Albayrak himself had a question, privately: "But … do you think … what about the Russian guy? He didn't speak anyway."

"He was special. He is calm, less talking. He is not type of annoying person, unlike me." Kid explained: "But that's his ethics. It helps him work easier."

"That's … strange. In Turkey, we do not have a tendency of keep anything calm. But that's not adapted for Russians and Germans, perhaps." Albayrak smiled. The Stoichkov-faced man laughed happily as they stayed in the same state, where soldiers of the Independence Army guarding outside, protected.

They even used a local Protestant Church, with a huge cross and Christianity symbol, to enjoy dinner. Albayrak stayed outside but with a happy smile, as they later used Italian wines and left with a lot of fun.

…

…

…

After dinner, Albayrak, Kid and Nikov came in talking together. In this moment, Kid asked:

"So, Albayrak, what made you risk a lot in Myanmar, seriously?"

"In a dying moment, perhaps. I chose the land. Came to Thailand, sought story of local Karen tribes near Mae La. That brought me to the Burmese land, where the Karens suffered. Voluntarily joined the local army, we fought and won a lot of battles, but with a lot of casualties. Then, we heard of the Kachins, I decided to join the Kachins. I really love the local, as a Turk, I am proud of Kachin people. Very hospitable, warm and welcoming."

"Is there anything important over your journey in and out? That's why you stay for ten years?"

"Actually, one case that occurred five years ago, had a big impact on mine …"

When Albayrak retold a story background, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov was soon got their feeling thrilled …

…

…

#####

_5 years ago_

Laukkai, Shan State, Myanmar

Shan State was where a big scene occurred. When insurgent troops of Çelattin Albayrak came to the region, he discovered in Laukkai something that he never imagined before. Laukkai was the city bordering close to Chinese border.

What followed him was …

Albayrak, and his men, discovered that the Burmese Army was secretly doing transportation of different weapons and other big bags and it was all supposed to be …

"Drugs!"

"Ketamine drug! Those Burmese soldiers were doing drug trade!" Albayrak's henchman, Chris Pyu, noted.

"Drug cartel! But how?"

Suddenly, Albayrak saw a special man on guard. He wasn't normal in look, because he wore a foreign military uniform. Turned out, it was …

"The Chinese sniper! We have been informed of him, but … he was so … muscles. If we dare to face, he will kill us all." Albayrak ordered his men to back down a moment to wait until there was anything surprise.

"Carl, take your eyes." Chris told Carl to arm. Carl was the captain of the Independence Army's branch, the Magnificent squad, named after the Ottoman Sultan Suleiman, had something to do with it.

Magnificent squad was watching those Tatmadaw soldiers carefully but the Chinese sniper … had something to do with.

That Chinese sniper was no one but … Zheng Wangji. A former PLA Special Forces soldier, he was carrying a sniper rifle QBU-88. But he also had experiences on combat, so he knew which to tell. Zheng Wangji, suddenly, turned his eyes up to the group.

Zheng knew of their very existence. The appearance of Kachin troops … was surprising.

But for somehow, Zheng didn't react or report it. He just … watched them. Watching and watching for a while, Zheng didn't pull the trigger. Albayrak also refused to pull the trigger because they had no reason to place troubles.

And then …

…

…

An explosion occurred and in an unknown moment, the gunfire started.

"သေဆုံး!" (_Die!_)

Tatmadaw and KIA (shortened from Kachin Independence Army) fought a bloody brutal battle in Laukkai, where troops from the KIA and Tatmadaw fought, a lot of blood fell in the same time.

Albayrak and Zheng could not be the trigger ones, and they didn't know why. Eventually, Zheng and Albayrak shot against each other in order to prevail. The battle became even more heated with present of RPG.

Battle to battle, Albayrak soon realized there was something bigger, Zheng had not seen the same thing. For Albayrak, the face of Chinese sniper was the first time he heard of him.

But this was not a case this moment.

…

Suddenly, a brutal General appeared with a pistol, where he shot cruelly before ordering his soldiers to retreat. Yet, the face of this man was very influential for Albayrak to mention about. Carl fought valiantly to protect the squad, but he lost many of his men. Yet, Carl quickly recognized …

"Albayrak!"

As Albayrak was firing to save his men, the Turkish guy became a feasible target. And the Colonel, by then, was no one but Than Myint, took a shoot!

Then, Carl ran into Albayrak, yelled: "Sir!"

…

…

"BANG!"

Carl got himself eaten the bullet, as he quietly fell down without even saying a word. Albayrak, however, got the shocking image of the painful death of Carl, realized Than Myint on his uniform. Than Myint was a Colonel back then, but he was well-experienced and gonna become General. That was it.

The gunfire occurred as a result, tenser. Then, when he tried to chase Than Myint, the Colonel disappeared. The sacrifice of Carl, aka. Carl Maung Pyi, was special as he could never see anything more from that.

Carl loved the people, and he also had a girlfriend. He was just 20 when he got shot. Now, Çelattin remembered the face, and he had always kept that, to revenge …

…

…

#####

_Now_

"That bastard shot death Carl, and this devastated me. I maintain calm, and still hold grievances, to now." Çelattin expressed in pain and tragedy: "I want that dog to die. He's nothing but shit and whore …"

"Wow … a battle over drugs … And you did say about a Chinese man, right?" Kid mentioned.

"Yes. Tall, muscles, strong." Çelattin told: "But he was something …"

Nikov reminded Kid that, this features matched with what they saw. It was Zheng Wangji, the man on the list. Reddington surely knew Albayrak, thanked for private link between them. But Zheng Wangji and Than Myint, also on the list, were quite special.

However, what Kid and Nikov really wanted was …

"Okay, I see. But … seriously, do you think … the Chinese sniper tends to have which kind of relations to the Burmese General? You're a warlord there."

"I dunno. I had not met him. I knew his name overall, Zheng Wangji."

This time, Kid and Nikov got surprised, but they tried to ignore it. However, in a moment, they realized …

"Nikov, I guess … it is far more different than what we just saw."

…

…

…

Zheng Wangji tried to contact with a Tatmadaw military base, because of his close tie to Gen. Than Myint. But so far, Zheng was not satisfied.

"I thought … General, you have changed? No."

Zheng had to enter into a military base thanked for pressure, and Zheng's specific badge, used for foreign military advisor in Burma with a Great Wall-based badge mixed with a peacock, the symbol of Burmese culture. It was specifically designed to represent Chinese military advisor in Burma.

And then, he entered the base, leaving the scene … in quiet …

…

…

…

…

…

Mandalay, Myanmar

"Eli Ayase. How surprising." Doctor claimed.

"Victims of bombing? Can she be cured?" Her friend Nico asked in wary.

"We'll try. Calm, lady, calm."

Eli Ayase came to the country trying to make herself famed, but it turned to be a nightmare. More ironically, she stayed near Kid and Nikov to persuade her higher career. She was aiming to become an idol and model together. But she was now a victim of a brutal bombing to a point surgery became an option.

But little known that, she knew the identity … because she was just simply …

…

…

…

…

…

… lived with the … And her friend wondered …

But they would never think about it, right?


	4. Tatmadaw (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov's talk with Albayrak turns the whole thing around. The Turkish fugitive has something more humane than expectation. But is he truly humane or it is just through times due to struggle? Nonetheless, the map of the secret jade facility of the Burmese Army is given for them by Albayrak. When they go deeper, the more reality soon reveals in Kachin land.
> 
> Meanwhile, increasing hostility between Than Myint and his Chinese mercenary has started to bear a burden cost, as the Chinese mercenary suspects something from the unfriendly Burmese General. However, the jade trade turns out to bear some fruits, and so, they want to reach the target, only to find out a standoff.

Hpakan, Myanmar

After the happiness meeting, Kid and Nikov bid goodbye to the Turk, and Çelattin Albayrak gave them a map of a jade mine located outside Hpakan for … 540 kilometers.

Both Kid and Nikov this time, carried their own private car, a gift from Albayrak, to work and went there. Albayrak, before goodbye, told them that, the mine seemed to hide something that might be the facilities of the Tatmadaw. A car, of course, old, made in 1930s, a blue Ford Model Y.

…

…

…

"Do you think he is trustworthy?" Kid asked a serious question, based on experience with Albayrak.

"(He's kind of a man who speaks half truth, half lie. However, when I saw his face turned painful after the tragic death of one of his men, Carl, five years ago, he seemingly wanted to speak the truth.)" Nikov analyzed, and he was a very experienced person himself, he knew it.

"The Burmese military has a long reputation of being accused for facilitating drug trade. Their refusal to cooperate with other neighbors nor even the civilian government right now has a significant consequence, Myanmar is now being the world's largest methamphetamine producer, and stands second in term of drug only after Afghanistan."

"(No wonder why they are desperate to kill us.)" Dora-nikov realized: "(We're Americans, but our goal of going to Kachin territory had brought us under targets. Remember an agent, John Whelan, who almost lost his live risking to investigate the drug trade?)"

"So, they think that, we are investigating their drug trade. That's matched up with the List." Kid, on the wheel, quietly noticed: "This has examined the fact, Than Myint is fighting for the drug trades he had installed."

"(What an army … if such kind of army exists, who needs enemy?)"

"But that doesn't mean Albayrak is innocent. Does he act like this to us to protect his other drug and jade trades?" Kid's eyes focused on the road but he still remembered the goal.

"(We're unclear. The largest rebel group is the United Wa State Army, which since 2010s has functioned into a narcotic group.)" Nikov breathed: "(It's too dangerous to be in no-man's land.)"

"You're right. Let's get the hell out of here. Find the mine, and left." Kid agreed immediately as he continued to drive the car. For both two, theories are theories, but it can't be denied.

…

…

_Burmese military base_

A local military base set up by the Tatmadaw was founded there. It was the base that Zheng Wangji chose to stay, of course, to keep himself alive.

"May I share the water?"

"Okay."

Zheng drank a lot of fresh water in an anonymous tent only to find out that Than Myint entered the tent, and argued with Zheng. Of course, he always carried a Chinese translator.

"အဘယ်ကြောင့်သင်ဟမ်, ငါ့ကိုမယုံကြည်ပါသလဲ ငါသည်သင်တို့ကြောင့်ပြုမိပါပြီထင်!" (_Why don't you trust me, huh? I thought you have done it!_)

"你没有告诉我很多反叛部队出人意料。 你觉得开心吗？" (_You didn't tell me that a lot of rebel troops coming in surprise. Do you feel happy?_)

"အိုတကယ်ပဲလား? ငါသည်သင်တို့ကိုသူတွေကိုအမေရိကန်တွေကိုသတ်မှပေးဆောင်နေထင်!" (_Oh, really? I thought you're paid to kill those Americans!_)

"你认为我真的可以与一群比我自己和你两个可怜的双胞胎同志相比大三倍的反叛者作战吗？" (_You think I can really battle a bunch of rebels that's three times larger than my own and your two pathetic twin comrades?_)

Suddenly, Than Myint tried to keep his mouth calm, because he still needed the Chinese sniper to do his dirty job.

"ဒါကို။ သငျသညျချင်လျှင်, ထို့နောက်ငါသဘောတူသည်။ ကျနော်တို့ဘေးဖယ်ကွဲပြားခြားနားမှုထားရပါလိမ့်မယ်။ ငါ မချမ်းဘောမြို့ အတွက်ကြီးမားတဲ့ကျောက်စိမ်းမှော်ရှိသည်။ သငျသညျဤအချိန်ကိုကူညီလျှင်, ငါတို့သည်ခြင်္သေ့ရဲ့ရှယ်ယာအတူတူရကြမည်။ သဘောတူ?" (_Alright. If you want, then, I agree. We will have to put differences aside. I have a large jade mine in Machanbaw. If you help this time, we shall have the lion's share together. Agree?_)

"那么，多少钱？" (_Then, how much?_)

"A lot."

This time, Zheng Wangji was skeptical and he didn't trust on Than Myint anymore. However, his family in China was facing problem so he would rather accept it for a moment, to provide protection.

And so, Zheng took up his rifle and left in order, as Gen. Than Myint looked on and on and on …

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov, meanwhile, sought to avoid confrontation against possible Tatmadaw's outposts and they understood what to do.

"If the Tatmadaw soldiers are guarding, we will need to watch out."

"(Well then.)" Nikov put up his pistol: "(We'll see.)"

In their road to go, Kid and Nikov were well-informed of the possible plan of the Tatmadaw, even though they hadn't met any locals. The army patrols, thankfully, didn't notice about them, and neither the car entered into the territory of the Tatmadaw-controlled area.

Kachin region has always been that unstable. The patrolling territory in deep has been under the KIA, but Tatmadaw troops will not hesitate to enter it as well. This was what left behind and it has been that for decades.

The Burmese troops carried together ammunition and they often watched the local's townships. Kid and Nikov, with their 1930s Ford car, eyed a lot of amazing Christian churches and the pray of local people in the church toward God, and Jesus Christ.

It had never been understood for both Kid and Nikov that, why a country of Buddhist faith that supposed to support people's religious friendly, turned becoming authoritarian and violent. They had never understood why, and how.

15 hours, and some few passage to drink and eat, Kid and Nikov sought oil and gas, and ammunition, they understood the importance to take their weapons above all things, or they could be backstabbed. In Myanmar, trust is easy, yet betray is also easy. The List that Kid covered on the Huawei iPhone, must be strange yet amazingly collective.

…

…

…

In the same time, Zheng Wangji sat on the specific military jeep and together with Zheng were General Than Myint, and his personal Chinese translator. Than wanted vengeance, especially the deaths of Htun Zaw and Htun Yaw.

The images of Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov still appeared on the head of Gen. Than, and it might explain his determination to end this.

"ကျောက်စိမ်းမိုင်းထံသို့လာကွ! ကျနော်တို့လျှို့ဝှက်ချက်၌အကြှနျုပျတို့၏စီးပွားရေးလုပ်ငန်းကိုစောင့်ရှောက်ရန်ရှိသည်လိမ့်မယ်။" (_Come to the jade mine! We'll have to keep our business in secret._)

…

…

…

…

…

After a day, and their refusal to sleep in a hotel but rather in the car, it did allow them to finally reach the target.

They had come there in the nightfall. The poor mountain town …

…

Machanbaw!

…

Machanbaw, Myanmar

Machanbaw is one of the poorest and least developed place, virtually has some local Buddhist monasteries and Christian churches, but that's all they could see in Myanmar's mountainous town.

The town, however, was also a special pilgrim place. Every years, the Kachins believed that, Machanbaw was where two brothers, Jingpo and Singpo, led the people to escape from poverty and settled there, where they prayed to the God and sky, thankful of the protection. Two tribes, Jingpos and Singpos, named after them, but both claimed themselves the children of Kachin people.

Famed as mountainous warriors who fought to preserve its identity, Kachins were victims of notorious massacres and slavery by vicious regime torture in Burmese history. Under the reign of Bayinnaung, Kachins were captured as slaves. Konbaung dynasty slaughtered hundreds of Kachins after accusing them for helping Chinese Qing empire to invade Ava, now in Mandalay. Hence, Kachins allied with Britain to screw off Burma. Japanese and later early Union period saw Kachins had difficult tie, but the Kachins still fought on the Burmese Union until Ne Win.

But most of all, Kachins are known for being … tolerant, and open-minded on guests. This made the nature of Kachins as being friendly, but they are also stubborn.

The cold mountain of Kachin State has been sacred, and it'll remain.

"What on earth, so amazing people. Nikov, thanks for the info."

"(That's what you should know about the Kachins.)"

"I'm amazed. Amazed of the strong survival of Kachin race. They're truly warriors. I can understand why they prefer not to separate, they still think a multi-ethnic union would be better."

"(Indeed. But it is fading. Fading for one reason, the Bamars.)"

"Quite … tragedy." Kid and Nikov got startled with the coldness, but that's it. They didn't want to miss the moment, so they drove upper in the mountains to see all the scenes.

It reminded to the local song _Jingphaw Buga_, or in English, "Kachin homeland". And they loved the memories in this land.

Kid and Nikov kept breathing … as they kept on and on. The amazing land was so great for Kid to remember. For Nikov, he was already a mountainous and loner, so he had no reason to be strange.

…

…

…

But little known for Kid and Nikov, they were heading to a place that coined to be very notorious.

Yes, the jade mine of Machanbaw, the mine land that had been under constant violence and it is now a guarded area with heavy restriction. Locals were not allowed. Only specific people were allowed to enter, from important governors to locals.

Yet, the jade mine had road connection with China's Kunming. And also, trucks, cars and other vehicles were secretly entering the jade mine. A lot. And it had Chinese license plates altogether. And it must be more, because only few people could enter there. So, this was …

"告诉缅甸人，我们要来玉石矿。 鱼即将到来。" (_Tell the Burmese, we are coming to the jade mine. The fish is about to come._)

"是。" (_Yes._)

A special official, who came from Yunnan, was coming to Machanbaw. Meanwhile, another official asked the man who wore black glasses.

"狙击手怎么样？" (_What about the sniper?_)

"离开他。 他作为一只老鼠毫无用处。 在与缅甸人打交道后，我们会抓住他的命运。" (_Leave him. He is useless as a rat. We'll seize his fate after dealing with the Burmese._)

"他知道我们支持他的糟透了吗？" (_Did he know we were behind the abysmal of his?_)

"那很重要么？ 正如我所说，他只是一只无用的老鼠。" (_Is it important? As I said, he is just a useless rat._)

As the convoy continued to go, they were about to come to the main destination …

…

…

…

The Burmese counterpart, meanwhile, was also coming. But they were very cautious.

"ဘယ်လိုသင်တရုတ်က အထွေထွေကိုင်တွယ်ကြမည်နည်း" (_How will you handle the Chinese, General?_)

"အဆိုပါတရုတ်, နာမည်ဆိုးဖြင့်ကျော်ကြားမုသာဝါဒီများဖြစ်ကြသည်ဆိုတရုတ်မယုံကြည်နိုင်ပါ။ ဒါပေမယ့်ကျနော်တို့သတိထားရောက်ထားရန်လိုအပ်ပါတယ်။" (_The Chinese are notorious liars, cannot trust any Chinese. But we need to be careful._)

Than Myint openly denounced China and Chinese, but since he spoke Burmese, Zheng Wangji, who sat with him as well, could not understand a single word of Burmese language. Hence, Zheng could not realize what did Than really think of him.

Gen. Than Myint then told to his henchmen, to get ready, and wait.

…

…

…

21:00

Machanbaw, Myanmar

Kid and Nikov shared hamburgers and ate it as dinner when they headed into the high mountain, and happily shared the meal.

"What an amazing scene. And so is the abandoned church."

Their car stopped in an abandoned Catholic church. Built by French priests in 19th century, the Catholic church was later fallen to ruins due to decades of shelling.

Kachins are majority Christians, and animists, at the same time. Christianity has been influential part of Kachin people, and almost they are Protestants. However, Catholics and Lutherans are also omnipresent among them as well.

Christianity has played a central part on separating Kachins to Bamars. Like the Karens, Kachins seeks for self-determination. The Kachins, for long time, brutally suppressed by the Burmese, still tried to live in peace. But with the time passed on, war was the last choice.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov despised Burmese regime. They had nothing against local Burmese anyway.

"If the life had been that way …"

"(Hahaha, you dream much. But that's what we're facing.)"

As they were eating, suddenly, something was moving. Nikov was more sensitive and delicate, quickly urged Kid to finish the meal, because he discovered something was moving fast. So, Kid had to swallow the whole hamburger to finally discover.

Looking down from the mountain peak into the gorge, Nikov and Kid quietly watched out the light.

…

…

"Light?" Kid got stunned: "It was moving! What kind of vehicles like this?"

"(Bet you know it. I suppose, except for people wanna become an adventurer, no one will risk to violate the nightfall. Something is messy around here.)"

"Nikov, do you think who can do it?"

"(I suppose …)" Nikov looked on the gorge's road to the north of their standing, and the east of the map, the Russian-American saw this: "(Not a surprise. It is connected to China's Nujiang.)"

"Nujiang?" Kid talked: "Well?"

"(The road was specifically collected to connect to two ways. From the north of our eyes, or east of the map, it is connected to much larger Yunnan. In the north or our eyes, or west of the map, it connects to a small part of Tibet and a part of Yunnan. Who else can build such roads?)"

"The Chinese … and its Burmese labors."

"(Indeed. But the road we watched the convoy moving came from the north of our eyes, which is from Nujiang.)"

"Then, we have no reason to be hesitated. Let's go."

Kid and Nikov soon stopped talking. The moment they stopped talking, they acted seriously and decided to more forward. No more reason to stay anyway.

…

Meanwhile, those vehicles that Kid and Nikov watched, was the convoy and correctly, the convoy of one Chinese official, or might be two, three, no one knew.

The convoy of the Chinese officials were pretty much annoying, and not easy to get touched. Because following them were a group of PLA soldiers, heavily armed.

"他们到那儿了吗？" (_Have they come there yet?_)

"他们很快就会前往那里。 十分钟后，他们会到达。" (_They are heading there soon. After ten minutes, they'll arrive._)

"好。 让我们继续吧。" (_Good. Let's head on._)

…

The Burmese counterparts also showed determination.

"ဒါကြောင့်သူတို့ကရောက်ရှိလာခဲ့ပြီလော စောလွန်းတယ်။" (_So, they have arrived? So early._)

Than Myint decided to fight on. He'd go and schedule a meeting with the Chinese counterpart to discuss the jade trade and, even more: sexual gifts.

Kachin State is notorious for human trafficking, especially young women being trafficked to China. Than Myint, the degenerate General, was notorious for the same involvement. His participation on human trafficking was deep and great enough to make it hard to investigate.

Not just that, the country's unstable transition, which the democratic Government turned out to be powerless, while the military men still retained power, has put it harder.

Than Myint and his Chinese aide, Zheng Wangji, took the charge. Zheng, meanwhile, realized what was about to come.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov's quick reaction allowed them to move from the gorge and following discovery saw even a more complicated complex: it was …

… the Awng Dang jade mine, where the location began.

…

…

Awng Dang's jade mine was first discovered by the British when Britain won the second Anglo-Burmese War. No one knew how the British exploit the mine, but James Carleston, a former officer of the British Army in 19th century, documented about the mine.

It was deep, interesting, fascinating and perhaps, this was the best jade mine in the history of Myanmar. Over the years of British rule, the mine was controlled by British army and the local Kachins. Britain's generous treatment on Kachins allowed them to have a specific ally, the most loyal one – Kachin people.

During the World War II, Japan invaded Burma and the jade mine became a marking point of anti-Japanese resistance among Kachins. Kachins provided intelligence for the British, Chinese and Americans against the Japanese, inflicting heavy damage for the Japanese Imperial Army. Many Japanese troops were killed in the mine.

After Japan was kicked out, Britain left Burma and the mine was under the control of the Burmese government, under the Panglong agreement that Kachins were autonomous in the region. Autonomy was a major development by that time, as the Kachins became important soldiers of Burmese Armed Forces.

When Ne Win toppled U Nu's Government in 1962, Burma became increasingly sectarian and isolated. And this also affected the Kachins, since they are also victims of oppression. The conflict has never been solved.

…

…

…

But why Awng Dang? Kid and Nikov didn't get it overall, unless they …

… went further.

…

The Chinese and Burmese convoys arrived with only ten minutes separating them. The Chinese came first, the Burmese arrived later. But Than Myint was ready.

When they finally reached the destination, Than Myint then used phone contact with its Chinese counterpart. Since Than could not speak Chinese, the Burmese General issued it throughout his translator. Zheng Wangji was not entrusted, even when he walked with him.

Zheng was well-experienced. And he knew what's waiting him. So, he hid his pistol until the time to come.

…

The contact was simple, mostly by text messages to cover from being found. And it was texted in Chinese. Soon, Zheng remembered the person he was about to face.

"Wang Yushan." Zheng's mind reminded to the man as he slightly eyed on the iPhone of Gen.'s private translator.

So, who was Wang Yushan?

…

…

"王先生，缅甸人来了。" (_Mr. Wang, the Burmese have come._)

So, Mr. Wang was the man who carried sunglasses. Being older, at the age of 60, but that's Wang Yushan, whose son, Wang Yuili, had also accompanied with his dad. Wang Yuili and Zheng Wangji were formerly comrades in the People's Liberation Army, only for Zheng to realize Yuili was a pup. Being fooled, Zheng Wangji also faced confiscation by Wang Yushan and henchmen, who harassed his family for six years since.

Zheng Wangji understood that, the environment in the jade mine showed that, it was full of yaba, a typical Burmese drug. So, it must be a jade mine and, a secret drug factory. And he was careful to watch out Wang Yuili, who betrayed him for the future greed.

Than Myint, at the same time, entered in, as he told the whole convoy's men to move onward.

"ကျွန်တော်တို့သည်ကညီအစ်ကိုတွေလာပါတယ်။ အတွက်ရွှေ့ပါ။ တရုတ်နှင့်အတူကျွန်ုပ်တို့၏သဘောတူညီမှုအပြီးသတ်ပါလိမ့်မည်။" (_We've come, brothers. Move in. Our deal with the Chinese will be finalized._)

…

…

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov sneaked on the opposite entrance of the huge, mountainous jade mine, where the convoy entered. The designers must be cautious to expand it fit for vehicles to come in, so they understood this was served for something illegal.

"Have we found yet?"

"(Mostly … I trust that the convoy had gone there.)"

"You have wolf ability. Wolf typically is capable on scenting. Find out what's wrong."

Kid and Nikov turned their light on as the inner road was quite bigger than expected. They soon managed to find the answer …

… it was there.

"Jesus! There is a light! Orange light! It meant someone were there."

When Kid and Nikov arrived closer, they had to hide, as the entrance was guarded by the … well, Kid and Nikov discovered it.

"What a surprise."

Behind the natural wall of the cold mountains and jade mine, the gate was completely guarded by soldiers of the PLA. And nothing could be even more stunned if this were not a typical PLA appearance.

"Chinese soldiers?"

"(I never saw that before. But I guess it related to the corrupt officials in Yunnan. Perhaps their relations extend to the Chinese Government.)"

"Bitch!" Kid pissed off: "No wonder why those soldiers following. I guess must be a high-paid official."

"(Not sure. But we can distract them. There is only one gate, anyway.)" Nikov told as he carried smoke grenades: "(Smokes for them, and they will not be able to discover.)"

"Cool. It'll distract them for at least 2 minutes. Throw in and let's screw up." Kid liked Nikov idea, and the Russian guy threw the smoke grenade into the entrance.

The grenade!

When Nikov threw, he threw it very quick and in surprise of anybody, they ran in with the highest speed. But with smokes following, the PLA soldiers could not identify who was behind the sudden strike, and the two Doras were able to relieve their pressure, and headed into the empty gate, to see why.

…

…

"ထိုင်းနိုင်ငံနှင့်တရုတ်နိုင်ငံသို့အဆိုပါမူးယစ်ဆေးမှောင်ခိုသန်းမှလေးသုံးခုကျော်ဒေါ်လာတိုးမြှင့်ပါပြီ။ အလုံအလောက်ဒါကောင်းသော။" (_The drug smuggling to Thailand and China have increased over three to four million dollars. So good enough._)

"好。 我向你保证，将军，你将爬到缅甸武装部队的最高位置。" (_Good. I have guaranteed you, the General, that you will climb to the highest position of the Myanmar Tatmadaw._)

The talk between Than Myint and Wang Yushan was going well.

"ဒါ့အပြင်ငါသည်သင်တို့ကိုသစ်ကိုကချင်အမျိုးသမီးတပြင်လုံးကိုအုပ်စုတစုကိုကိုယ်စားပြုသည်။ သူတို့ကဆဲအသား-လတ်ဆတ်ဖြစ်ကြသည်ထိမိပါဘူး။" (_Also, I represent you the whole group of new Kachin women. They are still meat-fresh, not touched._)

"得到它了。 作为交换，您将把您的资金银行留在中国。 此外，您将代表我在缅甸和中南海的利益。" (_Got it. In exchange, you will keep your money banks in China. Also, you will represent my interests in both Myanmar and Zhongnanhai._)

"ငါသည်သင်တို့ကိုအကောင်းဆုံးဖြစ်နိုင်ရန်ကူညီလိမ့်မယ်။ သငျသညျတရုတ်ကာကွယ်ရေးဝန်ကြီးဖြစ်လာတဲ့အခါ, သငျသညျအကြှနျုပျတို့ကိုနှစ်ခုစလုံးကိုကူညီလိမ့်မယ်။" (_I will help you to be the best. When you become the Defense Minister of China, you'll help both of us._)

After that, his son Wang Yuili soon told to the ears of his father about Zheng Wangji's presence there, and also, the appearance of Than Myint seemed not so friendly. Wang Yushan noticed well, and behind them, were a group of notorious PLA soldiers. Well-armed, Wang Yushan was confident of the ending.

…

As they were speaking, Kid and Nikov secretly heard from the mine's ventilation tube, where they hid there to avoid being captured after the smokes ended, instead of main gate. Nikov was quick to note about the meeting between Wang Yushan and Than Myint.

"(Shit!)"

"What's next, Nikov?"

"(They are having a deal, but since they speak its native languages, I am not certain.)"

"Should have had Wang Dora there …"

…

As said, Than Myint and Wang Yushan shared a good personal tie, and they met in the jade mine, which is surrounded by full of jades … and drugs. Hence no wonder why such good relations.

"ဤရွေ့ကားဘဆေးပြား 500 တန်ချိန်ဖြစ်ကြသည်။" (_These are 500 tons of yaba._)

"将军，非常重要。 但我担心我们需要更多。" (_A very big deal, General. But I am afraid we need more._)

"500 တန်ချိန်ယခုအလွန်ကြီးမားတဲ့ဖြစ်ကြသည်။ သငျသညျအကြှနျုပျကိုသငျသညျ 1000 တန်ချိန်ပေးပို့လိုသလား?" (_500 tons are very big now. You want me to send you 1000 tons?_)

"对你来说很重要。 但在昆明需要更多。 5000吨，而不是500！" (_Big for you. But in Kunming it needs more. 5000 tons, not 500!_)

Zheng Wangji might not understand Burmese, but as a native Chinese, he was quick to react about the scene and the demand from Mr. Wang. Turned out, the Wang family of Kunming had long been involved in drug trades in Myanmar to gain political benefits in China.

Zheng didn't speak. He just waited. As Kid, Nikov were also watching …

…

…

…

The patience of Wang Yushan was high, but the patience of Than Myint had run low. He felt Wang Yushan want to steal all products rather than a fair share. And Than Myint didn't prefer to waste time long in the Awng Dang mine.

"သင်ဆဲသင့်ရဲ့ချုပ်ကိုင်တည်ထောင်ရန်ချင်တယ်ဆိုရင်ယူနန်ပြည်နယ်၏အုပ်ချုပ်ရေးမှူး, သငျသညျအကြှနျုပျကိုမလိုအပ်ပါလိမ့်မယ်။" (_Governor of Yunnan, if you still want to establish your grip, you will need me._)

In the mind of Wang Yushan, who was the current governor of Yunnan, Than Myint was nothing but a little pea and he wanted to crush him before he could rise.

But Wang Yushan was not prepared to see this. As Than Myint was a renowned short-temper, he grabbed from his belt a pistol. A German-made Walther one instead of his favorite Italian one.

"သင်တို့မူကားငါနှင့်ငါ့ဂိုဏ်းမျိုချင်ဒါကြောင့်ငါတော့ဘူးသင်မလိုအပ်ပါဘူး။ ငါနှင့်အတူ, ဒါမှမဟုတ်သင်စရာမလိုဘဲ, ပါဝါကိုယ့်ကိုယ်ကိုတညျဆောကျနိုငျသညျ။" (_But you want to swallow me and my cartel, so I don't need you anymore. I can build power myself, with, or without you._)

"你怎么敢 …" (_How dare you …_)

As Wang Yushan had been surprised to see a pistol aiming his head, he intended to react, but short-tempered Than Myint shot into the head with a grey bullet. The shot took down Wang immediately, as his son Wang Yuili was unable to react. Neither the PLA soldiers, they were completely taken down by the Tatmadaw counterparts.

Kid and Nikov were shocked because Than Myint brutally seized the live of Wang Yushan, but this proved to be detrimental. Than then looked into Zheng Wangji, with the German pistol on the temple, asked for a lone question:

"Do you feel happy, Zheng?"

The perfect English of Than Myint soon blew up all. Zheng, for the first time, got surprised to see his English skill and also, his plan. Now, he regretted.

"Damn you … damn you motherfucker. You act as an illiterate only to lure to trap me …" Zheng responded.

"I understand why you hate them. But I also understand that, you have personal struggle against me. You have plotted, right?"

"I should have seized you when I had a chance five years ago, so you won't be a threat. You abandoned me even when I helped you, willing to kill me even I have no personal hatred. I did it for my family, for my life and to escape from the corrupt states of China and Myanmar! You show who you're, finally." The eyes of Zheng Wangji became determined, as he targeted Than Myint by gun even though he was outnumbered.

"Hehehe, Wang Yushan, Zheng Wangji, oh my goodness. None of them learn that, it was my drug money that saved their careers, and putting them into another personal level. To talk about Wang Yushan, he didn't remember that, his business banking could have been collapsed hadn't I intervened to help him, and later put him into as governor of Yunnan. And you? You begged for me to survive, son of whore!"

"So, I have to surrender you? Why don't you try it one? I have never begged you, never begged for you. I came because you represented me, nothing else. I am a former PLA soldier, but I always carry the honor and dignity. You are not! You're a poor sly dog who try to turn into a yaba territory of your own cartel."

"Then, so be it." Than Myint calmly prepared to pull his trigger. As both were willing to do …

…

…

…

…

…

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Suddenly, gunfire elsewhere occurred. Two Tatmadaw soldiers were taken down without even a response. Much to the surprise of the Burmese General, he tried to call reinforcement.

"ဝင်ခဲ့လေ! ဝင်ခဲ့လေ! ကျူးကျော်သူတွေကရှိပါတယ်!" (_Get in! Get in! There are intruders!_)

Then, some new Tatmadaw soldiers arrived, but they were totally taken down. Seizing the opportunity, Zheng Wangji quickly kicked Than Myint's pistol and brought him down with a reinforcing kick.

In many to surprise, the Chinese guy saw two men, looked like robot-cats, entered together after mass shooting.

…

…

…

"Wait, you're …"

…

"Zheng Wangji, is that you?"

So, Dora-the-Kid had met the tall, muscles and charming Zheng Wangji, the Chinese who was formerly PLA soldier. Zheng soon controlled the angry Than Myint, as there were also gun exchanges outside.

Kid and Nikov, nonetheless, still arrived in front of Than Myint, now being held. Than was so surprised to see them.

"You … you're still alive!"

"Tell me, what makes you target me and my friend?" Kid asked, in serious.

"Hahaha … why should I?" Than still laughed, even though being held right now: "Did I bother you? Typical American bitch."

"Aha! I'd rather to speak to the real bitch now lying on the ground." Kid told, as the gun exchanges ended with the entrance of the whole KIA members, and …

… Çelattin Albayrak.

Than Myint was even more surprised to see a notorious Turkish fugitive came to hunt them down. Then, Albayrak looked to Than, and told.

"For an international fugitive, accused for drugs, only to find out, the man who was trusted by the people, in fact a real drug and human trafficker." Albayrak told: "No wonder why Myanmar is a backward country. People like you, worth for filth."

"Scum! You are nothing, typical Turkoman. Try to mess, and soon … the whole system will make you down. I'll be revered … despite what happened. And my name shall live forever. We will make you to feel a sure pain. Both of you."

"It might be … unless …" Zheng surprisingly reminded the story that happened five years ago in Laukkai …

#####

5 years ago

Laukkai, Shan State, Myanmar

During the gun battle, Zheng, who tried not to instigate mistakes, had to protect many of Tatmadaw soldiers. It occurred a year after his resignation as a member of PLA's Special Forces and he had slaughtered many Kachin rebels, earned him the nickname "_the Butcher of Kachin_" due to his reputation of being violent. Zheng tried to keep the men but when he sheltered to protect Than Myint, by that time, he got stabbed from the back.

And no one but Than Myint who did it. The Burmese Colonel soon turned his knife and stabbed Zheng. When Zheng suffered injury, he had seen the face, and was shocked.

But as he tried to know why, Than Myint just smiled, and shot into the right foot of Zheng as Zheng was lying in blood. Unable to respond, he was thought that he'd die.

…

But Albayrak saw him.

Albayrak saved him and when seeing this, Albayrak realized who was behind. Albayrak called his men to help and save the dying Chinese man, and his rescue was vital to help Zheng survive.

Zheng, since then, left Burma to return to China and earned income from non-military jobs, but he had been harassed by many of officials that tied with Wang Yushan. His family was later declared bankrupt and this was followed with the confiscation of the family's properties. Devastated, Zheng tried to bring family in cover, but they didn't let him alone. So, in order to escape, he looked back to re-contact with Than Myint, then became Major General.

But Zheng's opportunity was vengeance. He didn't forget the willingful support of Çelattin Albayrak, and had sworn to kill the evil Burmese General. He also waited the time to kill Wang Yushan and his greedy son, who pissed him off before.

Why did he leave the PLA?

Because of Wang Yuili. Wang Yuili used him for the dirty jobs that put him under many punishments. Humiliated a lot, he tried to transfer only to find out Wang Yushan was behind.

Now, with Than Myint surprisingly killed Wang Yuili and Wang Yushan, and with Zheng himself controlled Than, Zheng just stated.

"The Butcher of Kachin … will go and kill the General of the Tatmadaw."

"What?" Than Myint just looked, as Albayrak, with his pistol handled to him by Zheng, also issued.

"Than Myint, you slaughtered a lot of Kachins, you sought to kill two Americans. Now, they come to you, and you have no reason to resist again. Also, I want to give this bullet for Carl, who died protecting me from you."

Than Myint tried to pull his escape. He yelled: "No, you won't dare …" But it was too late, and the trigger was taken by Albayrak to Than's temple.

"BANG!"

Surrounded in the jade mine with a lot of Kachin soldiers, the Butcher of Kachin, Zheng Wangji; the Turkoman Çelattin Albayrak; and two Americans, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, looked on the dead body of Than. Even when Than was about to die, he seemed didn't believe what's following next.

After that, Kid and Nikov … they soon asked Zheng and Albayrak, since Albayrak had shot dead Than Myint.

"Albayrak, why did he target us?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that the DEA is doing a job to exterminate the drug and human trafficking from Myanmar to Thailand. He suspected all Americans and, since you have been renowned, perhaps he was afraid to be discovered. So, he generally thought that you're working for DEA."

"Drug Enforcement Agency? We have resigned from participating conflicts two years ago. And?" Kid guessed out: "He seemed to know our experiences in Iraq and Afghanistan."

"Wow, I know you. You are well-perceived military men. Seems like Than discovered your profiles from your experiences. And he wanted to kill you." Zheng claimed: "But I guess their link is not just that small. Just look on the dead bodies of the Wang's father and son, Than Myint had played a big role of facilitating their drug trades to China and more, to exchange political powers. Wang Yushan wanted power in Beijing, and Than Myint wanted to become the Defense Minister, who is, in fact, the most powerful figure in Myanmar even post-junta rule."

"Than Myint. Damn …" Kid and Nikov soon recovered from the evidences, and in the iPhone they took from Abdulla, the List of Kid had finally revealed three men. But overall, only one was right.

"Albayrak, by a way, do you involve in drug trade?" Kid asked seriously this time.

"Used to be, first time did drugs in Trabzon." Albayrak confessed: "But after the shooting in Laukkai, I decided to be against it. Carl's death influenced me."

"No wonder why you are notorious. But now, you are trying to erase the past, huh?" Kid smiled.

"Sure … by a way, I suggest you, please go away from this land. It is not safe. The Government of Myanmar is a light day democratic, dark day authoritarian. Burmese Government is an evil government with an evil army. Suu Kyi has no power, really, she is useless." Albayrak became honest when he talked: "We'll facilitate you to go to Thailand, it might take a week. Go, and don't be back, again."

"I see." Kid soon nodded: "But … what about you, Albayrak and Zheng?"

"I also want to go to the United States, as political refugee. I'll seek asylum to become permanent American resident." Zheng explained: "The Chinese Government has many dark things we never know about, I need to bring my family together, never, ever, get back to China."

The words of Zheng Wangji was quite painful for the gang, but they had no other option. Seeing him and his family under oppression despite his loyalty to the PLA in the past, this must be done.

"I'll stay." Albayrak addressed: "I'll fight until the evil army of Burma collapsed, the junta in hiding disappeared, and the people were allowed to restore their rights, especially our Kachin brethren."

"Albayrak, what do you think of Kurds anyway?" Kid asked.

"I have no problem with the Kurds. Just … I regret our Government as well for their mistreatment. My grandma was a partly Kurdish woman." Albayrak told: "I'd prefer to have a Kurd on my aide if the peace is restored in Anatolia."

"Well … seems like we all have our problem to go." Kid and Nikov also agreed, and they finally decided to leave Myanmar, under Albayrak's advice.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_A week later_

Bangkok, Thailand

"ซึ่งเครื่องดื่มที่คุณต้องการ?" (_Which drink would you like?_)

"กรุณาโซดาสตรอเบอร์รี่สองอัน" (_Two strawberry sodas, please._)

Kid had a surprising perfect Thai fluency, but that's just a small part. Nikov laughed:

"(Hahaha, very good Thai.)"

"Having learnt when I worked with the Thai police force in Phuket."

Kid and Nikov shared a lot of mutual respects. And such expression is not strange.

"(By a way, what about the Chinese guy?)"

"He has moved a day before. He will now go to the United States and will seek his permanent asylum and become naturalized American."

"(Pity for a good soldier but not respected.)"

When two sodas arrived to Dora-the-Kid with Dora-nikov, they together hob-nob and put their happiness together.

"Maybe, but Myanmar is just the first of all. A brutal military force like Tatmadaw is not the beginning. But it may expose to a larger, and something, we don't know. Some are connected, some aren't."

"(Can it be better or not, will depend. Hopefully, it will end, and we can go through.)"

"Cheer."

"(Cheer.)"

Kid and Nikov drank sodas, as the bar had yet to allow beers. But only one minute left, Kid soon took the time.

…

…

…

…

…

To call beers, for special prizes.

Yup, Kid and Nikov earned from the lots, to make sure their livings will continue … alone …

…

…

…

…

…


	5. Iraqi Hezbollah (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov intend to stay aside and they don't want to make burden for their budget a while, only to be interrupted by a person who shall bound himself together with them for the List. This put them to Saudi Arabia, where the Saudi Government has sought to curb and destroy an Iran-backed terrorist cell which has caused a series of bombings in Kuwait, Jordan and Iraq, and has penetrated by sporadic attacks into the Kingdom. But it secretly turns out that the terrorist group is far more beyond their understanding.

Basra, Iraq

"Hikari-chan! Where are you?"

A girl was crying as she called her friend's name, but no one could hear it because almost everyone were either dead, injured or captured. The thing was, she didn't know that, it was …

"Put your arms! And go with us, now!"

Those terrorists yelled in Arabic and English together, and they forced the girl to be with them. It was a forced and abusive move that caused by the terrorist cell.

"Leave me alone!"

Another voice also put her resistance, but she was easily beaten to unconscious, and no one knew what's next later.

They were all carried by the terrorist cell, and no one knew why. The bus was attacked and got bombed and many fell. Being held was still lucky, but it seemed to be more … behind the burning buses …

…

#####

Bangkok, Thailand

Another good day in the city.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov laughed very hard, after searching. Of course, Kid still spent times to search about the mysterious list, and he often collaborated with Raymond Reddington. Quite interesting for a police officer (formerly) to collaborate with a criminal mastermind.

It was sent in Gmail.

"_It is interesting. I can confirm that._"

"_For the same reason, I think you know it better._"

"_It's nothing else. Just that, and all._"

"_You will quite need to have more than just only one partner._"

"_I'm fine, thank you._"

Reddington is notorious for always being one-step ahead. Kid, however, has personal contact with Reddington and he liked him.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov were quite in a normal and happy day in Bangkok's beach. They'd like to be like that, as a lot of people, from locals to foreigners, often planned vacation there.

They were all laughing and cheering. And so be it, they were hoping to be fair enough to speak in Bangkok. The Thais, renowned for being full of energy, made them feel glad enough.

"I wish we have a life like that."

"(Me too.)"

They could just enroll this normal life, before they went back to the hotel. And so, they could have some money budget kept in pockets for their own. And they went to d Hostel Bangkok, a small, yet comfortable hotel in the city's Bunsiri road.

Outside a lot of hot girls, yeah … Africans, Arabs, Indians, Europeans, Japanese, Chinese, Americans, Latinos, etc.

When they returned, they took the key and went to the room back, where they planned to go inside and relax after a fun party in the beach.

But when they went inside, something suddenly … existed.

…

"Huh?"

A man, with glasses and a charming appearance, long hair, like a typical samurai from the movie "The Last Samurai", perhaps resembled much to Nathaniel, or Tom Cruise in disguise. And Kid, with Nikov, were all … stunned.

"Who're you?"

He stood in the window of their room, looking to them, and soon represented himself.

"Sent here by Raymond Reddington, misters."

"Raymond?" Kid got annoyed: "Why did he always feel he could meddle on …"

"It's not always free, but it is to secure." He politely explained, before telling the name: "My name is Ziaddinè Chareddi. Now I am an advisor in the White House, moved to the United States from Algeria at the age of five. Dual French-American citizen. Call me Ziad for simple."

"How good you're, really?" Kid showed his skepticism when it came to Chareddi.

"Good enough to be a White House advisor." Ziad stated: "I have nothing against you anyway, but it was personal contact between me and Raymond's private guard, Dembe."

"What makes an Algerian to go to the United States when you can stay in France or Algeria?" Kid wondered, his face looked hard.

"Civil War. We are some rare families moving abroad, but my dad prefers the United States above France or Germany, Italy. We moved there." Ziad claimed his modest life from that: "Because of my father's close tie to the Islamists, the Algerian Government wanted him die."

"So, you are also an Islamist by your own?" Kid questioned again.

"No. I reject the theory. After my father's death by cancer, I became a personal irreligious, or attending local Baptist church. And that's it." Ziad told about his life.

"So you are a former muslim who have since then walked your own way, Ziad Chareddi?" Kid got a surprise from Ziad.

"Maybe. But I do keep the Qu'ran, even I am not a muslim anymore. Islam, for me, is a great religion, but it has nothing to do with my decision."

"So, how did you become a member of advisor team in the White House?" Kid asked again.

"Quite began from the Pentagon. I chose the Pentagon and I used my chance there. In here, I developed good tie with many and, because of my North African origin, often appointed to handle North African affairs." Ziad continued: "Pentagon is where I boosted my career. It was very helpful in making my shape like today."

"Well done, then." Ziad got a clap from Kid, as Dora-the-Kid initially accepted the Algerian. But, it seemed like …

…

…

"Do you keep the List, sir?"

"The List?" Kid got surprised again, but Kid believed, he was informed by Reddington, who sought to discover the list covered by Kid and Nikov. Thus, Kid had to give the Huawei iPhone to Ziad.

In one point, Ziad soon looked on the whole system and it captured the eyes of Algerian about it. While researching the list, Kid and Nikov felt bored.

"Is it worthy, I don't know. Let's try to watch some TV channels."

Kid told Nikov to take TV and watched some, and they believed it could be better than trying to wait. For Kid and Nikov, they just simply wanted that before going elsewhere.

When they turned CNN channel, suddenly, a new arrived from Iraq.

…

…

"A group of tourists, mostly Asians, composing those from China, Japan, India, Jordan, Pakistan, Indonesia, Tajikistan, Malaysia, Lebanon, Saudi Arabia, Philippines, South Korea, Kuwait, Hong Kong, Oman, Bahrain, UAE and Sri Lanka and two other Moroccans were found missing in Basra. Their bus convoy was captured by a recent camera that it was brutally attacked by an unknown militant group. Saudi Arabia, which has citizens disappeared in the attack, has accused Iran for behind this notorious attack. Iran has denied all allegations and stated it is Iraqi responsibility and Saudi Arabia should not meddle."

When they turned into Fox News, the channel, known for being conservative, broadcasted footage believed to be an attack launched by a pro-Iranian militant force.

"This footage was shown that, the bus, after a brutal bombing, survivors were captured by unknown mask men who had the Hezbollah notation. It's clear that the attack had something to do with Iran. But Iranian regime has repeatedly denied the accusations, something Saudi Arabia has taken aim on Iran."

Kid and Nikov might not be in Iraq, but Iraq has always been special. It was there, Kid learnt to speak a fluent Arabic, although developed from Mesopotamian branch. Nikov had lesser memories. Meanwhile, Ziad Chareddi discovered a profile of a newly-growing Hezbollah commander, who was on road to become, the most notorious new Hezbollah jihadist, and believed to be the heir of Hassan Nasrallah.

"Wait, look on this." Ziad urged Kid and Nikov to look after watching the new from CNN and Fox. In this List, it showed the footage of a man. And his name …

"Hold on, Mahdi Mahdizadeh?" Kid and Nikov watched on. The Russian man had always been calm, like a real Wolverine even though he quietly held his calmness well.

"Mahdi Mahdizadeh is considered as the next heir of the Hezbollah movement in Lebanon. He qualified for it because he has a Lebanese mother, despite being born in Iran." Ziad reminded: "Mahdi is famed for being the mastermind of brutal bombings, massacres and instigating sectarianism. He is the main key leader in Iraq's Hezbollah movement, another branch of the Hezbollah, and both …"

"… both are Shi'a, tied with Iranian regime." Kid retold about: "Mahdi was one of my former collaborators during the war against ISIS, but by then, he was not threatening."

"Yet, only a year before, he had risen to become one of the major Islamic guardians of the Hezbollah movement. Under him, the Hezbollah in Iraq has grown rapidly in strength and manpower, to a point they did not need the Lebanese branch to assist anymore. But they still maintain close tie together." Ziaddinè Chareddi knew it.

"But who's working under Mahdi now?" Kid questioned.

"I don't know. I have been assigned. Tomorrow, I'll go. If you prefer another, I don't pressure you." Ziad became honest about it, as he started to carry his small luggage and prepared to move away.

"Wait, where will you go?" Kid asked again.

"KSA." Ziad put his final string: "Do you want to go or not, it's yours."

After that, Ziad Chareddi returned the Huawei iPhone to Kid and Nikov, and packed his Apple computer away. From this point, Kid and Nikov looked into the TV news, and this was becoming a big problem …

…

…

…

…

#####

_Next day_

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

King Fahd Air Base, the base where used between the United States and Saudi Arabia.

A jet of the United States Air Force landed in the coastal Persian Gulf city of Dammam. In the plane, it carried a man, and this was no stranger to anyone at all.

Ziaddinè Chareddi – the Algerian-American advisor of the White House and the Pentagon. His root from the Middle East and North Africa put him in charge there, in a mission not just to rescue but to dismantle the growing power of the Iraqi Hezbollah.

Chareddi stood in honesty and he joined the military staff, being some of the few non-military personnel to have this honor. This was a collaborated work between Saudi Arabia and the United States in effort to rescue the Asian victims.

"Mr. Chareddi, welcome to King Fahd Air Base. As salam mualaykum."

"Mualaykum salam, my brother."

Chareddi still held this type of welcoming, even though he was not a muslim anymore. He could speak Arabic, both only a little. Then, suddenly, the Saudi commander, Abdullah Al-Fatih, who welcomed them, came to talk.

"Mr. Chareddi, you have special guests."

"Huh?"

Ziad turned right, only to see that …

… two men, under a driver, an American military personnel. And in the jeep. They were …

Ah yes, Ziad knew it.

"Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov. So surprising to see them there."

Then, Kid and Nikov thanked Sgt. Jordan, who transported them there, and they soon took a friendly meeting.

"Ziad, this case is fun. Let's join the game." Kid declared.

"Memo of wars, right?" Ziad smiled back.

Both Kid, Nikov and Ziad together entered into the base, where a special headquarter was used for this, a big, tall and modern building, holding the national emblem of Saudi Arabia, and the emblem of the United States Armed Forces anyway.

…

…

…

…

…

And like this, they would meet the General of Saudi Armed Forces' in Dammam.

"Salam mualaykum, gentlemen. Sit down."

Kid, Nikov and Ziad sat on the American side alongside young Colonel Jack McKirby and old Brigadier Colonel Tony DeMerlino, as the General, Brigadier General Abdulrahim Al-Salih, who took charge of the rescue, opened back the video where it had the footage of the sabotage. On the same time, the video was extremely gruesome, some people were brutally shot to death because of resisting. However, at most, almost every victims were not killed, but only got beaten and taken away.

Even the voice of the girl who called her friend Hikari, was also found. And the bus convoy was not just one, but at least, three buses!

"As you can see, the footage showed the barbarity of the Iran-based Hezbollah in Iraq. For many years, they have used sectarianism in Iraq to establish and expand their power. Now, we have the list of missing 68 passages who lost contact after the ambush in Basra. 7 of them were deaths because of resisting the Hezbollah terrorists." Abdulrahim Al-Salih put mention: "To mention, we had six Saudis, one was among the seven dead, five others were taken custody. We have decided, to prevent the Iranians from making more troubles, we will have to act, to show that Saudi Arabia is willing to declare war if Iran meddles on our affairs."

Kid, Ziad and Nikov were quick to see this important. Since Saudi Arabia is the United States' most important ally in the Gulf, and the second most trusted Arab ally after Morocco, they mustn't ignore this.

However, Jack McKirby, who led the SEAL team in Dammam, questioned in skepticism:

"Then, how would it be like? Are Iraqi politicians having something to do to the kidnap?"

"I am sure there is someone from Iraq behind this." Abdulrahim told: "In few months, Hezbollah terrorists from Iraq had placed three brutal bombings. One occurred in Kuwait City, killing 16 people. One occurred in Amman and killed eight people. One another occurred in Karbala, killing 15 people. All related to an Iranian cell, which used to be stronger since the demise of Islamic State. But it could not be done without someone from Iraq put supports for."

"The matter is, they are very well-organized." Kid examined: "They will not leave Iraq yet, but they are turning them into specific hostages. They're, maybe, somewhere in Iraq but perhaps they have moved into Baghdad or trying to sneak to Lebanon, where the original Hezbollah was based."

"Worse than that. Those Hezbollah terrorists have started attacking Saudi Arabia's interests frequently. Last year, we lost three agents in a brutal shooting in Baghdad. They have also taken attacks in the Kingdom's territory." Abdulrahim showed his fury: "The longer we try to be calm, the more Iran will move on."

"Do you know their motives, General?" Ziad this time asked: "They need to have a motive to do that."

"Yes. They want the United States to release the Yemeni Shi'a radical cleric, Salam Abdullah Al-Haji, who was accused for mass killing in Yemen as commander of Houthis and being detained in Guantanamo." Abdulrahim explained.

"Salam Abdullah Al-Haji is notorious for behind the rally of mass genocide in Yemen. He has a strong tie with Iran and the Hezbollah, the Houthis have received numerous supports from Hezbollah fighters to train and manage equipment. Salam also played a big role of strengthening the Iraqi Hezbollah." Tony DeMerlino, Brigadier General of the U.S. Forces, took stance: "When we arrested him in Bahrain, his supporters had rallied into a violent protest that almost reckoned Manama. He is widely seen as the Ayatollah of Yemen and Shi'a world."

"This is bitchy. Can we handle them?" Kid asked again, but with a more serious face: "Can you show the detail of the hostages?"

"Yes. But I think it is very sensitive. The hostages' identities must not be announced for public medias. Their conditions, their situations, it must be reported to there." Abdulrahim Al-Salih, Gen. of Saudi Force in Dammam, represented them. It is quite a long list, and five Saudi citizens were kept there. The dead one was about to be carried back home.

"Can we meet any of their relatives?" Ziad asked over the relatives' feeling and conditions.

"Sure. But make sure that the operation will be a success, so the relatives' victims will find their soul." Abdulrahim agreed to let the relatives to have some knowledge, but some reports would be restricted to avoid troubles.

"Who report it first?" Tony DeMerlino wondered.

"A woman from Japan named Tendou Maya. And it must be … well, try with them anyway." Abdulrahim ended: "Tomorrow, we will begin our tour to Iraq. Not for play. Further reports, I will gather you."

Jack McKirby, Tony DeMerlino, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Ziaddinè Chareddi together stood up. Facing Ziad was the Saudi counterpart, quite looks like an Indian-looking man Fuad Anbar. Fuad Anbar got the eyes of Nikov because of his position.

"(Kid, is that Fuad Anbar?)"

"Yes. So?"

"(During the time he visited Chechnya in 2015, Fuad Anbar did meet the Chechen regional leaders. By then, he was accompanied by many Saudi officials. I have heard about his position, it is possible that he must have captured the eyes of Saudi King. He had used to study in Oxford.)"

"Damn, you know much about him, right?" Kid wondered.

"(In the past, he had good personal tie and alliance with the Kremlin. But overall, I think he is just a Saudi and nothing else.)"

"He was not in our list though." Kid whispered.

"(Nope.)" Nikov just told as both left the room: "(I don't think he is threatening.)"

"Alright." Kid told Nikov: "We need a better information, but at least, what we got now, is amazing."

"(Well, isn't Saudi Arabia an important key partner of the United States?)"

"Kind of." Kid was skeptical, but he still decided to go forward.

…

In the living room of the base, where a lot of Saudi and foreign citizens arrived in urgent of assistance, many had held wary over upcoming situation. Some came from countries with missing citizens like South Korea and China, where they spoke their native languages which made it even harder.

"نحن بحاجة لشخص ما يمكن أن يتحدث الصينية والكورية!" (_We need someone can speak Chinese and Korean!_)

Kid and Nikov, however, diverged from the way. Kid could speak Japanese, Turkish, Thai and Arabic. But Nikov could speak Chinese, Japanese, Pashto and Persian. Interesting indeed.

"Shit … the situation is very complex." Kid breathed long. Meanwhile, as Nikov was looking elsewhere, they suddenly noticed about a long, brown-haired girl and she was holding the images of the Japanese victims being kidnapped by the suspected Iraqi Hezbollah group.

With Kid and Nikov, they did have a great knowledge of Japanese, so, no problem.

"Is that …" Kid realized.

"(Tendou Maya. The first person to come there to ask. According from Abdulrahman, she was on vacation in the United Arab Emirates when the new shockingly reached. She stated she was a former member of her school.)"

Of course, Kid and Nikov knew Tendou Maya wasn't alone. Her other friend also came, with a photo of another person who was missing after the Hezbollah attack. Kid and Nikov decided to risk a moment.

Alongside the two teenage girls already grew up was Sergeant Thomas Brack and Qahtan Ahmed Sultan, as bore from their badges. Kid and Nikov soon told them to help the other, thanked the two for their duties. Thomas and Qahtan reluctantly agreed, as Kid and Nikov now faced Tendou and her friend.

"攻撃についてどのように知りましたか？" (_How did you know about the attack?_)

Kid's polite question and his fluency in Japanese surprised Tendou. But her friend got stunned, and asked. She had a blonde hair, long, but just quite more annoying.

"あなたは日本語をどのように知っていますか？ あなたはどこで話すことを学びましたか？" (_How do you know Japanese? Where have you learnt to speak?_)

"私たちは日本に留学し、これから言語を学びました。 では、天堂夫人、あなたは最初にどこで新しいことを学びましたか？" (_We have studied in Japan and learned the language from this. Now, Mrs. Tendou, where did you first learn the new?_)

"警察官が警察署に私に知らせるまで、私は休暇のためにアラブ首長国連邦にいました。" (_I was in the UAE for vacation, until a police officer informed me to the police station._)

"Police station in the UAE? Really?" Kid looked to Nikov.

"(The UAE and Saudi Arabia have a long standing relationship, described as excellent. The UAE has cooperated with Saudi Arabia in term of anti-piracy, intelligence, military, law enforcement, etc. The police of the Emirates can be acted as official service of Saudi Arabia if they want.)"

"Ah I see that, I forget they are allies." Kid rushed on before he turned back to Tendou: "それで彼らはあなたにサウジアラビア大使館に行くように言いましたか？ 私はあなたがアブダビに滞在していたと思いますよね？" (_So they told you to go to the Saudi embassy? I guess you were staying in Abu Dhabi, right?_)

"はい。 当時私はアブダビにいました。" (_Yes. I was in Abu Dhabi at the time._)

"Okay, I see. Thank you very much." Kid and Nikov soon greeted back with a friendly attitude: "今回はきっと、彼らは安全を取り戻すでしょう。 私達は約束します、犠牲者に関して未来に心配がないであろう。" (_I'm sure this time, they will return safety. We promise, there shall be no concern in the future regarding the victims._)

As Kid and Nikov were cheering the spirits of Tendou Maya, a special officer urged the two: "Sir, Gen. Abdulrahim urged an urgent meeting. Please gather back, now."

"Alright, we're in." Kid and Nikov soon returned to the main office, as other officers were allowed to holding the relatives of victims. Jack McKirby, Ziad Chareddi and Tony DeMerlino also returned to the same ground. And so was the special advisor of Saudi Royal family, Fuad Anbar.

…

…

"As we're sending a message, the CIA has sent a new report. According from the CIA, Mahdi Mahdizadeh often goes with two other companions." Gen. Abdulrahim Al-Salih issued.

"Two other companions? Who?"

"The first one is Ghazi Hamdi, a Bahraini citizen." Abdulrahim pointed about the man, black bearded, tall and green eyes in the giant computer telly: "Ghazi Hamdi was the man who participated in a failed attempt to topple the Government of Bahrain eight years ago. He is believed to have received numerous supports from the Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps."

"So naturally, he is an agent of Iran." Kid examined: "So good was he as a member of Hezbollah?"

"He has helped organizing and smuggling several Bahrainis to join the rank of Hezbollah fighters. In recent years, he is acting a supervisor for the Houthis in Yemen." Abdulrahim further posted: "We cannot ignore such a threat."

"Can we see another fugitive? I prefer to know that." Jack this time required the last figure after Mahdi Mahdizadeh. And so, Gen. Abdulrahim soon revealed the last photo.

The last photo, however, stunned the soul of Ziad Chareddi, as the Algerian-American could not believe it. The man, with a face similar to Ziad, but just with one eye covered, longer beard and tended to be more brutal, fighter in the photo. He looked like early 17th century British pirate, quite like Blackbeard but with the left eye covered.

"And … Perhaps … is he your brother, Ziaddinè?"

"Zinedine?" Ziad got shocked to see the image on the TV induction screen which is used for military and top secret service only: "Zinedine … really?"

Many also got surprised when the image showed up, but with what Ziaddinè reacted, then it could be seen as understandable.

"(Brother against brother. Ziaddinè is noted for being intelligent; Zinedine, on the other hand, is a fugitive and follower of Hezbollah.)"

"He is Zinedine Chareddi. Born in Algeria, left to the United States … wait, Ziaddinè, since you and him are very close, can you introduce him for me?"

"Okay …" Ziad felt pressure when he had to face the image of his brother … but what Ziad explained would be even more to say about.

"Thank you, General. I feel pressure there."

"No problem. I don't try to discourage you." The Saudi General sat down as Ziad presented a story …

…

…

…

…

"Zinedine Chareddi is my twin brother. Born earlier three hours than me, he and I both fled from Algeria to the United States at the age of five, settled in Utah. Zinedine and I share a common bond in the past, though … but from the age of 12, when our dad died, both of us followed different way. Zinedine proved to be an annoying arrogant and ignored education."

"I guess the past must have played a big role, right?" Kid discovered.

"Maybe. But that's a small part. In the age of 15, he joined a group of gangster, before later attended into a local mosque. It was there that I heard about his radicalization. But initially, he was a Sunni, not a Shi'a." Ziaddinè told the story: "At the age of 18, he carried passport, and left the United States, instead of seeking for universities. Meanwhile, I moved to Salt Lake at the time to persuade higher education in Western Governors."

"Where did he go?" Tony DeMerlino wanted to know: "You are his twin, you should have known it better."

"He came back to Constantine, Algeria, where he decided to give up American passport to our paternal grandparents who resided there. From that moment, he smuggled himself to Libya and joined the Al-Nusra Front." Ziad had to swallow the bitterness on his speech: "Because my mom was in the hospital by the time, she is also carrying cancer for years, I had to take care the burden of Zinedine."

"Zinedine had joined Al-Nusra Front in Libya. So … how on earth he became a senior figure in the Hezbollah?" Jack needed a clear explanation of this motivation.

"Because of this man." Ziaddinè soon pointed to Salam Abdullah Al-Haji, the fugitive being imprisoned in Guantanamo.

"Salam Al-Haji!" Fuad Anbar recognized: "I guess Salam Al-Haji had contacted with Zinedine Chareddi and told that the Sunnis were all corrupted and that only Shiism will bring justice. Hence, it had something to do with."

Fuad Anbar, an analyst and criminal reader, believed the role of Salam Abdullah Al-Haji had triggered the young man to volunteer to radical Shi'a Islamism. From this point, Kid and Nikov all recognized similar thing: Zinedine was comforted to the motivation.

"When Al-Haji lured him to Iran in unknown times, he was some few terrorists of Sunni background to come to Iran. In there, he was fooled by the fact that Iranian Government is a noble, brotherly and that Shiism protects the rights of people, something the mullahs have successfully hijacked their own Shi'a Islam. Over years later, when Ziaddinè is a part of the Pentagon's senior advisors, Zinedine has officially become a Shi'a muslim, converted from Sunni background." Fuad fixed all thing to a correct answer: "And so, Zinedine has been a major figure of Shi'a militancy."

"Zinedine is also noticeable." Abdulrahman added: "He's one of the finest bomb makers of the organization. He designs and creates plans for the Hezbollah and expands its power, alongside Ghazi Hamdi."

"I'd argue, it was him who helped Mahdi to find out Ghazi Hamdi." Kid told another version: "Ghazi Hamdi is only notorious for being organizers of Shi'a militancy, but he has little skill on commanding. Zinedine, meanwhile, is far more resilient."

"So be it. I'd put no pressure. But Zinedine has been the perpetrator of all three suicide bombings in Iraq, Kuwait and Jordan." Abdulrahim stood up aftermath: "So, I'll treat him like Mahdi Mahdizadeh, they must all die or captured alive."

"General, it's risky to say. Ghazi Hamdi, Zinedine Chareddi and Mahdi Mahdizadeh are no fool. Ever since they formed a major core of the Hezbollah force in Iraq, they have made Iraq more rampant corrupts and unstable. They knew and they understood that we'd arrive to them, so we need to have an element of surprise." Ziad examined: "Do you know where are they now?"

"Not yet. But we have a map, believed to be the closest camp of Hezbollah terrorists. Perhaps, they are in somewhere in Tikrit." Gen. Abdulrahim claimed: "We'll head to Tikrit, Saladin Governorate, tomorrow. Tell the men to prepare. The SEAL squad will be also deployed."

"Thank you General." Jack McKirby expressed gratitude: "My SEAL squad will do all the best."

"So be it." Gen. Abdulrahim stated.

"Would this job be done by the Bravo team? I remember the Bravo team did a job of battling and saving Saudi citizens from a group of Shi'a terrorists." Fuad this time questioned.

"The Bravo team won't do this time. Instead, the Simba team will do it." Jack told: "Being the commander of Simba Team, we will not disappoint anyone."

"It is your team first ever mission abroad, Jack. Let's make this as a gift to commemorate the late Richard Hammer." Tony DeMerlino also expressed.

"Richard Hammer?" Kid asked.

"A Tanzanian-American SEAL soldier who had died at the age of 80 last year. A loyal soldier, fought like Lion and got injured five times. 'Simba' in Swahili means Lion."

This time, Kid raised his right hand to the temple, saluted as a respect. Same response, Jack also raised right hand to the temple.

"And the SEAL team will not work alone. Commander Feras?"

Abdulrahim just told about a man, suddenly, this man stood up. Of Pakistani descent, the man who had a long blonde hair, yet manly, tough and brave, it was Feras, the commander of Saudi Special Forces Faisal Team, that Abdulrahim showing the American counterpart.

"Gentlemen, it's the rising star Feras. Feras Al-Fathi, commander of Saudi Special Forces abroad. Born from a Saudi-Pakistani family, he has both Saudi and Pakistani citizenship, a man who facilitates good tie between Riyadh and Islamabad. A well-trained commander."

"Feras Al-Fathi, commander of Special Forces' Faisal Team." Feras represented himself.

"Jack McKirby, commander of Simba SEAL Team."

"Feras, nice to work with you."

"So are we. May the Saudi-American relationship prosper."

"Alright, dismissed. Let's make ready for tomorrow. We have got permission from the Iraqi Government." Gen. Abdulrahim Al-Salih ended the talk: "Gentlemen, have a nice day."

With the business ended today, both of them left the room. Ziaddinè had maintained a strange feeling when he faced back Zinedine, his brother. Even though they had never met since 18, their bond remained and Ziad just could not understand why.

…

…

…

When the nightfall in Saudi Arabia's Dammam began, Kid and Nikov got to meet Ziad Chareddi, who had looked on the image of two little kids. And it was them at the age of four: Ziaddinè and Zinedine.

"I think you are still surprised to see your brother being a Hezbollah terrorist." Kid addressed: "I can't understand why, but I think …"

"Dora-the-Kid, he is very special. Even though he was a bad kid, he had never hurt or beaten me." Ziad retold the youth days, when they were just kids in Constantine, the city of their birth.

"How important is Zinedine for you?"

"Like a brother, he had never considered me his enemy, even when he started to slip and rip off from society. We still met, we cared, and we helped each other. When I was bullied in primary school because I was an immigrant, he raised hands and protected me."

"Wow … for a terrorist, caring brother is something unexpectable."

"He had never sought to turn me as his shield, he just took all responsibility for him. So when we heard about his participation as terrorist, it was devastating for my mom."

Nikov and Kid got the fact, and they knew that, it had something that Ziad yet to accept.

"By a way, do you check the List?" Ziad questioned back about the list, which Kid realized on the Huawei iPhone a figure.

"There is also a notorious Saudi figure there. But … I feel this is more complicated …" Kid then showed, only to Ziad and Nikov, but he didn't want to tell it to another.

"Wait, is that …"

"The List wrote the name of … Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, the younger brother of Abdulrahim. If this is related, then, I am not sure what are we waiting for."

"(Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, one of Saudi Arabia's top 100 main millionaires?)" Nikov were stunned to know this, the List has a notorious criminal, and … the younger brother of Gen. Abdulrahim had something to do with.

…

…

…

…

…


	6. Iraqi Hezbollah (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation is officially authorized and they come to Tikrit, where the hostages are suspected to be held there only to realize the convoy of hostages to Samarra. However, Kid and Nikov don't come in the same jet, instead sought so sneak beyond the border. Kid and Nikov feel another way: with such leaders of the Iraqi Hezbollah branch like this, they must have trying to capture Ghazi Hamdi first, since Hamdi is less smart among the trio, fits with their new ethics working as lone wolves.
> 
> By a systematic torture, Kid and Nikov find out the answer of hostages being held, and they warn it is a trap to set up the SEALs and Saudi Special Forces in Samarra. The Saudi Special Forces and the SEALs, however, fail to notice and they are ambushed. Luckily, none are killed but this ambush gives Kid's skepticism that there is someone who knows about their operation and has lured to the Hezbollah, putting General Abdulrahman to react.

09:00

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

_King Fahd Air Base_

In Saudi timeline, yes. The jet was finally prepared and all the special forces' soldiers from two countries entered. Jack McKirby and Feras Al-Fathi together walked into the cabin of the plane, which was registered as "U.S. Air Force", to remind.

Before going, General Tony DeMerlino and counterpart Abdulrahman Al-Salih made their speeches together. Both would carry seven members of their own, formalizing the squad to 14.

As they walked in, they remembered the words from Tony and Abdulrahman's speeches.

…

"Gentlemen … we'll do our duty. Saving the victims will be our priorities. It must be done with less bloodshed, and quietly leave as soon as possible. No one is allowed to know that we have come there, in order to protect and create the surprise. Hezbollah is a very notorious group, they're no fool. So if we can be faster than them in one step, we'll have more advantages. Hezbollah has omnipresent of personnel in Iraq, so we need to be careful. Good luck, gentlemen. _Operation: Revue_, begins."

…

Then, as Tony and Abdulrahman bid goodbye, suddenly Abdulrahman turned into a question: "Wait, where is … the two American guys?"

"What did you mean?" Tony wondered, until he remembered to Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, who participated in the conference.

"Wait, their … damn, take the oath for a moment, where're they?" Tony DeMerlino were surprised, as Ziad Chareddi, who didn't go to, marked a story.

"Sirs … they have gone to Iraq … by …"

…

…

…

…

…

Karbala, Iraq

Unlike the actions of the army, Kid and Nikov had chosen to depart earlier, they used smuggling to let themselves pass beyond the border of Saudi Arabia and Iraq. They left at 00:10 in the morning, when the moon was still here.

They had successfully persuaded Sergeant Jordan, who had earlier allowed them to move on. Sgt. Jordan was a former aide of Dora-the-Kid in Iraq, now is 35, and he is quite experienced. Touched by the old bondship, Jordan let Kid and Nikov move on.

The Doras' tie expanded to several border guards, who later accepted to allow them in. Kid and Nikov had gone restlessly until they reached Karbala, and it took 10 hours.

…

11:00

Karbala, Iraq

Kid and Nikov had their reason to refuse the current method. Kid distrusted the Iraqi Government because of their extensive tie to radical Shi'a movements funded by Iran. Right now, trying to let the Iraqi Government to support was easy; but … trusting the politicians of Baghdad could be even more terrible.

Kid and Nikov rushed from a local source to realize about a man named Ghazi Hamdi, and they had the answer: Karbala.

Karbala had been rich in history, being the center of Islamic studies alongside Baghdad. Entering Karbala was something to mention over, but with Iraq unable to secure their border priority, now, Iraq had become a base of Iranian interests. This was the biggest fear for Kid and Nikov, so they rejected working with any Iraqi officials.

Instead, they sought to work with a local Iraqi.

"هل لديك خريطة مجمعه؟" (_Do you have the map of his compound?_)

"نعم فعلا." (_Yes._)

Kid got a map of the compound, and this was the compound of Ghazi Hamdi. Nikov got surprised: "(How do you have it? And how do you know Ghazi was there?)"

"Ghazi Hamdi often travels extensively between Iraq, Iran, Jordan and Bahrain, though he had been expelled from the country, mostly through fake names. Last year, he bought a compound under the name 'Akram Wafari' so he can buy property there."

"(Was he on the list?)" Nikov asked.

"Yes, as a special guest of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, under another fake name, Youssef Awad."

Kid showed a similar footage of Ghazi's quiet meeting, in which occurred in a remote region in Jordan. Kid's footage surprised Nikov with the appearance of Ahmad and Ghazi. The footage proved to be influential as it decided the fate.

CCTV camera from the video recorded it in a private bank in Jordan, where the money transferred. Nikov and Kid saw it and quietly held it as an evidence.

…

…

…

Tikrit, Iraq

"Operation: Revue, started."

Having landed peacefully, special forces of Saudi Arabia and the United States combined entering together in the city, where they believed the convoy ended there. Feras Al-Fathi, leader of the Saudi side, ordered to move.

Armed with modern equipment and bulletproof vests, the special forces soon entered to the suspected buildings in the Doctors Street, the street where General Abdulrahim showed, they soon attempted to seize control of the street, in order to prevent possible fighters of Hezbollah from getting away.

Colonel Jack McKirby, also the captain of Team Simba of the Navy SEAL, and counterpart Feras Al-Fathi looked beyond the street and they even attempted to sneak into the Martyrs Mosque, a major mosque in Tikrit. It was the mosque that witnessed a major point of the operation.

"القوات الأمريكية قادمة!" (_American troops are coming!_)

Several Hezbollah fighters shouted as the U.S. and Saudi forces decided to fight the Hezbollah force. A clash occurred. Hezbollah was more in number there, but they were poorly prepared.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

And to the reports.

"Simba 1 calls Simba 2, get me? Over!"

"Roger that. Position of Simba 3 and Faisal 7 is under siege, but we can relieve it, they're not strong enough. Over."

Gunfire between two sides occurred as Saudi and American forces took down several positions that were under Hezbollah's hand. This intensified the clash between Hezbollah and Saudi-American force.

But the gunfire soon ended in a way that quite quick. The special force stormed the mosque and destroyed the ammunition of the enemy, and arrested some surviving members of the Hezbollah in Martyrs Mosque, the main mosque where scenes of fighting taken place.

The mosque was quite suffered light damages, but it was overall, nothing too risky. Local clerics had to flee as Feras arrested one of them.

"أين الرهائن؟ أخبرنى!" (_Where's the hostages? Tell me!_)

"هههه ، هل تعرف؟ بالنظر نحو الشرق، وانتقل إلى سامراء، نجري لهم. حاول أن تكون الأفضل يا أغبياء." (_Hehehe, will you find out? Look east and go to Samarra, we are holding them. Try to be the best, idiots._)

"They have taken the hostages to Samarra!" Feras translated to English: "It took an hour to go there. We must act immediately."

"الموت للمملكة العربية السعودية ، الموت لإسرائيل ، الموت للصهيونية ، الموت لأمريكا!" (_Death to Saudi Arabia, death to Israel, death to Zionism, death to America!_) Yet, the man who was captured by Feras continued to yell the same word. He repeated it several times before got a punch from Simba 4, or Donald Maloney.

"Shut up you son of a bitch." Donald added a word for more sweet bitterness.

"Can we have any possible vehicles to go there?" Jack asked Feras.

"We can use the Hezbollah's personal vehicles. There are two trucks and two seven-seated cars." Feras pointed into the garage in the mosque.

"And three jeeps." Simba 7, or Jason Krey, also spotted on.

"Well then, report to the HQ. We will head south to Samarra." Jack ordered as Feras reported in Arabic and English. Overall, the HQ was confident it would have gone well.

…

…

…

Karbala, Iraq

A big, big compound outside Karbala, located in the desert soil. Wow. That was where Kid and Nikov watching Ghazi Hamdi.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, however, thought more. They were using binoculars to watch the compound, a big, pink and British-styled compound. The roof, however, was a Chinese-based roof from ancient China, decorated from the old building of Huaisheng mosque. What a … disastrous combination of arts.

"Jesus … what a terrible building." Kid told: "A stupid-like compound."

"(I'd be wary of the large amount of guards outside.)" Nikov expressed another concern: "(Ghazi Hamdi might be less smart, but he was far from stupid. He had built up his fortress well.)"

"No worry, I have a mole inside." Kid then contacted with the man by text message in English.

…

In the compound, the man, who was unknown for many, bore the name "Wahab Jalal", took his anesthesia gun and arrived to the camera house, where another guard was holding.

"مهلا ، الوهاب! ماذا تفعل بعد ذلك؟" (_Hey, Wahab! What are you doing next?_)

"فوزي ، مجرد شيء فقط. كن مرحا." (_Fawzi, just something only. Be fun._)

In much of Fawzi's unawareness, he came to take a shock electric wave from his anesthesia gun, hit into Fawzi and turned Fawzi unconsciousness. From this point, Wahab was free to do anything, but at least by tying hands and feet of Fawzi, and controlled the camera room. And he didn't forget to text message for the person outside.

…

Which was Kiddo himself. And so, Kid waited for the signal.

Camera room was a vital part of Kid's plan to seize Hamdi's compound, and it seemed like it worked. Ghazi Hamdi didn't know it overall.

"_Good job, Typhoon. They're fucked from now._"

Kid knew it because of the security system of the whole compound was the key centre. Ghazi Hamdi was quite no fool, but he was not too brilliant by putting the security lock room in a house in the compound. Hence, even with a wall in all four corners, it could be disabled easy.

"_Let's go!_"

Kid received the message back, and they just began. From this point, Kid and Nikov, acted alone, ran with a fast speed.

Kid threw a grenade and Nikov threw another one. It exploded, killing several guards there. Ghazi Hamdi, who was sleeping, started to smell something.

As for Kid and Nikov, they also started their shooting outside. The guards were unable to realize who, but Nikov was even more brutal. Having seen his own circle, he turned into a werewolf, and bit many as possible. The people got shocked most must be those poor guards, who were not quick enough. Kid was not faster, even speed far behind than Nikov, but Kid was well-trained for the shooting, and he could shoot faster than many people.

"Bang!"

"Ahhhhhhh …"

Blood spilled everywhere, but Kid and Nikov were too much. Kid was an exceptional gunner, Nikov was a wolf. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Ghazi Hamdi only woke up and received a running guard yelling.

"السيد غازي ، هؤلاء الأجانب … هاجمونا. انهم يبحثون عنك!" (_Mr. Ghazi, those aliens … they attacked us. They're looking for you!_)

"ماذا؟ ماذا؟" (_What? How?_)

Ghazi was so scared to a point he had sought to escape. As the gunfire exchanged tenser, only more and more Hezbollah fighters fell as Kid and Nikov showed no mercy.

They screw up by breaking the window of the compound, which is in front of both. When they jumped in, the pathetic guard took his AK to fire, but Kid still got a faster step, killed the guard in process. Ghazi Hamdi was not prepared, so …

"Americans …"

"Amazed with how you could realize. Game over, terrorist."

"Wait … how could you get in?" Ghazi Hamdi responded: "How?"

"Thanked for a man of yours." Kid smiled as another man, wearing Lebanese Hezbollah uniform, arrived. That was Wahab Jalal, the mole of the compound Kid had.

Wahab Jalal's real name was Abdelwahab Jalal Annabi, one of few Iraqis that Kid trusted to work with.

On the duty, Kid and Nikov thanked Abdelwahab, but requested Abdelwahab to prepare for them four ropes. Meanwhile, Kid screwed the only table in the room and cleared it in a brutal way.

"What will you do next, Americans?" Ghazi asked.

"You'll find out." Kid took his laugh as Nikov and Abdelwahab were ready to make a job. And not without beating the head of Ghazi into unconscious.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

On the table, a French-made table, Ghazi Hamdi woke up, only to see himself being in the reverse. His chest and anus went down, as his back and his ass … came in front. Ghazi's ass was naked, as the pantie was pulled down.

At the same time, Kid switched to make a surprise for Ghazi Hamdi about one of his ability.

"غازي حمدي ، عندما كنت في الأردن ، تعلمت عن طريقة معينة للتعذيب. لكن في الثقافة البدوية يسمونها عقاباً. أتعلم؟ إنه هناك." (_Ghazi Hamdi, when I was in Jordan, I'd learned about a specific way of torture. But in Bedouin culture, they call it, punishment. You know what? It's there._)

"يالها من العربية الرائعة. أين تعلمت يا كافر؟" (_What an impressive Arabic. Where have you learnt, infidel?_) Ghazi tried to mock back.

"هناك." (_There._) Kid took his irony giving to Ghazi: "سوف تجعل حياتك سعيدة في الخيار الأفضل." (_I'll make your life happy at the best option._)

He spent over five minutes to beat the ass with a wooden, heavy stick, and made him to feel the pain. It was completely done by Kid only, and it took place only the ass.

"Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHH!"

His scream was so painful, but with the mansion outside the main city's center, he couldn't receive any possible call for help. And Kid just got the best moment, with his feeling ran even higher to keep torturing the ass of Ghazi. Ghazi was so frightened to see such torture, since he was also of Bedouin background.

Despite the scream, Kid still spent enough five minutes to finally put the torture to end. Ghazi tried to escape, but … the ropes were used to tie his feet and his hands on the table's feet, he could not go anywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh …"

"Voila! With the torture takes the ass, it increased blood pressure to the feet and the anus, virtually caused sickness on the human's temple. And that's why I love it." Kid ended the torture after five minutes: "أنت أحد القادة الثلاثة الرئيسيين لفرع حزب الله المتنامي في العراق. والاثنان الآخران هما زين الدين شاردي ومهدي مهد زاده. أين هم الآن؟" (_You are one of the main three leaders of the growing Hezbollah branch in Iraq. The two others being Zinedine Chareddi and Mahdi Mahdizadeh. Where are they, now?_)

"أبدا! لن أخبر أبداً عن إخواني ، أيها المجاهدون ، أيها الكفار." (_Never! I'll never tell about my brothers, our mujahideen to you, infidels._) Ghazi still refused to speak, so Kid continued the same torture. This time, blood started to spill from the mouth of Ghazi.

Ghazi had a tendency of fearing the death, so as he saw his own blood fell out from his mouth, he got frightened. He begged for mercy.

"من فضلك ... سأقول! سأقول! لقد جلبوا الرهائن إلى سوريا! إلى تدمر!" (_Please ... I'll tell! I'll tell! They have brought the hostages to Syria! To Palmyra!_) Ghazi this time got shocked too much from the pain of the cruel torture, and Kid finally managed to turn around. The evidence was clear, and Ghazi's mouth, from Nikov, indicated the truth.

"(He's acknowledged the fault. We'll tell Ziad about the move of the hostages.)"

"So be it." Kid soon reported back to Dammam from Karbala.

…

…

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

As the operation was underway, Ziad received a strange message from Dora-the-Kid. Immediately aftermath, Ziaddinè opened his Apple iPhone, asked:

"_We have a new evidence._" Kid texted first.

"_What?_" Ziad got surprised from the message: "_How do you know about it?_"

"_I've secretly captured Ghazi Hamdi in Karbala. Can you tell the SEAL and Saudi Special Forces to go to Palmyra?_"

"_Wait … Ghazi Hamdi was in Karbala?_" Ziad had not gone out of shock to witness the truth.

"_Exactly. He was in Karbala. We have stormed his compound and captured him alive. Where's the SEAL and Saudi Special Forces?_"

"_They're going to Samarra, they thought the hostages were there._"

…

Karbala, Iraq

The message Ziad sent to them had been even more shocking. Kid and Nikov realized, the SEAL and Saudi Teams were all fooled. By this point, Kid texted back, pressuring Ziad to pull the operation squad out of Samarra.

"_They're being fooled! The Hezbollah knew about our appearance in Iraq. Someone had provided information for them before the operation. Move out from Samarra, it's a trap!_"

"_How can we do? We're not ready to see this!_"

"_You have the legal authority there as an advisor. Tell General Tony and Abdulrahman to halt their advance to Samarra! It's a trap put to us by the Hezbollah. Repeat, a trap by the Hezbollah!_"

"_Trap!? Jesus Christ …_"

…

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

After hearing the new, and the two red spots showing the position of the SEAL-Saudi Team heading into the city of Samarra, Ziaddinè took his risk by gathering Gen. Tony DeMerlino and Abdulrahman Al-Salih.

"Generals, you must halt the operation immediately!" Ziad told: "Hezbollah is trapping us!"

"Nonsense! It's ongoing well. Just the matter of time anyway." Gen. Abdulrahman was pretty into it: "We'll win, hostages will be freed, and all will be done."

"No, it is serious, General. Tell the force to pull back from Samarra, they are falling to trap!" Ziad kept urging, but Gen. Abdulrahman didn't listen.

"Who has the order here? You or I?"

"I am not asking for order, I am just persuading …" As Ziad was trying to do, suddenly, the main radio talkie received the cries.

It was …

…

…

"This is Simba 1, repeat, this is Simba 1 report to the HQ! We're under attack! Repeat, we're under attack by the Hezbollah!"

This time, both Ziad, Tony and Abdulrahman were reckoned to believe it. So, Kid and Nikov were right, but they were not fast enough.

…

…

…

Karbala, Iraq

"Hahahahaha … your pals are under attack, huh?" Ghazi smiled: "Even when I admitted, you are not fast enough. Pathetic foreigners, how pathetic you're."

"Very well then." Dora-the-Kid still expressed with his bitterness and sweetness on the same time: "I'll guarantee you a happy day. Also, thanks for telling, I know who you're working with."

"Huh?" But even before Ghazi Hamdi could handle, Abdelwahab gave Ghazi a bronze candy on the temple. The sound was big enough to scare the birds away. For Kid, being transported to Palmyra meant it was hard to believe could it be safe or not.

Islamic State, although weakened, still maintains presence in Syria. Hezbollah also has presence there. It places Kid and Nikov into a problem that they didn't want for.

…

…

…

Samarra, Iraq

The jeep was burnt by RPG, but luck followed the SEAL and Saudi forces. However, five of them got hit and they had to request urgent assistance.

"Hezbollah is surrounding around us. Need urgent air strikes to reduce their activities. I repeat, we need important air strikes, now."

Jack and Feras battled many, and had killed a lot. But it seemed like the Hezbollah militants didn't care about that. They just kept coming like ants, and they just could not hold them anymore.

At this point, Feras soon asked Jack.

"Jack, do you have ever tasted something like that?"

"Used to be. But it is too overrated."

"So am I." Feras told: "When I was in Pakistan as a child, my dad taught me how to hunt. I'd like to make it … hunting season."

"You're half Pakistani. So, how was the hunting season in Pakistan meant for you?" Jack got impression about it as the gunfire was still on.

"Much, much for me. Take down an eagle is like take down a bastard Hezbollah. The mountainous Khyber Pakhtunkhwa has hindered in my mind a lot. I love the scene there, the mountains, the music, the tribes and … the animals."

"Same. I was also trained for hunting in the past." Jack sealed words: "So, let's pull the trigger, brother."

"Indeed."

Both of them put their pistol and ready for a standoff. Suddenly, the ground was reckoned with mass bombings from the sky. And …

…

…

"God helped us!"

Jack and Feras watched on the sky a group of F-35 fighters bombing the position of Hezbollah in Samarra. And the bombings successfully saved the team, but it forced them to go back to Baghdad for special treatments, since five of them were hurt.

The bombings killed all but left the ruins of some parts of the old town of Samarra. But there was no sign of hostages taken there. They had failed.

… failed, disastrously. Nothing more. They had to abandon the cities before several helicopters arrived to rescue. Belonged to Iraqi military, but it was under American control, they were actually from the Green Zone, the most fortified zone in Iraq. They, thus, had to abandon the area and waited for new notifications.

…

…

…

…

…

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

_King Fahd Air Base_

Although none of SEAL or Saudi members were killed, five injuries torn the reputation of both nations. For the United States, it meant they could not know where to go. For the Saudi Kingdom, it was a national humiliation.

"Fuck! We should have been informed about this before."

It was even more painful, given they had ignored the final warning of Ziad. Now, they would have to plan for another way.

"We don't know where the hostages being held. This would trigger an international crisis!"

From this point, they'd have to wait if the injured could continue or not. However, while the Saudi General was reluctant, suddenly Ziad received another message.

"_Put this for General Al-Salih._"

From Kid.

Kid typed into the message a video, where he recovered from the List he exposed. The list soon registered the name of a man, while Kid also pressured Ziad to push them to Syria, because Syria was the real destination of the hostage convoy by Hezbollah.

The video, a CCTV footage in Jordan, and also collected from the room of Ghazi Hamdi, who was now dead, it showed a reality complex. From that time, Ziad had to persuade the Saudi General.

"General Al-Salih!"

As the Saudi General was still on the room, he breathed: "What to see?"

"I think … let me ask. Before the operation, did you call for anyone?"

"Strange question." Gen. Al-Salih got a bit surprised, but he at least cooperated: "I called for my brother Ahmad Mohamad. What's wrong with that?"

"Sir … I think … you need to take a look on the video." Ziad then showed his iPhone's videos, where it revealed a group of footage between …

…

…

…

The footage recovered an information profile that Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih had taken secret meeting with some Hezbollah fighters in Jordan, without being discovered as both had disguised.

Even more, they shared money and interests, discussing about goods. As the video did not have voice but only actions in black and white, the last thing General Al-Salih mentioned was …

"How? How … did you have that?"

Even General Tony DeMerlino also got surprised when Ziad made it to bigger telly. The smelly story …

… of a man, wearing a traditional Sheikh clothes, meeting with members of the suspected Iraqi Hezbollah group, turned their eyes into the Saudi General.

The Saudi General, of course, was not really innocent, as he had leaked the information out. But since he was honest, the Saudi General had to speak out when he sat in the chair.

"I … I regret having such a brother. How dare him sold the information for Iran and its terrorist branches?"

"We still don't know the answer. But, General, you can persuade the national police to arrest Ahmad Mohamad. He's a threat for Saudi Arabia and other countries for his alignment to Iran." Tony cheered Abdulrahman: "He had known about the attack, and he provided them so they could trick us to trap in Iraq. We'll see what they want next, but at least, you have to persuade the police. Can you?"

General Al-Salih sat down with a lot of pain and trauma, because he never thought his brother, who was seen as smarter, better, even more favored among the family of General, could be a notorious traitor who served for foreign interests.

But this time, there was no mercy.

…

The Saudi General stood up. With his eyes became determined, he gave his own words, to be ready for the fish catch.

"سليمان ، اتصل بالحكومة الملكية. تأمر اعتقال أحمد محمد الصالح." (_Suleiman, contact the Royal Government. Order the arrest of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih._)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Riyadh, Saudi Arabia

Saudi National Police put an important raid into a mansion. It was a white, big mansion with a large pool and pretty awesome for a rich man by standard. The board registered the name of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, in Arabic.

Located in the opposite of the huge Thumamah Park, this place had been raided by the police for one reason.

"أحمد محمد الصالح ، قُبض عليك لبيعك معلومات إلى إيران." (_Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, you're arrested for selling information to Iran._)

Waiting to receive no answer, the police got tired and decided to break the door. In order to avoid traps, the police sought to enter from the windows as well.

But when they entered, what left inside were … only pretty, decorated and cleaned rooms. And the image of the Sheikh, Ahmad Mohamad, huge and depicted in the living room, was something on the eyes. When they covered a lot of profiles in the tables, they quickly discovered a file, writing about trades and projects with the Hezbollah, his closeness to Iran and personal tie with Ayatollah of Iran. Also, he has sought to pay money for the freedom of Salem Al-Haji.

They eventually found the secret gate. But he had not been here, and no one knew why.

No one in Saudi police could understand …

…

… except, Ahmad Mohamad had left the country.


	7. Iraqi Hezbollah (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggered by the fact that the Hezbollah has trapped them and the shocking tie between Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih with the Hezbollah in Lebanon and Iraq, Kid and Nikov intend to go to Syria not just to rescue victims, but to also make final words with Mahdi Mahdizadeh. They soon take the arrival to Syria to witness, only to find out the Hezbollah is doing the last business: selling them as slaves for a terrorist group allied with Daesh.
> 
> It's all done by Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih and he chooses lawless Syria as a base of his project and Mahdi Mahdizadeh will be the man chosen for the job. Ahmad has previously sold chemical weapons for the Hezbollah and Daesh at the same time encouraging conflicts and his goal is to put himself to power for his emirate project, with Ahmad to become the first Caliph of a new Arab Caliphate with medieval law and tie with Iranian regime. They are tasked to stop the slave trades and to capture Ahmad Mohamad, only to realize he's neither in Syria or Iraq as well. His whereabout remains unknown.

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

"اللواء أحمد محمد الصالح ليس في الرياض. لا يوجد أي دليل على وجوده في أي مكان آخر في البلاد." (_General, Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih is not in Riyadh. There is no sign of him being elsewhere in the country either._)

The disappearance of Ahmad Mohamad shocked Abdulrahim, who is himself the elder of the two. The only thing might be the picture of his, painted in Japanese art, since Ahmad Mohamad is passionate of Japanese culture. In there, a Sheikh, with a modest characteristic, white beard and standing humble, was purely painted in ukiyo-e.

Now, the General faced a complete burden of humiliation. The family had a traitorous member working for Iran despite Abdulrahim himself is loyal to the King and the state.

"اين هي؟ أين أحمد؟ أريده أن يعاقب! العار من قبيلة الصالح!" (_Where's he? Where's Ahmad? I want him to be punished! The disgrace of Al-Salih tribe!_)

"General, calm." Tony comforted: "You at least have done a good thing."

"Good thing? We, the Al-Salih tribe, have followed the King since the Ikhwan, and we have fought for the destiny of the Kingdom many years ago. We helped laid the foundation of Saudi Arabia, and we have always been respected in Saudi institutions. Now, a traitor is ruining the family's long-standing reputation. It may cost my duty as a General!" General Abdulrahman had pulled out the anger: "The new Crown Prince is looking for us. He distrusted us because he fears us despite we have never sought to claim the power of his. This could be used by the Crown Prince to make us in jail!"

"We'll persuade the Crown Prince. Right now, we must focus on the duty to capture the Hezbollah gang. Ziad, do you know where the hostages are being taken next?" Gen. Tony urged.

"Hold on." Fuad soon checked out: "There is another sign – a strange iPhone sounds were discovered. It was connected by Bluetooth, and showing warning to us."

"What's this?"

The iPhone was tracked to have been hid in a vehicle moving onward, using Bluetooth message and Viber in hope to gather rescue.

Fuad was well-experienced and as a software engineer turned advisor, he knew the useful of it. The connection lost only for one minute to finally gather the information.

There, in the map, a truck had crossed from Iraq to Syria, and heading to the city in the south. Just as Ziad had expected, the movement of the map showed that.

"Palmyra!"

Ziad noted: "Palmyra, despite no longer under total ISIS control, still has sporadic presence of the group in the ancient city."

"But why is Palmyra?" Tony questioned.

"We are yet to know about." Ziad claimed: "But we'll find out. We need to SEAL and Saudi Forces to capture them in 48 hours next."

"Great, we will need to contact to the Green Zone. Contact the U.S. Embassy, give us their conditions right now." Tony DeMerlino could not hold more patience, he was afraid of something problematic.

…

…

…

Karbala, Iraq

After leaving the compound with the lying body of Ghazi Hamdi, Kid and Nikov looked on Abdelwahab's lead to a private car garage. It was a car truck owned by his family.

"نجاح باهر ، جيد جدا حسب المعايير." (_Wow, very good by standard._)

"Thanks for cheer, Kid. With the border of Iraq and Syria now being unguarded, it is much easier for you to seal the border and go into Palmyra."

Kid was impressed with the Kia Motors jeep that Abdelwahab got from it. Abdelwahab explained it as a gift from his Korean friend during the Korean guy's duty in Iraq. Nikov and Kid must be quite liking it.

"South Korea. Typically they have some of the best military jeeps in the world."

"(Sure, in South Korea, best jeeps mean best weaponry.)"

Abdelwahab threw to Kid the key of the Kia jeep. Kid and Nikov could not speak Korean, but they liked this jeep. After that, they bid goodbye and drove beyond to Palmyra from Karbala. It was estimated to have cost at least nine hours.

And so be it, Kid and Nikov drove away. No waiting, they just plainly left the ground.

…

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

_King Fahd Air Base_

"They're fine, injuries were not serious. They could return to the battle immediately."

"Thanks God."

Tony DeMerlino could not hide his happiness as the SEALs and Saudi Team were able to take on. The report from the Green Zone signaled another positive opportunities, and they'd prefer to continue anyway.

Messages from Feras Al-Fathi also provided more positive new. They were also heard about that the Iraqi Government has begun to pressure on pro-Iranian lobby. This meant they could use the air force to bomb the Hezbollah presence. After ISIS, Hezbollah is the second most notorious to be exterminated.

"Al-Fathi, tell them … four hours next, we'll depart from Green Zone to Syria. You have 24 hours." Tony addressed to Feras Al-Fathi while Abdulrahman had to face pressure from the relatives of hostages, who requested possible international intervention or money paying. When he walked out, a lot of relatives surrounded to him.

They all asked and this put Saudi soldiers to become safeguard. American personnel assisted their Saudi allies in calling for the hot-headed people to sit down.

"Gen. Abdulrahman Al-Salih!" Tony surprisingly called his full name.

"Tony? What's next?" Abdulrahman asked.

"The Special Forces can continue. We have 24 hours to finally rescue the victims." General Tony brought quite a good new for the Saudi counterpart.

"Great. That's such a great new."

"Well then, tell them keep waiting 24 hours next, we'll bring them home."

…

…

…

While Kid and Nikov just kept driving, Ziad texted messages about their location. With Nikov took the car on the run, Kid and Ziad texted messages.

"_What the hell are you?_" The first gone to Ziad.

"_Ziad … we're coming to Palmyra. How about the soldiers' conditions?_"

"_They're fine. At least in four next hours. They'll depart very quickly once they restored stamina._"

"_It's okay. What I'm wary is the time's limit._"

"_How?_"

"_The point of this is varied. Palmyra is the final destination of the hostages. They are looking to sell to somebody, perhaps, for their own greed. Hezbollah has to sell for someone about that._"

"_Can you elaborate it clearer?_"

"_Do you know in Iraq and Syria, tribalism is permanent and this has a lot of influence from the previous administration's failure and military conflicts. Slave trades, meanwhile, were only suppressed in 20__th__ century with British and French pressures._"

"_Tribal issues. I guess it is related to …_"

"_Exactly. All fanatic movements in the Middle East have always looked to restoration of slave trades. The Al-Qaeda, Al-Nusra, or Islamic State, all believe that restoring the slave trades will be the final solution to improve the economy and nurture the hatred._"

"_So, you mean …_"

"_The Iranian regime, similar to any tyrant regime like Sunni-based ISIS, wants the rebuild of slave trade system, claiming it fit to the Sharia law. Slavery is a permanent point in the fanatical movement of many muslim states._"

"_So, Hezbollah will sell them as slaves. The hostages? They're gonna become slaves of somebody?_"

"_Ghazi Hamdi's profile provided such bitterness when I explored his computer and his file. It is very meaningful to realize the real cause, and Ghazi involved in the slave trade because he thought it would represent the meaning of a Caliphate._"

"_The Iranian regime really wants a global Caliphate, albeit it is Shi'a-oriented._"

"_Yes. So we have to be hurry. Check it out._"

"_I see._"

With Kid and Nikov on the run, they were willing to discover the final path. They wanted to know how and why could the terrorists like Hezbollah capable to facilitate the slave trades, and how could the slave trades being revived. It had something to do with Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, who was registered on the List … alongside Mahdi Mahdizadeh.

…

…

Syria

In the desert of eastern Syria, a lot of people were being taken brutally. While they received quite nicer treatments comparing to Islamic State's victims, it was far from being humane.

So why were they walking there?

The bus stopped in an unknown location as the people were carried out. Among one of the bus had a phone being thrown back away and still running, as deemed to be a vital evidence. However, since the Hezbollah might be aware with possible arrival of the SEALs and Saudi Special Force, they had forced them to walk on the way.

"نقل! نقل! كل من يرفض سوف يتعرض للضرب!" (_Move! Move! Anyone who refuses will be beaten!_)

The annoying fighters, covered with scarf yet holding the banner of Hezbollah branch in Iraq. They were walking on the desert. In there, they shouted and they didn't let the hostages to have much water to drink.

With the phone being used to identify via. Bluetooth and also VPN messages left behind, it was vital to identify as they used Google to handle that, and this meant …

…

…

…

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

_King Fahd Air Base_

Fuad Anbar and Ziad Chareddi together discovered the man who used his Google account and Bluetooth map's identity, which is used to seek assists from the special forces.

"Ayesha Wackresinghe, Sri Lankan, 30 years old, was the person who called helps from Bluetooth. Her husband, Ranje, is also a victim of the hostage taking."

"I guess it had stopped." Ziad pointed out of the channel: "Look, it stopped in this point. The red point ended in the Syrian desert in the east."

"They've crossed the border of Syria and Iraq." Gen. Tony DeMerlino claimed: "But the hardest is the Syrian desert. There are a lot of unknown armed groups in this part, in particular after the reduction of ISIS caliphate into smaller branches. Meanwhile, Syria is still yet to recover from war."

"So lawless Syria is something we must be afraid of." Fuad spoke out: "In particular, the situation in Syria is still unstable some parts. Russian presence doesn't help reducing violence there, since they only cover to protect the area under the current Syrian dictatorship."

"We have to act." Fuad examined: "If they are moving to Palmyra, then they knew who they're dealing. The weakening of ISIS-based groups …"

"… mean, it will force those Daesh to enslave more people to increase their power and to show that they have not ended." Ziad added in the mixture: "Daesh wants slaves. Slavery is vital on the Caliphate. Daesh is trying to survive and to rebuild its power. The deal with Hezbollah will ensure the Hezbollah immune from global condemnation, meanwhile, Hezbollah will also provide strategic and weaponry mean for Daesh in secret."

"A big evolution!" Gen. Abdulrahman concluded: "With ISIS nearly exterminated, Iranian-backed proxies will feel themselves under threats because Sunni-oriented groups no longer appeared to be a shield."

"And to do this, Hezbollah targets on the thirst of Daesh: slavery. Daesh needs slaves to prove their survival and its undefeated myth; Hezbollah needs protection and political power to be ensured. So, Hezbollah …" General Tony DeMerlino discovered.

"They'll not try to free the hostages. Men will be conscripted to Daesh force. Women will be treated and beaten by Daesh soldiers. The slave trades …" Ziad soon realized: "For Daesh, they will carry victims to unknown positions, to function its slave trades."

The conclusion surprised and stunned all the men there. This put a decisive moment for both, which they all agree.

A rescue … was a must!

…

…

…

Syria

"_Kid, Nikov … you're right. Palmyra … it is where Hezbollah planned to sell the hostages for Daesh._"

"_Fuck, I realized the seriousness now. There's no alternative move._" Kid nodded as he texted the message. Their jeep was still running as they would reach Palmyra sooner or later.

"_Have you reached Palmyra?_"

"_We're heading closer. We've risked the whole night now, and we didn't even eat anything much._"

"_It's time._"

"_I'll ask Buddha if I can manage to sneak in._"

On the night, the jeep of Kid and Nikov still continued its run, with the wheels kept going on … _It goes on_ …

…

…

…

Palmyra, Syria

The ancient city, now in ruins and also suffers bitterness from destruction by the Daesh, the cruel terrorist group of Salafist origins. Quite irony when the largest Salafist country is Saudi Arabia, yet it is leading the anti-terrorism war.

Syria has not recovered, even though it is healing. Daesh terrorists are still around.

So, the Hezbollah's trade with Daesh was planned well in keen to keep power. And this was how it went.

The hostages were being held there. One hostage, an 18 years old Omani, asked:

"What's next for us, really?"

He looked on the Japanese girl who yelled "Hikari-chan". The girl, however, just got scared to face the fact. A bunch of armed men kept walking as the girls were also being forced to walk in the sand.

And she didn't know English unlike the Omani teenage, suddenly, she saw another similar Japanese girl, long haired, black, got beaten by a masked soldier. He put angry on her: "الاستمرار في المشي ، والتوقف عن الإغماء ، عاهرة!" (_Keep walking, and stop fainting, whore!_)

"Hikari-chan!" She yelled as she tried to resist against the masked man, but she was soon got beaten as well by another soldier. Then, he forced the girl to go.

"لا تحاولنا استمر ، أنت عاهرة!" (_Don't try us. Keep going, you whore!_)

Under the heavy suppression of emotions, the girl could not stand. The Omani boy soon carried her up and put her together, as he talked: "We'll survive, we'll survive, please, trust me …"

…

…

…

…

Baghdad, Iraq

Meanwhile, the SEAL Team and Saudi Force soon departed as well. This was a must.

"Let's go, Feras. We'll come to Syria."

"Jack, I am shaping up."

…

…

Palmyra, Syria

Finally, Kid and Nikov had reached the location. They had seen the old destroyed pillars and Greco-Roman buildings. This, was once the center of Assyria, the city of Palmyra, revered by rich, ancient culture.

Kid and Nikov were all amazed with the time.

"From south to north, hear the city of Palmyra, the land of rich and power. Once, the Empress of Russia, Catherine II, referred her idol capital was Palmyra, and Saint Petersburg would be the second Palmyra."

"(Old days Tsarist rule.)" Nikov added on: "(The fervor of love, of passion, of beauty. There's nothing but wonder, the city of Palmyra is a lost treasure of ancient life.)"

"Екатерина II, мы приезжаем, чтобы увидеть город Пальмиру, город, который вы любили, и хотели быть там, но никогда не приходили ради вашей жизни." (_Catherine II, we are coming to see the city of Palmyra, the city you loved, and wished to be there, but had never come for your life._)

Kid spoke Russian well and he hardly had any struggle with. So, he walked out, with his gun on right arm. Two robot-cats, one yellow, one brown, but charismatic. They're waiting …

…

…

On the same time, Daesh terrorists waited their partners quite long. And it was finally, there.

Hezbollah from Iraq arrived as they sought to wait for a fair deal with their former rival. As Hezbollah from Iraq was facing pressure due to growing anti-Iranian sentiment in the homeland, ISIS, which had no friends overall, could act as decoy.

Thus, the Daesh commander, named Faisal, took the time.

"متى سيأتي حزب الله؟" (_When will the Hezbollah come?_)

One of the soldier who guarded in Palmyra's ruins arrived, whispered to the ear of Faisal. Faisal soon noticed and agreed.

"إن شاء الله ، لقد أتوا. لنذهب!" (_Inshallah, they've come. Let's go!_)

The soldiers of Daesh soon walked out as they saw their Shi'a rival brought a group of hostages. They discovered that … it was far from being just simply that.

The hostages must have been kept in some good consciousness to be finally acquired in demand of ISIS. Hezbollah, though fought against them in the ground, was now collaborating together against a common threat.

"مهدي مهديزاده ، كنت أفكر أنك لن تأتي. لكنك تبقيه جيدا." (_Mahdi Mahdizadeh, I was thinking that you would not come. But you keep it well._)

"فيصل علاء حمد ، لقد حافظنا على كلماتنا. من الآن فصاعدا ، هم لك." (_Faisal Alaa Hamad, we have kept our words. From now on, they are yours._) The voice was clear an Isfahan-based dialect, but it was perfect for non-Arabic speakers. That's Mahdi Mahdizadeh, who was from Iran but with a Lebanese mom.

"جيد جداً للغة الفارسية. أين تعلمت اللغة العربية؟" (_Very good Arabic for a Farsi. Where did you learn Arabic?_)

"سنتحدث عن ذلك بعد التجارة. الآن ، اعطنا المال. سيكون لديك كل العبيد والذخيرة ، وسوف يكون رجال داعش تحت حماية حزب الله ، في الخفاء." (_We'll talk about it after the trade. Now, give us the money. You'll have all slaves and ammunitions, and your Daesh men will be also under Hezbollah's protection, in secret._)

And there was a man on the camel captured from a local Bedouin, he was Mahdi Mahdizadeh. Yes, the fugitive behind all.

…

…

20:45

Palmyra, Syria

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov had watched it from behind, and they were stunned to see a lot of Daesh and Hezbollah soldiers surrounding the hostages. Mahdi seemed care less about Ghazi Hamdi, who was killed earlier.

As said, Kid and Nikov were ready.

"They have kept the hostages. They're looking beyond for slave trades. We'll need a way to interrupt them."

"(They're many. We need to make a shock.)"

"That's my favorite, Dora-nikov."

They just geared up with guns and Nikov was gonna become a werewolf, once more.

So be it.

"Maybe … a little spear will make things out."

…

As Kid and Nikov were watching from the back without being noticed, the Hezbollah leader in Iraq, Mahdi, talked with ISIS counterpart Faisal.

"أفضل الأسلحة ، أفضل الذخيرة. الكلبات الطازجة ، والرجال الأقوياء ، كانوا جميعا هناك." (_Best arms, best ammunition. Fresh bitches, strong men, all were there._) Faisal praised.

"ومن الآن فصاعدا ، أنت تحت حمايتنا. بشكل غير رسمي ، يمكنك تحمل قناع حزب الله. سنحتاج إلى الحفاظ على إرثنا لتجنب اقتراب الكفار غدًا. لا أحد ، حتى الشيطان الأمريكي ، يمكنه المجيء ومساعدتهم بمجرد الانتهاء منه." (_And from now on, you're under our protection. Unofficially, you can bear the mask Hezbollah. We'll need to preserve our legacies to avoid the infidels from getting closer tomorrow. No one, even American satans, can come and help them once we finalized it._)

"حسن. و؟" (_Good. And?_)

"جديدة ، وليس مهذب. سوف يأتون لخدمتك." (Fresh, not ladylike. They'll come to serve you.)

Mahdi Mahdizadeh, a red-haired, eyes also red, quite monster-like with a Dracula appearance. He looked even more Dracula than the real life one, or the painting of Vlad III Tepeş. This was him.

"وفي نفس الوقت ، أرسلنا رسائل إلى حكومة المملكة العربية السعودية والولايات المتحدة والحكومات الأخرى. لكنهم رفضوا الضغط على الولايات المتحدة للإفراج عن السيد سلام عبد الله الحاجي. لذلك ، هذا ما يمكن أن نفعله." (_Also, on the same time, we have sent messages to the Government of Saudi Arabia, the U.S. and other governments. But they refused to pressure the United States to release sayyid Salam Abdullah Al-Haji. So, that's what we could do._) Mahdi claimed coldly: "وهذه هي العقوبة للسعوديين وكلابهم سيئة السمعة الذين فضلوا في ظل الخدمة الأمريكية والصهيونية." (_And this is the punishment for the Saudis and its notorious dogs who preferred under American and Zionist service._)

…

Outside, Kid also remembered back to Salam Abdullah Al-Haji, the man who was imprisoned in Guantanamo.

"They seemed still wanting Salam Abdullah Al-Haji, but their request was ignored all."

"(Ah, I forget one of their main objects. They want to stop the harassment of Shi'a and Iranian activities, but their demand was ignored. So now, this slave-weaponry deal is made to punish several governments.)"

"They'll not have Salam Abdullah Al-Haji, nor even slaves. Let's go."

"(They've at least 55 to 70. Be careful.)"

"No problem. I love when they carry a lot. If they carry 85, I will still play with."

Kid and Nikov were ready. Kid even carried a Japanese-typed dart, used for ninjas, to be ready against the Daesh and Hezbollah.

…

"سلام عبد الله الحاجي؟ آه ، رجل الدين الحوثي الذي أخذ من قبل الأميركيين اليمنيين." (_Salam Abdullah Al-Haji? Ah, the Houthi cleric who was taken by the Americans in Yemen._) Faisal realized: "لقد كان رجلاً عظيماً بشكل عام ، مع خطاب قوي وعاطفي. للأسف ، قلل هؤلاء الصهاينة من تصميمنا. هل أطلقوا سراحه ، فلن نزعج من جعلهم عبيداً." (_He was a great man overall, with powerful and emotional speech. Sadly, those Zionists underestimated our determination. Have they released him, we will not bother about making them as slaves._)

Meanwhile, a Hezbollah soldier forcibly caught the hand of a girl with half twintails and banana-like, and this was the first to be.

"Banana-chan!" It was the same girl who yelled the name of her friend before: "彼女を手放す！" (_Let her go!_)

"اخرس!" (_Shut up!_) A Hezbollah soldier soon used the rolling to hit the head of this poor girl and she fell down fainted.

"Aijou-san!" The girl who was called Banana-chan reacted with shock by the level of inhumane by those soldiers in mask and vigilante-like, but Banana-chan had been escorted to face up Faisal Alaa Hamad. Faisal's vice commander, Abbas, turned on and he talked to take this girl for sure. Soon, his filthy right hand touched on Banana-chan,

"رائع. هذا جديد ، جميل وربما نقي. ستكون أول من يتم الاستيلاء عليه! نشكر الله على هذه الهدية ، ولتعزيز مصيرنا ، قد يولد الخليفة ثانية ، إن شاء الله!" (_Wow. This is fresh, beautiful and perhaps, pure. She will be the first to be seized! We thank Allah for this gift, and to bolster our destiny, may the Caliphate to be born again, inshallah!_) Abbas shouted.

"Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!"

As both Daesh and Hezbollah were on celebration, suddenly … a dart from nowhere flied and came to … Abbas with a fast speed.

…

…

…

…

…

"SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Just the throw of the dart and its Japanese made, it was … a kunai dart. Hikari, a friend of already fainted Aijou, recognized the dart thrower must be a professional and trained one.

The throw of kunai dart screwed Abbas, it hit his temple and he fell with no explanation, with the red water spilled out from his head in mask. Those Hezbollah and ISIS fighters got a moment to be frightened.

"ماذا بحق الجحيم هو هذا؟" (_What the hell is this?_) Faisal Alaa Hamad screamed: "الدخلاء! لقد وجدنا شخص ما هناك! قتلهم ، قتالهم ، واطلاق النار عليهم!" (_Intruders! Someone has found us there! Kill them, fight them, shoot them!_)

The gunfire began, but response was more kunai darts. Each times it was thrown, more and more Hezbollah and ISIS fighters fell down. The scene caught the large number of hostages in scary.

"AHHH!"

"اعثر عليهم واطلاق النار عليهم! هناك شخص هنا! اعثر عليهم!" (_Find them, shoot them! There is someone around here! Find them!_)

Gun battle came tenser but the dart response was devastating because they didn't know where the opponents would throw. Then, they heard the scream of wolf.

"ARWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW …"

"Wolf?" A Filipino mentioned: "Wolf … wolf?"

Nikov soon rose up, and he turned into a complete werewolf, the robot-cat version of Wolverine but with Russian clothes. He came out attacking the Hezbollah and Daesh fighters mercilessly with a fast and superb speed like an African runner, many got killed.

"AHHHHHH …"

Nikov was so brutal, yet effectively scared those fighters. On the same time, Kid decided to show up as well, having thrown the last dart to kill a Hezbollah fighter.

When he jumped in, his Hideyoshi-styled katana turned even more beautiful in the moon's light. It showed himself up, fast, quick, resilient, charm under the nightfall and beautiful in the deep sky.

"Beautiful … undertaken … so charismatic …" That Filipino guy … again.

With the hat of a cowboy, they would think about a cowboy but with a Japanese tradition. Cowboy samurai – perhaps could express about him.

Kid screwed up the rest of Daesh and Hezbollah by his fast and quick skills, killing a number of their mujahideen. A lot of them fell in pain and died aftermath, while Mahdi Mahdizadeh with Faisal Alaa Hamad got stunned:

"Dog! American dogs! Fuck! American bastards!"

At a few moment, Kid and Nikov faced up a lot of those soldiers, which later surrounded them with guns. Kid and Nikov showed no fear, their heads were one and they kept the fight.

As the whole Hezbollah and ISIS squads went unstable and disorganized, suddenly an element from the back emerged.

"Fire!"

This was not ISIS or Hezbollah. They were …

"Simba 1 report. We have found the terrorists in Palmyra!"

"Let's make it a party, Feras."

"Sure."

The gunfire turned the Hezbollah and ISIS gangs into disadvantage. Unable to secure their opportunity, Mahdi and Faisal were totally surrounded. His men were unable to kill either the Doras, SEALs or Saudi Special Force. The Faisal squad (not Faisal Alaa Hamad) of Saudi Special Force had also razed the ground.

"One shot, and all done."

The gun exchange came to closure with Mahdi Mahdizadeh and Faisal Alaa Hamad completely under siege. The hostages also looked to break away from Mahdi and Faisal, they hit another Hezbollah or any ISIS terrorists they could see, while Banana-chan ran away.

With very few fighters left and hostile reaction from the hostages, camel rider Mahdi Mahdizadeh and Faisal Alaa Hamad understood that they had no other chances to resist. By this moment, they had to surrender, no matter what. Their souls despised it, and Mahdi could only scream for once, and only.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO …"

…

With the gun fire ended, Kid, Nikov, the SEAL and Saudi Forces finally surrounded and captured. Mahdi tried to fight back but got hit on the head. Meanwhile, Faisal Alaa Hamad had no choice but to put down the weapon and hands off on head. All were arrested and captured.

…

…

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

_King Fahd Air Base_

"Simba 4 report to HQ, the hostages are rescued, Mahdi Mahdizadeh was captured. An important ISIS head was also captured, over. Repeat, Operation: Revue has ended."

The general command room soon raised their breath in happiness. Fuad Anbar and Ziaddinè Chareddi were among the happiest one after the response.

This was it. It had ended. Ended with no further abruption, the mission was a success. It was also translated into native languages for those who could not speak English.

"I like it."

General Tony DeMerlino congratulated his Saudi counterpart: "See, it will end in fruit. Now on, we don't need to bother about Salam Al-Haji anymore."

In the night, the flag of Saudi Arabia and the United States flied together like a way to tell that, they would maintain this tie for long, long time. Relatives of hostages, many happy and many cried, like they wanted to express that, their beloved ones, would go home.

…

…

So be it, it had ended, and from this point …

…

…

Riyadh, Saudi Arabia

Meanwhile, police recovered several profiles had discovered the plan of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih to become the leader of his own Islamic Caliphate, an evolution of Islamic State, in his mansion.

This was put into the ears of the Saudi Crown Prince, who is now seen as the most powerful after the King, who is now under medical treatment. The Crown Prince, of course, read it and knew it well.

"إذن ، هناك مهووس يحاول أن يصبح البغدادي آخر ، أليس كذلك؟" (_So, there is a maniac trying to become another Al-Baghdadi, right?_)

"أخبره شقيقه ، المسؤول عن العملية التي أنقذت ضحايا الاختطاف في العراق ، بذلك إلى أحمد محمد قبل اختفاء أحمد. ماذا يجب أن نفعل بعد ذلك ، ولي العهد؟" (_His brother, who is in charge of the operation rescuing victims of the kidnap in Iraq, has told this to Ahmad Mohamad before Ahmad's disappearance. What should we do next, Crown Prince?_)

The young Crown Prince received the report, and with what's going on later, the Crown Prince soon addressed:

"هل هو عبد الرحمن الصالح ، قائد قوة دفاع الدمام في الشرق؟" (_Is he Abdulrahman Al-Salih, commander of Dammam Defense Force in the east?_)

"نعم فعلا." (_Yes._)

"أخبره أنه أمامه أسبوعين للقبض على أحمد محمد الصالح ، وإلا فسيتم سجنه ومصادرة ممتلكاته." (_Tell him that, he has two weeks to capture Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, or he will be imprisoned and has his property to be confiscated._)

…

…

…

#####

_Few days later_

Kuwait City, Kuwait

"… after hearing the new, the Iraqi Government also recovered the body of half-naked Ghazi Hamdi and transferred to Bahraini authorities, and people still don't know why he was found dead. Ghazi's mastermind and boss, Mahdi Mahdizadeh, was captured by the SEAL and Saudi Teams in Syria. Meanwhile, aftermath of the operation also saw a massive political purge in Saudi Arabia, with several key figures arrested …"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov watched from an Al-Jazeera English new in the TV channel, after departing to Kuwait from Syria instead of returning to Dammam. They didn't prefer to be heroes this time.

"I wonder, why did the Saudis have to risk too much for now."

"(Saudi Arabia is on a change. They have elected a new Crown Prince after the King removed several of them. The young Crown Prince turns out to be a significant figure who's shaping the tie between Saudi Arabia and other states.)"

On the same time, a man entered, and Kid with Nikov understood that, an old guest had come.

"Drinking here, huh?"

"Ziaddinè. How annoying you're."

"Yes, yes it is. By a way, I think that … working with you is much easier than anyone else. You guys are astonishing."

"It's not because we're saints or something. We have learnt for nearly over 20 years, always walk ahead one step."

"Then you have my worth."

"Anyway, I wonder how could Zinedine, your brother, not in the caravan of hostages like that when he is a senior member of Hezbollah in Iraq." Kid expressed: "I'd like to know about it."

"That's because I have this cover." Ziad soon took a video from his iPhone, and showing to the two Doras.

In the video footage, Zinedine, disguised with a fake name and fake identity, entered Saudi Arabia safely and helped Ahmad Mohamad to escape by visiting the mansion in Riyadh. This notorious escape proved to be a big consequence, as he had already fled away now.

"Shit … Zinedine had secretly aided the escape. I have to know this earlier."

"But I think he has not gone so far." Ziad told: "He often travels between North African and Levant countries, so he must have taken Ahmad to elsewhere."

"Then, I have to take the list back." Kid suggested that until Nikov held the hand.

"(Before you talk about that, I have already done it. He has a private mansion, and it is in …)"

"He has a mansion outside?" Kid surprisingly recognized this as Nikov kept dragging deeper. On the same time, Ziad soon developed interest to know about.

"(You'll have to go west, in the Maghrib.)"

Ziad and Kid might have not realized fully, but Kid understood, so …

"Where? Can we know where held another mansion?"

"He has a mansion … in Morocco." Kid soon took his words at a local Kuwaiti bar in the capital city, while also took the drink, a French-made beer in Alsace and swallowed all of them.

"Morocco …" Ziad also repeated it, and with both of them, their image of influence came from there … to the west of the Arab world …

…

…

…


	8. The millionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they know Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih has come to Morocco is also the time the Saudi General and also the older brother Abdulrahman is under pressure from the Crown Prince. This has put them into a sensitive issue, due to Saudi Crown Prince being unfriendly to the Moroccan counterpart. This means they have little but total arrest of the millionaire or he will. However, thanks for the help of Raymond Reddington prior to the operation, they can handle this, but with only 48 hours, they have to bring Ahmad Mohamad back to Saudi Arabia or he will begin his own Caliphate dream and Abdulrahman will face the purge.

Dammam, Saudi Arabia

Although having successfully evaded the lives of hostages and brought them back home, this was not the end. General Abdulrahman Al-Salih had to bear the burden from this fact, because it was not completed.

"The Crown Prince … he has targeted me. He'll not accept unless I show my loyalty. He is using my younger brother as a political hostage."

"Come down, General. You'll evade from the trouble. Trust me." Gen. Tony DeMerlino cheered, as Jack McKirby, who led the SEAL and a Colonel, stood up and reported another new.

"General, we have received new that, Ahmad Mohamad has been in Morocco."

"Morocco?"

The face of the General indicated that there was something to be quite tense.

"Oh my, he has come to Morocco?" Jack McKirby expressed the same.

"Right now, Saudi Arabia and Morocco are not enjoying a close tie as they used to be. Although being allies for years due to Saudi Arabia and Morocco sharing monarch background, the new Crown Prince doesn't like the Moroccan Government standing neutral during its dispute with Qatar." Tony examined the dark fact of it: "In recent years, Saudi Arabia has reduced diplomatic level with Morocco and has also cut funds for several projects in Morocco, including the disputed Western Sahara, claimed by Morocco. Furthermore, its media has directed against Moroccan claim in the region and sided with Algeria in several times."

"Morocco is an important ally of the United States and Saudi Arabia, we are both against Iranian meddling. Having failed to push pressure on us to release Salam Abdullah Al-Haji, they will be even more furious. Such tensions mustn't be allowed." Gen. Abdulrahman became honest: "I want Saudi Arabia and Morocco to be friend, not kind of uneasy rival. Haizz."

As Abdulrahman, Tony and Jack were on it, they also saw Feras Al-Fathi walked in, together with Ziaddinè Chareddi and Fuad Anbar. Feras was there to speak about this:

"No need to be worry, General. Morocco has agreed to let us in, for the operation to be worked one more time."

"Really?" Tony, Abdulrahman and Jack stood up.

"Yes. For some reasons, Morocco has agreed to let us in this time. The Moroccans, however, put us deadline. We have 48 hours to get into it, or we will be accused as Saudi agents. Saudi Arabia under new Crown Prince is not very good now." Fuad explained and represented this as a fact.

"I cannot risk my men for another deadly adventure. But I think we have a chance to enter in, by using SEAL squad." Abdulrahman told: "My squad will act as reserve squad to assist your team. Same structure, same provide. Feras, you'll act as commander of Faisal Team."

"Roger that, General." Feras soon put salute to the General and left the room. Meanwhile, Jack McKirby felt a bit strange: "Well … my Simba Team will go again?"

"Yes. But this time, you've 48 hours. Bring him alive, and to ensure that we work in secret this time." General Tony ordered Jack to leave, but the memoir of the operation still hindered elsewhere.

But what made both two Generals surprised was …

… how did Morocco surprisingly become nice to Saudi Arabia to arrest a notorious millionaire accused for being terrorist-sympathizer?

But Fuad and Ziad knew …

…

…

…

…

…

Marrakesh, Morocco

Marrakesh was the former capital of Morocco, and it has been considered as the soul of Morocco. In there, the Moroccan culture is emphasized as the finest, with soak markets everywhere and Sufi dancers, as well as swimming pools and hot girls going there.

And, also special guests, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, who entered the city to find out the notorious millionaire and Iran's aide, Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih.

"I must have thanked you for telling about the other hideout of Ahmad." Ziad told from iPhone.

"No need. Just thank the time in Kuwait, it has helped a lot for us." Kid hesitated a bit.

"Don't be frank, anyway. We have only 48 hours to arrest the millionaire, or he will escape again. He has booked flight to Iran under the same name." Ziad expressed his wary: "What's next if we cannot capture him?"

"I'd prefer to take down Zinedine. Since Zinedine provided Ahmad's hideout and has built up his system, it is clear that he would hide elsewhere. And Marrakesh is Zinedine's favorite city."

"My brother?" Ziad told.

"C'mon. This is a strange case and, funny. You know, your brother helped the Saudi General's brother to escape to Morocco. Now, you will have to help the General to take them back. But to do it, need the man who provided Ahmad Al-Salih's hideout." Kid responded: "And it is a must."

"How do you know if this is a hideout and not his mansion?" Ziad became skeptical.

"Because, Zinedine has bought for him several mansions for two years, to evade from general interests." Kid stated: "At least three mansions were bought by him in Morocco, and we're unclear if we can discover or not. Zinedine, hence, has to be captured."

"Wow … so that's why you want him a lot." Ziad soon recognized Kid's brilliant.

"No need. I have hunted his hideout in Marrakesh. Soon, we'll know where's the millionaire." Kid laughed as him and Nikov walked on the street. And there, they went to the bar in a soak, and smiled hard.

…

Now, it became a Nikov-Kid affair to figure the notorious millionaire. In there, they sat within an old coffee shop, and also, a bar in Marrakesh.

"نعناع مراكش ، شكرا لك." (_Two Marrakech mints, thank you._)

Dora-the-Kid spoke fluent Arabic but it is from Mesopotamian branch. When he used this, it became harder because Moroccans speak a version called Darija. Although Darija is an Arabic dialect, it has only 60% mutual intelligibility.

Moroccans use English, French and Spanish alongside Darija and Berber language, but Moroccans, Algerians and Tunisians feel offended when you call it "Berber", but insist it is Amazigh. Kid should have been aware with it for a long time.

"Nikov, I feel that the mint tea is not good enough to examine Morocco's culture."

"(Morocco, for me, is a mystery.)" Nikov told: "(It's full of drama instead.)"

"Yeah." Kid laughed as Nikov finally got his coffee and so was Kid. They shared the same drink, together managed to be happy, and that's their simple interest in Marrakesh.

But Kid and Nikov also saw the opportunity. In there, a paper was sent in Arabic and Kid just read about it. It was sent by one of Kid's henchmen.

"O2 Fitness Club! Zinedine seems interested in bodybuilding."

"(Let's make a welcome.)"

…

Kid and Nikov quietly arrived to the Fitness club. As it was a the morning, Nikov and Kid quite had a passion over the club itself. They'd like to be there if they had a chance, though.

"The Fitness club is where Zinedine often takes part, right?"

"(He has a permanent membership there. A good way to cover his Hezbollah activities.)"

"Dang." Kid squeezed: "It'll not be an easy nut there."

"(Here he is. He's leaving. He must have practiced there an hour ago.)"

"Boom! Get him."

Kid and Nikov quietly placed their own trap and waited for Zinedine to go elsewhere. As Zinedine was completely unaware of the arrival of Kid and Nikov, this served as a big advantage for them. They were waiting until Zinedine finally arrived.

Zinedine walked out to the door without even wondering why. As such, Kid and Nikov were ready to wait for the opportunity to come, and they could have a lot, having cautiously grabbed an empty cement bag.

When Zinedine walked out …

…

…

…

"PSSSSSHHHHH …"

"Gotcha!" Kid told as the bag swallowed the head of Zinedine to keep the Hezbollah maniac on. Nikov also struggled to hold Zinedine as he had yet to take up. Then, Nikov beat the head of Zinedine and he fell unconscious.

Zinedine fell down with his face still under the bag. Kid and Nikov, meanwhile, carefully went into a garage that abandoned outside, to changing it into a torture room.

…

…

…

…

Feras Al-Fathi soon addressed on as they were staying in the U.S. Air Force plane, ready to wait the new.

"We don't know which type of compounds that Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih is hiding. The problem is, he has already bought three mansions to divert attention and to make it hard to capture him. The three mansions are divided in Casablanca, Chefchaouen and Fez."

"Which types of mansions like … it is like … a maze." Randall, or Simba 5, pointed out.

"More. Both three mansions were well-protected and covered under heavy security guards. Those mansions also have 24/7 sensor systems, if we risk to enter in, we will face up heavy resistance." Feras also pointed another: "He has registered under fake names, so we'd need to prepare for our own. It's the second week now and this is also some few last days. General Abdulrahman really wants his brother to be captured."

"The investigation in the family of the Sheikh also further embroils the problem and surely, General Abdulrahman wants him to be arrested. Before he bid goodbye, he had cried a lot and told that Ahmad must be back to Saudi Arabia, or death." Jack also reminded: "Bring it on. We'll have no problem if we bring his body alive."

"But we'll need to know where is Ahmad Mohamad … or, bigger turmoil waiting …" Feras breathed long as they were about to come …

…

…

Marrakesh, Morocco

Kid and Nikov finally put out the empty cement bag as the face of one-eyed Zinedine showed up. But he was tied in the chair.

"سوف يكون علي الكلام. في المغرب ، للحكام تقليد غريب: دعوة الضيوف لتناول الشاي قبل التعذيب." (_I will have to speak. In Morocco, the rulers have a strange tradition: inviting guests a tea before torturing._)

"كيف على الأرض كافر ، عربية رائعة ، أليس كذلك؟" _(How on earth an infidel, impressive Arabic, isn't it?_) Zinedine responded boldly.

"انها ليست مهمة. الشيء المهم هو أن المغاربة مهذبون. مؤدب بما فيه الكفاية لضمان عدم وجود ضرر للآخرين حتى اللحظة الحاسمة." (_It's not important. Important thing is, the Moroccans are polite. Polite enough to ensure there is no harm to other until the decisive moment._)

"أنت تفهم الثقافة المغاربية جيدًا. ربما ، لا بد لي من منحك التصفيق. ولكن الآن … أنت تحتجزني." (_You understand Maghreb culture very well. Perhaps, I must grant you a clap. But now ... you are holding me._) Zinedine laughed, even though he was their prisoner.

But Kid had his way.

"No need."

Then, he basically looked on Nikov, as Nikov brought with him a hammer. And, after that, Kid expressed:

"Poor pretty boy. But you want, your wish."

In there also had a small Scottish fold cat. Perhaps, this cat should have wished to not be there, because of the upcoming torture. Kid was extremely intolerant toward possible criminals, unless they cooperated with.

"And the first step, your …"

Kid suddenly smashed the hammer to the right hand, which caused the hand under blood pressure. Zinedine yelled: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But Kid didn't bother, he smashed the hammer to the right hand. This time, blood spilled out, and Zinedine felt the pains. Then, Kid switched to left hand, and smashed one time.

"Bang!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

As said, Kid would smash for the second. The hammer, typically used for workers in construction center, is small but effective and very painful. Kid intended for the second, but Zinedine, fearing the left hand would face similar fate, shouted: "OKAY, I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Nikov had been there, and he understood this effectiveness but cruelty. Nikov shook his head, although he could not deny this forced Zinedine to talk the hideout of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih. Never seen one-eyed Zinedine was so afraid of Kid like that. The garage had an underground tunnel, so … that's it, he yelled, but no one could hear. Kid and Nikov already escorted him to the abandoned garage and hid him in the tunnel for the purpose.

"So, tell me … where's the millionaire you helped him to escape from Riyadh?"

A hand-painful Zinedine claimed in fear: "He's in Chefchaouen! Chefchaouen! There's a tunnel in the Istanbul Coffee. Please, please … This tunnel … I promise … will lead to the compound of Ahmad!"

In such so frightening environment for Zinedine Chareddi, Kid and Nikov looked on and, for Kid, he smiled hard. His hard-looking irony showed something beyond.

And then, Kid decided to smash the left hand for the second time, and blood once again spilled out. But, at least, he had done it within a gesture.

"Thank you."

"Bang!" What a hit. And that moment saw Zinedine Chareddi fainted. Nikov, having seen such torture, surprised:

"(So … just that?)"

"Actually, I also discover from his jacket a photo. The blue-painted compound in a Moorish style near Istanbul Coffee."

"(However, we cannot interfere this time. If we interfere, General Abdulrahman Al-Salih will lose his job.)"

"That's why we'll send through Gmail a letter, including the photos. I'll say to Ziad that, send the special squad to the compound, you'll find out Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih." Kid said: "Meanwhile, our job there is done, we won't intervene. But we're gonna stay in Morocco for few days."

"(How meaning you're …)" Nikov breathed long, still with this calmness but also some criticisms even though Nikov and Kid had successfully captured Zinedine: "(I'll tell the other squad to arrest Zinedine Chareddi.)"

"Oh yeah, I agree." Kid accepted: "Let's go."

As such, Kid and Nikov left the garage and returned to the social day life of Marrakesh, the heart of Morocco. They felt that they were no longer interested, anymore. So, Kid texted the message for Ziad.

…

…

…

…

…

The text went to Ziad in Dammam and Ziaddinè soon reported it back. From this moment, the Generals decided that he must be captured in Chefchaouen. Then, the Faisal Team soon jumped to the city of Chefchaouen to arrest.

The text also told that Zinedine Chareddi was found in Marrakesh. The SEALs joined this capture and eventually, they discovered both of them. Thanked for Moroccan Government's agreement, the arrest was a success.

…

…

…

…

…

By the time of their discoveries, the Saudi Force took down several guards and captured other, including Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih. For the SEALs, they just found a fainted Zinedine Chareddi lying on ground with his hands might be needed for surgery due to previous torture. None of them knew how, but Jack guessed …

… oh, perhaps …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_Few days later_

Marrakesh, Morocco

The former Moroccan capital once again turned into a funny old life. Kid and Nikov, meanwhile, watched the TV new again, to see the report about Saudi Arabia's great purge.

TV anchor was fast to say that.

"Saudi Arabia's ongoing purge has a new radical change when several highest officials were arrested before trying to escape from Saudi Arabia. Some other officials were facing a larger purge under the new Crown Prince …"

As such, Kid and Nikov, within a typical mint coffee shop in the city's soak market, stood on and cheered.

"(Congrats, brother.)"

"You're welcome."

"(I can't believe Ahmad Mohamad truly did that because he wanted to have power in the Kingdom himself.)"

"And more, he even detailed on his plan to become future Emir and the establishment of the old Caliphate. He thought he was doing for the Prophet."

"(Such a disgrace, yup.)"

"At least, we defied his plan in the dark and also, to dismiss his dream for a new Islamic State. Had he done it, the whole MENA would have been a nuclear bomb."

As they were drinking, Nikov continued to use the List he had from the iPhone of late Abdulla. As he was searching this time, Nikov discovered an interesting money fund that transported from Ahmad Mohamad in the list.

Nikov saw it interesting, because it was less known for many people. The exchange of money was for …

…

…

"(Polisario?)"

Nikov soon tried to reach out another possibility of dirty money from Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, and with the plan derailed out from the leak of Ahmad Mohamad, Nikov could not be more … feeling of it.

…

…

…

…

…

"(This is gonna interesting.)"

He soon told Dora-the-Kid and Kid listened to Dora-nikov's whisper. From this point, Nikov and Kid together agreed with some few things, and so …

"I think, Morocco will have to host us a bit longer."


	9. Stylish terrorism (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov travel south to Western Sahara, a disputed land which Moroccan Government has printed it as Southern Morocco, yet still having sporadic battles with the Polisario and Sahrawi rebels. In there, Kid and Nikov discover a secret by surprise from a Polisario member, which lead them to head to Paris for a new route. But when they c0me to Paris, something has gone into the way they do not expect about.

15:05

Ad-Dakhla, Western Sahara

Kid and Nikov took their own map and traveled there, at least with Arabic script "Southern Morocco". They understood the sensitivity of their trip since Morocco has always rejected the Polisario, a militant group demanding for independence from Morocco. Having helped the SEALs and Saudi Force to capture Ahmad Al-Salih, they just wanted to stay alone and to figure out how the money of the Saudi millionaire could be spent for.

Kid distrusted the Moroccan authorities, but neither he trusted the Polisario officials. Meanwhile, Kid's own Mesopotamian Arabic conflicted with Moroccan Darija, so he had to take a moment to understand what the Moroccans said. And he was asking a local cleric.

"هل أنت متأكد من المسجد؟ هل هو آمن؟" (_Are you sure about the mosque? Is it safe?_)

"بالتأكيد ، أصدقاء أمريكيون. المسجد على ما يرام لا أحد في الداخل ، ولا يزال مفتوحًا." (_Sure, sure, American friends. The mosque is quite okay. No one is inside, and it is still opening._)

"Alright, thanks."

Kid switched between English and Arabic several times. They just stood in front of a local mosque, painted in lighter white. The Annasr mosque, yes, was their location.

Kid could not speak Moroccan Darija in spite of his fluency in Arabic, so he had to try with several dialects closely to Moroccan, such as Egyptian and Sudanese. Unlike Spanish, Arabic is more complicated since Arabic speakers tend to be more isolated unlike Spanish one.

"I hate this kind of Arabic."

"(No problem. Just head in and ask for the man.)"

Inside the mosque, a local cleric arrived. He welcomed Nikov and Kid warmly, with his fluency in English impressed them.

"Welcome, foreigners. What are you doing here?"

Impression was not the only. Kid and Nikov took a bit risk to see the option from the onward. Kid replied politely.

"We come in peace. May Allah guide you."

"So, what take you there?" The cleric, who dressed like a local Iranian mullah but actually not Iranian, smiled.

"Sir, so … do you know about … Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih?"

The cleric, this time, turned eyes on. The name of the millionaire turned to be important on keeping Kid and Nikov to the run, but surely it was not the end.

"I guess you talk about … the millionaire?"

"How do you know he is rich?" Kid caught up from the eyes: "How?"

The cleric, standing in calmness, realized the need to provide reality over the activities of the Saudi millionaire and his fair connection. Also, he was quite pure by the eyes, so he knew the reason of the appearances of Kid and Nikov there.

"I guess … your other reason, is to investigating the money laundering of Ahmad Mohamad?"

"So … you are …" Kid got surprised.

"I'm a member … of the Polisario."

Kid and Nikov were all stunned. Stunned to meet a member of the Polisario group, a resistance group fighting against Morocco, right in the city that under Moroccan control. It assumed that, Polisario has more men in the region even though 75% of the region is now under Moroccan.

The cleric honesty, wearing in black of the ayatollah, quite contradicted to his activities, hence less people knew his real life. Kid and Nikov asked the name of the man.

"Cleric, what's your name?"

"Ibrahim Fuad Ghazouali, Polisario financial chief in the city."

…

…

…

Ibrahim Fuad Ghazouali represented his name when he turned into the mosque's working room, where he carried a Dell computer within him. He soon allowed Kid and Nikov to sit together. As the light was still shining, the mosque became more beautiful, yet nobody knew who were inside.

…

…

"So, what makes Polisario to have such tie with a corrupt Saudi millionaire?" Kid questioned the cleric and the cleric didn't get nervous. Ibrahim also explained about Polisario to Kid and Nikov.

"Polisario often receives money from any kind of donation, both in and abroad. But we never support any kind of terrorist movements, nor even violence, and has distanced from Al-Qaeda, Taliban, or even other Iran-backed militants."

"Then why Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih came to there?"

"He carried … a weird offer." The Polisario chief of finance in the city quietly added, in fear his mosque could be raided by Moroccan police.

"(Offer?)" Nikov looked curious.

"He carried throughout a henchman named Taha, said that joining his revolution and to build a new national caliphate. He claimed it would be different from ISIS, Al-Qaeda, etc. They would be united as one."

"So he carried a lie and your leadership believed it?"

"Polisario is in struggle for financial exchange, so this support became a needed condition. From this point, the Saudi millionaire, often did it through the hand of Taha, sent money for us and to build more arms. But at the same times, he did dirty double deal with the Moroccans."

"How was it gone?"

"The money sent for us … actually, also being discovered several times by the Moroccans and, as we demanded him to know how, he told that the Moroccan Government is trying to approach to Saudi Arabia for new investment. But from the words 'approach', we began to suspect he played a double deal for his own Daesh dream."

"So he fooled you to make sure he could carry a state of his own, without realizing the vampire's teeth?"

"For the last time, we struck to the question to Taha, Ahmad's chief financer, but he had disappeared. We don't know where's he, and is there any possibility of fear in the future or not."

"Do you know about Taha, the henchman of Ahmad, as you often speak his name?"

"Taha … did address about him for us once, and the only time."

"Did he tell where was he from?" Kid became hurried.

"I dunno, he didn't tell about his location." The cleric, Ibrahim, breathed long with depression.

"Fuck …" Kid stood up, and he looked to the window of the mosque. A lot of disappointment, Kid could not bear more from this stuck.

Meanwhile, Nikov was more confident. He soon pressured Ibrahim Fuad to give him the computer, in which he believed he could track the location of Taha. Although skeptical, Ibrahim gave the computer to Dora-nikov.

And Nikov was correct.

He looked about the financial support from the man named Taha, and quite quick to notice about the bank. In there, he looked on the Byblos Bank, and this gave an impression that, it must be from a country in Francophone world.

"(Do you see the Byblos Bank? It's our target.)"

"Yeah, I know. But he used VPN, and we could not have anything else."

"(No, I mean, when he used VPN, he often forgot that … he often thought he would be safe, so if we tracked back from the time he didn't use VPN …)"

"You mean, he is careless?"

Nikov nodded, and the evidence soon grew up. By contradicting the time he used VPN and other moments, it showed several short of times he conflicted together in his own.

And in there …

"(Voilà!)"

"What?"

Nikov had used contradicting VPN times analysis to see the use of Taha and this moment meant a lot of conflicting time of Taha showed up. One side, it showed himself in …

"(He used VPN to fake his location in Wrocław, Poland. Using VPN with Polish address faked us to believe he was doing it in Poland.)"

Kid this time got amazed, and he looked onto Dora-nikov, as the Russian pal examined quite well than expectation. For Dora-the-Kid, it's time.

"His real location was in …" Ibrahim Fuad Ghazouali got understood from this moment.

"In fact, he did it from Paris. So, he was in France." Kid noticed: "So … he had done all the time in France until the arrest of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih."

Increasing determination put Kid and Nikov to make a final showdown, as they saw their opportunity. From this point, the Polisario official admitted, he was not prepared. Kid and Nikov forgave that.

"France … so, what the hell Taha did in France?"

"(I don't know. But we will have to find out. But let's be sure, Paris is an amazing place for love …)"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Paris, France

A romantic and beautiful country with famed culture, even the language of the people there was romantic as well. Sometimes, walking in Paris brought many feeling. And so was Versailles, and touristic behavior of French people.

Just another day in the country, of course, unless this was about a week before the famed Paris Fashion Festival. And they knew what to do.

Except …

"Well, I am not very good a French." Kid admitted: "Shit."

"(Strange. You can speak very well Italian and Spanish, yet not in French. Really?)"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov were in the Tuileries Garden, where they just walked out from the noise of the city's landscape. Kid could not speak fluent French and he had to rely on Nikov, who was much better in French than Kid.

"(Then, which kind of French words you want to speak?)"

"Anything."

"(Oui.)" (_Yes._)

Telling about this, Kid and Nikov just continued walking away. They did not want to be in trouble but their goal was to find Taha, the henchman of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih in France with all cost as possible. But where was Taha remained unknown.

On the Lost List they recovered, Ahmad Al-Salih's money was distributed in varieties. Outside Polisario, other groups needed to be analyzed because it was all encoded. They contacted to a man, a black man, who was in the United States aftermath.

…

"Anthony, can you just help us one thing?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"Some of Ahmad Al-Salih's money distributions might have traveled elsewhere. We've met a Polisario official who admitted the money banking from him was beyond the border and it could have been distributed to terrorist groups elsewhere." Kid expanded his wary: "We must examine immediately. I have some names that had been encoded so we needed to break the code in order to figure the names and activities."

"No problem." Anthony, the Afro-American young man, with glasses, claimed: "I can handle it."

…

"(Concong?)"

"Yeah. The best option for us now."

Anthony, real name was Anthony Concong, came from Ghana but emigrated at the age of one. Anthony himself was a renowned encode breaker and hacker, and somehow Kid and Nikov, on only two years, established wealthy relations with him. His whereabout was kept in secret.

For Kid and Nikov, they just saw it okay, and, from the statue of Mercury riding Pegasus, Kid threw a sandwich for Nikov, with both shared the lunch meals in the simpliest way.

"Maybe … that's the best to do in France."

…

…

…

…

…

_Night_

Also in Paris, but in somewhere else, …

…

"Cela doit être fait sans aucun compromis. Maintenant ou jamais." (_This must be done without any compromises. Now or never._)

Someone was talking beyond as he closed all the doors and covered with curtains to evade being discovered.

"Pouvez? Nous aurions pu le faire ensemble. Au lieu de cela, vous essayez de cingler comme si c'était le vôtre." (_Can? We could have done it together. Instead, you try to berserk like it is your own._)

"Nous travaillons pour l'avenir du califat et sa restauration. Il ne s'agit pas du premier ou du deuxième jour, c'est une longue lutte jusqu'au jugement final." (_We're doing to work for the future of the Caliphate, and its restoration. It is not about day one or two, it's a long struggle until the final judgement._)

While he was arguing from the computer with someone else, suddenly, he heard about the door being opened and then, a man came in.

"Qui c'est?" (_Who's that?_)

Paris has always been famed for nightlife, and it could have been in that way. With the man inside, however, he had to carry a pistol already.

He feared it could be something against him, because no one could open the door so freely.

"Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un ici? Je ne plaisante pas, présentez-vous!" (_Is there anyone still here? I am not joking, show up!_)

But as he was about to pull the trigger, suddenly, something came out and it put him down. Of course, it didn't kill him, but it hurt him a lot.

Yet, there was no sound so nobody heard it.

Meanwhile, a voice came from the shadow talked to the man. And a heat discussion would be expected.

"Je te l'ai dit, mais tu t'en foutais. C'est une punition." (_I've told you, but you didn't care. This is a punishment._)

"Attends, tu es …" (_Wait, you are …_)

The man, now injured, tried to grovel from the back and took the pistol, but he got another bullet hit into the ground. By then, the opposing man kicked the injured's pistol, a German-made, out from the ground.

" En outre, ceci est le cadeau de votre propre bâtard. Regardez de plus près, s'il vous plaît." (_Also, this is the gift from your own bastard. Look closer, please._)

The man grabbed from the bag a box, and then he showed to the injured man an evidence. But just looking it, the injured one was shocked.

"Aucun! Comment osez-vous, vous touchez à notre organisation, fils de pute!" (_No! How dare you, you touch on our organization, son of a bitch!_)

"Quelle organisation? Rien ne peut plus me faire peur." (_Which organization? Nothing can scare me anymore._) The standing man with his similar German-made pistol continued to aim into the temple, but carried with a muffler, kept stressing words: "Pour le gérer, je ne prends que quelques minutes. Mais avec vous, vous pouvez aller en enfer et attendre le juge du Prophète." (_To handle it, I only take few minutes. But with you, may you go to hell and wait the judge of the Prophet._)

"Le calife viendra, et votre propre bêtise aura votre fin. Souviens-toi de moi? Dites ça au puissant Allah." (_The Caliph will come, and your own silliness will have your end. __Remember me? Tell that to mighty Allah._)

As the injured man was about to laugh hard, hoping to gain attention, the mysterious gunner shot into the injured's temple, before leaving with a box that was shown to the already dying man lying on the ground groveling into the table where he with his computer were at work.

That man left from this moment and the lying one … no longer breathed or talked …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_A day next_

Paris, France

Kid still took a little look on French-English and French-Spanish vocabularies, because it might be the only few options to help him solve his French problem.

"Je suis … je suis … haizzz …"

"(Still have enough troubles with, friend?)"

"No. But if this is about French, the weirdest Romance language, then it's because of a lot of Germanic and Celtic words."

"(Huh, still pissed off with the past.)"

"Quite of. But … there is no reason to hate French. It's still romantic anyway."

"(Got it.)"

Kid and Nikov laughed hard together and they kept walking on and on. Their only wish, was just simple: trying to get rid of people from the List of Abdulla.

But without tasting some French breads seemed not fun. They had bought it for their own.

…

…

Surprisingly, Kid and Nikov heard about something running very fast, and they had together assembled in a street elsewhere. After losing a while, they soon discovered …

"Wait, armored … police vehicle?"

People there spoke a lot of French words but with the situation increased, Kid soon took a moment until …

Of course, to notice, Kid and Nikov were walking around the Seine river, and they were on the street of Quai Branly. But the more police and ambulance vehicles, the more concerns from Kid and Nikov to mention that …

"What's going on?"

From this point, the car series drove into the street of Bourdonnais, or, Avenue de la Bourdonnais in French. Kid and Nikov had to run immediately in fear of something bigger and bigger waiting them about.

And after they arrived in, they saw a problem emerged alongside and within few minutes, they soon headed into the street's building and soon, they entered into a building at the Bourdonnais.

From this point, Kid and Nikov recognized the police and ambulance vehicles were permanent there.

…

…

"So, it is … the area we looked for?"

Kid and Nikov ran up there and quite disturbing the police a bit, which the police was forced to intervene. But Kid showed his confident: "Let me investigate with. We live there and sleep there."

Okay, much to surprise, Kid and Nikov had taken hotel Eiffel Kensington, the hotel located opposite to the place where the police was investigating. As Kid and Nikov approached inside, they discovered …

…

…

…

A black man, which body lied on the ground and the head near a table, was found dead.

…

…

…

…

…

Which, it caught to Kid and Nikov's eyes about a brutal murder in Paris.


	10. Stylish terrorism (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov live in an opposite building to the murder scene, they have to figure about a man which the identity stunned all. But it isn't enough, as another shocking moment reveals that more than just one. But what is behind such a murderous, gruesome and inhuman behavior and the motivation of it, is still unclear. Meanwhile, far away from Paris, a man starts to decode the mystery only to figure out something that will influence their own investigation on the List.

Paris, France

The police discovered a man's body, whose head got a bullet. In a way, Kid and Nikov recovered from the scene as people were forbidden to get in.

They discovered a body lying on the ground and it was a black man. Then, they soon carried alongside French police as Kid and Nikov talked in English instead of French.

"The man dying there was identified … Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta, 35 years old, jobless, and … having ties with terrorism, notably Daesh." French chief inspector, an old guy with a bald head was Édouard Jannes, who charged the murder of the man.

"Wait … how the hell a terrorist-linked bastard could have entered France? And which motivation led to his murder?" Kid wondered how.

Inside the apartment where Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta was found dead, it was quite complicated to see a lot of pictures, stuffs and even some … black flag in the table. The flag of Islamic State was also founded there, for some reasons.

French police soon agreed that the dead man had a dark tie, and it must be examined.

"Inspecteur, il était entré à Paris sous le faux nom Souleymane Hadia." (_Inspector, he had entered Paris under the fake name Souleymane Hadia._)

"Bon travail, Philippe. Nous devons récupérer plusieurs profils perdus de ce terroriste malien." (_Good job, Philippe. We need to recover several lost profiles of this Malian terrorist._)

Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta, turned out, was from Mali, a Sahelian country in Africa which has tie with France. The French Government is now coordinating with Malian Government, and has dispatched a fellow Malian inspector to there. But as the Malian inspector had yet to come on time.

"So, we need to think that … how the hell a Daesh sympathizer, could be killed in the city of Paris?" Kid got amused to see this.

"We're not clear why. But he was under target by us for mobilizing the terrorist group Islamic State of Sahelian branch. His exclusive tie expanded further to Boko Haram and Libyan militant groups. He could be considered a jihadist, but his death now has made us even feel stranger."

"You don't know which motivation, do you?"

"We can try. But, it is not enough. We are hacking his computer and phone because the last time he checked, he talked with a senior member, perhaps, of the Islamic State elsewhere, before being shot dead."

The room was quite beautiful in standard, but the blood of Mohamed Abdoulaye freaked them up. But Nikov saw it somehow: a fake name, fake nom-de guerre, and entering France freely without being discovered, only to be killed in an apartment near the Eiffel Kensington Hotel.

Now, this became even more suspicious. The room suffered little damages to none, so, how could the killer enter the apartment?

"This is a fucked up scene." Kid told to Inspector Édouard: "Fuck it!"

As the police tried to uncover the scenario, they soon reported about the computer and iPhone of Mohamed Abdoulaye.

"Inspecteur, l'iPhone a finalement été décodé. Que devrions-nous faire ensuite?" (_Inspector, the iPhone was finally decoded. What should we do next?_)

"Bien. Découvrez les éventuels appels de ce dernier à d'autres hauts responsables ou à des membres de cellules terroristes. Je suppose que le meurtre a quelque chose à voir avec les affaires." (_Good. Check out any possible calls from him to other senior leaders or members of terrorist cells. I guess the murder has something to do with business._)

The old inspector was quite brilliant on it, yet not well in fashion due to his age. As they were looking beyond the border, the criminal mindsets finally made a return on their own's minds over the body of the death.

For Nikov and Kid, the case was not that simple.

"ISIS has many internal enemies and even outside they are hated a lot. So, I believe the murder of Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta must be from rival group. Or anything else, perhaps about those whose relatives died because of them."

"(The group seems to be declined, but in fact they're still trying to reorganize and revive itself. I expect such a death of Mohamed would be a severe blow for the Daesh.)"

"Can we? Islamic State would be …"

"(I expect more. Do you think the war will end like Vietnam War?)"

"Maybe. And this death would be the option. To fight, we have to arm other groups, although it is a deadly decision."

As Kid and Nikov watched on, the computer's profiles changed radically and their records of the death's private connection to other senior ISIS members and other terrorist cells, came out. But it wasn't satisfied for the Inspector.

This was only for that. The reason was for a senior member and an important one, Mohamed Abdoulaye must have even more and more links. His death had closed all links and putting them at risk of more terrorist activities in revenge.

Kid and Nikov looked on and the police also continued.

"This time, we have no reason to halt anymore. Do it."

They rushed to see more and more because it was just 30% of the link of the Malian terrorist and supporter of Daesh. But it must be seen as complicated because the link of Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta so deep to depth.

Yet …

…

…

"I think this had been into the conflict that lies deep on the War on Terror. But how, and why?"

"(It has to find out.)"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, outside Paris, a girl arrived and they were going beyond, as they were looking onward. But as they kept walking, they saw the feet of someone inside tree bushes. And with purple clogs, but the body didn't move. The woman did not move a single steps and this put them in strange.

"彼女は寝ていますか？" (_Is she sleeping?_)

As such, there were three girls. Three of them soon looked on and they quietly urged the woman on. Yet, after they pulled down the bushes, they got shocked a lot to see a horrific scene.

By then, one of them … she soon cried …

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

…

Kid and Nikov were quite interested to know about when the scream headed to them. Meanwhile, a police officer discovered a box in the brown cupboard made in Ukrainian woods. In there showed a letter in French but they had not read.

"A box?" Kid and Nikov asked: "What's inside?"

As Kid and Nikov had yet to know which lies inside, Inspector Jannes demanded the open of the box. But at least, he read the letter first.

"Essayez plus fort ou soyez énervé." (_Try harder, or get pissed off._)

The letter insulted both the police and the dead Malian terrorist. But that was the only few option to handle about. The Inspector soon opened the box from upside and what later the officer who discovered the box up there, Marcel, and other, including Kid and Nikov, who rushed inside, got not just one shock, but almost everyone … had a struck on the soul.

The police officer, Marcel, let it fall into the ground, in which … even Kid and Nikov opened their eyes bigger than general. It was …

…

…

… a brutality.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A head of a woman!

The head, which she was quite young and had a purple-haired, pretty cheerful and wonderful, red lip, but the severed head showed a very tragic emotion that she was trying to resist, before getting decapitated.

It was kept up there and with the dead of Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta added on, the scream soon reached their ears.

"A scream!"

The other police vehicles arrived with Kid and Nikov decided to rush out for this moment, having seen a gruesome woman's head, age about 20-25. Kid and Nikov wondered what was to be expected from the murder.

Inspector Édouard ordered the holding the scenario as he also left to witness the truth of it. Both Kid and Nikov wanted to see what's going on another side.

…

…

When they came … together with Inspector, they must have seen that … story.

A girl, who has her dress and wore a jersey "Rock of Mind", screamed hard and the people's fear brought to the gang another horrific moment. Perhaps even more.

Because they saw a body, after pulling out from tree's bushes, it was … a body wearing a violet, flashy pushy clothes covering whole body. Look on the arms, it was thin, shiny and marvelous, and the dress must be fitted only for models. The body of her was also thin and white.

It might have been just that, until Kid and Nikov came on, and together with Inspector Édouard, but adding now was … the Black guy standing altogether. Both were stunned to the gruesome murder as well.

Because … the body didn't have one thing.

…

…

…

… the head.

Her head was severed from the body.

Kid and Nikov discovered the headless body, indicated the right meaning that it was a brutal decapitation. It came just after few minutes following the death of an ISIS sympathizer and financer and the discovery of a woman's head.

Both Kid ad Nikov, alongside Édouard and the new Inspector, a black man with grey jersey, came on. And …

"This is a decapitation." Kid got a push: "The beheading level shows that it is must be brutal."

"(I guess the head of her founded in the room of Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta must have fitted with the severed body.)"

This was …

…

Kid, Nikov, Édouard and the unnamed black guy discovered her body as it was lying up and the right hand went straight to the right, the left hand put into her breasts, except without a head.

Soon, the black man introduced.

"My name is Ousmane Diagné. I am chief Inspector from Bamako, Mali."

"Inspector Diagné." Kid shook hand.

"I've been following the case of terrorist cells since the ISIS' expansion to northern Mali. I've been hunting about Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta as well, but we had never killed him. Now, it is a big wow."

"You know … how would it go if we cannot be fast, right? But did Mohamed Abdoulaye have anything to do with the decapitation?" Inspector Édouard examined.

"It is not clear." Kid told: "The identity of the decapitated one, have you identified?"

"Actually … someone knew it." Ousmane claimed, as he pointed to the group of three girls there, who saw the decapitated body of the woman.

One of them had been taken by the police, and no one else but the girl who wore the jersey with the words "Rock of Mind". Two others were also under testimony of the police in Paris.

Kid soon reached a potential discussion with the girl who wore that jersey, and Kid knew what to expect from. Dora-nikov also spent the time there, in particular, thanked for their experience with the language of the witnesses.

…

"あなたは彼女を知っていますか？" (_Do you know her?_)

The girl nodded. Meanwhile, the police also took from the resources of the new from the other girls, but Kid chose only her to talk over the decapitated body they discovered, now being covered with white towel while they would also carry the head of the victim from the apartment where Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta was found dead.

On the other hand, the girl wearing "Rock in Mind" admitted:

"はい。 彼女はカタナキユウシロウです以前は私と友人が監督としてアイドルになるのを助けました。" (_Yes. She is Yuushirou Katanaki, who previously helped me and friends to become idol as a supervisor._)

"(Wait, Yuushirou Katanaki? Wasn't she a model of the French fashion company Lanvin?)"

"I guess more than that." Kid told to Nikov as he continued to address in Japanese toward the girl.

From the girl's explanation, Kid soon found out that …

"あなたの名前？" (_Your name?_)

"多田李衣菜。 私はアイドルマスタープログラムのアイドルであり、私が最初にそこに来たときに彼女は私を育てていました。" (_Riina Tada. I have been an idol of the Idolmaster program and she had nurtured me when I first came there._)

The story of Riina had been confirmed, but the discovery of the headless body must be a shock. At the age of 25, Yuushirou was on her brightest days of career for many girls in the Idolmaster program. Kid and Nikov were mostly less informed about the program, so they tried to less active about the detail.

"(The Idolmaster? Never heard of it.)"

"Then we heard it now." Kid smiled, a bit he switched to Russian: "Царь Александр I, когда он скептически относился к генералу Михаилу Кутузову во время вторжения Наполеона в Россию, должен был нажать два спусковых крючка вместо одного. Он ожидал, что Кутузов выиграет Отечественную войну, но ему нужны были пруссаки, чтобы наконец-то победить." (_Tsar Alexander I, when he was skeptical of General Mikhail Kutuzov in the Napoleon invasion to Russia, had to pull two triggers instead of one. He expected Kutuzov would win the Patriotic War, but it needed the Prussians to finally gain it._)

"(So, you expect two triggers instead of one?)"

"Hahahahaha!" Kid laughed to Nikov: "Be happy, because we shall know who's behind!"

"(You're quite confident, don't you?)"

"Maybe."

Kid and Nikov left the room and together they recovered another evidences. Those fellow girls following Riina Tada were Mika Jougasaki and Rin Shibuya, who also witnessed the decapitated body of Yuushirou.

Both Rin and Mika also expressed their disbelief to the body, however, what followed them later was even more frightening. The box where it contained the head of an unknown purple-haired girl model arrived and it took few short to the girls to realize it …

…

…

… and they confirmed the head was actually Yuushirou's head. The behead was real.

"Do you think we need to do DNA?" Kid asked.

"Yes, we should. But from the faces of the girls, I expect they don't talk lie. Overall, they're quite pure anyway." Ins. Édouard claimed.

"I'll ask the Lanvin fashion company and the CEO as well. I think they know that." Ins. Ousmane told: "We cannot let it go away. We must be hurry. Fast!"

As for the result, Kid, Nikov and Ins. Édouard also agreed to work and resolving the problem in order to prevent the problem that they had to deal with, perhaps for a better future option.

…

…

…

_Lanvin Headquarter_

Both Kid and Nikov chose to witness the story in their own sight, while Ins. Édouard and Ousmane talked to the CEO, the bald-headed Jean-Paul Boumediène and age around 51.

"Nous devons vous informer que Melle Katanaki, votre modèle a été retrouvé mort en dehors de la banlieue parisienne. Connaissez-vous des rivaux dont vous avez peur?" (_We have to inform you that, Miss Katanaki, your model, was found dead outside Parisian suburb. Do you know any rivals you are afraid of?_)

"Traditionnellement, nous avons beaucoup de rivaux. Mais nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que notre modèle d'assassinat soit assassiné. Je suis assez surpris, mais j'espère que nous pourrons le récupérer, car une semaine plus tard, la Fashion Week commencera." (_Traditionally, we have a lot of rivals. But, murdering our model is something we do not expect about. I'm quite startled, but hopefully, we can bounce it back, because a week later, the Fashion Week will begin._) Jean-Paul regretted, and somehow, he knew something.

"Monsieur Jean-Paul, si vous êtes au courant de la possibilité de crimes contre votre entreprise et vos modèles, veuillez nous en informer." (_Mr. Jean-Paul, if you know about any possibilities of crimes against your company and your models, please report to us._)

To worth, Nikov translated words for Kid and the American cowboy understood each time he listened to. But Kid still struggled to listen for French more than English, so it took a moment to finally he focused on. By this moment, all the information was done enough.

They talked less about that, because they favored something more in order. But the murder might have not ended there, as Kid expected to be more and more. However, the level of gruesome could be … the same, or higher.

Inspectors Édouard Jannes, Ousmane Diagné and fellow Americans soon departed away as they didn't acquire much evidence of the murder.

But what Kid and Nikov could not understand was, how did a mad man kill an ISIS sympathizer then beheaded a model, putting the head into the ISIS member's room for some reasons. They could not understand the real motivation around it.

Kid and Nikov soon looked on as the scene of the decapitation as the police still maintained around and barred people from entering it, except press coverage. But the brutality of the decapitation and the earlier death of a Daesh member told that, something was messy around here.

"Nikov, I still don't understand, why such a mad man beheaded a girl and then shot dead an ISIS member."

"(I'm still unclear. But ISIS typically practices this medieval tradition of decapitation, and types like Jihadi John are not rare.)"

"So, was it being done by another ISIS member, or something else. But surely, it must be the opponent of Daesh, or internal clashes."

"(We've yet to conclude who is responsible for the deaths of two. But the situation might evolve into a larger and more unpredictable level.)"

"Remember that, the money of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih is also very important. Since we need to find Taha, the death of ISIS member should not distract us from investigating."

…

…

…

…

Colombus, Ohio, United States

Anthony Concong lived in the city, but in an elsewhere building that's still unknown except those who had deep tie, including Kid and Nikov on the depth. Anthony tried to search about the List of Ahmad Mohamad's financial distribution, and as he was decoding, some of the most important names revealed.

In this case, Anthony looked on and on and on. He seemed to have known something.

"Bingo!"

It was not a surprise that Kid needed the hand of the Ghanaian-American Anthony. They needed for it because they saw the fact from it, from how it went and how it appeared to be.

And that was all for Anthony to conclude the final exchange. For his eyes, he soon discovered the real agenda behind it …

…

…

…

21:30

Paris, France

The capital once again shined with the amazing Eiffel Tower on the top screen with the Arc d'Triomphe in the city as well. Paris was always a sleepless city, and is still a sleepless beauty.

Also, in the same building, another beautiful, black-haired model with a petite hair, she was another foreign model in another different fashion company. She also looked Asian, like Yuushirou.

And the same time, she had a thin, fit and long legs in both sides, thus she was a model for sure. But while she was coming in, suddenly she heard a voice from someone else.

"N'est-ce pas beau?" (_Isn't it beautiful?_)

"Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu ici?" (_Who're you and why are you here?_)

The man there stood in front of them, told that, there was a man he had already shot dead, and he would do it again. This time, she realized the man was behind the murder of two people, one ISIS sympathizer and decapitation of a female model: "Non, vous êtes …" (_No, you're …_)

"J'ai effectué une recherche sélective et je suis prêt à faire en sorte que vous ne la ressentiez plus. Dis-moi ton maître, ou tu seras le prochain." (_I've a selective research, and I am willing to make sure you can't feel it again. Tell me your master, or you'll be next._) He said as he did an act that freaking her out, showing his index finger went beyond his neck, indicating his planned actions.

"Non! Va-t-en! Je vais appeler la police …" (_No! Get away! I will call the police …_)

The model tried to resist against it, but she got a slip and fell down into the ground of her own room in elsewhere. Then, the man came on and on, brought with an axe and looked on her, just with only the different: he had covered his body by hooded coat.

As she was still lying and yet to see all the consequence, the man told her to be quiet, then he grabbed his own tape and silenced her mouth. He also took his hand and covered her eyes, meaning he would do it in a brutal style.

"Fais un beau rêve … sans ta tête." (_Have a nice dream … without your head._)

She still tried to resist, but this time, he pulled all strength on the axe and it hit into …

…

"PSSSSSSSSS …"

Red water … red water … red water …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_Next morning_

Paris, France

Kid and Nikov arrived into a coffee shop in Boulevard Saint-Germain and called for some hot coffees, where they drank some of them.

"I hate coffee this time."

"(Why? France has good coffees though.)"

"Not like in Italy."

"(Bro, you're stupid. French coffee is better than Italian counterpart.)"

"Whatever."

Kid and Nikov sat down for a while until they heard about another police car running around. From this point, Kid and Nikov once again smelt something fishy.

"What the hell?"

As Kid and Nikov saw police car nearby, they realized it was heading to Rue Bonaparte. And this brought them to recognize something outside for a long time, must be covered.

"Bitch!" Kid yelled: "It is a murder scene!"

Kid noted very fast due to appearance of ambulance once again. This time, they paid money and ran into the location where the police car stopped there. In this moment, again, this was …

…

…

… Vallet!

"Vallet!" Dora-the-Kid watched out.

"(Let's go! There's something there.)"

Kid and Nikov ran up into the house and stopped at the third floor, where the police had covered the case. But with Kid and Nikov established tie with Inspector Édouard Jannes and Ousmane Diagné, they were allowed to enter in.

This time, they discovered … a shocking moment around. Another shock …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Ins. Jannes and Diagné arrived to the scene, they saw inside the Vallet near China House, another body lying on. Similar to the first case, this was also a woman, and a model as well, only the company she worked was Prada.

The left hand was put to the breasts of the chest and the right hand was placed quite straight to the right. And even more similar …

"Everything is similar, even the head was severed from the body." Kid looked out, as he didn't believe in fear and disdain: "Piss off!"

"Do you know the identity of the beheaded model?" Inspector Ousmane added.

"They have yet to discover her head's whereabout, but the body indicated her name as Lü Sunjun, a Chinese model working for Prada." Ins. Édouard Jannes examined: "Also 25 years old."

"This time is a Chinese national? Previously, a Japanese female model got the same decapitation. Now, a Chinese one?" Kid looked on her body, which now only spanned from the neck that with blood spilled out on the ground to her own feet, also covered with clogs. She was also white and light-skinned, and long haired.

"Oh dear …" Ins. Jannes breathed long: "In recent years, increasing rate of murders against Chinese citizens abroad has resurfaced, due to the growing Chinese population traveling abroad. Previously, terrorists only targeted Westerners, mainly Americans; but now they're looking for Chinese as replacement."

"The Chinese Government has not reacted, right?" Kid explained: "But the murder of a Chinese female model from a hot company could become international crisis."

"(China is now dealing with the growing rate of murdered Chinese citizens abroad. Last year, over 200 Chinese were killed abroad. But this time in just four months, the deaths of Chinese abroad has surpassed to 250. And the murder of Sunjun made it 251.)"

"Not even saying that it was so brutal, beheading a young female model and hid the head elsewhere." Ins. Ousmane confessed: "If this reaches the Chinese embassy, they will report to Beijing and it'll become an international concern."

"Bang it on!" Ins. Jannes expressed in the same fear: "If we cannot be fast, the trouble will be doubled."

Meanwhile, on the next door's China House, a restaurant was about to serve opened the refrigerator and, as a staff member looked down, he was …

"Huh!?"

He startled and fell down, as another member, a woman chief, also looked on. This time, they were all shocked …

…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW … NO …"

The scream was smaller than the previous one, but it was still horrific. And they just watched on the scene when the scream in the neighboring building occurred. Didn't waste time, the police arrived into the building and surrounding it.

One police officer discovered it was from the refrigerator, as the chief and waiter left out to see the ground. And it meant …

…

…

"Chef, nous avons trouvé … la tête de la victime." (_Chief, we have found ... the head of the victim._)

…

The police had discovered the head of the Chinese model in the refrigerator and their fear around proved to be very important. For Kid and Nikov, they just called out of persecution.

"How did the head end up in a refrigerator of the China House?"

"(Nobody knows. It was thrown into a cool side of the refrigerator and not the cold one. But the investigation is still ongoing.)"

Kid and Nikov were wondering how as the head, being recovered, had been put to the table where it distanced only 2 meters from the decapitation scene. Again, they struggled to figure the real reason behind the brutal decapitation of the model alike.

In Kid and Nikov's meanings, the decapitation had two major routes on it, and it could not be seen from one way.

Kid and Nikov took the measures to find out why. One, the decapitation was to signal message against her family and her company. Two, the decapitation might have something business to do with …

While the two were taking task, suddenly Kid received message, which Kid showed up and seized the chance.

"_Hey, Anthony. What's next?_"

He knew it was Anthony. He texted throughout WhatsApp, and they needed to see.

That Ghanaian boi sending the message of a group of dark list, in which it registered several names. This time, Kid and Nikov looked on and …

…

…

…

…

…

"No wonder why the decapitation occurred."


	11. Stylish terrorism (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovers the truth behind is quite complicated, Kid and Nikov soon find out several reasons leading to such brutal killings and decapitations. In response, Kid and Nikov decide to witness, only to reveal more about the real reason the killer does so, and even, the identity and the whereabout of Taha, who is assumed to have provided financial supports to various militants and unknown groups in the world for the already arrested Saudi millionaire Ahmad Al-Salih. And they even see more from the back, even beyond the mind of the killer also have the same thinking behind such decapitation.
> 
> On the same time, gruesome murders keep going, as the killer keeps targeting various models and often kills several men as well, with similar method.

Paris, France

"One dead ISIS sympathizer in Paris, followed by two decapitated women in the city, both young, and being models of various fashion companies. How can it be explained?" Inspector Édouard Jannes could not understand clearly the motivation of the killer.

"Be it decapitation or not, I am not certain the motivation of it." Kid examined, as he watched from the iPhone, seemingly to have an answer: But I have my words, mark it."

"Mark what?" Ins. Jannes wondered.

"Because … it seems to be more complicated." Kid soon told about the story of the mad murderer: "The killer might have some real motivation for killing an ISIS sympathizer, and then beheaded two young models."

"So it must have connection. Perhaps from some highest level of the … fashion industry in France." Inspector Ousmane guessed out: "Then that's why the killer beheaded two models after killing a Daesh sympathizer."

…

As Kid, Nikov, Ousmane and Édouard closely discovered the reality out of the range, a strange taxi, British-made, ended up in a garage outside Paris. A man, fat-looking, walked out and yelled:

"Retard, tu penses que les mannequins décapités vont nous faire parler pour toi?" (_Retard, you think beheading fashion models will make us talk for you?_)

"Non, Hassan Benbarki, c'est plus que la décapitation." (_No, Hassan Benbarki, it's more than just beheading._)

The man was surprised when the suspect knew his name. The fat man discovered the man coming to him must have been armed, so he shouted: "Nous avons un intrus! Quelqu'un veut interrompre nos affaires!" (_We've an intruder! Someone wants to interrupt our business!_)

Some others arrived with a plenty of AK guns and other pistols, but shooting occurred and the man in the British-made car, a typical taxi system in the UK but removed the word "taxi", fired back. A gun exchange occurred.

…

As the gun fire occurred, the shooting soon reached to the police's ears as they were investigating the decapitation of the Chinese model. Kid and Nikov got scary feeling, and urged police to deploy their men to outside.

"Bouge bouge! Le tournage était proche du golf de Saint-Germain!" (_Move, move! The shooting was close to the Golf de Saint-Germain!_)

"What the …" Kid and Nikov heard from outside the room and the shooting was occurring. Eventually, they jumped into a police car and ordered to drive there immediately. Inspector Ousmane was ordered to keep the ground of the decapitated model.

…

_Golf de Saint-Germain_

After a brutal gun fire, only two survived, but the fat man, Hassan Benbarki, got severe injuries. The suspect, the same one who beheaded two Asian models and killed one ISIS member, looked on his eyes.

"J'ai une question: où est Taha?" (_I have a question: where is Taha?_)

"Quel Taha? Je ne sais rien de lui, espèce de merde!" (_Which Taha? I know nothing about him, you monkey fuck!_)

The masked man shot on the right foot, and Hassan screamed. But soon, the mysterious masked man also addressed.

"Je sais comment l'argent est acheminé. Pour financer votre propre organisation de merde via des entreprises de mode et votre gang Daesh, vous utilisez les modèles pour réussir. Avant que je décapite deux d'entre eux, ils portaient votre numéro, votre occupation et votre lien avec d'autres groupes inconnus servant des extrémistes, y compris au Mali." (_I know how the money is channeled. To fund your own shitty organization via fashion companies and your Daesh gang, you use the models to be successful. Before I beheaded two of them, they had your number, your occupation, and your tie with other unknown groups serving for extremists, including in Mali._)

The way the man told about it showed a level of examination that Hassan could not believe it. He might have been informed about the decapitation of Yuushirou Katanaki and Lü Sunjun, two famous young models he boosted ground for. But seeing how he told, he soon noticed …

"Al-Qaïda, hein? Eh bien, maintenant je me rends compte … Al-Qaïda mène une guerre contre le califat … un imbécile de chien. Le califat fait de son mieux pour notre djihad et Al-Qaïda est vieille, maintenant. Tu le veux?" (_Al-Qaeda, huh? Well, now I realize … Al-Qaeda is waging a war against the Caliphate … fool, foolish dog. The Caliphate is doing the best for our jihad, and Al-Qaeda is old, old now. You want it?_)

"Non, vous ne le faites pas pour le califat. L'État islamique n'est pas un califat, c'est un infidèle de notre conviction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà assez de collection de votre part et je vous enverrai au jugement d'Allah." (_No, you don't do it for the Caliphate. Islamic State is not Caliphate, it is an infidel of our belief. Don't worry, I already have enough collection of yours, and I will send you to the judgement of Allah._)

"Quel?" (_What?_)

Before Hassan could pull the trigger, the masked man shot a bullet into the head again. Also a similar German-made, and this one was similar to how he killed Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta, it was a Luger-made model.

The bullet hit the temper, and the masked man left away with the computer of Hassan, leaving an already silenced Hassan in the ground. The villa of Hassan Benbarki, a beautiful and marvelous 17th century style, was now a war ground as the man drove his car away …

…

…

…

…

When the police arrived, everything had gone too late. A man was found dead alongside several others, but it was clear, the scene was a scene of a brutal gun fight.

"So, a man there is dead."

Lying in the empty garage was a fat man, with a long beard. He had a green-haired appearance, and he lied on the ground. A bullet was grasped from the temple of his head, and it was completely known.

Kid and Nikov looked on the scene, windows were broken, rooms became a war scene. Overall, eight men died there. Inspector Édouard had to breathe a lot …

And from the police's information, they soon knew about the villa's owner.

"His name is Hassan Benbarki, a notorious Algerian jihadist who pledged loyalty to the Islamic State, but he evaded capture by using the fake name Ghassan Jemâa."

"What?" Kid looked on the fat man's body, and because he just wore a white three-hole shirt and under pant, it made the thing complicated.

"(Another ISIS cell killed. It happened just three hours after the discovery of the Chinese model. I guessed it must be a brutal blood trade.)"

…

With the ambulance taken the men's bodies away, Inspector Édouard Jannes faced a lot of pressure. Because the Paris Fashion Week was about to happen in next 36 hours, the brutal decapitation of two models had a profound impact. While judging the case of two dead ISIS members was already problematic, if they could not solve the decapitation of two models, the Paris Fashion Week would be delayed, because the media had already taken attention.

"Shit …"

Kid and Nikov could not even expect that. The situation had become urgent as the Paris Fashion Week was about to happen. Now, they only had four evidences: two dead Daesh followers and two beheaded female models. And they had anything to link remained unclear, despite of Concong's assistant.

Suddenly, speaking about Concong's, Kid and Nikov turned on the iPhone of late Abdulla, reaching back the List they just decoded. And …

…

…

"No wonder why the decapitation occurred."

…

…

…

They remembered their WhatsApp, and they immediately took no hesitation, reading it back to see the background of the decapitation process as well as killing of two ISIS terrorists in Paris. It must be thanked for Anthony Concong for his quick reaction.

"The List!"

Kid and Nikov searched several names on the List, and they found that, some of them truly had relations to fashion factory. Some of these names also included …

… Souleymane Hadia and Ghassan Jemâa.

Both didn't command any fashion companies, yet …

"(While they are not fashion designers, they promoted several names into the fashion chains. Among them also includes … Yuushirou Katakani and Lü Sunjun, just found headless recently.)"

"So they actively promoted them to do something?" Kid got surprised.

"(But they're not the only two models being promoted. Hassan and Mohamed had done it to several models elsewhere. With a wide range of link, they had helped many models to achieve high standard in the fashion world.)"

"I agree. They also carried several names."

As Kid and Nikov were watching, suddenly the police reported about a missing stuff on the house of Hassan.

A computer.

"Nous avons constaté que Hassan Benbarki transportait souvent lui-même un ordinateur et travaillait souvent dans le cadre de ses affaires, en présence de plusieurs de ses amis. Cependant, l'ordinateur n'a pas été trouvé dans la villa." (_We found that Hassan Benbarki often carried a computer himself and that he often did business, witnessed by several friends of his. However, the computer was not found in the villa._)

"(Computer?)" Nikov got surprised: "(Hassan Benbarki also had a computer for his own?)"

Kid and Nikov, informed about a computer, decided to take the task and ask the Inspector Jannes, who was facing problem to handle the case.

"Inspector!"

The Inspector, sitting in the chair, got himself in touch: "What's that?"

"I'd like to tell you a bit, but Hassan and Mohamed Abdoulaye did have business with the fashion factory. This explained why the killer sought to decapitate those models – he has a personal grievance, or perhaps there are conflicts among terrorist groups."

"You mean … Islamic State is having friction?" Inspector Jannes got amazed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But killing two Daesh members and decapitating two models, the killer might have been sending a message to ISIS followers that, he will do it more."

"That means … we must handle the case by considering it not just a criminal case, but also a terrorist cell."

"Indeed."

Kid and Nikov soon noticed about it, and they sought to see another name as well, and on the same time, they realized the link between several CEO fashion designers and various militant groups, including … Prada and Lanvin, which had links to two members of Islamic State as well.

From this discovery, they quietly understood a part of his motivation. Then, Kid and Nikov decided …

"Inspector, may we act it alone. The protection of the models for fashion week will have to rely on you."

"Wait … you will go?"

"Overall, we are just passengers. Previously former police officers, now travelers." Kiddo bid goodbye in happy face: "Monsieur, good luck."

"Wait …" As the French Inspector had yet to completely get the real fact, polyglots Kid and Nikov left the villa where the body of Hassan Benbarki was found. For them, the case had been solved, even though Kid and Nikov didn't speak out.

…

…

…

Saint-Denis, France

A young girl was rushing out, as she received phone call from another. And the voice was no one by Chihaya Kisaragi, who appeared on the phone's name and image.

"Are you sure? The situation in Paris is serious, police is on a hunt for a terrorist."

"No worry, Chihaya." The girl, brown-haired, a mixed between Asian and European, not so long-haired like other but carrying Celine badge, showing that she was a model of the company itself: "I'll be fine."

"Please be careful." The girl named Chihaya responded in wary, as the half-Asian half-European girl was walking along. And the badge, the green eyes, she was like a nature-gifted model because of long legs and funny smile.

Unknown for her, a man covered with mask and wearing hooded coat was following behind. The same thing, same old thing.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov on a taxi looked on. Kid was heading to another man, who was believed to be an ISIS member but hiding in Paris with another name as well.

"We'll make him talk. They know about the murder, and they also know about Taha."

"(Do you think we have to rush a lot for Taha?)"

"It will be better, then."

As the taxi was driving, another scene far away was about to come.

…

…

…

The girl was walking as a man was following behind. The young woman was on her route to getting inside the business district to reach out her friend, so she entered into another metro station. The man behind kept following her.

Before entering the metro, she went into a building that was also an headquarter near the Seine River. It is the building of Celine, and she was about to do, as the staff was just ended their current business and left for lunch.

Yet, the man could still follow her very easy and when the young lady opened the door of the toilet for female, he quietly entered in. No one knew about it at all.

Celine's headquarter was not opened by then, and so she had to prepare. She was trying to grab something in the toilet as the man brought a katana to the restroom in the following. And she still knew nothing.

She would have a lot of job there.

"He told about the money there, and he kept elsewhere. Where is it …"

Then, she suddenly discovered a bunch of euros behind the pit toilet. She decided to grab the euros and hoped to leave without trouble.

Only … the bad thing was …

…

"Salut beauté. Un moment de se sentir, mon cher." (_Hi beauty. A moment to feel, my dear._)

"HAH?!"

The girl was trying to leave when the man turned his katana to be filled with …

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov finally stopped the car in Gambetta Metro, where a man just headed back into a house near Planet Sushi, a restaurant. Kid and Nikov were finally informed, and decided to enter the building.

Their action was vigorous but quite needed to figure out the motivation. Despite objection from the owner, they still headed to third floor and shouted:

"Bilel Khadji, show yourself! Bilel!"

Nikov decided to put the trigger, take down the door as a man found out. This man was … Bilel's personal bodyguard, and he reacted by a gun fire. But it didn't last long, Kid responded with a gun fire and killed the bodyguard. After that, Kid and Nikov stormed the room which indicated the name Artiem Milliaud.

Artiem Milliaud was the fake name for Bilel Khadji, since Bilel looked like an Eastern European with blonde hair and blonde eyes. Bilel sought to escape, but Kid threw his katana in. Bilel got frightened to a point he could not run even when he suffered no injury. And so, Nikov and Kid decided to take a bang, putting him into a short sleep before decided to force him to confess.

…

…

…

"L'argent, l'argent. Et c'est tout. Maintenant, je sais qui lui a envoyé cela: Bilel Khadji. Mais elle avait contacté un ami en terme de danger, je dois donc être rapide. Mettons Bilel à la question de Taha puis faisons le dernier décapité." (_The money, the money. And that's it. Now, I know who sent this to her: Bilel Khadji. But she had contacted to a friend in term of danger, so I must be fast. Let's put Bilel to question of Taha then make the last behead._)

The man with mask and hooded coat had already done a brutal thing again and now he was cleaning a restroom filled with blood. And that was not the worst, but not in the shaping style.

Decapitation occurred there was so brutal and now he had to put a body, which was wearing women office uniform and her black skirt. Cleaning the blood in the wall and the glass was finally done, and with the diamond clogs outside, he realized he didn't have many times because the office was about to reopen again. So, throwing something to the garbage became a must.

After that, he left the restroom and changed clothes, before doing something else with the money he had on hands.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov tied the body of Bilel Khadji and told to the man there something after pulling water on the head of Bilel.

"Bilel, you know about Taha, right?"

"Taha?" Bilel's reaction was a shock: "He died a year ago!"

"What? What did you say?" Kid wondered: "Taha … was dead?"

"You … I guess you're meaning about. Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami, known as Taha! But he had disappeared one year ago, and from now on, we declared him dead."

"Disappeared?" Kid got a strange feeling of this case: "How was Taha like? How did he? I know you are a Daesh member and you have tie with several ISIS branches. You know about Taha, so you must explain what's going on."

"I do! I do! I maybe an ISIS member … but I am not having tie with Taha Belal Abdallah!" Bilel cried as he didn't want to see an early dead: "The problem is about this, Taha … he had a secret tie with several officials, and he told he could build a link between officials from MENA countries to other organizations."

"Which one? And does it have a link with your business in fashion industry?" Kid demanded an answer: "I have your information of your participation in fashion model industry and since you are an ISIS member, you know about them."

"I do have! Please … I can guarantee …" Bilel was kind of cowardice this moment: "I have put two models, they're …"

"They're what? And does it affect your business. Are there any CEOs in fashion industry helping the regrouping of ISIS?" Kid turned furious toward Bilel.

"The first one is Jenny Esparza, from the Philippines but with a French mother. The other one is … Jeannie Beatrix-Pauce, from Canada but lived in France for more than 15 years."

"So, how about your business?" Kid prepared to guess out: "I believe … doing fashion industry while maintaining tie with ISIS must provide a lot of money, don't you?"

"What?" Bilel was frightened since Kid showed his knowledge.

"Bilel, when you are an ISIS member, you know the organization is relied on funding in dark market. And ISIS is renowned for brutality method, so survival becomes an option. To do so, they even reach their octopus hand to every inch of economic industry, including … fashion." Kid examined something Bilel didn't imagine about: "Fashion is very pure, friendly, yet easily to be corrupted. Islamic State knew that, and they used extensive tie throughout members of ISIS abroad that hiding in secret and they needed economic development to do the case for the Caliphate quest. And fashion serves it well, it produces an outside shield to protect them."

"What did you mean overall?" Bilel had not out of fear.

"CEOs of some fashion companies do have business and they promote models that member of ISIS, including you, to gain attraction and survival. The money of corruption is used to defend ISIS while making internal turmoil inside anti-ISIS coalition."

"Damn it …" Bilel understood the mistake, and he just regretted, as his body was still being tied around the wooden chair: "What have we done … I just pushed … young, beautiful and pure ladies into death penalty … ISIS had just made a mistake that I could never forget …"

When the word "mistake" came out, Kid and Nikov got startled in the room of the apartment. This point, Kid and Nikov urged Bilel to remember back something that would be the key behind the case.

Both two received a surprising answer …

"Two years ago, they brutally executed an ISIS high-ranking member who had been very faithful toward them … Osama Kalidou. Osama Kalidou was from Timbuktu and joined ISIS as a loyal servant and even helped the group into much of brutal attacks in West Africa. He … he even organized the army of Boko Haram and other groups … notably, the Islamic militants in Mali … but then …"

"Then how?"

"One day, ISIS suffered a striking attack by the Tuaregs, and they lost. They blamed Osama for the failure because Osama was believed to have informed the Americans … But when I knew the truth was … he tried to warn but he was ignored, to a point he was butchered, the group decided to behead him. Osama Kalidou was betrayed from behind, and a group there … those like …"

"Hassan Benbarki and Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta, right?"

"More … more my friends … my American friends, outside Hassan and Mohamed Abdoulaye, also included Ismail Gazavashvili, Wazir Hashim Khan and Mooshid Ayewala Kunde … they all betrayed Osama."

"They also have their hand in fashion industry?"

"Yes … I did witness the execution of Osama … and standing along him, the man had to do the execution was … his brother, the younger one, Khaled … Khaled was shocked, he did not want it. But … he had no choice … he and Osama lived brotherly many years ago."

The word of Khaled Kalidou soon came out, and so, as Kid and Nikov were listening, Bilel confessed all …

"Khaled was the executioner of the ISIS branch in West Africa, and he had done at least several executions with medieval methods of using axes. But Khaled had been shocked to do the last execution of Osama, his brother. Although he didn't want for, Osama didn't ask and Khaled … decapitated Osama. I witnessed that when the execution happened after the battle against the Tuaregs."

"And so, you had tried to overcome the shock …"

"I knew that … Khaled had never forgotten the reason behind his brother's death … and since I, who promoted Osama, had suffered full shock, I chose to escape and … I didn't want to associate with ISIS. I realized … the organization is full of retards, scumbags, madness suicide bombers who thought they were fighting in the name of Allah. Now … I am trying to become a fashion designer, to forget the past under the new name, new face, Artiem Milliaud …"

"How about Khaled Kalidou?"

"He … also deserted from the organization, and since then joined ISIS' rival, Al-Qaeda. He knew … Al-Qaeda hated ISIS and denounced many of the Islamic State's methods. In recent years, ISIS and Al-Qaeda have engaged against each other. But such case is … still … still … still …"

"Still what?"

…

…

…

"Jenny, pourquoi es-tu si longtemps aux toilettes?" (_Jenny, why are you in the restroom so long?_)

A fellow coworker in Celine fashion company discovered Jenny, but this time only her long legs and the two diamond clogs. She tried to urge for Jenny by asking her was okay or not.

But Jenny didn't respond and her friend, same age to her, open the door of the restroom where it had the body of Jenny. As the fellow friend opened the door, all the thing she could have was …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

Her face turned into deep fear and she screamed.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov after a while of hearing the story from Bilel Khadji, understood the real evidence of the murder.

"So … you see it. You have nurtured a dangerous terrorist brother couple and now … because of your inaction, Khaled is looking for vengeance. He will not stop until he kills all of you and your models. He sees them as an act of collaboration."

"God … I am wrong … I have made a mistake … please to God … I don't want more people … I want my beloved models to be safe … so I can give up my cruel past life to become a normal citizens … God …" Bilel's eyes were unable to overcome the shock, and he cried, cried a lot, in tragedy and pain. He regretted his past, he regretted his support for ISIS, although he had yet to desert from the organization. Now … he only wanted to be forgiven.

Yet, another police movement meant it was not a good day, because it was already 15:00 afternoon.

When Kid looked on how, he realized …

…

…

"Turn the TV!"

Nikov opened it up and this time, the media captured the scene. It was written in French, showing that …

"(A brutal murder occurred in the Celine's company headquarter in Saint-Denis. A female model was decapitated and her neck was drowned to the hole of the toilet to hide the evidence. Police has also recovered the severed head after checking throughout the headquarter of the company. The company has been closed for temporary reason to investigate.)"

"Celine? No … Jenny! Jenny Esparza … my dear …" Bilel even cried greater and full of trauma: "Jenny … you have been beheaded for what …"

Looking on the TV and the board "Celine", Bilel Khadji cried a lot as he could not believe it. It was Jenny who brought him back to life and to help him learn about the positive thing of the society, having left Mali for France in an ISIS terrorist undercover duty. He regarded Jenny like a person of his own.

"Jenny … she was the daughter of my soul even I didn't marry … Khaled … if you want, find me here!" Bilel cried bigger: "I have lost everything …"

But when Bilel had yet to overcome, Kid soon responded, coldly, but in regard: "No, Mr. Bilel Khadji, I understand you are trying. But since you have not severed tie with Islamic State, you are still an ISIS member. Now, I want you to be in jail."

"Put me in … I will accept all …" Bilel had fallen into unconsciousness after seeing the TV report about a brutal murder. This time, Bilel's confession gave them the boost to discover, although it needs to be faster since the case was unable to be hidden anymore. So, Kid told Nikov to tell the police to capture an ISIS member there near Gambetta Metro.

…

…

…

…

…

15:30

Saint-Denis, France

The body of Jenny Esparza, the half Filipino, half French model, had yet to be moved away, but the severed head showed out in much fear. This time, Jenny didn't have enough time to resist because she didn't expect a man would decapitate her right in women's restroom. Kid and Nikov had hard time to figure over.

Inspector Ousmane, who had to go there, explained to Inspector Édouard from the iPhone. Then, Kid and Nikov stood with Ousmane.

"Same way of dead but this body is now in different circumstances. Both were models in fashion industry, together lost their heads, it had been hidden elsewhere. However, unlike Yuushirou and Lü's deaths, which their left arms were both put on the chest and the right arms put straight, the death of Jenny was quite amusing, her neck was completely drowned into the hole of the toilet and her head was thrown in the garbage near the office."

"Jenny Esparza is also 25?" Kid wondered.

"Yes." Ousmane admitted: "She had a browny short-haired appearance, green eyes, friendly, cheerful, always smile, loved nail polish and often walked with diamond clogs. Quite tall by standard of model, making her very fit."

"But now, we know about the identity of the murderer." Kid cheered Ousmane out: "I think … we should check the name of Khaled Kalidou."

Hearing the name of Khaled, Ousmane got stunned. Because he knew about Khaled Kalidou in his own way, since Ousmane was dispatched from Mali to investigate the link there.

"Khaled … he is West Africa's Jihadi John." Ousmane examined: "He had led a series of decapitation against many innocent throughout the short reign of Islamic State there, and their fucking loyalty to the bastard name Al-Baghdadi!"

"(It fits to our investigation with Bilel Khadji.)"

"And then, two years ago, after doing the last execution, he disappeared. No one knew how and why." Ins. Ousmane regarded the case: "It's hard, very hard. Because he has gone. And we know nothing about him. We just try to figure it out. But … such decapitation … only Khaled can do that."

From this moment, Kid, Nikov and Ousmane together understood that, Khaled Kalidou's motivation was clear. Kid also reported another investigation, perhaps his private one, to Ousmane.

"Inspector … Khaled's last execution was against his brother, a notorious and dangerous financer for ISIS, Osama. The death of Osama …"

"I know Osama! He used to be my friend in the same class before." Ousmane's eyes got bright: "Khaled must have suffered grievances against ISIS members for ordering the execution against Osama, which he had to do it himself."

"And this had led to his motivation." Kid realized.

"But one thing I still don't understand … why didn't he decapitate those Daesh members, instead he chose … decapitating models?"

This one became Kid and Nikov's favorite, and when they whispered to the ears of Inspector Ousmane, the Malian Inspector understood the key reason of the execution.

"But … guys, how can we speak out to public? Some models have expressed that the Paris Fashion Week must be delayed."

"Tell them … we don't delay it. Delay will help him take cover and escape. Instead, keep it happen. Tomorrow, the Fashion Week will begin, let it begin. I know which target he is waiting for."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Kid and Nikov's determination had been placed, no need to discuss. And so …

…

…

…

Khaled Kalidou, still under the mask, watched the TV after secretly going home. He turned on as the TV show called the news of the recent murder case.

The murder case had been publicized this time and reporters were asking about the murder and how would French police react, given this as the fifth deaths in just a week.

"Nous ne reculerons pas, et nous pourrons le confirmer, la Paris Fashion Week se poursuivra comme prévu. Nous veillerons à la sécurité de tous les modèles participant à la Fashion Week." (_We won't back down, and we can confirm, the Paris Fashion Week will continue at schedule. We will ensure the safety of all models participating in the Fashion Week._)

Some reporters had asked about the possibility, given three models were murdered in gruesome near the Fashion Week. But Paris Chief Inspector, Alexandré Predicci, who was in the TV interview alongside Inspectors Édouard Jannes and Ousmane Diagné and other French police officer, both men and women, together stood firm that, the Fashion Week would be safe.

Khaled pulled his hood and laughed hard, as he told about the French police force, and others …

"Une bande d'imbéciles pense qu'ils peuvent m'arrêter? Pourtant, j'ai trois modèles et je l'ai fait! La dernière, Jeannie Beatrix-Pauce. Ce sera le dernier. Votre tête va bientôt sortir de votre corps." (_A bunch of fools think they can stop me? Yet, I have three models and I did it! The last one, Jeannie Beatrix-Pauce. It will be the last one. Your head will soon go out of your body._)

Then, he drank a French-made wine from Alsace, to make himself fresh and happy, as in the room, there were already … four Barbie dolls, made up in the bodies of four models. As he put a head of a Barbie doll into pylons, it meant one of them was beheaded.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	12. Stylish terrorism (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the identity of the maniac, Kid and Nikov intend a plan which the killer, a former ISIS militant Khaled Kalidou, will be trapped and Paris Fashion Week will continue as usual. However, the end isn't about their capture, but rather, a short story before Khaled Kalidou decides to finish himself.
> 
> Carrying with Khaled together a computer of Hassan, Kid and Nikov understands the real intention of Khaled. And the computer places them abroad again.

Paris, France

The laugh of Khaled spread the night. Yes, his behavior resembled much of Jihadi John and the insanity of his developed from the time he was with Daesh. But now, he joined Al-Qaeda rank in opposing the death of his brother Osama. He prayed to Allah before he departed.

…

…

…

…

#####

20:30

Paris, France

Still in Paris, when the Fashion Week was about to begin, a lot of officers were ordered to station around. The models' identities were kept in secret to be safe.

Having tasted the stories of Jenny Esparza and the leaking out of stories of other two unlucky models, the fear increased everywhere among female models.

Inspectors Jannes and Diagné issued the idea that it must be done indirectly and that he must feel that he would kill another. Seeing how Khaled decapitated the three girls before, they just had something to do with.

They needed to have a clear understanding of his motivation.

…

…

…

Inside there, the model Jeannie Beatrix-Pauce, also 25 years old, silver-haired, but quite French in nature with her own beret hair, was informed about the story of her friend Jenny Esparza, throughout the eyes of police. She had to hide herself in fear of being the next victim, even though the police was not clear if Khaled truly wanted to target Jeannie or not. Nonetheless, she was encouraged to continue.

For Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, it must be dealt in the way which must be ended. They just waited for the arrival of Khaled there.

"The Malian Jihadi John … wow."

"(That's still the nicest. If you want to prefer something more violence, nope.)"

"Yeah … already beheaded three young women, I must say this maniac is about to be uncovered."

Kid and Nikov stayed on a hired Nissan car, and sat down, waiting for the time. This was the nightfall about in the next day, and the clock pointed to 20:30. They waited for the actions until it could be finally concluded.

This became a must-done duty.

…

…

As the models entered in, some of the last one, included Jeannie Beatrix-Pauce, looked on the moment of time. Meanwhile, in outside of the exit room, an old British-taxi styled car arrived as well.

This was …

"Oh, la beauté est ici." (_Oh, the beauty is here._)

The man wore a similar hooded coat, and the coat of his was revealed: a blue one. As the rains were about to happen, the man even got furious to see the exit entrance of the hosting building in the Rue de Saïgon. Yes, he was there as well.

On the car, he carried the heads of three Barbie dolls, meaning three victims decapitated by himself. He was looking for the fourth, before trying to seize more lives.

"Enfoncer des bâtards de l'État islamique, vous pouvez utiliser l'industrie de la mode, mais je vais tuer chacun d'entre eux jusqu'au compte à rebours final." (_Fucking Islamic State bastards, you may use fashion industry, but I will kill each of them until the final counts down._)

The scary scenes of the decapitation of Yuushirou Katanaki, Lü Sunjun and Jenny Esparza became something he liked and despised on the same time. Yup, it was him, the young, energetic Malian man from Timbuktu, Khaled Kalidou. He looked into the street and still remembered about the frightening yet funny scenes for him.

Also, the moment he handled Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta and Hassan Benbarki kept coming too. And he liked it even more. Since he didn't see Bilel Khadji or whereabout, he was turning the target to Ismail Gazavashvili, the Georgian jihadist who forced his brother Osama to die.

"Le géorgien, vous ne survivrez pas longtemps. Souviens-toi de moi, Ismail, je te ferai mal, quand je décapiterai Jeannie." (_The Georgian, you will not survive long. Remember me, Ismail, I will make you pain, when I behead Jeannie._)

…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, meanwhile, noticed about a vehicle, black, looked like ancient British taxi car, putting outside the exit entrance of the building in the Saigon Street. From this moment, Kid understood that, something was fishy around.

"The donkey is here."

As police was guarding for the Fashion Week to begin, Kid and Nikov ordered a female police officer, Luca, to stand still. Inspector Ousmane and Édouard were also informed, but at least Kid and Nikov would handle him.

He entered in the corner house where lied the car of Khaled, an old British-taxi car that was still at work. The Hackney carriage, in black.

As Khaled was about to go out, the appearances of Kid and Nikov turned out to be a surprising advantage. Khaled had already carried an axe which he used to behead Yuushirou and Lü, while he kept his katana in the back. But then, an English voice arrived.

"Taxi!"

"Huh?" Khaled was about to leave when he heard about a man called taxi. Thinking that he might be discovered, he chose to stay in the taxi car, his favorite Hackney one, and waited.

He didn't know something was coming.

…

And, of course, Kid and Nikov came along. Both were very well-armed and they were waiting for Khaled, something the Malian must have to feel a big pressure and strain on his mind.

Then, Kid and Nikov, didn't bother what's next, opened the door and sat into the taxi. It was very well-cleaned, perhaps something to make ready. For Khaled, he planned to the next execution there.

But …

"Driver … do you … mind if we talk something with you?"

"Which to talk, sir?"

"Well … you have a man who used to transfer money elsewhere. His name is … Taha, right?"

The word "Taha" from Dora-the-Kid triggered the feeling of Khaled Kalidou, but this time he understood, the reason behind two guests to sit there must be … police. They knew about him this time. But he tried to be calm.

"Which Taha?"

"A man arrived with a conclusion to you and your gang at homeland that, if you work for Mr. Al-Salih, your gang would be paid with price. That man offered you when you and your big brother chose the path of jihad, don't you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about …" Khaled's face became nervous.

"Another thing is, Osama was one of top high-ranking member of the ISIS group in West Africa, notably Mali. He conducted operation and financial robbery to increase the power of the group and expanding Islamic militancy in West Africa, right?"

"…"

"You worked under his supervisor and became Mali's notorious Jihadi John. Jihadi John of West Africa. And he appeared to be … your soul, your heart. So, when you had to learn that he was betrayed and forced to death penalty, you could not believe it. So, you want vengeance, against the man named Taha and those who forced Osama to death."

"…" Each time Kid told to Khaled, the face of Khaled turned colder and colder. He knew that it would be about his time.

"You spent a year under Al-Qaeda after defecting from Daesh, and learnt about the fact ISIS members had secretly facilitated fashion industry in several parts of the world, notably in France. Some members involved there with secret support from CEOs of fashion companies to take cover, in exchange for the dirty money and their political aspiration. And so, you collected a report of people, including … models, which before you found from the computer of Hassan Benbarki."

The way Kid told showed that the American cowboy didn't intend to hide it. Khaled, saw it, soon turned to smile, he knew what's waiting for him.

"How do you know?"

"Because of Osama … and a hunted figure, Bilel Khadji." Kid smiled in response: "You're still a jihadist, regardless of behavior. But I believe Yuushirou was not the first to be beheaded on the model. The first model you had beheaded, was a month ago. It was a female and also 25 years old like the later victims."

"Tunisia's Deana Mechkarbi …" Khaled confessed, his face looked into the steering wheel: "Deana Mechkarbi is the favorite daughter of the already killed Djafer Mechkarbi, also a notorious ISIS member. She enrolled from the industry and her career served as a tool of her dad. The red-haired girl with a hair style of Merida in Brave … when I asked for her father, she tried to hide, so I understood, the fashion industry had accepted several nominees named by ISIS members."

"That's why you beheaded her first. From this point, you began to conclude the fashion industry in France has some Daesh involvement. And so you chose to kill both models and ISIS supporters."

"As long as it served for the benefits of Al-Qaeda."

"Al-Qaeda never encouraged beheading somebody unlike ISIS. They are ugly as hell, but Al-Qaeda has been more humane, than the Daesh. But you just added your ugly side, like when you were a Daesh member."

"I am neither passionate of Al-Qaeda. But … for God sake, this is the best to pay vengeance for Osama."

"You don't." Kid examined clearly: "You paid vengeance for no one. Osama was a dog. You are even uglier than dogs, Khaled. You wanted vengeance, but you settled it by joining Al-Qaeda, which was no better outside being more humane. Like your stinky brother, you decapitated four models and caused a brutal shooting toward two ISIS members, and you thought you were doing justice?"

"Huh …"

"You should have given up and turn yourself to police. You don't. Your choice is now yours. Even though we would not handle, but the others will." Kid stunned Khaled: "Before the last minutes, I want a question for you, do you know Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami?"

The feeling ran high among the soul of Khaled Kalidou, and within times and times, he realized, it was a must-do option. So …

"Taha … he had disappeared one year ago and no one knows where is he … But I knew he's still funding money for terrorism and global activities of ISIS … but on the same time, this bastard financed for many Middle Eastern and other international politicians to get bribery and to keep his plan in check … some even said … his power is above many politicians, but he is under charge of somebody … no one knows … He has been declared death due to absence, but … I feel he is still alive elsewhere."

"And?"

"He did it alone. But he was instrumental on promotion of those models. And now, I want to know where is he, and … his other money being flooded elsewhere. I knew it …" Khaled tried to laugh, but he couldn't: "Oh, I chose Al-Qaeda … because I knew there would be no return, no re-run. To fight for the dreaming of the Caliphate … but I soon understand that … no one would ever allow it. So … what's the meaning of it?"

"You can give me the computer of Hassan Benbarki." Kid said as his gun pointed from the back: "Give me the information, then you can go."

"You can find in the trunk of it …" Khaled also carried a German-made pistol, this was the pistol he used to kill Mohamed Abdoulaye Keïta and Hassan Benbarki: "Maybe … Allah has told me … that … But … by a way, Americans …"

"What?"

In the term of feeling ran depth, Khaled made the final words like a sign of warning:

"Be careful if you want to see … this is not simple … corrupt officials, corrupt regimes, Islamic militancy, CEOs, … all have related to something. Taha … when I checked the last, he was elsewhere in the Far East of Asia, where he since then, disappeared. I dunno what to expect … but the run would go with … or without you."

As Kid and Nikov were staying on the car hearing the final words, they were ready to wait for any action. But suddenly, from the same vehicle, a gun …

…

…

… triggered.

"BANG!"

Much of Kid and Nikov's surprise, Khaled Kalidou had chosen to point the gun on the head, and he fell after the bullet hit his temple. The front glass was filled with his blood, and they knew what had he done.

No shooting.

And that's it. His body fell down into the steering wheel, and he acted none. No more reaction, and all just came with it.

"He had committed suicide … in the car."

Right in Paris, the murderer who beheaded four models and killed two ISIS sympathizers, chose death penalty for his own self. Of course, Kid and Nikov didn't forget to carry out the computer, but on the same time, they discovered the gruesome truth. Overall, for them, the case was closed and Khaled Kalidou had ended himself … and not trying to behead Jeannie as he planned.

Khaled recognized, resisting would be no use, because Kid and Nikov were far from the decapitated models and careless ISIS bosses. His last will hid in the computer, and both of them decided to carry on.

So … it had ended … like this.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Paris, France

_Charles de Gaulle International Airport_

Kid and Nikov read the press in English and French, as the new spread out.

And they knew it.

Khaled Kalidou, who was responsible for the deaths of four models, was found dead in his car, by committing suicide. However, a loose collection discovered the truth of connection between several fashion designers and ISIS supporters. And, many CEOs were forced to resign, or to be arrested.

French police had made a number of arrests and anti-terrorist operations, hoping to unveil how several ISIS members could use fake identities to reach France, and they believed several fashion CEOs had their hands involving it.

The head of Deana Mechkarbi, the Tunisian model who was reported missing a month ago, was also discovered in the trunk of Khaled's car. They soon recovered her headless body back after seeing it in a garden outside Saint-Denis. They also identified she was the eldest daughter of ISIS financial chief and recruitment in Iberia, Djafar, who was also died by shooting with Khaled.

Bilel Khadji, who was arrested by the police, confessed his link to ISIS and how ISIS used fashion industry to finance for its activities after moving to hideout. While Bilel was, indeed, an ISIS member, he attitude gained affection and the court decided to sentence him 15 years in prison, but he might be released earlier if he could be good enough.

Trials would go on as scheduled. And …

… the Paris Fashion Week lost its taste due to such discovery.

"Cannot believe it … a number of CEOs from fashion industry collaborated with ISIS …"

"(World is hard to understand. Cannot believe that as well.)"

"How about Jeannie Beatrix-Pauce?"

"(She is happy now.)" Nikov looked on as she, another long-leg model of Louis Vutton, preferred to persuade her higher career by moving abroad more. Her yellow eyes showed the purity inside, which Kid and Nikov might have seen from the far away of the gate.

"And so are Deana, Yuushirou, Lü and Jenny."

"(Indeed.)" Nikov breathed a long time before they booked their flight from there to another country.

On the same time, the List they still kept truly registered a number of names of CEOs and high ranking officials working with ISIS. So they were still doing for the honor of Abdulla.

Inspector Ousmane Diagné would return to Mali after the case, but he didn't forget to blink the eye to Kid and Nikov, who sat far away over one kilometer. Kid and Nikov took their smile, as they departed away … for a new trip with their own money.

…

…

…

…

…

But far away, elsewhere in Northern Italy, in the coldness of the mountain region, a man came out. Tall, strong, and an African by looking, since he is dark-skinned, he looked to other people.

"Questo è il tuo cibo, signora." (_This is your food, madam._)

The tall, strong and quiet black man soon received a message from another fellow.

"Dembe?"

"Do you think Kid and Nikov are trustworthy?"

The man knew about them. And he had contact with Dembe Zuma, the South Sudanese Muslim fighter.

"Yes. Raymond Reddington … did tell it so."

…

…

…

…

…

On the plane, Kid and Nikov left to the far away land in Asia, where they expected to see the new phase.

"Alright, what's next?" Kid wondered.

"(You have carefully chosen the location, don't you?)"

"In God we trust, friends … In God … we trust."

And so, with Kid and Nikov departed away, their journey would head to a very new, new road. They were still wondering, and wandering …


	13. The Cham jihadi (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The List continues to expand as Kid and Nikov have to figure out what's next to happen, so they choose to travel to the Ho Chi Minh City to see if Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami is there or not. Meanwhile, far away from the largest Vietnamese city, a group of notorious men is planning something or not. Then, a sudden story occurs and this puts Kid and Nikov to face a new risk inside the country that was once the scene of war. Owning that they have the computer of Hassan Benbarki in which they later sell it to keep their own computer, they research other possible figures who have tie to Taha, but it doesn't seem to go in the fair way.

The Mekong river is the largest river in mainland Southeast Asia. The river has been, for years, the source of living standard among local populace. Everyone lives with it and dies with it, happily and peacefully.

When it spreads to Vietnam, it is known by locals as "Nine-Dragon River", because it splits to nine roads. It is the most populous and richest region in Vietnam, and many different ethnic people co-exist.

…

20:45

But it is not always peaceful as there is something … about.

That night, a ship transported something to some men. A man, who has long beard, stayed on and called those younger, who wore kufi hats, into there.

"Chính quyền khốn nạn đó … chúng ta phải đánh bọn khốn đấy cho biết tay." (_That damned regime … we must strike these bastards to give them a lesson._)

"Con cháu chúng ta không được phép quên cuộc thảm sát dân tộc Chăm chúng ta. Chúng ta hiện tại nói ngôn ngữ của chúng, nhưng nhờ có Al-Qaeda và Nhà nước Hồi giáo, chúng ta sẽ phục hưng Tổ quốc." (_Our children must not forget the Cham genocide. We are recently speaking their language, but thanked for Al-Qaeda and Islamic State, we will restore our nation._)

"Inshallah."

"Inshallah."

"Allah …"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam

"Would you like some tea, sirs?"

Kid just woke up from a strange dream after drinking so many alcohols and slept in a local bar close to Hoang Phap Pagoda. Nikov urged him to wake up, after booking a long flight from Paris to Ho Chi Minh City.

"No … thanks. I am fine." Kid rejected, as he soon paid dollars. Since he didn't have any Vietnamese money, paying dollars was an option. Then, Kid and Nikov left there.

In much of Kid and Nikov's surprise, they still didn't understand why Taha's possible hideout was in there. So, Kid walked into the street, where it was quite free today.

"Ho Chi Minh … psss … I prefer the name Saigon."

"(This is the communist regime, man.)"

"Yeah, except being more open, the communist regime in Vietnam is still a repressive, authoritarian regime." Kid spoke on: "I like the people and its food, anyway."

"(Well, let's try to head for the Church, okay?)"

"The Notre-Dame Basilica in Saigon." Kid smiled: "Perhaps, I can feel a breath there a while. Better say better."

Kid and Nikov saw a lot of new options there. Cheap stuff was one of them. In Vietnam, the price was cheaper than in France or Britain, so buying clothes and goods were easier.

But Kid and Nikov didn't prefer it.

"I wonder how will it consider to be like when we are here."

"(The church was built by the French in 1880. It is now considered as the soul church of the nation. Because the city's symbol showing the church's existence, the communist regime feels that it needed to establish tie with Vatican as soon as possible.)"

"If I am not wrong, a former Polish marine of GROM is now the head of the church." Kid smiled: "I was informed about that."

"(Yeah. The current Archbishop of the Ho Chi Minh Basilica Church is Radosław Chiemycz. Previously, he fought in the Iraq War.)"

"Yeah … same here." Kid reminded: "I do have a collection, but Chiemycz has never been mentioned. Very surprising to see he is now a foreign Archbishop in a Vietnamese Catholic church."

"(Depend.)"

Kid and Nikov just looked on as they called for taxi and headed to the main hotel, having slept enough out there. They just wanted to have some peace before trying to go further. Since Vietnam didn't have metro in spite of building two recently, one in Ho Chi Minh City as well, they had to take taxi. And they breathed much.

"Fuck … as long as they are still struggling for an air metro … Psss …"

"(Vietnamese land is known for being unsuitable to build an underground metro. Hence, air metro becomes an option, the only, even it is a forced one.)"

"Who care?" Kid looked into the outdoor, when he pulled the window down from the taxi. He just wondered how to be on it, as he kept looking. By that current moment, the city has seen more cars than motorbikes, but motorcycle is still very popular among Vietnamese.

Ho Chi Minh City is more popular due to being more open-minded society. Unlike Hanoi, the capital for millennia, Ho Chi Minh City is seen as a young city. It is still referred as Saigon, but to be fair, protests are banned across the country. The police was stationed around several streets to handle the traffic jams.

But it was so sucking up.

"Vietnam has some of the worst traffic systems. They need to improve someway."

Kid's criticism was also shared by the driver, who also felt ashamed of his country's traffic situation.

Nikov just looked on as they were moving from the pagoda Hoang Phap to the Basilica. High skyscrapers in the city explained so much of the city's young history in contrast to much more conservative Hanoi. And, of course, they needed it to feel happy.

Vietnamese were friendly, and are still friendly, by Kid and Nikov's standard. When the car stopped near the Basilica, Kid and Nikov paid money and stopped there. They just loved it.

"Hah … an awesome moment. Thanks."

Standing in front of their eyes was the huge Basilica. Outside some boring posters promoting spirits of the party, the city turned out was not so bad.

Kid and Nikov loved the church.

"Awesome. Let's go and make a live there."

…

…

…

But outside, unknown for them, a man settled something on his hand, and called that, there were many in the church.

"Nhà thờ lắm người lắm." (_There are many people in the church._)

"Được. Đến lúc rồi." (_Okay. It's time._)

As Kid and Nikov were crossing the street, something smelt fishy for them. They looked on the church that holding many people in Holy Mass, and they were doing for the grace of Mother Maria and Lord Jesus. The prayers were still on the run.

However, the fishy sense held Kid and Nikov back. They feared … something. But they didn't know where, and how?

…

…

…

…

…

"BOOM!"

A bomb blast!

It blasted right in the front door of the church, where many people were standing. Kid and Nikov felt the pressure and they just sensed like they were being thrown out. But thankfully, their strength kept them alive.

The bombing occurred so fast that no one reacted fast enough to prevent it. Eventually, the only thing they saw was …

A broken door, and … many people were lying on the ground. So many smelt of blood as the police came onward. The arrival of police force to the church was an action showing that the real situation of the bombings.

Kid and Nikov witnessed it, having been pushed by the blow for several meters but still safe enough. Ambulances and police vehicles arrived, with the church was completely under police. It was blocked to discover who and who.

The bombing occurred to fast that no one could ever imagine the strength of the detonation. It was clear, the attacker wanted to send something … because it had been carefully planned.

But that's not all.

Outside that, Kid and Nikov also heard …

…

…

…

…

"BOOM!"

Twice of a blast. The same way the attacker bombed the Saigon Basilica, the explosion occurred elsewhere, but the smoke showed that it was from …

… the city's Chinatown.

Known by locals as "Big Market", this is also the home of largest Sino-Vietnamese diaspora, mostly integrated and Vietnamized. So, if the attackers had to do it, then it must be in a place of …

…

…

…

…

…

"Two bomb attacks occurred in the Ho Chi Minh City which killed at least 50 people and injured 115 others, but the Vietnamese authorities believed the number to be higher." CNN.

"It is perhaps the deadliest attack ever occurred in the city since the Tet Offensive at 1968 by the communists against South Vietnam and the American force." DW.

"The government of Vietnam said they are still on investigation, but two bomb attacks occurred in both religious sanctuaries in the city. The Thien Hau Pagoda and Saigon Notre-Dame Basilica were attacked together, giving a serious concern that the attack might be prepared very carefully and the authorities were less aware with it." Fox News.

"Vietnam is known for being very harsh and often maintains strong security presence against anti-communist activists to protect the regime, so the bombings proved to be deadly as it hit the country's security reputation. There is still unknown reason, how, and why, the terrorist attacks could happen in a church and a pagoda." BBC News.

"The Vietnamese authorities have urged for possible investigation to figure out who can do such a series of bombings." France 24.

…

…

…

…

…

All the new reports hit on as the police administration in the city had to invite an urgent meeting. This time, the participation of the United States Ambassador was significant.

Kid and Nikov didn't want to be invited, but the Ambassador, who has been their personal friend, asked them to come in. The meeting was gathered in the city a day after the attacks. So, the two American guys had to attend.

Chief Inspector in the city, Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng, who is tall, wearing glasses and quite old by age, 60, with a white beard, took charge of the investigation this time. Attendants included U.S. Ambassador David Martz.

"Sit down, gentlemen." Colonel Mạc opened.

"So, how do you judge the nature of the terrorist attacks?" Ambassador David Martz asked.

"I am trying to reduce … but I feel it is serious. No one could ever do such a brutalized attack like that before." The Colonel responded.

"So …" Kid soon figured out: "You will blame for some Vietnamese organizations abroad, as you think so?"

Kid wondered this, because he often heard about the communist regime of Vietnam blaming faults on other organizations that opposing communist party ruling Vietnam which was run by Vietnamese themselves. The possibility Kid mentioned was the New Vietnam Party, a political party being banned in the country's authoritarian communist rule.

"No … I expect another else." Colonel Mạc addressed: "Anti-regime parties often cite their tie with Christianity and other religious communities as symbols. But these attacks occurred against a Christian church and a pagoda, so it cannot be done by any Vietnamese political parties opposing regime."

"Then?" Kid asked another: "Who else is responsible for that?"

"We're still not clear the motivation, but personal grievance is impossible for such a case. Such, we can conclude it is a single terrorist attack, but with a well-organized plan." The Chief Inspector turned on the TV which it showed the bombing sites in the Basilica and Thien Hau pagoda: "The bombings had been coordinated to do it. In a way, the central government wants to clear who can be like that."

As they were analyzing the video, suddenly a police officer arrived to the headquarter near the Independence Palace.

"Công an trưởng, có người muốn gặp." (_Chief, someone wants to meet you._)

"Mời anh ta vào." (_Let him in._)

Inspector and Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng allowed the man, who turned out to be wearing a black jersey serving for Catholic pastor. An European man by looking, yellow eyes and pink haired, this man was …

…

"Archbishop Radosław Chiemycz?" Kid and Nikov got surprised to see the Archbishop to be there. Appointed by Vatican to the country, the Polish Archbishop was also a former GROM soldier who fought in Iraq during Polish military campaign there.

"I have an evident who is behind the bombings in the pagoda and the church! My church, my people. We have lost over 35 people in there." The Archbishop showed his anger: "I won't forgive who had murdered my people in the church!"

He carried on with an USB, and his clothes, filled with blood that had yet to be fully cleaned, proved that the Archbishop was there, but survived. This could be expected from a former soldier turned priest.

"Take it, Colonel."

The Archbishop's determination was something they could see. Being a former Polish GROM soldier, he passed much of his life in Iraq and he knew it. As like he was still new to the Polish Armed Forces.

"Okay."

The Chief Inspector grabbed the USB and connected to the computer where it connected to the TV channel and then, the later scenes showed something people were shocked. Every officials inside the headquarter at the Independence Palace was …

…

In the TV scenes, it depicted a man under mask and covered, and alongside him was a group of other black-wearing man, and the black flag of Islamic State from the back. They issued in English, already translated in Vietnamese and Arabic at the same time.

The leader stood in front, closest to the camera TV, stated:

"Today, we declare the infidel Vietnamese will face our resistance. For hundreds of years since 1475, the Chams were slaughtered by the infidels who slaughtered our race and our people. We will remember the genocide that perished our race and our people, and we only have the last 3 million Chams, both inside and outside …"

"Islamic militants?" Kid was stunned. But that was not the end.

"… Now, we will face our jihad against the Vietnamese regime, and we'll not stop until the final liberation of Champa Wilayat, establishment of Sharia law and expulsion of Vietnamese infidels. May Allah bless our resistance. Amin!"

The video showed in somewhere, but they were truly sending message to the officials.

"Takbir!" It was followed with "Allahu Akbar!" and was repeated several times in the video. The old Chief was shocked to witness those who could do it.

The U.S. Ambassador was stunned as well: "Islamic State …"

"They have spread there." Kid discovered: "No wonder why the bombings occurred. It was done by ISIS fighters."

"(The matter is … how did the past influence it.)" Nikov addressed with precaution: "(In history, Vietnamese army had conducted two worst genocide against Chams. One occurred in 19th century and another occurred post-Vietnam War. There are only 3 million Chams remain in the world, Vietnam already has one million.)"

Kid knew what Nikov said. The Archbishop seemingly realized it as well, the motivation of the past and historical clash had put such bombings to occur. But when they issued its tie with ISIS, it turned into a whole new level.

Colonel Mạc, also a historian when he was teaching, didn't hide it anyway.

"Well … Vietnam in the past had a long standing tensions against Chams, a native people in modern Central Vietnam. However, when Vietnam conquered Champa at 1475, the land had already become Islamized. From then, Chams held Vietnam as perpetrators of anti-Cham genocide and had fought for it until 1990s."

"Dang …" Kid looked on with disappointment: "The motivation truly has historic root."

"Does the Vietnamese Government acknowledge the Chams as an indigenous people now?" U.S. Ambassador Martz asked seriously.

"Yes. Since 1990s, Vietnam recognizes the Chams as a people of Vietnamese ethnicities, but I am afraid the tension is increasing." Chief Mạc breathed hard: "Chams are not happy much."

"I suspect the leader to be more." Archbishop Radosław stated: "When I fought in Iraq in 2006, I had encountered a man, whom I believed to be the mastermind behind the reign of terror. He was of Cham origin."

"How?" Kid needed to make clear: "You're a former soldier of Iraq War. You served in the GROM. You know how it went, right?"

"The man I captured by then but later released since he was not important by then is Mouhamad Boukhar. Son of a Sunni Cham family in Iraq, he was born in Basra." The Archbishop examined: "By the time I engaged him, he was not a top leader. But I guessed he was informed about the origin from his parents."

The image of Mouhamad Boukhar was soon revealed, but it was 2006 version of his, when the Archbishop was still a GROM soldier. Mouhamad was smaller and less nurtured unlike today. He was also just a little kid.

"It is just nearly 15 years ago. Now, we don't know how is he now." Colonel Mạc shook the head.

"Can we?" Ambassador David Martz concluded together: "Mouhamad Boukhar had been out of range for nearly 15 years since the first time the Archbishop fought against him."

"I did arrest him and knew his name. This voice … it could not be any difference. This was the same voice I heard. It might have been 15 years but I had never forgotten it. Such voice … he was influent in both Arabic and English, it showed a great level of development."

Something influenced the confirmation of the Archbishop was due to the voice. Mouhamad Boukhar had a deep sounding dipthong, but when speaking and yelling often shouted very big like a lion.

But Kid and Nikov decided to make a gambling.

"Is there any other reasons outside historical grievances?"

"I think yes." The U.S. Ambassador reminded out: "Last year, the Vietnamese detained a dangerous Islamic State militant of Cham origin, Fauzi Abdel Galam. The Vietnamese Government in recent years wants to make a swift by trying to give up the three no policy and aligns to the United States in counter against China, its long standing enemy. Hanoi wants to extradite Fauzi to the U.S., previously he had caused a number of terrorist attacks in Malaysia, Burma, Thailand, the Philippines, Indonesia and Cambodia."

"I guess the attackers want more than just that." Kid and Nikov dealt the fact well, and they looked beyond to increase their grip over the case's mystery.

"It seems like … they want Fauzi, and they want land. That's the truth of it." The Chief Inspector agreed: "Thanks Archbishop for helping."

"You're welcome." The Polish Archbishop swore with his own Catholic cross on the hand: "May the God be with us."

"But where are they?" Kid asked.

"They are spreading across the Vietnamese-Cambodian border, adding with recent influx of foreign fighters. Some of them came from Syria, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Pakistan and Afghanistan; but also those from Morocco, Somalia, Algeria, Egypt and Sudan; or somewhere from East Africa." U.S. Ambassador David Martz provided about that: "Two weeks ago, Thai Army reported that they had shot death a Sudanese militant in Phuket, Mohamed Abdelrahman bin Rahman, and found he was on the way to Cambodia."

"We have no choice." The Vietnamese Colonel urged: "But if we don't act, they will spread like cockroaches. We have identified them in the border, mostly they stayed in An Giang, which hosts the largest Muslim population in Vietnam."

"How long can we take them down?" David questioned.

"We have 72 hours. However, the Defense Ministry of Vietnam has issued that they will use the air force to detonate the existence of the Islamic State in the region. Only 72 hours, okay?" Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng issued back: "We can request SEAL team to do so, but we don't want to create problem. Right now, due to seeking to give up the three no policy, tension with China is running high, as China is having military drills with Cambodia and there has been an increase of military clashes."

"(Cambodia has been recently seen as pro-Chinese and its pro-Chinese policies are weakening the traditional but less friendly Cambodian-Vietnamese relations. Due to the terrorist attacks in Ho Chi Minh City, the Vietnamese want military action. However, if this stampedes to Cambodia during the recent Sino-Cambodian military drill, it will only increase more tensions since ASEAN does not have an effective free border movement agreement and Cambodia has a long anti-Vietnamese sentiment.)"

"72 hours … less than a moment … but we will have to decide what's next." The U.S. Ambassador spoke out: "I can request the SEAL. But make sure it can be worked."

"Alright. Dismissed!" The Chief Inspector, Colonel Mạc ordered his men to depart and the job was done. Now, a group of special military police and other army troops would be deployed to find out the location of Mouhamed Boukhar.

…

But Kid and Nikov still felt a bit wary. The Polish Archbishop got the fact right.

"ASEAN is long disunited, and still disunited. It is not effective on trying to forge a common border. It doesn't have a Schengen agreement like the European Union, or free border movements like in African Union and Organization of American States." Dora-the-Kid walked out from the Palace with a lot of issue on the mind.

"This has made even harder when Vietnamese-Chinese tension is at the highest peak since the Sino-Vietnamese border conflict. Vietnam has recently built several artificial islands in the disputed sea against China and has increased military presence there." The Polish Archbishop expressed concern: "Vietnam is trying to seek help from the Americans, while China is expanding influence in some of Vietnam's traditional backgrounds, like Cambodia, Laos and cutting allies of Vietnam like the Philippines and Malaysia."

"We have no choice. Be fast, or be dumb, Radosław?" Kid questioned for the last time.

"This is their choice, but at least we all know the answer." The Polish Archbishop was quite fast to cite about: "But this duty is no longer mine, I have resigned from the GROM after Iraq War."

As Radosław Chiemycz left the Independence Palace with his Catholic costume, Kid and Nikov seemed to realize, they had to do it alone, even though expecting the support from the SEALs might be possible.

…

…

…

21:20

_Cambodian-Vietnamese border_

The border of Cambodia and Vietnam has never been fully clarified, even though efforts are many.

Right in this ground lied a tent of some people there. And they soon issued.

"Bọn mọi Việt Nam đó muốn tìm chúng ta hôm nay hoặc ngày mai. Vậy … đối phó bọn lính Việt Nam đó thế nào?" (_Those Vietnamese scums want to find us today or tomorrow. So … how can we face off against Vietnamese troops?_)

"Faisal Ghamid, chúng ta sẽ có cách. Hiện tại, quan hệ Cam-Việt đang căng thẳng do xung đột lợi ích và ảnh hưởng Trung Quốc. Nếu như kéo bọn lính Việt Nam xâm nhập Campuchia vào thời điểm tập trận Trung-Cam, chúng ta sẽ thắng lớn và một cuộc xung đột biên giới sẽ bùng nổ. Trung Quốc bảo kê cho Campuchia, họ sẽ dùng vũ lực với bọn Việt Nam đen." (_Faisal Ghamid, we will have the way. Currently, Cambodian-Vietnamese relations is being tense due to conflict in interest and Chinese influence. If we can trigger Vietnamese troops to Cambodia during the Sino-Cambodian drill, we'll win big and a border conflict will explode. China supports Cambodia, they'll use hammer to the dark-skinned Vietnamese._)

"Òa … thật tuyệt vời. Hỡi đấng Allah ban phước cho chúng con." (_Wow … great. May Allah bless for us._)

"Takbir!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

"Takbir!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

"TAKBIR!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

On the same time, the man named Mouhamed Boukhar soon revealed into an abandoned compound, where they hosted … actually …

… a young girl there!

A girl who has black hair but one of them is dyed red and shark red eyes in depth. But she was now being tied with her mouth being covered by. Now, she was being held hostage.

It didn't take a long moment before Mouhamed laughed: "No problem … soon, we will give them a surprise."

…

…

…

…

…

Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam

After returning to the damaged church, the Archbishop Radosław Chiemycz had to clean all of them.

"To najgorsze, co wydarzyło się w Bazylice. Nigdy nie wyobrażaj sobie, że może się to zdarzyć w tym pięknym kraju." (_That's the worst thing to happen in the Basilica. Never imagine it could happen in this beautiful land._)

"Myślę, że zostanie ożywiony. Wietnamczycy nie są tacy źli. Poza brzydkim rządem Wietnam jest jak nasz drugi dom." (_I think it will be revived. Vietnamese people are not that bad. Except their ugly Government, Vietnam is like our other home._) The fellow priest, who himself was also a Polish national, calmed.

"Robimy porządki, Tymoteusz Barczewski." (_We are doing the clean-up, Tymoteusz Barczewski._) Archbishop recalled his henchman Tymoteusz to clean the whole church and made sure it would be functioned again few days later. Both felt the same pains for the victims, though.

But when they were cleaning inside, suddenly someone came to him in fear. It was …

"Sir … please help us …"

Someone entered from the background seeking for help. Tymoteusz Barczewski received the girl there, who had a pink-hair and pig-tailed both side. She cried a lot as she headed to Tymoteusz.

"Okay … okay … what's going on?"

"My friend …"

"Alright, your friend, right? What's going on?" The Archbishop was grabbing the broom to clean the messes when the question came out of his mouth.

"She … she was kidnapped!" The pig-tail girl cried a lot, easily: "Please … save her …"

Looking on her body and her clothes, it indicated that she had run a long trip, being torn several times, even with muds, before seeking for help after the kidnap. The Polish Archbishop asked for her name to gather information, since he knew it was abnormal.

"Can you tell me your name and your location?"

"Himari … Uehara … please … save my friend … hic." Her eyes closed as she cried so much into the chest of priest Tymoteusz. From this point, the Archbishop understood that, it was more complicated than usual.

"Shit …"

Inside the already damaged Saigon Basilica, Tymoteusz wandered why.

"To porwanie!" (_It's kidnap!_)

"Oczekuję, że porwanie pochodziło od grupy bojowników ISIS na granicy kambodżańsko-wietnamskiej." (_I expect the kidnap came from the ISIS militant group in Cambodian-Vietnamese border._)

"Co zrobimy?" (_What are we going to do?_)

From this moment, the Archbishop heard about the case, and he considered, it was something Jesuit missionary like him not wish to see. However, given his experience as a GROM soldier and Iraq War before becoming a priest, his heart felt bled out.

And the moment his heart felt it, he had to make …

…

…

…

…

…

In the same city but from a hotel far away, Kid and Nikov opened wi-fi and used the computer of Hassan Benbarki.

"Bingo … Taha, are you there?"

Their goal was to figure out Taha, the man who was assumed as "dead", but Kid didn't trust this profile. And in the same manner, they also covered …

"Wait."

"(Really?)"

"Taha's money … he bankrolled there. He truly had his form by using a fake identity."

"(I wonder how would he hide it longer.)"

"But we are still unclear what's going on."

"(We'll see how it goes.)"

"The money he distributed … it will soon reveal out."

When Kid and Nikov researched about the money blanket of Taha Belal, Kid and Nikov soon recovered a lost profile. But then …

…

…

"What?"


	14. The Cham jihadi (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the fear of border conflicts between Vietnam against China and Cambodia, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov finds very little option but to act alone. Meanwhile, the Polish Archbishop and former Iraq War veteran Radosław Chiemycz, who has a surprising encounter to Kid and Nikov, also departs to rescue a victim from a story recorded by him.
> 
> As the police and military is assembled in the Mekong River's province of An Giang, gun fires occurs between ISIS supporters and the army. Kid and Nikov, who see the gun fires from the far, make a surprising strike and defeat the ISIS force. There, one of them challenges Kid and Nikov if they can truly capture Mouhamed Boukhar.

"Radosławie, nie można podjąć innego ryzyka." (_Radosław, it is impossible to take another risk._)

"Tymoteusz, sytuacja staje się teraz bardzo wrażliwa. Seria bombardowań w mieście pokazuje, że się nie poddadzą. Państwo Islamskie nie przestanie i będę musiał to szybko przyjąć." (_Tymoteusz, the situation is becoming very sensitive now. The series of bombings in the city shows that they won't give up. Islamic State will not stop and I'll have to take it fast._)

"A może trzy dni żałoby w Wietnamie? Co z ofiarami ataków?" (_And how about the three days mourning in Vietnam? What about the victims of the attacks?_)

"Będę musiał się tym teraz zająć, Tymoteusz. Moja krew GROM wraca i nie pozwolę Daeshowi kontynuować." (_I'll have to handle it for you now, Tymoteusz. My GROM blood is running back, and I will not let Daesh continue._)

…

…

…

…

…

In a vehicle, a small truck one, the Polish Archbishop had taken weapons and arms, as well as wearing his old GROM uniform. Even though he had retired from the army in 2008, he had never forgotten the memoir of his duty.

This was him, Archbishop Radosław Chiemycz. Chiemycz cared about the victim and the people in danger, and so, when the three days mourning started, he left the big city to the land in border of Vietnam and Cambodia. He gave the task to Tymoteusz Barczewski to handle the problem in Ho Chi Minh City, so he could go to An Giang.

…

…

…

…

The bombings in the city had prompted the government to wage a war against a new group, in which the name was Champa Shariah Jamaat, which was the identity of the new group formed at least three years ago. Champa Shariah Jamaat was a Salafist radical organization calling for the establishment of Shariah rule, with Salafism as the main Islamic doctrine. They also demanded for the overthrow of Vietnamese rule in Central Vietnam and later declared support for Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. The threat however, was not looked seriously until the bombings.

Kid and Nikov had read about that when they traveled alone to the An Giang Province, which was now declared martial law, using a private vehicle similar to the truck Radosław was using.

"Shit … Champa Shariah Jamaat … why wasn't the United States issuing it a terrorist organization, given its tie with ISIS?"

"(The organization only began to appear in the aftermath of the bombings. Previously, they fought under the banner of Daesh in Yemen, Libya and Syria. Recently however, the increase of recruitment of members from Cambodia, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia and Vietnam granted them to return.)"

"Cambodia?"

"(Despite Vietnam being the largest of Cham population, Cambodia hosts the largest Cham Muslim population, at least 5% of Cambodian population. Six months ago, a brutal suicide bombing had occurred in Sihanoukville, killing 37 people and ISIS acknowledged the attack. But I guess the method was done nothing else but by the Champa Shariah Jamaat organization.)"

"However, since it is influenced by Islamic State, the level of attack has become even more surfaced and diversified. Three months ago, a brutal shootout occurred also in Phnom Penh, Cambodia, killing 11."

"(Two months before the bombings, they launched a brutal attack on the city of Zamboanga. 56 people were reported dead.)"

"They're expanding … in Southeast Asia."

Kid and Nikov were trying to understand how could a pro-ISIS organization surface in Vietnam, a country which is known for being repressive against dissidents. As such, the attack became a sensitive issue. When they were coming on the province, tanks, helicopters and armed vehicles were heading to the city of Long Xuyên.

…

Long Xuyên, Vietnam

"Chú ý, chú ý! Hiện nay quân đội và công an nhân dân đang vào cuộc truy bắt và tiêu diệt những phần tử khủng bố của tổ chức Nhà nước Hồi giáo tự xưng! Xin phép bà con không ai được ra ngoài và lệnh giới nghiêm sẽ được ban hành từ 8h sáng cho đến 6h tối. Xin cảm ơn." (_Attention, attention! Currently the people's army and police are on the hunt against the terrorists of the self-claimed Islamic State! Please people no one is allowed to go out and the martial law will be put from 8h in the morning to 6h hour in the evening. Thank you._)

As Kid and Nikov were on the road, the street and all vehicles were closed except for the military one. Kid and Nikov had to stop there and used the river road to cross.

"Fuck!"

When Kid and Nikov were on the run, the patrol police and army troops were on there. Since there is nobody who could speak Arabic, the police had to enforce a Qatari translator who knew English. They feared there would have Arab fighters as well.

"We are ordering the terrorists in the city, those who have used it as a hiding base to show up, or we will attack."

It was taken in both Vietnamese, English and Arabic, but there were no sign of answer being taken.

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov were quite cautious.

"How is the strength of the Champa Shariah Jamaat?"

"(At least 2.000 fighters, maybe more.)"

"Comparing to Vietnamese army, they are more professional in battle. But seriously, with the experience of the ISIS fighters, it is unclear."

"(Hold on!)"

Nikov signaled danger when they discovered a guard of the Champa Shariah Jamaat. Looking the face, they understood he was not a Cham, because he looked more light-skinned like a North African man.

On the run, they kept watching on as the situation became even tenser by time and the shooting scenes … it looked like getting closer.

…

…

After persuading didn't bear fruit, with the terrorists refused to answer, the military prepared to take a response, as the helicopters were watching from the sky. One of the helicopters just watched about the city's ground as the troops, police and other military personnel were on their ready.

As the troops began to walk into the empty city and the empty ground, suddenly, some voices yelled.

"Takbir!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Then, a bazooka fled from an opposite corner to the paramilitary force. An officer shouted: "Coi chừng!" (_Look out!_)

"BOOM!"

The attack was the first among all the attacks, and this prompted the Vietnam People's Armed Forces to react. A counter strike occurred and shot into the right opposition by a military vehicle, an armored personnel carrier brought from Russia.

…

Outside the sea, the U.S. SEAL Team meanwhile was on their deployment, waiting if the Vietnamese Government could allow or not. They were in the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan.

"Did the U.S. Ambassador try to be a risk over fighting there again?"

"I expect to be harder and more difficult." Commander of this SEAL Team, the Salem Team, named after Peter Salem, a well-trained and strong 40 years old Bryan Puchís exclaimed: "While current American-Vietnamese relations are friendly, the issue is the Vietnamese regime, an authoritarian, is still afraid of our influence. So while they oppose the growth of China, we are not certain if Hanoi wants us to fight the ISIS militants or not."

"Sergeant, Vietnam has a long standing military tradition. I think they can handle them." Another SEAL member claimed: "They have recently bought a new number of equipment from the United States."

"But ISIS is international. They have launched a series of attack on several countries there before one of its branches emerged in this nation. Vietnam is also authoritarian and repressive, it cannot help solving Cham solution in long term." Sgt. Bryan touched on the head, assuming it was his first oversea mission: "I live within a group of Cham community in San Diego, and I know that. The Chams are not friendly to Vietnamese people despite both opposing the same communist regime."

…

"It is the begin of a battle!" Kid and Nikov are well-aware with it. Then, they heard someone speaking in Arabic as they were still on the run to find the head of those ISIS militants. But with the streets blocked, they had little but to keep itself in check, with their car unable to go across the thin and slippy road anymore.

"تحرك للخارج! تحرك للخارج!" (_Move out! Move out!_)

Arabic for Kid was quite clear. Kid understood that, the influx of foreign fighters coming to Southeast Asia has left a huge consequence there.

"Dang, I was right. The Champa Shariah Jamaat is not solely based from one ethnic people, it has many fighters from across the world."

"(And they are not a bunch of un-equipped force. They have smuggled weapons from many parts to prepare for these attacks. They knew who they're fighting.)"

"When I watched the video seeing them representing ISIS declaring the Wilayat of Champa, they have no longer in passion anymore."

"(Champa has a tragic history, as the country was completely absorbed to Vietnam from 15th century to 19th century, and a following Vietnamese conquest to several neighbors have put this relations tenser. Meanwhile, the arrival of Islam has a great impact.)"

"The Chams adopted Islam …"

"(Yes. In 1471, Islam became widespread, but it was undone because the Vietnamese defeated them in the 1475 war. Having conquered Champa, the Vietnamese declared destruction of mosques and burning of Qu'ran. Hence we don't see any mosques in Central Vietnam despite being the homeland of Cham people.)"

"Islamic State has used the same judgement. When it comes to Spain, the ISIS militant group issued their jihad in hope to retake Spain and Islamize it again."

…

With Kid and Nikov were on the run very fast, beyond the long tree lines, talking about Spain … the Vietnamese also had a Spanish advisor. Quite average and dwarf-alike looking, but he was actually an experienced man.

"Mr. José Herracio." Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng, who also took charge of it, talked.

"Yes?"

"Islamic State also uses the same tactics when it comes to Spain. They told Spain was an 'ancient Islamic land', and they wanted it to be conquered again. With Vietnam also conquered the Cham land as Islam was spreading, I think you know how ISIS wants, right?"

"The matter is much more complicated. The Chams hate Vietnamese already since the fall of Champa. On the other hand, the muslims of Spain have been quite more integrated though not without trouble."

Herracio then called to Amina, his henchwoman and a Moroccan muslim who raised as a Spaniard, to take the solution over the history of Vietnam and Champa.

"Amina, do you know any Chams in Morocco?"

"Yes. They do tell about the Champa nation, but that's it. Outside, they are a very small community."

"Thanks."

Amina stood there as Colonel Mạc and José took a little bit conversation.

"This. The problem is among the Chams. They have yet to forgive the genocide campaign."

"Yet, if we become too humane, ISIS will use it to spread."

"Hence, while using violence maybe a way, I don't think it can ever answer … unless we address with the local Muslim community."

…

The battle began as the military got ambushed, but eventually they could sneak deeper. However, fierce resistance began to witness and some houses were damaged. In some street, Arabic graffitis also revealed.

The words "Death to Vietnamese infidels" and "Champa Wilayat", as well as the black flags of Islamic State, were found everywhere. Gun fires kept going, as those fighters exchanged in Arabic.

"محاربتهم! حارب الكفار الفيتناميين!" (_Fight them! Fight the Vietnamese infidels!_)

Fighting between the Vietnamese army and Champa Shariah Jamaat's fighters intensified by time due to growing military movement and the ISIS resistance there. It scared the locals as no one, even market, was functioning at the same period. Gun fighting continued but ISIS soldiers proved to be more efficient than expected. They held the Vietnamese army very long and inflicted several damages.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Although those ISIS jihadists were killed as many, there was no sign of immediate end. Thus, Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng had to request support from the Defense Ministry.

"Chúng tôi cần lực lượng đặc công, xin chờ chuẩn y từ Bộ Quốc phòng!" (_We need the sappers, waiting for approval from the Defense Ministry, over!_)

Report from the Colonel to the Defense Ministry was soon approved, but it would require at least 15 minutes to move from Vũng Tàu to Long Xuyên to unite with the armed police and armed forces. The city was razed by gun fires.

…

Far away, Mouhamed Boukhar, still under mask, became aware with the threat of Vietnamese sappers.

"الجيش الفيتنامي ينشر القنادس. حاول إخلاء وتقليل الأضرار في أسرع وقت ممكن!" (_The Vietnamese army is deploying the sappers. Try to evacuate and reduce damages as soon as possible!_)

It appeared that he knew about Vietnamese sappers, a legacy of Vietnam War. Coined to be one of the most elite sappers in the world, Mouhamed was aware that if he could leave the city safety and retreated to the canal channels of the Mekong river, the force would be still maintained.

…

But, Kid and Nikov were quite immediate. As they reached to the canals, they saw a boat transporting a group of masked men, wearing black and yelling in Arabic and English.

Kid and Nikov soon found that, behind the trees, this was used as a transport for ISIS fighters.

"Shit … I get it."

"(Kiddo, I think they use boats to evade being captured and also, they want to be avoided from watching.)"

"Can we sink these ships before they move elsewhere?"

"(I guess so.)" Nikov carried on together an AK-47, indicated that he was ready. Kid put his air gun up to hand and aimed to the wooden boat transporting ISIS fighters.

Kid looked on carefully and …

"Boom!"

His gun shot and it headed directly to the ship transporting ammunition and weaponry. Carrying with a black flag of the Islamic State, they just kept sailing on the canals until …

…

…

"BOOM!"

A mass explosion occurred in the large river which killed all of those men on board. Kid and Nikov understood that, the ISIS organization wouldn't leave it alone, so they had to hurry and spot on other ship.

…

…

Meanwhile, the same small truck but with different color stopped there. The man wore a military uniform of the old GROM force.

"It's the time."

He soon took his spot, trying to find out any possible members of the Champa Shariah Jamaat movement, now a part of wider Islamic State. It was the Archbishop, but no longer in the clothes of a Catholic priest.

…

Meanwhile, the Vietnamese sappers were deployed. Unsurprisingly, being armed with Israeli Uzi guns and heavily trained, they're seen as one of Asia's best sapper commando forces and among top 20 elites. All in green, they gathered around. Just only small portion from 3 to 7 men were enough to break through and survive for over 48 hours.

The Colonel was escorted with the other troops in a jeep.

"Được rồi đồng chí, giờ thì đánh thọc hậu chúng đi." (_Okay comrades, now go stab them from the back._)

"Tuân lệnh!" (_Roger!_)

Arriving to the city, they quickly came on and began a massive operation to monitor the movement. As the army failed to break through and suffered several casualties, the sappers became an option. Gun exchanges stood still and ongoing with more bloody scenes.

A sapper found a young man, with distinct African hair, looked like from South Arabia. The young man shouted but was quickly taken down. Sapper movement became faster and faster as they sneaked into the Tunnel Brick factory, where Islamic State fighters had taken it as a temporary base.

The army kept following from behind as the whole square was turned into fire.

…

"يستغرقها وقت قصير جدًا للإخلاء. لماذا لم يستجب أحد؟" (_It takes them a very short time to evacuate. Why has no one responded?_)

Mouhamed Boukhar, still in cover in darkness, pushed his anger as he started hearing about the increasing casualties of his force in the city of Long Xuyên.

"يهز الفيتناميون أرضنا! إنهم يتجهون إلى الشرق ، حيث قواتنا أكثر مبعثرة. محافظ ، يرجى اتخاذ النظام." (_Vietnamese sappers are encircling our ground! They are heading east, where our force is more scattered. Governor, please take order._)

Mouhamed Boukhar got even more pissed off due to the length of time perpetration. Even when they got a plenty of it, something …

… denied them.

"Hang on!"

"Governor, what's going on?"

In Islamic State's global caliphate ideology, each Wilayat has one Governor. Mouhamed Boukhar was the first self-claimed governor of the Wilayat of Champa. And so, he became the Governor, or the Bey, in the self-proclaimed region.

Mouhamed Boukhar could not hold still with such tense moment, until he realized …

"Wait, what about …"

He looked on a cell being taken over, and he understood the motivation of it. He guessed that …

…

…

…

"Quick! Move out of here. Someone is stabbing from the back."

Those fighters immediately departed further away from the side of Hậu River in order to avoid completely from direct confrontation. Thus, they had to leave the camp with those remaining fighters and trying to retreat closer to Cambodian-Vietnamese border.

With this move, he chose to abandon the city already.

…

On the same time, Kid and Nikov had yet to see Taha, but money distribution to other jihadist movements in Southeast Asia was clear.

"I just wonder … how much Taha has distributed. And why did he use the money of the Saudi millionaire?"

"(I have no idea either. But the way Ahmad Al-Salih work indicated more than just one. And the Saudi millionaire seems to know where is he.)"

"Should have interviewed that bastard before allowing the SEALs to make an arrest."

"(It's okay. We'll visit him. Anyway, we are aware that the establishment of Champa Shariah Jamaat had the hand of his.)"

"However, the initial leader is not just one." Kid mentioned about yesterday's research: "There are two person influential on the establishment of this terrorist organization. One is Mouhamad Boukhar. And another one is Khatag Safawi. But only Boukhar, so where is Khatag?"

"(Khatag Safawi!)" Nikov startled: "(Why did we forget this person?)"

"Khatag is a renowned Malaysian terrorist of Cham descent but born in Saudi Arabia's capital Riyadh."

"(Khatag has a strong connection to Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, and has visited Vietnam twice. In the past, he channeled the black money to finance Salafist movements across Malaysia, Indonesia and Sri Lanka.)"

"Khatag is instrumental for the rise of Islamic State's branch in the country. So Khatag is very aware of his business."

"(But when the Champa Shariah Jamaat issued anti-Vietnamese manifesto, only Mouhamad Boukhar and not Khatag Safawi. Meanwhile, Khatag was once a former servant of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, which the millionaire considered him like his son.)"

"Khatag knew about Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami! And he surely knew that because he lived with Ahmad Mohamad prior to his departure."

"(And the relations with Mouhamad Boukhar. We should have mentioned together.)"

"Yeah, maybe …"

But when Kid and Nikov were watching on the river, suddenly, some men shouted: "الكفار!" (_Infidels!_) This interrupted Nikov and Kid, forcing both to take action against those fighters. ISIS fighters immediately appeared, some covered their faces, some didn't.

Kid and Nikov, however, soon proved why they were too much. They put their guns and took down plenty of them. Not just that, they ran very quick and wolf-soul Nikov became even more scary after being transformed to wolf. The duo kept making a stunning form, with Kid even killed them by katana.

Kid switched between katana and air gun. Nikov became a wolf. Neither ISIS fighters were able to detect their positions, and each time, they killed, either by stabbing, shooting, biting to decapitation.

Kid and Nikov were burning.

…

Meanwhile, the Catholic priest was moving beyond, and also, on the same time, he was a GROM soldier. Although retired from the army to become a Catholic priest, he never forgot his duty and prayed to God.

"Our Lady, please bless us to final glory."

He had just killed an ISIS fighter to seize the boat to transport to the other side of the river. He was going to gain few hope for the final win.

…

…

The sappers showed to be effective, but if they had not known, Kid and Nikov had actually cruised the backbone of the militant organization.

ISIS fighters in the eastern part of the city, at Mỹ Long district, tried to put detonation to prevent Vietnamese army from seizing the last of the militant group. There, a lot of them had to take decision.

"لن نتراجع. سنلحق الضرر في أقرب وقت ممكن. لن يسقط جيش الإسلام أبداً ، وسوف نذهب إلى الجنة." (_We won't retreat. We will inflict damage as soon as possible. The army of Islam will never fall, and we shall go to Heaven._)

However, when the group sought to detonate themselves in a rice store, something arrived.

"FREEZE!"

"Shoot them!"

ISIS militants decided to fight back and shot, but they were taken down all, except one. It was …

"You want?"

The last ISIS militant, who was carrying an M-16 rifle, challenged all the sappers who entered here, alongside Vietnamese troops who also took their arms against. The ISIS militant, covered the face too, didn't have anything to fear anymore. He had failed to make a final assault to commit suicide attack, and this became the only option for him: do or die.

But even before he could do it, something hit him from the back, causing him to collapse into the front. There was no sign of shooting, nonetheless.

It was done by a soldier from the back, and the masked man fell, with little to discuss. From this point, seeing so many damages in the city and casualties, which cost many, they decided that the city was clear of terrorists.

"Báo cáo với cấp trên." (_Report to the High Command._)

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov after fighting a bunch of ISIS fighters, had gone exhausted, but luckily, no more people around.

"No more … bro … no more."

By then, a man, lying on the ground near the remaining shipping boat which was used to transport weaponry. Kid and Nikov then walked there, like they never lost power overall.

The lying man, wearing Islamic State black clothes, got surprised, as he was breathing the last … and Kid added a question in the language of his.

"لذا ، أين محمد بوخار وما هو هدفه في فيتنام؟" (_So, where is Mouhamad Boukhar and what's his goal in Vietnam?_)

"Inshallah …" He still sneaked some little laugh before dying: "يجب أن تراه قريبًا … الكفار … بوخار أكثر ذكاءً منا جميعًا … وسيجعلك أنت وهؤلاء الكفار الفيتناميين … ليشعروا بمزيد من الآلام … سوف يتم إحياء تشامبا … الولايات … سوف يولد … إن شاء الله ، النبي ، … المجد الأخير لله والخلافة العظيمة … سيأتي … قريبًا جدًا …" (_You shall see it soon … infidels … Boukhar is smarter than all of us … he shall make you and those Vietnamese infidels … to feel more pains … Champa will be revived … the Wilayat … will be born … in the will of Allah, the Prophet, … the final glory of Allah and the great Caliphate … will come … very soon …_)

He then stopped breathing, but Kid and Nikov were aware that, there were some abandoned buildings far away 5 kilometers. It meant a lot for Kid and Nikov.

"They had left for the other bank. We will see where it went."

Kid and Nikov guessed out, and they didn't need to prosecute the dying ISIS terrorist anymore. So, they departed from there to go to the other bank, trying to wander what's going on next.

…

…

…

…

…

"The Vietnamese army confirms it had cleaned the terrorist presence believed to have spread to Long Xuyên, but it had to pay with 7 deaths and 15 injured. Report says that over 30 ISIS militants were killed but the number might be increasing due to another deaths being unreported." ABC News.

"People in the city are still being frightened due to two and a half hours fighting between the government's armed forces and Daesh force after discovering a growth of Daesh presence. It was done following the terrorist attacks in a pagoda and a Catholic diocese in Ho Chi Minh City, which Islamic State's branch, the Champa Shariah Jamaat, claimed responsibility." CBC News.

"The shocking strong grip of increasing muslim militants prompted the national police and armed troops to storm several mosques in the city. Two of them had been shut down. For the Vietnamese people, which their country has never experienced Islamic extremist attacks, as well as the small presence of muslim community which is at least over 1-2% of Vietnamese population, the attack had prompted more Vietnamese to be hostile toward muslims." CNN.

"An hour following the attack, three Indonesian muslims in the city of Danang were beaten to death by locals accusing them for being supporters of Islamic State. Police had to reduce and push the angry mobs still engraved by the brutal attacks to Thiên Hậu pagoda and Sài Gòn Basilica in the south." BBC.

"The outcome of the terrorist attack proved to be very influential because Vietnam is a recent growing tourist destination, with its long beaches, passionate people, great cuisine and a friendly culture, which emerged after many years in trauma of the old Vietnam War and the Sino-Vietnamese conflict. The attack will have a negative effect as Vietnam has already received 16.5 million tourists last year. 4 million came from Korea." Arirang.

…

…

…

…

…

"Dang it!"

Mouhamed Boukhar was pissed off as he relocated to a safer ground where more and more muslim fanatic followers in there. Either of Vietnamese or foreign nationalities, those standing with him tried to calm their own governor.

"Governor … the fight for Caliphate is still ongoing. Champa Wilayat will not fall, we will continue our struggle for the belief."

"I should have killed all of them." Mouhamed Boukhar remembered that he and several of his men ambushed a bus and killed the driver, kidnapping a group of tourists turned out to be girl group. In the end, with the ransom being paid, Mouhamed released all but one, and it was …

"That bitch …"

He suddenly remembered to Fauzi Abdel Galam, who was now in Vietnamese prison elsewhere. Hearing that Fauzi would be sent to the U.S. for trial, he expected about possible way to respond.

"Hold on."

"What's that, governor?"

"They still have 48 hours. But we can trigger them earlier, while I will help you all to enter Cambodia safely."

"You mean …"

"Send the Vietnamese regime a video … In exchange, we demand the release of Fauzi Abdel Galam."

He whispered some few words, and they quite understood very fast. The group soon departed and ready to make some kind of threat.

…

…

…

…

…

03:35

Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam

After performing the mourning, and the appearance of the Holy See's chargé d'affaires Daren Kalabagian, Tymoteusz Barczewski stood a moment watching from the sky at the night. He could not sleep, even though …

When he looked further away, he was afraid of something bad.

"Gdzie do diabła jesteś, Radosławie? Nie idź na kolejny śmiertelny moment." (_Where the hell are you, Radosław? Don't go for another deadly moment._)

While he was looking from the church, the feeling ranged between so many kinds of moments. But … Tymoteusz felt it stronger to stand with Radosław because they were brother in arm as kids.

When they were sitting, suddenly …

…

…

…

Himari Uehara woke up with a lot of fear, as she got scared with the past and present. She didn't want it and Tymoteusz had to comfort her.

And then, Himari cried, cried again into the body of Tymoteusz. The Polish priest might've sensed something over …


	15. The Cham jihadi (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov want to set out the Champa Shariah Jamaat movement and to bring up the right hand who knows about Taha, Khatag Safawi; while also discuss about the history of Islam in Vietnam. However, their movement gets a respond with a surprising ambush, but Kid and Nikov get a brief relief from a surprise. In there, they move onward to finally take down the notorious and dangerous terrorist organization for once.
> 
> However, ISIS militants have a plan, hoping to evade capture by taking hostage for exchange to Fauzi Abdel Galam. Kid and Nikov will only be later informed also by the man who rescue them.

03:00

Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam

As the people were sleeping and the city was still on a shocking moment, Himari Uehara was trying to overcome the fear. But then, she got a dream …

…

…

"_Ran! Ran-chan!"_

_Himari was running on as she found someone believed to be identical to the person she called. And she just walked beyond the depth._

_Something went on and …_

"_Ran … Ran … you are …"_

_There in the ground of her dream saw a body of a girl who was the same age with her. But she was now …_

… _walking but without …_

"_Where's your head, Ran? I … I …"_

_She was scared to see a walking body waking up but … headless. It meant, Ran Mitake might have … she was without a head, and walking with no return. And this scared Himari and …_

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She woke up in fear, as the Polish priest Tymoteusz Barczewski got the noise and came in. He knew what would have to do.

"Are you okay?"

Tymoteusz could not speak Japanese and Himari was not a Pole, but it didn't prevent Tymoteusz from trying to comfort. He understood the pain and tragedy of it.

"Ran … don't die …"

"No no, she will not …"

As Tymoteusz still hugged the scaring girl, he soon wondered, when would Radosław return, and if so, would the other hostage survive, or not.

…

An Giang, Vietnam

Having reclaimed the city's security, however police and armed troops continued searching ground in everywhere, even when it was not in Cham houses.

A number of handful people had been taken custody by the armed police and armed troops, and a number of them were found to have ties with jihadist movement abroad. The Colonel, Mạc Đăng Hồng, alongside his Spanish advisor José Herracio, the Moroccan Amina and Qatari translator Fuad, looked on as they carried out weaponry being taken from those militants.

"Bọn chúng có khá nhiều quốc tịch, bao gồm người Yemen, Somalia, Sudan, Tunisia, Bosnia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Libya và cả công dân Đông Nam Á như Thái Lan, Indonesia và Malaysia." (_They have many nationalities, including Yemenis, Somalis, Sudanese, Tunisians, Bosnians, Pakistanis, Afghans, Libyans and even Southeast Asians like Thais, Indonesians and Malaysians._)

"Tốt." (_Good._) As for the spending of times investigating terrorists, Herracio asked if this interrogation could help, and the Colonel was confident.

Might be, he thought it would be done before the end of the deadline.

…

…

…

But Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov felt that, the pressure was high while sailing. They knew what was about to come.

Having sailed to the other bank of the river, the fact that ISIS fighters remaining there continued to hunt them. Although the country's majority population are Buddhists and Christians, muslims constituted at least 3% in the country. However, given the fact the Chams were original people in Central Vietnam, hostility is expected, as the Vietnamese expelled them since 1475.

Islam in Vietnam has a long history, but reading it is like digging a hole. And the group needed to struggle.

"Alright, Nikov … what's the history of Islamic development in a country of Buddhist origin?"

"(Vietnamese-Islamic relations are complex. When China ruled modern northern Vietnam at 7th century, first Muslim delegation from the Arab world arrived, and the Arab traders traded with the Chams. Islam started to expand in Central Vietnam at 10th century, by then, still under the Cham's rule of the Champa state. However, Vietnam also kicked China out, and the start of Islam in Vietnam would begin with increasing encroachment from the Vietnamese, descendant of Chinese civilization.)"

"How could it examine all the grievances between the Chams and the Vietnamese? Only that? And by which way Islam turns to be the largest religion among the Chams except for few handful Central Vietnamese Cham people staying Hindus?"

"(Well … until 14th century, Hinduism was still the Cham's religion. But in the same time, Vietnamese expansion to the south absorbing Cham land. In 15th century with the defeat of China, Vietnam became increasing furious and hostile to the existence of Champa, and invaded the state in 1470s. Meanwhile, this era also witnessed the growth of sea trades from Arabia to Southeast Asia, and Arab to Malay merchants introduced Islam to the Chams. The last King of independent Champa decided to install Islam the official religion in 1471, and built up mosques. But it ended very abruptly due to Vietnamese conquest.)"

"In a way …"

"(The Vietnamese Emperor was unhappy with Islam and issued destruction of mosques. This led to the halt of Islamic movement, but the Chams found Islam as the only way to protect its heritages. While original Hindus continued to stay in Central Vietnam today, the muslims went south, fled from the persecution to live in modern Vietnamese-Cambodian land. Over the next century, Islam eventually spread further despite Vietnamese Emperor's objection and hostility. To solve the question, the Nguyễn Lords decided to allow Christian missionaries to counter the muslims of the south, having learnt that Christian Europe also hated the muslims a lot.)"

"So that meant …"

"(Yes. Not the Vietnam War legacy, Christianity had become widespread in Vietnam since 17th century, and the Nguyễn Lords … they used Christianity to encounter the Muslim Chams. This policy played a big role on creating the situation like today, where more Christians in southern Vietnam than the northern part.)"

"In a way, the Nguyễn Lords effectively used Christianity to fight against Islam, right?"

"(Indeed. Although most churches were built only from the French rule onward in 19th century, many Vietnamese families became Christians from either 16th and 17th century. In contrast, Islam was restricted and the Chams could only join the army that was sanctioned by the Emperor.)"

"An example of how grievances between Islam and Christianity could be seen from a neutral perspective."

"(The Vietnamese government did not persecute Christians until 19th century. Meanwhile, Muslims were treated like sub-humans since 15th century. But the Muslims' worst nightmare began in 19th century.)"

"19th century! Such …"

"(The Vietnamese Emperor issued manifesto claiming Islam as a heretical religion, and that the Muslims would be exterminated. From this point, anti-Cham sentiment ran high because the Chams were majority Muslims there. A Malay-Cham cleric Katip Sumat returned from Malay peninsula seeing this, called for jihad and a serious rebellion occurred for a year. The jihad, which was the only time in Vietnam a jihad war occurred, ended in failure and Vietnamese army massacred plenty of Chams. There's still a poet by the Cham diaspora abroad about the cruelty of Vietnamese army.)"

"Do you remember the poem?"

"(No, I don't speak Malaysian or Indonesian. But surely, this was a tragedy and it set the hostility between Chams and Vietnamese today.)"

"Did it extend further?"

"(Yes. French rule failed to reduce the tensions. So when Americans arrived, the Chams refused to cooperate with the United States, but demanded for their statehood. They wanted the U.S. to support from behind, but it was not helpful as Washington D.C. was more concerned to South Vietnam rather.)"

"The Chams opposed both North and South Vietnam."

"(But that's the beginning. South Vietnamese leaders did not care about the Chams, they saw them as a stain of the state and continued Vietnamization process. And 'Vietnamization' there, was not the war policy, but rather ethnic and cultural policy. North Vietnamese regime also refused to acknowledge the Cham's legitimacy as a people. This signaled a greater tragedy for them.)"

"And …"

"(When the Vietnam War occurred, the Chams participated on FULRO, or United Front for the Liberation of Oppressed Races, written in French as Front Unifié de Lutte des Races Opprimées, hence the naming.)"

"Chams didn't like either North or South."

"(The United States failed to honor, and South Vietnam became enemy. But when North Vietnam finally controlled the country in 1975, the situation worsened and FULRO became the entity representing anti-Vietnamese movement of the Chams. Chams had lost more men than any other ethnic minorities, others being Montagnards and Khmers. This resistance, however, failed to defy the determination of Vietnamese regime and the communists destroyed the whole region, reducing it to rubbles. Others fled to the sea and chose to become refugees and settled elsewhere. A tragedy never ended.)"

"It is still ongoing?"

"(At 1986, Vietnam implied economic and political reforms, abandoning the command policies and moved to capitalism. When Vietnam reformed, the need of new allies and partners pushed Vietnam closer to ASEAN and later, normalization of relations with the United States and the West in 1995. FULRO disintegrated after witnessing what they believed, the betrayal. Chams felt it the hardest, because they were more persecuted, while the Montagnards and Khmers, it is still a new phenomenon.)"

"Now I see why the Champa Shariah Jamaat traced the past root from."

"(Several Cham Islamist organizations have tried to establish itself and they condemned the Cham Hindus for not supportive of the resistance, basically because FULRO's Cham members were entirely Muslims. In 2006, a Salafist organization was dissolved due to Vietnamese police intervention.)"

"The Vietnamese are quite a hand faster, isn't it?"

"(But even with a trained and battle-hardened army, Vietnam is still not immune to terrorism. But the communist regime still bothers about the anti-communist organizations abroad … until the series of bombings in Ho Chi Minh City.)"

"Cannot trust the communists, but I'd rather fight against ISIS more. By a way, the Colonel is quite fairly well-perceived, as he acknowledged the past."

"(Kind of people like him are rare, man. Vietnam has recognized the Chams now, and trying to improve the standard of life, but … repression is still. Rights for the Chams? I don't know.)"

"Nail it. Hopefully, the idea of people's life would go within."

"(Unfortunately, Asian philosophy is not European or American one.)"

Kid and Nikov, after a brief of talking on a fast-speed canoe, reached the other side of the bank. They guessed that, due to this grievance, Chams still hated Vietnam even to today. There are little collaborations, even Cham and Vietnamese diaspora both hated the communist regime.

In there, they asked for a local car, but as the martial law was enforced for the whole province, they could not have another one. So they had to run for at least few hours.

…

The former GROM soldier crossed the river by another canoe, yes, the Archbishop and former GROM soldier, Radosław Chiemycz, had come there.

When he traveled around and stopped in the same opposite bank, he took away and ambushed a Daesh soldier. With only a Nepalese kukri knife, he killed the Daesh jihadist.

"Finally … son of a bitch."

The Archbishop just kept walking with his uniform showing the great determination of the Polish Archbishop. Having failed to realize the potential threat of Mouhamed Boukhar in Iraq, he would have to take down to fulfill the word of God.

…

…

"This man is Abdelilah Hamid Tunku Rahman, a major commander who claimed himself as protector of the Caliphate. He was designed as the captain of the ISIS force there. Malaysian national, but of Cham descent."

"They're looking for it really."

Advisor José Herracio and Col. Mạc Đăng Hồng walked on and they were interrogating several senior ISIS members being held in prison. Then, they both had their information on and on, having witnessed an increase of ISIS fighters entering the country.

On the moment, Islamic State fighters under detention felt that they didn't care, and their madness about a global caliphate had affected the interrogation. Hence, José asked to do torture, since those fighters were extremely exceptional and arrogant.

…

…

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov sat down and turned on their computer again. And … where was Hassan Benbarki's one?

Ah yes, they had sold it.

Before moving away, they collected information about the terrorist organization Champa Shariah Jamaat, information of Taha Al-Shami, and the name of the other figures, before they found that many of them had on their List they were watching. Champa Shariah Jamaat also had the hand of Taha, albeit it needed to have the second string man, Khatag Safawi. After that, they decided to sell it to a local from a computer store and departed away.

They had to do it with a lot of pressure. Time didn't wait.

"Fauzi Abdel Galam is a renowned Cambodian-Vietnamese Cham militant who previously worked as a cleric, but since 2000s, frequent contact with Salafism in Qatar and Saudi Arabia put him into the religious ideology. Altogether, he tried to gain support and successfully have three to five mosques being run by his jurisdiction in Cambodia before managed to build one of them in Vietnam."

"(But then he felt not enough.)"

"Indeed. So when the call for jihad from the Islamic State occurred, he soon joined the rank and it was where he contacted with Mouhamed Boukhar, who was born in a Cham family in Iraq."

"(Both of them hold together a common grievance: hating the Vietnamese people and the country, as well as its solidarity to Islamic State's expansionism. They considered Western force as anti-Islamic, and had issued jihadism against several countries bombing them, like the United States, Russia and NATO countries.)"

"It's worth to notice, Mouhamed Boukhar often traveled back to Vietnam after hearing the story of ancient Champa and the state's ill-fated conquest. He had spent a lot of time learning Vietnamese language to become influent in the language, in order to be ready for terrorist cell. And the ignorant of the Vietnamese had contributed that."

"(When they are still bothering about anti-communist parties by Vietnamese diaspora, this had to happen.)"

"Alright, let's talk about Fauzi. Fauzi himself was born in there, An Giang, in this country, unlike Mouhamed. So Fauzi knew each street. He planned for a terrorist attack against the Vietnamese authorities, but it failed to materialize, so he traveled abroad to join ISIS rank. In there, he adopted many new ideological fanaticism from the organization, and had even worked closely to Tarkhan and Tamaz Batirashvili."

"(Abu Omar al-Shishani?)"

"Yes. It seems like Tarkhan Batirashvili had galvanized Fauzi Abdel Galam to make a stance. He gathered a group of the first loyal jihadists to the Islamic State. Among them included three American nationals but having Cham root: Sulayman Haqsah, Waleed Hangban and Abdollah Ali Subbiar. All were killed in Afghanistan."

"(Sounds like …)"

"You guess it. The cleric headed to Vietnam with more men and materials even though damages inflicted on them. He tried to train an army and made the black flag. He recruited many from Cambodia, the home of largest Cham muslim population, and the smaller one from the Vietnamese side. But when he tried again to wage jihad, his cell was discovered and he was arrested. But his members escaped and somehow managed to be in shadow until the bombings."

"(In order to increase the growing military tie, Vietnam sought to extradite him to the U.S.?)"

"Vietnam fears conflict with China and despises Chinese influence around her. To encounter, Vietnam sought to increase tie with Washington, while hoping to give the U.S. a gift. Fauzi Abdel Galam has been among one of the top 10 people on the wanted list of the U.S. Department, they saw him as potentially an increasing threat and a new Bin Laden in the rise."

"(If this is successful, then the U.S. will increase more military support for the country.)"

"Yes."

As Kid and Nikov were on their road, their discovery became even more important. Mouhamed Boukhar, having heard about the arrest of Fauzi Abdel Galam, decided to leave Iraq and came to Vietnam assembling the last remaining force of Islamic State, while remaining calm to recruit newbies. It meant the ISIS militants might be elsewhere in Cambodian border as well, hence …

…

"We have to leave. Now!"

…

…

…

In a base elsewhere, which the river side separated only a few steps, the fat, covered man in black, Mouhamed Boukhar, looked into the face of her, and he smiled. "Her" here was a victim of his abduction.

"Come down, it won't hurt. I want the release of Fauzi, and just that."

He ordered his men to do the video monitoring, and took very few times before it could be finished.

…

…

South China Sea

The SEAL team received new that the ISIS hideout might be deeper and closer to Cambodian-Vietnamese border, and that the United States Armed Forces would continue to maintain, waiting for further actions.

"Alright, we will have to be ready. As the Sino-Cambodian military drill is ongoing, we cannot put trouble on the already tense Sino-American relations. China has already threatened to use military invasion on Taiwan and has already sent police to suppress growing anti-Chinese riot in Hong Kong."

"And we have to wait? From which moment?"

"If the situation gets worse, the Vietnamese would likely to allow the SEAL Team to participate."

"Damn …"

On the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan and other U.S. ships deployed around, they were waiting for the final decision and reaction was just waiting a bit, until Hanoi agreed.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov kept walking on as they wanted to see where it went through. Some motorbike's tracks were also found, implying them they were moving onward, although the growing number of cars in Vietnam meaning that motorbikes were being reduced.

But Kid and Nikov used it to mend along the mangroves and expectation was quite big that there would have a lot of enemy positions. And they needed to be fast.

It was a must.

…

Long Xuyên, Vietnam

On the same time, the Colonel talked with his men to be quick because of possibility of being under prolonged conflict, and also, due to increasing tensions between Cambodia and Vietnam as a reason of growing Chinese influence in Cambodia, as well as lack of cooperation over anti-terrorism, they only had lesser 48 hours to finish it.

The U.S. Ambassador also left the capital to head south. He also arrived to the city of Long Xuyên and asked if there were any problem.

"Mr. Colonel."

"Ambassador!" Col. Mạc went to meet the Ambassador: "Thank you for arriving, Ambassador. What's next?"

"I come to check what's going on in the region. It is unsafe to state that ISIS is fully expelled from the country, given its presence in Cambodia."

Inside the factory now being used as a military camp, U.S. Ambassador also received warm welcome from other and the advisor from Spain. However, while the meeting was warm, an officer arrived with new report.

"Đại tá, Nhà nước Hồi giáo có gửi thư điện tử tới chúng ta!" (_Colonel, the Islamic State sent video message to us!_)

"Huh?" The Colonel was stunned, and decided to open up, where they received a propaganda warning from the Islamic State which hacked on the government's website. In there, they saw once again, Mouhamed Boukhar, still covering the face and no one knew how was he looked like after 15 years, with a knife and a young hostage. The girl being held had a dyed red on her black hair, implying that the Islamic State wanted a message.

And the Colonel was unhappy, as he saw them again introduced in English. The video showed footage that she was tied to the wooden chair, inside an empty room and filled with the bloody color, showing something behind his motivation.

"To the Vietnamese Government from the governor the Champa Wilayat. We came here in peace and we had one short demand."

"What kind of demand he wanted for?" U.S. Ambassador David questioned, as they kept watching. The maniac Mouhamed Boukhar declared.

"I, Abu Mohammed Al-Champi, governor of Champa Wilayat, demand for the complete withdrawal of Vietnamese army from the territory, allowing us a safe passage, and the release of Abu Mokhtar Al-Champi, the first governor of Champa Wilayat, in exchange this hostage will be safe."

"Abu Mokhtar Al-Champi." Colonel Mạc recognized what he referred for: "Fauzi Abdel Galam, known by Islamic State's rank as Abu Mokhtar Al-Champi. Islamic State is known for often placing nom de guerre when it referred to somebody on its rank."

"The same thing we saw from Tarkhan Batirashvili, the Georgian jihadist known as Abu Omar al-Shishani." U.S. Ambassador added.

"The Government of Vietnam has 48 hours to contact with the family of the victim, and tell them preparing money to release the hostage. On the same time, allowing for us two helicopters for high ranking officials of the Wilayat, opening the border with Cambodia and let us go. If you continue to refuse our demand, you will fail. You have 48 hours. I repeat, 48 hours. The family or relatives have to arrive alone, open the border with Cambodia, or die."

"Right on the time we have been indicated, that mad dog …" Colonel got on the mind the anger: "I'll not like it, but 48 hours is also the time limit for the final expulsion. He seems to be aware with it."

"Whatever the armed group aligned to ISIS wants for, they are not known for being honest. They are liars, deceive and retarded. Opening the border with Cambodia means they can enter to the country and terrorize the Cambodian territory. Last year, they had conducted a series of bombings in Sihanoukville, killing 65, many were Chinese citizens. This has been the deadliest terrorist attack in Cambodia by any Islamic extremists and in Cambodia, accusation that Vietnam's border guards for allowing terrorists entering freely, something Hanoi had rejected. Allowing them in will evoke more tensions already existed between two states." The Ambassador expressed: "They know that we will not accept, never accept it, and they want to see Cambodia and Vietnam involve into a border conflict, allowing China to take hand and they will use it to evoke rebellion."

"ISIS doesn't care about victims. They understand that hostages are not worthy. Having carried the girl behind, they will look on execution. Either converting to Islam, or die trying." Colonel Mạc saw out the nature, as the Spanish advisor also agreed.

"Worst, they want war. And this is the only option. Without war, it is not Islamic State anymore. Their idea to represent a global Caliphate, came out as their refusal to accept other religions outside the extremist Salafi Islam version. Hence, it develops into the idea only Allah, only Prophet Muhammad, and that Islam has to be purified. Christianity, Buddhism, Hinduism, or other beliefs, are banned." The Ambassador expressed: "My wife is a Buddhist herself, but her original family came from Afghanistan, they are Shi'a believers and have been victim of such trauma, they understand how much ISIS is for them."

"They are pressuring us. They will not wait anymore. They may even act earlier. We have to prepare for what's going on next." Spanish advisor José Herracio, who had long experienced terrorism as he lost his mom in 2004 Madrid bombing, concluded: "We cannot back down this time. Either win or failure depends on your, Colonel. We have to save the hostage, while defeating ISIS, is a must."

As such, the staff was standing together, in fear of possible threat from the future, they had very little option to object against.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov ran as fast as they wondered if Khatag Safawi were there.

"We have to take alive Mouhamed Boukhar, and trying to figure out Khatag Safawi."

"(But he is armed to teeth, so not easy bro.)"

"Who know? We have to take a test."

"(Well then.)"

As they were walking on and on and on, their run was clearly on its best shape. They might think it could have reached the final ground. They just kept going beyond until discovering something about that.

While on the run, they suddenly saw …

"Hang on!"

Someone placed a bazooka, and took his fire on their position. Kid and Nikov were fast to be aware of it: "Damn it!"

The bazooka nonetheless, was triggered. It fired into their position, but the duo jumped away and was saved.

"BOOM!"

Yet, that's not all. Some of them also discovered it, and since the village was completely abandoned, as Kid and Nikov were running on an abandoned village, the subsequent action based on the martial law, this attack meant there were terrorists around.

The duo headed to a village, a small with only 100 inhabitants, but it was shut down completely. Dominated mostly by the Buddhist inhabitants and a smaller Muslim population of Cham origin but also from converts, they arrived to a small mosque, where they faced up …

An Imam with a gun.

"Ahamidullah … you come there, infidels?"

Kid and Nikov found that the Imam was actually appointed by the Champa Shariah Jamaat, which tied to Islamic State. Looked on the background showing the black flag of the Daesh, Kid laughed.

"I thought … we have something?"

As the Imam tried to open fire, Kid was faster than one step, shot down the Imam and he fell into the ground. They realized, this abandoned village was occupied by ISIS militants.

"Jamaat fighters! ISIS is here! Damn it!"

They had to take shelter inside the small mosque, but looked like it could not stand longer, it had been broken in some part. And Kid knew it.

"Bitch!"

They had to switch their position to avoid the mosque from being blown up, but it was not safe either. From there, they had to hide. It was an ambush caused by the militants. Although the number was much smaller than those guarding in Long Xuyên, it was enough for them to despise it.

Firing erupted as Kid took into another house, this time, a brick and stone-walled one. He responded by firing back, and Nikov also did it. Militants came from every corners.

"خذهم! خذهم!" (_Take them! Take them!_)

Those ISIS jihadists encircled the village in hope to see if there were any remaining. Kid and Nikov had to jump between houses and houses, to evade capture while kept firing back against it.

Battle between two sides got even tenser as ISIS had more men and materials. They threw a grenade into a market, prompted Kid and Nikov not to go elsewhere. Fighting between the ISIS militants and the duo continued.

Kid responded by firing from the window. Nikov did the same, but it was not without concern. The battle went on in some short of level, as neither tried to pull too much ammunition and bullets.

Kid and Nikov had to switch between various locations each time. Sometimes they switched between windows and windows, sometimes they jumped to another houses. They didn't feel exhausted, but they got tired for the run.

"Dang!"

But that didn't mean they could not kill. Several ISIS jihadists were taken down by the duo. Yet the increasing strength of ISIS in there forced Kid and Nikov to think tank.

They even carried Toyota trucks into the city, looking on the village and searching for the duo. Islamic State was determined to find out who.

Kid and Nikov, having crossed a lot, sat in an old robbed Cham home. A typical Cham home was a stilt, a type of house used to fend up during the flood season. The stilt, a green one and inside describing the words "_There's no God but Allah, Muhammad is the messenger of Allah_" in Arabic on the back, alongside a TV and some stuffs down, Kid could not hold up his strange feeling as he returned to the religion he once followed but later deserted.

"Cham people … I wonder why are you all Muslims by now …"

As they were praying, Islamic State fighters surrounding each corners of several last houses in the village, trying to figure about how could the duo kill a lot of their men.

They were alarmed that it could be dangerous, but then, they saw about a green house, perhaps recently opened. The wooden door proved to be significant there.

ISIS fighters supposed there would be the location of Kid and Nikov. They ordered several men to get in. And that could be …

…

…

…

…

…

"Bang!"

The man who was received to seek, fell. ISIS fighters were stunned, as a strange gun fire came from nowhere. And then …

The firing increased. Kid and Nikov recognized the shooting, saying that it was not their own, nor even the style of Islamic State. The gun battle had changed tide and more superior Daesh force got crushed elsewhere. Kid and Nikov, hiding in the bedroom waiting for the terrorists, witnessed a man running on, and his uniform, a grey one, impressed …

…

…

"Guys!"

Kid and Nikov were startled again when they heard about him. This voice was so familiar: tall, resilient, impressive and religious. It was …

"Archbishop!"

"Don't call me Archbishop." He came to their, having shot down vehicles and came in with uniform of the Polish GROM, stressed: "I am standing around now, as a soldier. May the God be with you."

"Amen."

No one but Radosław Chiemycz, the Archbishop who was in Ho Chi Minh City at the time, the Polish priest stood firm that, he had to deal with a problem.

"Do you forget … Islamic State is holding a hostage in exchange?"

"What?" Kid questioned.

"A girl escaped from the attack, perhaps a week before the bombing, confirmed that the militants who attacked the bus were wearing Islamic State uniform, killing the bus driver and kidnapped a number of them, but she for somehow, escaped. However, they released all but one."

"One? What did you mean?"

"They want an exchange. Fauzi Abdel Galam, who was arrested by the Vietnamese a year ago, had been sentenced and would be extradited to the U.S. as part of growing American-Vietnamese cooperation. Mouhamed Boukhar, who had organized the group and declared allegiance to the Islamic State, wanted his master to be freed."

"Islamic State is not known for honoring their words, they cared if this could be their base. It's why such ISIS behavior made us distasteful. How can we handle them seriously?"

"Run." The Archbishop made his words: "Fight on the run!"

"Fight for it?"

"Indeed."

From the village, they were closer to the ISIS base but no one clear, what would be next.

Because on the same time, when the presence of Islamic State also followed with a hostage, it would be either a win-win situation.

…

…

…

…

21:30

An Giang, Vietnam

Meanwhile, the situation near the base of Islamic State was complex. They needed to evoke problem to fill its position in war, while hoping to see the return of their original governor, if based on ISIS ranking in its global caliphate map.

"Bọn chuột Việt Nam đó thích thế, thì bảo chúng ra đây. Vả lại, chúng hiểu chúng ta sẽ không giữ lời, và chúng cũng sẽ không giữ lời." (_Those Vietnamese rats like it, tell them come. Besides, they understood we won't keep words, and they won't either._)

"Tỉnh trưởng, vì dân tộc Chăm và lợi ích lâu dài của Nhà nước, chúng ta phải giữ đức tin tới Thượng đế tối cao. Vả lại, ngài bỏ ra khoảng thời gian khó khăn từ Iraq về đây, ngài hiểu nỗi đau của dân tộc là gì mà." (_Governor, for the Chams and long term of the Caliphate, we must stand firm our belief to mighty Allah. Besides, you wasted your hard time from Iraq back here, you understand the pain of the people._)

It was Mouhamed Boukhar, but his men called him under nom de guerre as Abu Mohammed Al-Champi. He still referred the previous "governor" as Abu Mokhtar Al-Champi, showing their dedication on the rank of this evil caliphate.

"Maybe …"

Meanwhile, he looked on the dark room, where the hostage, whom he knew the name or not wasn't important, he called:

"Khalid Abdullah! We have to make a final stance."

…

…

…

Long Xuyên, Vietnam

After seeing the video several times, and pressure of refusing to back down, the Colonel decided to take up this plan.

"Alright, we will mend along the river, while our vehicles will move forward. We only have more than 24 hours to finalize our position. We need special canoes to transport and we need to hammer the ISIS position, isolating them and cut off its border with Cambodia."

He represented to the Ambassador and the Spanish advisor, who was escorted by a Moroccan-Spanish woman army personnel and a Qatari translator. The Colonel understood it would be the only way, and a must-do job.

"Encircling them?" José was skeptical.

"We'll send the sappers in. Ambush, and take down. Meanwhile, we will send the army to surround the area. They had retreated to Châu Đốc, we could beat them."

"Châu Đốc!?" The Ambassador had yet to clear.

"The city is near the border to Cambodia, and they want to leave to enter Cambodia. Remember when the attack in Sihanoukville occurred a year ago, Cambodian Government has shown their incapability to solve the problem yet blaming our nation for not doing enough. If we can take the Champa Shariah Jamaat and its Islamic State affiliates down, it would force Cambodia to take a firmer stance, given the country has larger muslim population than us."

"If you want it, they have to do it from the same hour. We cannot let them pass through the Cambodian-Vietnamese border tomorrow. If not, a border war between Vietnam and Cambodia will be evoked. ASEAN is not the European Union." José pointed on: "ASEAN is not good enough in keeping unity as members still try to behave its own views."

"By the way, Hanoi's declared that they would extradite Fauzi Abdel Galam tomorrow to the United States authorities. Be fast, gentlemen." U.S. Ambassador David Martz marked his words: "Quick, don't be late."

"I'm sure about that."

…

After the discussion inside the factory, Vietnamese army was assembled, ready for another mission. Outside, the Ambassador received report that, the SEAL Team Salem would be deployed in tomorrow to help Vietnamese intelligence fighting against Islamic State's militants in the Mekong river.

It'd be more interesting, given the ambassador's text message this time.

…

…

…

22:10

South China Sea

_U.S.S. Ronald Reagan_

"Alright, Hanoi has issued allowing the SEAL Team to enter. Are you ready, gentlemen? The Salem Team will be deployed!"

"Jesus …" Many of them breathed well: "It seems like … safety put ahead."

"Yes. Now, we have very little opinion. Go! Our carrier will get closer to Vietnamese maritime border, where we are allowed to deploy throughout helicopters collaborated between Vietnam and the United States."

"Yes, sir!"

"Move, move, move, move, move!"

As the movement of warships, including the aircraft carrier, increased, the final battle was about to be heralded.


	16. The Cham jihadi (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid, Nikov and Radosław together join the fight against Islamic State's militants as the Vietnamese People's Armed Forces move to attack the remaining base of the terrorists and its ally Champa Shariah Jamaat. The fight intensifies as the Vietnamese sappers, its army and the Islamic State battle heavily. However, when the battle is indecisive and fear of the main perpetrator, Mouhamed Boukhar, is escaping to Cambodia where he has more followers than in Vietnam, a miracle happens.

05:35

Châu Đốc, Vietnam

As the Vietnamese army moved on, they used ships and vehicles, building bridges to prepare against the Islamic State militants. They were constructing a second temporary bridge, used only for armed movement.

"Tận hai cây cầu nổi có phải là cách hay không, Đại tá?" (_Over two floating bridges, is it a good idea, Colonel?_) A subordinate of the Colonel Mạc, Captain Trần Tiền Dũng, questioned its ability.

"Chúng ta không biết Nhà nước Hồi giáo đã bày ra cái gì, hay chúng mạnh ra làm sao. Vụ Long Xuyên chỉ là phần nhỏ của nó thôi." (_We dunno what is the Islamic State planning, or their strength. The battle of Long Xuyên is just a small part of it._)

Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng confirmed his belief that ISIS would fortify the position and waiting for the army, and that the Vietnamese army must conduct an immediate response, fast, quick and striking, to defeat the remnants of Islamic State.

And they had to do that. Once and for all.

…

But in the same position, Islamic State militants also made a prayer, when the sun first arose.

"Ahamidullah …"

The prayer was not long, but it was spiritual for those terrorists. They wanted to seize and to end the game in its way. They knew the upcoming fight was a must-fight, and they had to inflict damages as much as possible. Mouhamed Boukhar prayed and prayed, before taking arms to finalize the game.

Islamic State forces were being under siege. Unlike Cambodia, Vietnam People's Armed Forces were a tougher opponent. Mouhamed Boukhar was aware with it, and the fight for him, became a must. Shooting against the Vietnamese infidels turned out to be his last choice.

…

…

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov listened to the Bible being read by the Archbishop Radosław Chiemycz.

"Gideon crafted the booty into an ephod and enshrined it in his home town of Ophrah. Then all of Israel committed spiritual adultery with it there, and it became a snare for Gideon and his household."

"Amen."

Kid and Nikov just looked into the soul of the belief of Catholicism, and they found that, Western Catholicism and Eastern Orthodoxy have more commons than they thought. Despite different Christian branches, Catholics found itself closer to Orthodox Christians, and Orthodox Christians might find common bond with Catholics.

"God will guide us to see him in the Heaven."

Kid, Nikov and Radosław together moved out and ready for the final clash to see who would win the last game. They had very little option outside a clash against the Islamic State. And so, they ran beyond, having been exhausted after a night and only took a four-hour sleep.

…

…

…

…

…

The boats carrying Vietnamese troops were on its way sailing beyond the Hau river of Mekong line. The military was on their hand, preparing against the Islamic State militants.

Islamic State militants, meanwhile, watched on from the trees. Their movement and its intention became clearer as they were still watching beyond and ongoing to do so.

…

Kid and Nikov, meanwhile, together sided with the Archbishop, prepared to fight for the last time in there. The final battle …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, a bazooka fired from elsewhere into the position of the Vietnamese troops sailing on boat. As Vietnamese troops were not aware, the explosion … occurred.

"BOOM!"

…

"Tàu của chúng ta bị tấn công!" (_Our ships are under attack!_)

Colonel Mạc was stunned to know that the Islamic State surprisingly opened fire first. As the first boat got burnt, he lost several men. By this point, the vehicles from the opposite bank had to cross on and opened fire. The whole city of Châu Đốc was completely shut down under martial law because of military presence. ISIS fighters chose to take the city as their shield.

The whole population, nearly 45% of the citizens in Châu Đốc were of Cham ethnicity, had to close their shops and stores. The battle began and troops firing a lot.

"Bắn chúng đi!" (_Fire on them!_)

The gun exchanges started as Islamic State fighters from Champa Shariah Jamaat's branch of the self-claimed Wilayat of Champa battled the army of the Vietnamese inside and outside. The Vietnamese army chose to besiege several mosques in the city, seeing them potentially being carried by Islamic State's fighters.

Mosques could be seen from it. And this time, the force of ISIS was much larger and greater than those in Long Xuyên. They battled very fierce. On the river, however, the government's force struggled harder due to more number of casualties.

…

…

Kid, Nikov and Radosław did not have time to enjoy. They sent their bullets to those ISIS fighters very quick, as they suddenly attacked from the back.

"Doki doki, Islamic State!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Gun fires began as Kid and Nikov took down three to five ISIS fighters. The Archbishop took down two others, before seizing their ammunition. Then, they heard about the voice connection in English.

"Keep holding on. We will have to hold the position. Meanwhile, we should decapitate our hostage at 1200."

"The hostage!" Radosław was rampant: "Quick! They're planning for execution!"

Kid, Nikov and the Archbishop kept on their run after killing a number of ISIS fighters.

…

"ما زلنا في الانتظار. يجب أن نقاتل ونفتح طريق دماء لنا لكي نهرب إلى كمبوديا." (_We are still on the hold. We must fight and open a blood road for us to escape to Cambodia._)

Mouhamed Boukhar ordered his followers to fight more, as he received from the message of another high-ranking senior of ISIS.

He read from it, and he was frustrated that the terrorist organization wanted him to wage total war there. He wanted to hold the time longer and used frictions among Cambodian-Vietnamese relations to fuel tensions, but the senior didn't listen. His son, Ahmed Akram Boukhar, a Jordanian national due to his marriage with a Jordanian woman from Irbid, also joined and asked his father.

"يا أبي ، علينا أن نسرع. الفيتناميون يخططون لتفجيرات السجاد لنا!" (_Dad, we have to hurry. The Vietnamese are planning carpet bombings to us!_)

"أحمد أكرم ، لن نذهب إلى أي مكان حتى يصل تعزيزنا من كمبوديا لكسر الحدود." (_Ahmed Akram, we won't go anywhere until our reinforcement from Cambodia arrive to break the border._)

Ahmed Akram had followed the jihadist movement of his father Mouhamed but unlike his father, he could not speak Vietnamese in spite of his Cham origin. However, he frequently participated in the exiled Cham organizations opposing Vietnamese rule, until he was introduced by his father the jihadist path. Upon his path later, his mom divorced from Mouhamed, accusing his dad for radicalization and had urged Jordanian authorities to search for him. However, he had escaped from Jordan.

King Abdullah II, on a television talking with the people, interviewed his mom from a local TV in Amman. His mom cried on the TV after discovered that Mouhamed Boukhar was in Vietnam and was behind a series of bombings in Ho Chi Minh City. There, she called for her son to be released from "the evil father". Ahmed Akram Boukhar didn't know about it.

Since Jordan doesn't have an official embassy nor even consulate in Vietnam, the Jordanian Government had to seek support from Qatar, which has deeper official tie to Vietnam, to provide an alternative transit. Jordanian authorities had carried his mom together to Vietnam to receive permission from the Vietnamese authorities.

But that was somewhere else. Ahmed Akram Boukhar, like his father, wanted to fight against the Vietnamese army, ever since he was introduced by the story of Champa and Islam.

"Father … we must fight!"

"Son … I cannot let you down. Do you really prepare for it?"

"With the will of Allah, we won't back down."

"We have been surrounded by infidels. From the infidel King of the Hashemites, to those who slaughtered our people in this infidel land. I'm proud of your bravery, son."

"Inshallah!"

Then, he grabbed his gun and told that, he would lead the fight with many jihadist men.

…

The Vietnamese army faced more resistance than in Châu Đốc, largely due to larger muslim population, but thankfully they had closed the area. All people were ordered to evacuate as the government decided to bomb the place. Military jets were deployed, many were newly Sukhoi-based aircrafts, a symbol of Russian influence in the country.

U.S. Ambassador, watching from the far side, went wary to see deployment of plane fighters.

"This is a reckless decision, Colonel!"

"We have no choice. Islamic State's fighters there are among the largest. The province has long been seen as Vietnam's Mecca because of long historical presence of muslims in there. We don't know if there are any muslim collaborators or not."

While the jets were gonna be deployed, suddenly a man with a black kufi hat arrived, looked small and quite young, dark-skinned. And this man was …

"Xin phép Đại tá … chúng tôi ở đây là người Chăm, nhưng chúng tôi không gây thù chuốc oán." (_Please Colonel … we're the Chams here, but we don't cause any trouble._)

"Anh là ai, và anh là người từ đâu?" (_Who're you, and where are you from?_)

"Tôi là Muamer Khalafa, người Chăm địa phương sống ở Châu Đốc. Tôi buôn bán hàng hóa trên chợ nổi. Một tháng trước, tôi thấy đối tượng mặc đồ đen tự xưng là Mouhamed đi qua đây. Hắn đi với một số người, tự xưng là đang tìm kiếm cấp phép xây nhà thờ Hồi giáo bên kia song Hậu." (_My name is Muamer Khalafa, local Cham from Châu Đốc. I sell my stuffs in the floating market. A month ago, I saw a man in black claiming as Mouhamed passed by. He was escorted with some men, telling that was trying to gain approval to build a mosque on the other side of the Hậu river._)

"Mouhamed?" Colonel got amazed: "Vậy, anh có biết đặc điểm của hắn không?" (_So, do you any characteristics of his?_)

"Hắn hơi mập, bên cạnh đó có một người tự nhận mình là con ông ấy, nhưng cậu ấy không biết nói tiếng Việt. Ông Mouhamed đấy lại biết nói." (_He is a little fast, alongside him had a man who claimed as his son, but he could not speak Vietnamese. Mr. Mouhamed guy did._)

"Ahmed Akram Boukhar!" Colonel Mạc spoke out: "Son of Mouhamed and a Jordanian woman."

"He is on the growing list of new threat, as he participated in a surprising attack in the city of Aqaba." José discovered out: "The shooting was among some of the shocking attacks in the peaceful Jordanian coastal city also a year ago. It happened on the same time the bombings of Sihanoukville occurred. The attack in Aqaba killed 15 people, including four foreigners."

"Jordan is an important of the United States in the War on Terror." Colonel Mạc pointed out: "So I think, as Ambassador of the U.S., you know about it?"

"Yes. And when the new of the Boukhar couple in Vietnam reached Jordan, his mom had urged the authorities to finalize the visa for her to go to Vietnam where she expressed her wish to see her son. But with Jordan and Vietnam do not have official embassies in respective capitals, the work is yet to be done." David Martz noted about it: "It'll be a little hard to solve."

"Not even that, Jordan has already listed Ahmed Akram Boukhar among top 10 emerging dangerous terrorists due to his records, previously had attacked a local police headquarter near Syria, killing five policemen." José Herracio became wary: "If he is in Vietnam right now, he must be arrested and handled to the Jordanian authorities."

"Shit … a couple of terrorists …" Colonel Mạc was shocked to realize father and son together on a terrorist cell. Then, he told others to hold Muamer Khalafa in, in order to allow more information. The Colonel felt that Muamer was not lying.

…

…

…

Ahmed Akram Boukhar led his man battling the Vietnamese troops and had inflicted several damages. But with the Vietnamese sappers joined the rank, the battle became tenser as the sappers surrounded the ground.

"مبعثر قواتنا ، وجعلها أصغر للتهرب من الحاكم. عجل!" (_Scatter our forces, make it smaller to evade the governor. Hurry!_)

But as saying, Vietnamese army is far from indiscipline like the Iraqis. The Vietnamese troops were better in organization, and they were fast to restore gun fire. But the numbers of casualties were horrendous for both sides.

"Chúng ta không thể chịu quá nhiều thương vong đến vậy được. Chúng đã hạ mười một người của ta rồi." (_We cannot bear so many casualties like that. They have killed eleven of us._)

Even the Islamic State's fighters loyal to Wilayat of Champa suffered many casualties.

"حاول تقليل الأضرار في أسرع وقت ممكن. إنه كثير جدا! سننتقل أعمق إلى المعركة النهائية. بارك الله فينا." (_Try to reduce the damages as soon as possible. It is too much! We will move deeper to the final battle. May Allah bless our destiny!_)

36 ISIS militants were killed but it showed a large number of militants there. ISIS issued its followers to move out quietly from the city to move beyond the border. Knowing that the Cambodians are not good at guarding border, escaping to Cambodia was an option.

The thing was clear. ISIS militants were even numerous in there because they wanted to make a clear standoff. Led by Ahmed Akram Boukhar, the clash intensified.

…

…

…

…

From the other side of the bank, Mouhamed Boukhar decided to push the time earlier. He then came into the house, where he saw now an already fainted girl. He smiled hard.

"I will make you join heaven with us."

He soon prepared, bringing a knife from the Ottoman era, ready to take an execution planned by his own.

On the same time, Kid, Nikov and Radosław arrived. They discovered that ISIS was trying to break through the border throughout several secret tunnels and boats. Corruption in Cambodia is also a norm there as well, and they feared more than just the current Sino-Cambodian military drill, also occurred near the border.

"Cambodia is a very corrupt country. If they can route to Cambodia, they can gather back their force, since Chams in Cambodia are very hostile to Vietnam." Kid stated.

"Cham community in Cambodia are majority muslims. They, like the locals, develop a strong anti-Vietnamese sentiment. Meanwhile, Cambodian Government is corrupt and often being bought by those who can sue them money, the Chams have used it to drive away the accusation that several Cham officials in Cambodian Government had secretly assisted the bombings in Sihanoukville." The Archbishop explained: "If they can escape to Cambodia, they will be sheltered by corrupt Cambodian officials again, and they will rebuild their force. The Champa Shariah Jamaat, remember, has started in Cambodia. Its real remaining force is in this country."

"So, how does 'extermination' speak in Polish?"

"It means 'wytępienie'."

"Wytępienie. A very nice word, priest."

"We need to prevent another Neil Prakash case."

"Indeed."

They saw an ISIS base, now gathering a lot of followers with black costumes, shouting that the Islamic State wanted to do a ritual harmony, meant …

… decapitation.

Nikov, Kid and Radosław immediately pointed their pistols on the force and tried to take down the group and the militants. Kid and Nikov remembered back to the time in Syria.

"Like the old day in Palmyra."

ISIS … suddenly, had men from behind in prepare for possible ambush. When Nikov turned his back, he found that …

"(Kid, Radosław … wait!)"

ISIS militants had surrounded them, with guns. They were being surrounded in surprise, which Kid and Nikov saw it out of expectation. The Archbishop, for most part, could not think about that.

"Bitch … how …"

Right on the back, they were trapped. ISIS had their men ready to hunt down in order to prevent the governor from being captured. And then, one of them showed up.

"You fool Americans … you are gonna die."

As Kid and the priest were yet to believe it, Nikov surprisingly saw something … rounded and circle. And Nikov was …

…

…

…

…

…

In just a moment, Nikov changed. He, from a nice AK gunner, revealed who was he.

His mouth revealed, it was slice, dangerous, bloody and sharp. On his mouth even had fires, and the commander of ISIS force had yet to understand the real motivation of the Russian guy.

His hands, on the same time, grew claws, and he was …

"ARGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU …"

It was the sound of the wolf, but Nikov was not a normal wolf. He is … he is not a typical wolf people often talks about. He is …

His mouth burnt, and he …

…

…

…

… spread!

The fire flied from his mouth to those standing ISIS soldiers, and burning them in process. ISIS militants, having surrounded them, turned out become a possible target for Kid and Nikov, as he taken the shot. Kid and Archbishop were all shocked to see the unleash of Nikov's power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

ISIS militants yelled, they screamed like they could never believe it. They messed with wrong people, and Nikov added the flavor by the fire. He was not a normal wolf, he is a wolf who can change chilis to fire. And he burnt the opponents like roasting French fries.

The scream of Islamic State, however, frightened as they saw the fire occurred from behind. Mouhamed Boukhar was grounded by the shocking fire, he shouted: "مجنون! لا تقف هناك! يموت مثل الشهيد!" (_Fool! Don't stand there! Die like shaheed!_)

The point changed …

…

…

…

ISIS reinforcement was crossing on the sea and, as they were expected to aid the fighters being trapped in Châu Đốc, their arrival by boats were needed.

Yet, from the water …

"شيء غير طبيعي في النهر." (_Something is not normal in the river._)

And then, a group of men showed up weapons. They were …

"Eat shits, you Daesh bastards!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Gun fires turned the whole thing and two men were instrumental, turned out, belonged to …

… with the U.S. flag, bulletproof vest and strong appearance, indicating their experience.

The Navy SEALs.

"Well done, Salem 1."

"Roger that, Salem 10."

"Let's move. Islamic State must be deleted from this ground."

Navy SEALs entered in surprise from the water, having taken down so many terrorists and destroyed boats, and killed a commander in process. They moved very fast and waiting for more action from the terrorists, to finally unite with the remaining force in the city.

…

"Governor, we do not see reinforcements coming. What's wrong?"

"Ignore it!" Mouhamed Boukhar could not stand in form, because the losses were heavy now. But the lack of reinforcement proved detrimental for the army of the Islamic State.

Mouhamed was carrying the hostage, as she was starved and sometimes being abused by him. Mouhamed wanted to decapitate the hostage, in anger for her resistance against him.

The madness went insane.

Meanwhile, his men had to bear consequence. Kid, Nikov and Radosław joined the stage this time. Despite outnumbered, but an already-turned wolf Nikov was even more scary.

Having burnt a ground of forest, Nikov faced off many ISIS militants. Kid didn't have anything to fear. So did the Archbishop, in GROM uniform.

They stood together, three against many. But they were united, and more united by one.

"Bingo!"

"Kid … let's turn this thing around."

Kill became an option. Kid, Nikov and Archbishop put their hands, with guns and other weapons, except Nikov became a werewolf.

"Let's bang them, together."

"Deal!"

…

…

…

…

…

Châu Đốc, Vietnam

Strength of the battle between the trio Kid, Nikov and Archbishop against the whole Daesh force was not clear, but in the city, everything got tenser. Ahmed Akram Boukhar, known by non de guerre as Abu Abdulmalik Al-Champi, shouted:

"قف ساكنا ، واحارب! سنقاتل مثل الشهداء!" (_Stand still, and fight! We will fight like martyrs!_)

The market store was surrounded with soldiers firing from both sides. The Vietnamese surrounded the local market building, stormed it. Gun fires continued and it showed that the people were running away. ISIS sought to kill all hostages still running around, but paratroopers became a problem for the terrorists.

Fighters from Champa Shariah Jamaat battling insane as well. They thought they would go to heaven if they fought like martyrs, even though it was more like an empty promise.

"Abdullah!"

A man came with detonation, blew up a corner to allow those Daesh fighters to escape to another road as the firing continued.

…

"Đại tá, tên Muamer đấy nói thật. Hắn thực sự có gặp bọn chúng một tháng trước." (_Colonel, that Muamer spoke the truth. He really met them a month ago._)

The situation in city was very complex. ISIS showed more discipline than expected, and the clash had not been clear. Although the government's army had slowly regained control in important grounds, it remained indecisive.

"Colonel, I urge you to pull out the full strength. Islamic State's militants seem to have known the threat of Vietnamese sappers and special commandos." Advisor Herracio addressed: "We cannot let too much damages anymore. Those Daesh only want dead."

"But not without using civilians. ISIS often puts civilians as its shield to sacrifice for. The terrorists like them are not just heartless, but pure evil and must be taken down." Colonel admitted: "But we can't risk our civilians to die for them."

"You mean …"

"We'll need to pressure further. And we'll win, no matter what."

…

With Kid, Nikov and Radosław being surrounded, again, they were not afraid. Simply, they were ready to be encircled. And they fought very well with their swords and attacked those Islamic State fighters.

Kid danced with his katana. The Archbishop fired his gun and Nikov the werewolf bit a lot of ISIS fighters. Daesh force got burnt due to strong resistance from the trio. Kid killed a lot, and so were the Archbishop and Nikov.

"Dora-nikov, you did well, man."

Nikov just said little. He and his claws continued to smash. Blood were everywhere, as Kid switched between gun and katana to fight against Islamic State fighters. Jihadists also got butchered by the strong attacks from Archbishop Radosław Chiemycz. Experience from the former GROM paratrooper became very useful once again.

"Sounds like back in Iraq but not with sand."

"Hahahahaha …"

However, the Archbishop soon reminded something …

"The hostage! Do you know where is she?"

…

Meanwhile, remaining Islamic State militants, including Mouhamed Boukhar, they pointed their gun to the sky and Boukhar wanted to decapitate the hostage.

He carried his Ottoman sword, putting near the river the hostage and she was scared: "What do you want?"

"No problem … dear." Mouhamed Boukhar smiled, as he stood on, and he then prayed on the sky, very traditional way of the Islamic State fighters.

"We will speak to the mighty Allah … we come with the ritual of the greatness … may you guide us … to victory and to fight for the glory of the Caliphate. So, please … take this gift from us."

He raised his sword, and he shouted: "Takbir!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

"Takbir!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

"TAKBIR!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"TAKBIR!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

He was raising up his sword, ready to behead the victim, whom he finally knew the name …

"You reject our ideology, so this is your paying of life … Ran Mitake."

But, as he was on the route to do so, suddenly …

…

…

"Bang!"

A bullet from elsewhere hit to the right hand which was taking the Ottoman sword. He screamed like he could not believe it, someone knew he was on the bank of the Hậu river.

"NO! THEY'RE …"

A group of military men came up from the other side of the jungle, moved on. Meanwhile, the other members of the troops also appeared. Carrying an American flag and distinctive bulletproof vests, alongside military insigna, they were …

"الكفار الأمريكيون! اقتلهم! اغتنموا حياتهم!" (_American infidels! Kill them! Seize their life!_)

…

"Salem 7, reported! We have found the target, Abu Mohammed Al-Champi, or Mouhamed Boukhar. Ready to take them down."

"Do it, Salem 3."

Team Salem of the U.S. Navy SEAL had reached the ground and gun fire started. But since most Islamic State's militants were shocked, they were unable to respond and many were killed. The SEAL Team had arrived, while reporting to their commander, a woman, who was on board of U.S.S. Ronald Reagan.

"Madam Jane, it is done. We've reached the target."

"Very good, guys. Remember, no mercy. Daesh must be exterminated."

Jane Sánchez, who took charge of the operation in collaboration with the Vietnamese, was the head of the Salem Team, albeit her role was not in combat like her male counterparts. She was on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan when the operation began. She is now 50, but still very bright. Her SEAL Team had done it again.

Her team landed from the helicopters and they managed to reach it without being watched. As ISIS was busy fighting Vietnamese army, SEALs became instrumental key to end the fight.

The gun fires were not fast, but at least it forced Mouhamed Boukhar to escape. He tried to return to Cambodia, where the real strength of Champa Shariah Jamaat lied within, hoping to rebuild it back. He deserted from the hostage which he failed to decapitate.

A SEAL soldier saw it.

"Salem 9 report, the target is escaping! Do we need to chase him?"

"Well … the Vietnamese said their jets had reached the city. They had also identified the location of Mouhamed Boukhar."

"But can they hit him? Let me chase him and provide them his location."

"Salem 6, it is quite risky."

"But it is a must, Salem 9. Over."

Salem 6, or Jonathan Leyva, rushed himself to chase the dangerous Iraqi-born Cham terrorist Mouhamed Boukhar, who chose to escape from the SEALs. The Sukhoi jets from the air, meanwhile, had arrived.

…

Vietnamese Air Force was deployed and finally used to shoot down many notorious Islamic State's fighters by MGs. Ahmed Akram Boukhar, on the run, hid in a Cham house, hoping to evade capture from the locals.

"Abdulmalik, we must hide."

They hid in a Cham store, which was a store where managed by a local Imam's wife, hence the Arabic words staying alongside Vietnamese words. Ahmed Akram Boukhar tried to see if there were anything threatening against.

Unknown best, something was from behind.

…

…

A girl, covering her face in white hijab, quite in the age of an educated university student, carried a basketball bat and looked to Ahmed Akram Boukhar. As Ahmed and his henchman, a Chinese national, were on, he did not know it.

She waged her bat and …

…

…

"BANG!"

What a strike.

It hit the head of Ahmed Akram Boukhar, who was not aware with it, and she just took down a notorious and dangerous jihadist being under warning by Jordan and the United States. The Chinese jihadist got furious, he raised his knife: "Fuck … whore …"

But he was shot down from behind, much in the fear of the girl. Then, the shop was stormed by the police and army troopers. She fell to the ground, with her bat filled with blood, became very stranded and afraid to face the military force.

"Xin đừng hại tôi … Tôi là Ayesha Amin … tôi mới tốt nghiệp đại học ở Vũng Tàu và về đây làm marketing …" (_Please don't hurt me … I am Ayesha Amin … I just graduate college in Vũng Tàu and coming here do marketing …_)

"Cô Ayesha, chúng tôi không đụng vào cô. Chúng tôi kiểm tra xem còn tên khủng bố nào không." (_Miss Ayesha, we don't touch on you. We check out if there are any terrorists remaining._)

The police and army checked two bodies, both under black costumes, and they concluded that one was still alive. The man whom Ayesha hit him with her bat, was not dead but just unconscious. The other was killed by a gun fire. From the breath of the alive, they discovered who they're looking for.

"Báo cáo Đại tá rằng, tên Ahmed Akram Boukhar, phần tử khủng bố người Jordan, vẫn còn sống và đã bị bắt giữ." (_Report to Colonel, Ahmed Akram Boukhar, the Jordanian terrorist, is still alive and has been taken captive._)

…

In the tent nearby, the Colonel Mạc Đăng Hồng received news.

"Đại tá, con trai của Mouhamed Boukhar, Ahmed Akram Boukhar, đã bị bắt sống!" (_Colonel, son of Mouhamed Boukhar, Ahmed Akram Boukhar, has been taken alive._)

This was considered as a big victory, even though they had yet to take down Mouhamed Boukhar, but the son's capture was significant. Since he was instrumental on rallying terrorists, alongside Fauzi Abdel Galam and his dad, it was a great victory of the Vietnamese army.

"Well done. Now I see why Vietnamese army is very well-perceived." U.S. Ambassador David Martz gave praise: "Congratulations Colonel. The extradition will be done as usual."

"Thank you Ambassador." The Colonel bowed his head down, he could not believe it, and breathed. His mouth changed smiling, as it was … to be. He felt it had no pressure anymore.

In this moment, he ordered the release of Muamer Khalafa and allowed him to go.

…

Kid and Nikov, alongside the Polish Archbishop, searched on everything and seized several files. Kid looked on the list, written in English, and …

"Khatag Safawi. The name is there."

"(Khatag Safawi! Now we shall know where is Taha.)"

They used these sources, taken photos and sent to Anthony Concong, asking him to figure the location of Khatag Safawi, who was believed to have tie with Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami, as Khatag Safawi had been another important key figure alongside Taha and the Saudi millionaire Ahmed Mohamad Al-Salih.

"Khatag … you won't escape this time. And we'll know."

…

ISIS was completely demoralized there and they had been on the run to retreat to the river. But the Sukhoi jet of Vietnamese army was quick to give a bomb.

"Ăn đạn bọn tao đi, lũ Nhà nước Hồi giáo chó chết!" (_Eat my shits, you Islamic State dogs!_)

Two bombs dropped as it blew up, killing over 60 militants trying to escape by boats and canoes. Another Sukhoi was flying in the Châu Đốc river, a part of Hậu river, where a SEAL soldier chasing the dangerous Mouhamed Boukhar trying to flee to Cambodia.

Mouhamed Boukhar, meanwhile, thought that he was safe.

"Hahaha … so the Vietnamese cowards … they have been exhausted. I'll soon return to Cambodia … my real strength … Hahahahaha …"

Meanwhile, the SEAL soldier from behind suddenly shot from the back.

"Bang!"

It hit to the left foot of Mouhamed. The fat terrorist, who revealed his real face as a round-face, orange beard and very alcoholic, looked like a retarded cleric. He shouted after the gun fire: "AHHHHHHHHH …"

Then, a SEAL soldier arrived. It was …

And Mouhamed …

"Americans … you bastard … you dare to fight the Caliphate?"

"No one fights the Caliphate. The Caliphate brought itself in scrutiny." It was Jonathan Leyva, or Salem 6, putting a chip which was used to identify a person. He just laughed: "Enjoy carpet bombings, son of a bitch."

"You …" Mouhamed could not believe it, as Jonathan placed the chip on the bag of him and quietly shot another foot, the right one, of Mouhamed. Despite Mouhamed's objection, Jonathan departed without a word.

…

…

…

A minute later, the Sukhoi jet dropped another bomb into Mouhamed's position in the jungle. As he saw it, he realized … it was his fate.

"Allah … Allah … ALLAHU AKBAR … ALLAHU AKBAR … ALLAHU AKBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR …"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

On the fire, the shouting of "Allahu Akbar" spread into the jungle of southern Vietnam, like something could never go beyond.

…

…

12:00

Châu Đốc, Vietnam

The city was finally freed and no more Islamic State's militants. But casualties were high, with over 400 being killed. The Vietnamese lost 25. The remaining was arrested, including vice hand of Ahmed Akram Boukhar, Abdelilah Ali Shaamarka, a Somali.

The war ended in victorious and ISIS militants were all killed there, cleansed out the remnants of Daesh terrorism in southern Vietnam. Kid and Nikov carried information of Khatag Safawi, and finally burnt the papers not needed.

And so, the battle … ended. The Polish Archbishop, in turn, saw the hostage … she was fainted, but rescued …

"SEAL Team!"

The SEAL Team!

The United States' Navy SEAL had arrived on time and saved the hostage, and finally crushed the base of Champa Shariah Jamaat and its ISIS allies. They handed Ran Mitake to Radosław Chiemycz, and as a gesture, Chiemycz bowed down. However, SEAL soldiers kneeled to the Archbishop, amazed to see a former Iraq War veteran continued his fight for justice while still retaining the soul of a Catholic priest.

A grateful attitude, the Polish Archbishop thanked those SEAL soldiers, for saving the life, blessed by the will of God. Although the priest could not kill Mouhamed, it was a success.

His Polish flag badge would remain a symbol of a brave Pole, even though he traveled around the world to become a priest and trying to give up the bloody life.

And the peace was finally restored, before 72 hours. It … was done …

…

…

…

…

#####

"ISIS militants were completely ousted from Vietnam after a military attack, and the help of SEAL Team has been officially acknowledged by the Vietnamese Government." CNN.

"U.S. Ambassador, David Martz, who had traveled south to help coordinating, alongside SEAL Team captain Bryan Puchís, were together awarded medal of Honors and Friendship of Vietnam, an indication of growing Vietnamese-American tie for crushing Islamic State's militants in the southern part of the country." Al Jazeera.

"We are in this special moment after the Vietnamese government declared clear of all terrorists in the south. Islamic State's fighters were crushed after three days of battle." Fox News.

"The Cambodian Government has acknowledged their failure to manage a counter-terrorist move and has asked for the Vietnamese to coordinate against growing ISIS militants escaped to Cambodia. The head of Champa Shariah Jamaat, now called Champa Province after joining ISIS, Mouhamed Boukhar, was dead." RT.

"Meanwhile, as with the promise, Vietnam immediately handled Fauzi Abdel Galam to the United States, where he would be under trial for sponsoring terrorism across Southeast Asia and Middle East. This is a new sign of warming U.S.-Vietnam tie, and it will shape the will of the United States and Vietnam's common relations, a big boost post-Vietnam War." NHK.

…

…

…

#####

Ho Chi Minh City

_Notre-Dame Cathedral Basilica of Saigon_

Himari Uehara, alongside friends who traveled to Ho Chi Minh City, was shocked to see that the Polish Archbishop, Radosław Chiemycz, carried back alive their friend, Ran Mitake, the head of the band group. Ran could not hold her tears after being reunited.

Tymoteusz Barczewski, who had taken care to Himari and her friends later, wearing glasses, came out and hugged, showing symbol that, the hero had returned.

"Radosław. Welcome back, brother."

"Ty też, Tymoteusz." (_So do you, Tymoteusz._)

"Skończyło się. Daesh został zmiażdżony. Wszystko jest teraz bezpieczne." (_It has ended. __Daesh has been crushed. Everything is safe now._)

…

_Tân Sơn Nhất International Airport_

Ahmed Akram Boukhar, now revealed to be long haired, face in burden, orange-haired, had been escorted by the Vietnamese authorities to the military carrier by many members of the army and special forces. Four men escorted the Jordanian terrorist and a woman was surprised to see her son back.

"أحمد أكرم يا ابني العزيز." (_Ahmed Akram, my dear son._)

The voice had never changed, though the age of the mother was getting older. As such, Ahmed Akram was … touched.

"أمي؟ أنا … لا أعرف … أنت هنا. أمي! أمي!" (_Mom? I ... I don't know ... you're here. Mom! Mom!_)

He was wearing a typical green-white jersey for prisoners in Vietnam, and under jurisdiction, was now being handled to the Jordanian authorities, who was also standing on the airport. Those beret soldiers with military uniform carrying Jordanian flags, distinguished themselves from the Vietnamese counterparts, being more Russian-influenced than the Jordanians. A tall, charming and yellow-haired Vietnamese man stood out facing a big, purple-haired man wearing green beret.

"Major Trần Văn Tiểu, special force of the Vietnamese intelligence and anti-terrorist sapper squadron."

"Major Abdullah Al-Wasif, Jordanian counter-terrorist center and oversea operation."

"From now on, he's yours."

"Thank you. The King has sent his grateful to the Vietnamese for their supporting effort to capture Ahmed Akram Boukhar."

The Jordanian Major gave his Vietnamese counterpart a golden coin, symbol of the old Arab Caliphates and its rich history. In the same manner of polite, the Vietnamese Major represented the smaller version of Vietnamese bronze drums, a legacy of ancient Vietnamese civilization, to the Jordanian counterpart.

As Ahmed Akram had been taken custody, it was finally, the end. And that was the end …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_Few days later_

Vũng Tàu, Vietnam

Kid and Nikov enjoyed a holiday in this city alongside Radosław Chiemycz and Tymoteusz Barczewski, albeit …

"We are sitting in the largest Jesus statue in the whole Asian continent."

Yeah, the statue Christ of Vũng Tàu was built during the South Vietnam era, and had remained to this day. The Polish Archbishop had yet to clear, how could a communist state host the largest Christ statue in there.

"I feel irony." Tymoteusz started: "A communist state has the largest Jesus statue, I am out of word."

"Jesus Christ …" Kid looked on, as both were standing around, and … he wondered if this were Brazil or what.

"I hope not. But Brazil is even more hilarious than." Radosław mocked.

"Maybe, Jesus has chosen this land. Since 16th century, Christianity has been a part of Vietnamese culture. The Nguyễn, for three centuries until the reign of Minh Mạng, were tolerant to Christians. Western historians see the country in just a communist way, fail to see another side of it." Kid told: "Lord, be with us. Amen."

"You know what?" Tymoteusz smiled: "A Polish Jesuit, Wojciech Męciński, had written about Vietnam on his road at 17th century. He told Vietnam on his memoir, a treasury of land, land of tolerant and friendliness, yet brave and determined people. They used to scare the Chinese, the major power of Asia."

"He wrote that?" Kid asked: "Seriously, as an American, I don't know much."

"If Vietnam can get rid the communists, the country will be even more prosperous." Radosław expressed: "I have loved this country since I moved here as a Catholic Jesuit. It's like the second home for me."

"As told by Joseph de Maistre, 'every nation gets the government it deserves'." Kid looked up: "Maybe, we will see the future of this land."

"Want some ice cream, guys?" Tymoteusz asked for good breath: "Ice cream in Vietnam is very cheap."

"Hehehe … nail it." Kid laughed: "Let's take good taste today."

"Let's go."

The four together shared a good time in the city of Vũng Tàu, under the Christ statue. And they kept discussing about it, as they would like to have something more about.

…

…

…

Of course, Kid and Nikov did not forget to find Taha, and the search of Khatag Safawi, would be very needed. But now, just enjoy a good time to thank Jesus.


	17. Group 5 (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov help free a woman being held in prison as an old friend wants to find his lost sister in China. To handle it, Kid and Nikov assign the woman to go with him. However, it turns out the man there is finding not just his lost sister, but also discovers the dark truth inside the Chinese government.

Anchorage, Alaska, United States

Inside an unknown prison center, a woman, perhaps just 23 years old, but she looked like a man because of her strong body. In fact, she practiced in gymnasium and often carried heavy thing, causing her to be stronger than many girls at youth.

She was ridiculously strong and tough to a point, every men there got scared to face against her, unless those drug lords wanna challenge.

Yet, she suddenly got something.

"Miss Patricia Knightley, prisoner 60135?"

Her voice was also extremely drunk, unlike the voice of young women at her age.

"Yes?"

"You're guaranteed free. Two men paid ransom for you, in exchange you'll be recruited by them."

"Huh? Is that …" She looked quite hard to mention, but her blood ran high: "What do they want? Already taken me to prison, now … want me back for what?"

"For a moment, you will go to Washington State. Seattle. Don't make us bring you back."

She just mentioned that, and remembered back to Seattle was her birth city, where her mom gave birth to her. She had not met her dad and mom very long time since she cut off her tie to live in her own life. Patricia Knightley, face unknown in prison, stood up, and recounted about the year. She should have served the 20 years sentence, but she was released for just a year.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

20:45

Seattle, Washington, United States

An Asian man driving on the car, and he was just still thinking about it.

Something … haunted him back … on his own Fiat Punto, a white Fiat Punto, not the Grande type but just the Punto type. And that moment …

…

…

…

"_哥，山是美丽的。" __(Brother, the mountain is beautiful.)_

"_你喜欢它吗？ 这非常感人。" __(Do you like it? It is very touching.)_

…

"_你会去哪里学习？ 你想在北京，上海，广州学习吗？ 还是国外到美国和加拿大？" __(Where will you go to study? Do you want to study in Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou? Or abroad to the United States and Canada?)_

"_哥哥，我想进一步研究。 首先在上海，然后到纽约。" __(Brother, I want to study further. First in Shanghai, and then to New York.)_

…

…

…

"Lina!" He stopped the car suddenly on the highway, as it faced off a police car, also parked there too. He was in a nightmare over the existence of his sister, for some reasons.

"Hey, you. Why are you stopping here?" A police officer asked by looking to him from the window: "Is there anything wrong?"

"No … I am fine, sir." The Asian man responded to the police officer, his right covered his face like he had never heard it.

"Are you sick?"

"No … I am fine, thanks."

"Well then, welcome to Seattle, gentleman." Another police officer addressed: "Enjoy your trip."

…

The Asian man thanked police and he drove into the city. This man was no one … but …

… Zheng Wangji, former soldier of the People's Liberation Army, but was betrayed and butchered from within, his family harassed by unknown people due to his discovery of the government's corruption. He now had an American passport, and … a new name.

Adrian Tseng, is his new name.

It was just something floating beyond his mind, before he got into an apartment where he hired in Seattle to live permanently. With good English, he was able to integrate well, but he chose to live in an apartment which was managed by a fellow Chinese American.

"Hi Miss Lou."

"Ah, Mr. Adrian, do you need some dinner?"

"No, no need. I am not hungry. Thanks."

"Oh, it is so bad. Well, enjoy your night, Mr. Adrian."

"You're welcome."

Having escaped to the United States of America, he owned debt to Raymond Reddington for the man's effort to rescue his family from the harassment of Yunnanese and other Chinese officials. However, one thing he had never forgotten, was his sister. He had never seen her for five years, and he had no clue.

He could not forget it, even though he was cooking, or reading. That showed a great pain of his heart being felt beyond. He had to take his dad, mom and few remaining relatives to live in inner U.S., with location being covered.

On his sadness, he opened up his computer, and watched a video from Youku, Chinese equivalent to YouTube. There, he looked for a bit … but no videos worth to watch for him.

Just movies, some comedies, and foreign relations, to other personal dramas. It is just as cheap as that.

But then, he discovered a video, where it showed an official standing in front of local press. He was making a speech, and to discover the motivation, he opened the video to see if this were truly something behind.

In the video, after watching it, he quietly understood that, it was more than something. An evil thing … behind … was seen. He looked to the message of Raymond Reddington, and then, he registered his number, where he called to him.

"Hello, are you Raymond Reddington?"

"…"

"Yes. I want to meet Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, again."

…

…

…

#####

08:00

Seattle, Washington, United States

Also in the same city, in the city's dump ground, Kid and Nikov welcomed Patricia Knightley, who was released from prison. Patricia was not surprised, considering that they were the reason she had to go to jail. But releasing her?

Patricia Knightley, the girl who was tall, strong like a real muscle man, with a scar on one eye, the right one. It indicated her delinquent past.

"Mrs. Patricia Knightley, welcome." Kid represented, bold but calm.

"How surprising. You made me into jail, and now you release me. For what, Kid?" Patricia's response showed a level of arrogance, but Kid didn't care.

"When I first saw you, you are arrogant, and still. But you're very talented. You evaded captures many times, and you worked for many drug cartels smuggling drugs from Mexico and Honduras to the United States. You are very good. But you're even more. While not a typical engineer, you are well-trained for that, don't you?"

"What's my talents affected on you?"

"I think … your ability is helpful. You are not Anthony, of course. Nor even Ziaddinè. But you are special. I see that from you."

"And?"

Nikov, as usual, always kept calm while Kid was taking words.

"Well, luck has come, dear."

While she had yet to understand the real motivation of Kid and Nikov, suddenly, a Fiat car arrived to the empty dump ground of Seattle. In there, a tall, strong Asian man walked out.

Also full of muscle, it was the tall guy who has a scar on the left. Him – a person Kid and Nikov both knew and had awareness with – once again arrived. Much of surprise of the two indeed.

For Patricia Knightley, she felt it even funnier.

"Zheng?" Kid added.

"Finally I found you." Zheng spoke out in favor: "Glad to see you again, Kid and Nikov."

Kid and Nikov just stood a moment while Patricia Knightley didn't take stance, probably she knew he was just like her, except Patricia had a long blonde hair unlike Zheng.

But Zheng addressed differently: "Just call me now Adrian."

Kid and Nikov might have been frustrated a bit, as they remembered him in Burma. But soon, they took their calm, and asked: "Adrian, what led you there?"

"Do you … have the List?"

"Huh?" Kid wondered, but he saw how Adrian arrived to him, he could not deny it. Nikov saw from the soul of Adrian Tseng, it hindered something very painful and tragic from the past. The Russian guy immediately pressured Kid to speak out for Adrian.

"Okay … I have the List. Was it because of Raymond?" Kid guessed out who could do that.

"No wonder." Adrian was impressed, too: "Okay, I just need the list. I'll show you something."

As such, Kid and Nikov agreed, as Adrian looked on the blonde haired girl, who have a similar scar except in right eye. And he politely asked: "What's your name, young lady?"

"Patricia Knightley." She answered: "And don't ask me again."

"Alright, Patricia. Time to go." Kid and Nikov escorted the prisoner and drug dealer Patricia into the Fiat of Adrian Tseng, since they came here by metro station. The car of Adrian soon departed from the dump ground and headed to his apartment in the North Canal Street lies to Fremont Cut, a canal near Lake Union.

It was the building that where Mrs. Lou, another Chinese American, lived and also manager of the building. Mrs. Lou was modest, so everyone likes her.

…

…

…

After going to the apartment, the first thing Adrian did was to open the computer, his Asus computer to check on the video he just took from the video of Youku.

Patricia, on the other hand, was escorted again, to see what's next.

"Adrian, what did you want to show us?" Kid asked.

"Here." Adrian presented: "This, I dunno if this is not fit or fit, but you can have a lot of times to understand the motivation behind."

A video from Youku downloaded there showing in Chinese, but Adrian took little pressure to translate it back to English successfully.

…

…

…

The video, taken place in Beijing, was the speech from the spokesman of the Ministry of Economics of China.

When the reporters asked if China is truly clean of corruption that influenced its unhealthy investments abroad, the spokesman stated:

"对于大多数的一部分，中国政府已经做的非常出色，并且由于新经济部长的到来腐败已经降级到最小。" (_For most part, the Chinese Government has been doing a great job, and corruption has been downgraded to its minimum since the arrival of the new Economic Minister._)

Kid and Nikov quietly watched it, and so was Patricia. But they wondered, what made Adrian so hurry to seek for them. Perhaps the video had something to answer.

"Do you think, the role of China will be more significant in the future? And how will it go?"

"新的经济项目正在进行中。 我们会在可能的情况下公布更新。" (_The new economic projects are on stage. We will announce its update when it is possible._)

"Sir, what make you think that, China's corruption has been finally cleared?"

"拿云南吧。 云南是经济发展项目如何运作的一个很好的例子。 二十年前，云南是中国最不发达和最腐败的地区之一。 二十年后，云南正在成为中国经济奇迹的新典范。" (_Just take Yunnan. Yunnan is a great example of how economic development projects work. Twenty years ago, Yunnan was one of the least developed and corrupt region in China. After twenty years, Yunnan is becoming a new model of China's economic miracle._)

After hearing "Yunnan", Kid and Nikov realized what did Adrian want to indicate about. But they kept a bit distance to see if this could be realistic or another side of it.

But the word "Yunnan", for Adrian, is very influential.

…

…

…

After watching enough, Kid, Nikov and Patricia understood the meaning of Adrian Tseng, or Zheng Wangji.

"Yunnan …"

"This son of a bitch who is the spokesman of the Ministry of Economics is Peng Daqing, son of Peng Baode. Both are Yunnanese citizens." Adrian remembered the days when he was a soldier of the People's Liberation Army: "The duo was responsible for the influx of drug trades to Yunnan and later into China."

"That case … you meant …" Kid remembered to it.

"Yes. Peng Baode is now the new Minister of Economics of the People's Republic of China. The drug lord and warmonger became Economic Minister!"

"I guess … Peng Baode doesn't have only one, right?" In this moment, Patricia suddenly recognized: "Peng Baode does have more than one, right?"

"Oh … you nailed it?" Adrian told.

"But something … tell me, it is more than just the drug minister." Patricia examined the feeling of Adrian: "Perhaps, one of your relatives, right?"

From this point, Kid concluded his right feeling. He trusted about Patricia, and he knew Patricia did have talents. It was just, due to wrong way, the young 27 years old Patricia had lost in the wrong road.

For Adrian, he did not have anything to hide anymore.

"Yes. It relates … to my sister."

When it came to "my sister", Kid and Nikov got stunned. They did not remember if Adrian had ever said that or not. But now, it was firmly acclaimed.

"My sister is a very special person for me. Not just because of my soul, but my entire of life, I lived in the Yunnanese mountains, she and I were one."

"So, what happened?" Kid asked again: "I meant, I may not remember, but …"

"It's okay." Adrian went to his depth of his life, as he remembered from the memoir: "When I first joined the People's Liberation Army, my sister was still enrolling high school. I just … hoped that she would be fine."

"And what's gone wrong?"

"Five years ago, I was dispatched to Burma. While the distrust increased after I tried to discover the reality of several ghost PLA bases, I was sent to Burma to help Than Myint."

"Than Myint!" Kid recognized this story: "The rogue General of Burmese army, being killed previously."

"However, Than Myint, turned out, had extensive and more links than usual. And due to my discovery over the PLA corruption and later, the role of several officials, I was dismissed. Wang Yuili and Wang Yushan were behind, but the culprits might not just only them." Adrian got furious.

"But they're all dead now. Than had died. The Wang duo also got murdered. If you want, you will have to return to China." Kid was wary for Adrian.

"Do you know what? They abducted my sister. After being abandoned in Myanmar, before the generous help of Albayrak gave me back home, I lost contact with my sister. When I was sent to Burma, she still talked to me from WeChat. After that, there was no further sign anymore." Adrian revealed his tragedy: "From that moment, my father and my mother were all scared, they did not know, and they had to live in fear. Officials often came to harass my family, and I had to become a mercenary to survive. Even now when Raymond Reddington helped my family to relocate to the United States, the image of my dear sister … always hunts me. I want her back, alive."

"So that's why you want the List Dora-the-Kid is holding." Patricia understood the background: "Because you know the List has a lot of wanted people."

Kid and Nikov realized something, and they opened their iPhones to see about the List. Eventually, it did reveal several names which would be …

…

…

…

"Peng Baode, Wang Yushan, Yi Huangshan, Ma Ziyou, Zhang Bingliang and Hu Guoyi."

"(They formed the core of six most notorious Chinese drug lords and political power of China. They were known as _Group 6_.)"

Nikov and Kid understood behind all, was a strong connection of rampant corruption within China that hadn't been revealed. But with one of them already died, the list was now only five.

"Wang Yushan had lost his life in Burma. But what is the reason remained unclear." Kid mentioned back to the case of the rogue General Than Myint.

"They're not that stupid. We need to understand their real motivation." Adrian Tseng added: "One of them had ordered the abduction of my sister. And I need her back! I had never seen her face for five years, a long, tragic struggle."

"But you cannot go alone, my friend. They both know you are still alive." Kid told out the warning: "If you want to be back to China, you could be killed."

"No matter what, I will have to return to China, even if this is dangerous. I have lost my connection to her many years ago. And I want nothing, but her return! With, or without you." Adrian confirmed his clear stance over the family: "I love my family, and I need my sister. I … I cannot live without it. I will never know if they have sold her for someone else. But we have no choice, and … it is … a must, with, or without you."

Adrian confirmed his view as the spirit of Adrian went higher and higher, he wanted nothing but the final chase. At this point, Kid and Nikov knew they could not stop, so they tried to go elsewhere. However, Patricia suddenly took her voice.

"Adrian … I'll go with you."

Kid and Nikov watched on, as Adrian turned the back, and talked: "What can help you go with me?"

"Because … I used to suffer the same story." Patricia retold one of his memoir which was similar to how Adrian used to be: "I almost lost my sister, because of the same abduction."

Adrian could not see anything else but sympathy. He tried to tell what's next to understand, but Kid and Nikov allowed Patricia to go.

In there, Patricia Knightley confessed one old story, standing in the door with her honesty. The former drug girl had a soft side.

"My sister, Leona, had been abducted before, and I chose to join drug trades because I had no option. But then, I was arrested by the police after years and years hiding." Patricia told.

"So … also similar story?" Adrian didn't look on her, just to the window full of sky.

"Adrian … but when I lost my control for being imprisoned, suddenly, my sister was found alive. And later, … she was freed. But that time, I had been imprisoned in Alaska, I had been cut off. It was found that, Mr. Raymond … Raymond Reddington, had helped her free and killed those smugglers who kidnapped her for drug business."

"Raymond Reddington?" Adrian got amazed.

Raymond Reddington was the notorious criminal wanted by FBI for years, but his surrender to the authorities had a big hand on it. In turn, he became a possible helper, and so far, he did well.

"Well, what'd be the next? Just that?"

"Adrian, I know your feeling to the sister is prevailing. But you have to be calm and more cautious. It is not good to jump ahead without perpetration. Do you understand?"

When Kid, Nikov and Patricia faced up Adrian, they were stunned to the past of the former PLA soldier. But when Patricia caught up with Adrian, the sense of the Chinese guy returned.

He quietly knew about it. But he didn't have much to offer either. When he grabbed back his sniping gun, he was like … he had prepared something. But this time, he didn't have any weapons, liked … he had something in the depth of his life.

For Adrian, family is big. Big enough to overwhelm anything against enemies of his. Just that alone, it devastated him to suffer five years without hearing his sister.

Kid and Nikov got the fact, and they didn't speak again. They turned to Patricia.

"Patricia, if you want to, tomorrow, go with him."

"What about you duo?" Patricia questioned.

"We've our plan."

Kid and Nikov did not talk about that, and they hated to retell it before going through, because of the pressure from the past. They also remembered what to be examined.

With Patricia and Adrian stood alone, Kid and Nikov texted message to a person from elsewhere. They addressed the person, to be ready.

…

Adrian Tseng and Patricia Knightley sat together, with Patricia expecting him to always be optimistic, because she believed, his sister would return to his family. She trusted Adrian would be in sense together.

"Patricia … thank you. Please go for me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Patricia."

Adrian ordered Patricia to leave, and he did not care about the others. He just … walked without any conclusion. And Patricia quite recognized … the real role of Adrian and his past trauma did contribute to his escape to the United States.

Patricia Knightley left the home, and also departed away from that moment. Having been released from prison after a year, she just got into the mind that, if she could contribute for him. She soon tried to return back to her grandmother's house.

With Kid and Nikov no longer appeared, Patricia got back to the home of her late grandmother. The house was built in traditional Chinese style, since Patricia was of Chinese descent, with the family being participants of the American Civil War two centuries earlier.

"My grandma …"

She left to the house lied outside the city of Seattle. The house was a reward of their land being given by President Andrew Johnson and it was settled in Renton, which bordered the center city of Seattle. Patricia still remembered something, and with very few minutes, she entered into the house's cellar, where she knew it lied.

Patricia Knightley opened the door of the cellar, which included a lot of different weapons. From German Luger, MP-40; Italian Spectre; and even Russian Kalashnikov and American bazooka, Bolt, MP-16, etc. Patricia truly cared about the maintenance of firearms, and her grandma, also a Chinese American by descendant, stood on her soul.

She looked on the image of her, an old, happy lady. She could not hold her tear to see how she missed her funeral. She didn't come attending funeral when her grandmother passed away.

"Grandma … I am back … You had used to be in China, right?"

The image remained the only memoir last after she was released from prison.

"Now, I will have a fellow Chinese whose life has been stolen in China. I dunno if you truly have anything … but I miss you."

The house was left to allow Patricia to takeover, because her grandma loved Patricia the most. And the bearing of her cost, especially her Chinese origin, her Chinese grandparents came from Tianjin, demonstrated the dream to return to China, to figure her ancestral root.

That.

She could not speak Chinese, of course. But she had her dream. And she'd fulfill it.

…

…

…

…

Beijing, China

The imperial capital of China.

The street is always being filled with a lot of traffic and the movements of people are many. Some of the great ancient stuffs are being found as well. Since the Ming dynasty, the city has been China's symbol of political power, and long history of China, with varieties of capitals, dedicated the power of the state.

And inside the Forbidden City, which was the symbol of China's political power during the Ming and Qing dynasties, an official walked in. There was a discussion between several men, most were being anxious of something.

"我们意识到，有人试图打破我们的共同业务。" (_We are aware that, someone is trying to break over our common business._)

"我们的钱仍然安全。 但杀死一只猴子比留下它更好。" (_Our money is still safe. But kill a monkey is better than leave it alive._)

"如果这个人知道这一点，我们正在利用巴基斯坦，缅甸和老挝的资金渠道为非法活动提供资金，它将点燃炸弹。" (_If this man knows that, we are using the money channels from Pakistan, Myanmar and Laos to finance for illegal activities, it will ignite the bomb._)

"美国人知道我们正试图扩大他们的利益。 他们利用越南，韩国，日本，印度，阿富汗，泰国，菲律宾，印度尼西亚和哈萨克斯坦等国来切断我们的项目和政治领域。 特别是那些来自美国缉毒局的人，他们是从香港干预的。" (_The Americans know that we are trying to expand against their interests. They have used countries like Vietnam, Korea, Japan, India, Afghanistan, Thailand, the Philippines, Indonesia and Kazakhstan to cut off our projects and political sphere. Especially those from Drug Enforcement Administration of the United States, they're meddling from Hong Kong._)

"你忘了台湾。" (_You forget Taiwan._)

"啊，这个小省但却看不到中国人。 去年，我们在台湾暗杀了一些反政府的持不同政见者，因此他们感到愤怒和愤怒。" (_Ah, the tiny province but doesn't see itself Chinese. Last year, we have assassinated several anti-government's dissidents in Taiwan, hence they are angered and furious._)

"但是，我们在政府中拥有广泛的权力。 他们可以尝试，如果他们想要。" (_However, we have extensive power in Government. They can try if they want._)

"但我对来自大陆内地和中国侨民的人更加警惕。 有些人知道我们的非法业务。 如果中国发生冲突，就可以利用它，这将损害我们的工作，尤其是毒品卡特尔。" (_But I am more wary over those from inner mainland, and Chinese diaspora. There are some people who know our illegal business. If China goes to conflict, this can be exploited and it will damage our work, especially, drug cartels._)

"我们必须处理任何被视为威胁的人。 王氏家族拆除后，我们不会让任何人毁了我们的生意。 记住这个教训，谁想要攫取更多的权力像王氏宗亲。" (_We have to handle anyone who is perceived as threat. After the Wang family dismantled, we'll not let anyone ruining our business. Remember this lesson to those who want to grab more power like the Wang clan._)

"没有更多的讨论。 我们会摧毁一切反对我们的东西。 没有怜悯。" (_No more discussion. We'll destroy everything against us. No mercy._)

"没有怜悯。" (_No mercy._)

Those Chinese officials were having mysterious talk, but they didn't forget their real intention about. It was a must.

…

…

…

…

…

Bormio, Italy

Far away in the northern, cold Alps city of Bormio in Italy, several Italian locals were serving food and cuisine as a black man walked in.

He returned to meet the hosts of the house, and also, his adopted parents.

"Mamma, stai bene?" (_Mom, are you okay?_)

"Grazie Emiliano, ma sto bene. Sto solo cucinando delle buone torte per domani." (_Thanks Emiliano, but I am okay. I am just cooking some good cakes for tomorrow._)

"Posso aiutarla, mamma?" (_Can I help you, mom?_)

"No. Riposati in salotto, figliolo. Hai lavorato molto." (_No. Just rest in the living room, son. You have worked hard._)

This black man was an Italian citizen, but his skin had nothing Italian anyway. Then, he received a message, where he was aware with the important as it was texted "urgency".

Emiliano, the Italian man with black skin, appeared to be serious. He soon carried a Swiss made-pistol, ready to depart from the house. This was not forced, it was a chosen decision.

What to wait?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	18. Group 5 (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wangji, now Adrian Tseng and no longer Chinese citizen, arrives to China with the person who accepts to go with him. In there, his past slowly reveals and how the tragedy of his sister begins. However, when they are in China, nothing guarantees their safety because there is always enemy around there.
> 
> On the same time, Kid and Nikov travel to another city in China, where they hope to dig out the power of the Group 5. When they dig back, the past of each Group 5's members slowly reveals to them.

Flying far, far away, from the past to present. Seattle is much a young city still finding its own style, but the young city is on rapid development. The cleanness and beautiful of Seattle makes it a healthy land for new immigrants.

However, ancient like China, then it should be awarded.

Awarded by ancient development, China is always a country of passion and glamour. But its history makes it very hard to be preferred. While it is heart of ancient Asia, Chinese Government has always been a fear for neighbors, albeit it is differed from the Russian Government.

…

…

…

…

Kunming, China

_Kunming Changshui International Airport_

After 17 hours of flying from Seattle to Kunming, the ancient city of the Kingdom of Dali, the duo, Patricia Knightley and Zheng Wangji, or Adrian Tseng, came out from the airport. He had to smuggle weapons from illegal ports, mostly by a friend of his, Du Jiaba.

And of course, Du arrived to the airport. Du, who is a Chinese citizen but parents moved to Canada, got in contact.

"度家把！ 很高兴再次见到你！" (_Du Jiaba! So nice to see you again!_)

"正王集！ 现在已经很久了，我的朋友。" (_Zheng Wangji! It is a very long time now, my friend._)

Du Jiaba was a fat-eating Chinese man with glasses, but his current background is surely terrifying: he was a weapon seller and smuggler. Since China restricts selling weapons very tight, such type of people like Du was very needed. Adrian was lucky to have Du on his side.

"武器，他们在这里吗？" (_The weapons, are they here?_)

"来吧，我的朋友，下来。 一切都做，很容易。" (_Come down my friend, come down. Everything is done, easy._) Du comforted Adrian and Adrian happily accepted. Patricia, on her trip to China, was the first time in her life she came to her motherland, which was the land of her grandmother's side. Patricia's distant Chinese descent, a legacy of the American Civil War, gave her several feeling of returning back to China.

She was quite calm this time, and with Adrian, he just needed that.

"Patricia!"

"Oh … I am here." The delinquent girl subsequently walked on, as Du Jiaba took his vehicle and drove from the airport. When they arrived, the city of Kunming was under rain and thunder, so the weather was not very good. The rain got increasingly heavy, and Du had to carry them into his home. He was still single and not married, due to Du's occupation.

Du, like Adrian, spoke a very well English, which is rare to find it in China.

"So, you have arrived to the United States, Adrian?"

"Like how your parents moved to Canada. But at least, your family moved in peace. I have to escape from it, from the hell." Adrian remained firm, his story was quite saddened: "My parents lost home, lost occupation, got harassed. And only thanked for an American vigilante, they can finally enter the U.S."

"I'm … sorry to hear that, Adrian." Du felt sad together: "I could not believe that you are no longer a moral soldier of the People's Liberation Army."

"I neither believe it well. It was taken … cruelly."

Patricia, for the first time, felt the strength of someone who was a former military personnel. But Du didn't forget about Patricia.

"So … who's the lady coming with you?"

"She is Patricia. I heard she was a drug smuggler and gang leader, before got imprisoned. However, she was released earlier for some reasons, perhaps because of the mystery man's ransom." Adrian explained, but he didn't talk about the name of Raymond Reddington. Instead, he diverted Red as "mystery".

"The mysterious vigilante, right? Also the same man who helps your family escape?"

"Yes." Adrian smiled: "The time is no longer waiting, friend. I have … my last duty to do."

…

…

…

Nanjing, China

The weather in Nanjing was also very bad as well, but there were something that very few people knew. Two mysterious men also appeared.

"Nikov … we are here."

Well, nothing strange. It was Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, and they were together standing here. The rains in Nanjing were heavy like in Kunming.

But unlike Kunming, Nanjing did not have thunder this time. Kid and Nikov were going on the heavy rains as the city. However, since Kid could not speak Chinese, Nikov had to do it for him.

Kid wondered if they needed to have their friend, Wang Dora, who was also a Chinese citizen and their long times friend. In fact, Kid and Nikov had rare contact for two years.

There, they finally arrived to Longwangshan, a scenic tourist area. It was where, another man waited for them. He was black-skinned, tall and very pure, came to China … with an Italian passport.

"Thanks."

After paid money to the driver, Kid and Nikov went to meet him, the black man who carried a blue umbrella in Nanjing during the rains.

"(Interesting … a black man. So, he is …)"

"I'd like to represent." Kid represented to Nikov: "It is Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia. Son from a DR Congolese family being killed during the Congolese War, he was found by me in 2000 as a mendacity. I decided to take him, and raised him for a year, before September 11. After that, I gave him to an Italian family in Alps, where he was raised with them, since …"

When Kid spoke about the old story, he could not forget the moment he first saw Ndongo.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

2000

North Kivu, Democratic Republic of the Congo

The Congolese War devastated a lot of people, especially in the east, a very damn poor region in the country. Involvements from other African nations caused the worst famine and refugee movements, forcing nations like Angola to take stance.

It was some rare free time Kid could be able. And when Dora-the-Kid was walking in the plain land of the country, he saw a crying kid hugging the bodies of a woman and a man. He just kept crying and no one wanted him.

In much of the shocking moment, Kid headed to the crying boy, and just mentioned out, the name of the baby, just 2 years old, alongside the bodies of the dead, had a great impact … on his belief.

He saw a human soul of his side arisen.

When he knew the boy was from the Ndongo family, once a powerful rich family but was later devastated and dumped due to Mobutu regime, Kid escorted the lost kid and carried him out from the region. From there, he finally ditched out from the country, carried him back to the United States and raised him there. He kept the story in secret and to prevent it from being found.

It could have been that way, until the September 11 attack.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_Now_

Nanjing, China

Kid stood on as they were walking away to go to a small rest house, which was done by Emiliano. Kid did not put his name because he wanted to get the time and hoping to carry the boy a possible name in the future. But with September 11, he could not have time anymore, and he brought the boy to Bormio, Italy. The Italian family gave his name as Emiliano, and Kid still kept contact to that Italian family of Battaglia.

Ndongo-Battaglia …

"(You did a good job, my brother.)"

"Indeed." Kid smiled: "Maybe, it is the best thing to do."

The Nangang Hotel became their home base, for Kid, Nikov and Emiliano. Kid sometimes visited Emiliano, and Emiliano was very grateful for his support to him, even it was not frequent.

Kid stood along, with a smile. Nikov also walked to Nangang Hotel, and they decided to wait there.

…

…

…

…

Kunming, China

As the rains fell heavier and heavier, Du Jiaba and Zheng Wangji, or Adrian Tseng, together with Patricia Knightley, an American delinquent girl of distant Chinese origin, shared together a common house, which located underground and was Du's apartment. And like a delinquent, her first task was …

"Snack. Do you have snack, Du?"

"Okay, Patricia. I have." Du Jiaba, however, had a soft side. Although being a weapon dealer, he could be a very funny girl. He loved snacks, and so was Patricia.

"Patricia, you are a 27 years old girl and you behave like a kid. Really?" Adrian criticized.

"Snack is for everyone. If you don't like then don't talk." Patricia argued that Zheng did not have a taste.

"Calm down, Adrian … or Zheng, I dunno. But I love to have one. Your name … should I call you Zheng or Adrian?" Du Jiaba made it funnier, but he seemed to back the idea of Patricia.

"Just call me Adrian."

Yeah, just … Adrian.

Adrian was quite very serious and unhappy to see any different decision that like eating snacks. The lack of this happiness, while understandable, should not be taken there, as Du and Patricia agreed.

Zheng didn't want to tell that he was the Butcher of Kachin people before, due to his service under late Than Myint. But Patricia, the girl in black uniform and quite a tomboy despite carrying a dress, was not a kind of person who could hold nerve for Adrian. From that moment, Du and Patricia would refer him as Adrian, since Chinese language is too hard to read.

Even Du admitted it.

"I like it. But I think Chinese language, alphabet, writing … oh my God."

"I was told my late grandma that … we came from a very long, ancient country. But I was not aware until I found I am partly … Chinese."

"You are also Chinese by descent? Oh, cool!"

"Do you have any game? Let's share it. I feel bored under the rains."

"Haha, don't cry if you lose."

"I won't lose."

Du and Patricia got surprising friendship very easy as Du Jiaba was also quite childish like Patricia Knightley. Du got along with Patricia very fast, he saw her as a great friend with a great attitude. And so did Patricia.

Meanwhile, from the couch of his home, Adrian looked to the window, which had been under rainy siege and thunder. Each time he listened to the thunder, each time, the memoirs of the past returned.

…

…

…

"_哥哥！" __(Brother!)_

…

"_我相信你会走得更远，我相信你。 我保证我会成为能够保护家庭的人。" __(I believe you will go further, I trust you. I promise I'll become the man who can guard the family.)_

…

"_妈妈，爸爸，我将成为解放军的军事士兵。 这是保持家庭经营的唯一选择。" __(Mom, dad, I will become a military soldier of the People's Liberation Army. This is the only choice to keep our family's business.)_

"_哥哥，请发短信并通过微信给我打电话，好吗？" __(Brother, please text message and call to me by WeChat, okay?)_

…

…

…

Adrian remembered the time his family lost a big gamble of the business and they were threatened to close their shops. Joining the PLA was a forced choice, but Adrian was willing to be admitted, to save his family.

Now, as a former PLA soldier, he just helped his family to be relocated to the United States, in an unknown location to avoid harassment, as the U.S. authorities agreed to keep their identity. But Adrian's involvement on discovering corruption in the country's military, had triggered his position.

From a rising star of the Special Forces, he was later sent out, dismissed and taken to Myanmar, where he was abandoned to almost die. Before that, he had killed a lot of Kachin insurgents, earning the name "the Butcher of Kachin". But the same people he murdered, turned out to have saved him, making him to realize the humane inside. When he returned to China, he was aware, he got dismissed.

Wang Yushan later fooled him to be re-enlisted. It wasn't, it was a plan to let him silence permanently. Badges and armors given to Adrian, were to fool him. But he knew it.

Now, he just wanted to revenge. And he wanted to see those behind to die. Peng Baode and his son, Peng Daqing, both were natives to Yunnan, were the first targets of his.

Peng Baode had a very close tie to Wang Yushan, and Peng was also influential in the dismissal of his. Before becoming Economic Minister of China, Peng sought to corrupt Adrian in exchange for the richness, and Adrian rejected the offer.

Peng had tie with Hu Guoyi, a corrupt Chinese military General of Hui origin, and Peng sued Hu to dismiss Adrian by sending him to Burma. From this moment, it came on …

…

…

Nanjing, China

Kid and Nikov, together with Emiliano, stayed inside the hotel. The rain was a great moment for them to share the news to Anthony Concong, the internet software engineer who could help examine the truth of the powerful Group 6, or Group 5 by now.

Kid called to Anthony in the United States of America, and they called the phone to Anthony.

"I have my list from the List I took cover of. It has six names, Peng Baode, Wang Yushan, Yi Huangshan, Ma Ziyou, Zhang Bingliang and Hu Guoyi. One of them, Wang Yushan, was dead. I need you to identify and hack the profiles of Hu Guoyi."

Meanwhile, Anthony had taken the list of Kid, and he told.

"Alright, I know it. But … seriously, Hu Guoyi, right?"

"Hu Guoyi, who is this guy, and how much power he has in China, does he drive any political aspiration of China? I feel this man is very powerful."

"Sounds hard. Hu Guoyi is renowned in China as being a Major General of the People's Liberation Army. His profile is … a top secret."

"He is a high-ranking General, isn't it?" Kid reminded about that.

"Yes. So at least, hacking him has never been easy. It is codified and I will have to do what I need to do." Anthony reminded Kid as well.

"I trust you, man." Kid replied: "Anthony, well done. All the best."

"I am honored."

As Kid, Nikov and Emiliano learnt to live there, they were reported about a man frequently traveling their street by Anthony as well. Although Anthony's role on it was more likely a sign to warn, Emiliano understood much later than Kid and Nikov.

Kid and Nikov told Emiliano to be careful, and that they would prepare.

…

…

…

16:00

Kunming, China

Both were in Du's house, or more likely, an apartment, since Du lived in an underground apartment of a building near to the city's main center.

After a damned rain, the social activities returned normal. When Adrian watched out Du Jiaba and Patricia Knightley's happiness sleep, he just could not imagine it. One side, he could not understand why an already grow-up people could still behave like kids. One side, he remembered to the old past.

But that's it.

"Du, Patricia, it's time." Adrian urged them up, and they woke out after a sleeping noon. The moment they entered into the centre of the city would be a time their life changed.

"Ark … it is too early?"

"Du, thanks for helping. But I will need you to identify the mansion of Peng Baode." Adrian was determined: "You know that, right?"

"Peng Baode?" Du got startled: "Man, you are kidding me, right? For what?"

"I have personal problem, and this case needs your reliance. Outside working as a weapon seller, you are also a hacker, right?" Adrian reminded the past of Du: "Just do it, okay?"

"Bro, Peng Baode is a very dangerous figure. You really want to mess with him?" Du knew about it: "He has men everywhere in this province. Evoking problem against him is nothing but severe punishment."

"Just do it, I repeat." Adrian's eyes turned flares to see Du: "Do you help me, my old friend?"

Seeing the face of Adrian Tseng, Du Jiaba understood that Adrian had personal grievances. Although skeptical of the success, Du decided to help out with Adrian. Patricia, on the same time, saw the pressure from Adrian to Du, she wondered if Adrian had anything traumatic inside.

But even before she could take a word, Adrian mentioned already.

"Patricia, you take the weapons of your own. From Du's delivery. Be fast. We've a job to do."

"Wow, that's fast. But I'm ready." Patricia was also determined, while Du Jiaba opened his computer. In wary, Du feared for the lives of both Patricia and Adrian, so he warned.

"Do you really think it'll be a success?"

"Nothing is already easy." Adrian stressed it back: "No back down."

Du's wary wasn't fake, since he knew about the power of Peng Baode and son Peng Daqing. He didn't want to take too much risk.

And so be it.

"Alright. But I must warn you, if we fail, no one will help us."

"I've nothing against you. But it is … a very risky job." Du claimed: "Be careful."

For Adrian, little option for him now. He wanted to see the death of Peng Baode, and Peng Daqing. He also wanted to figure central figures among those Group 5.

And that's it.

…

…

…

Nanjing, China

Nanjing was far, far away from Kunming, but Kunming and Nanjing shared common timeline. That was because the Government of China declared its timeline to be UTC+8 across the country, despite its diversity.

Kid and Nikov allowed Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia to take care of the room in the Nangang Hotel, and they walked into the Uyghur market in the city.

Nikov spoke Chinese fluently, but Kid could not. So to handle, Kid had to rely on Nikov to have extensive discussion with the local Chinese citizens to buy some good stuffs of food. Kid and Nikov had heard about cuisine of the Uyghurs and they preferred to have some taste over it.

Both had never eaten any Uyghur food, so they would try to seek any Chinese restaurants which had cuisine food from the Uyghurs. In the city's landscape, it still retains many of ancient infrastructure and landscape, as she used to be the capital of imperial China.

Kid needed to have some handle over, since they were searching for Hu Guoyi, a high-ranking General and now being posed to be the next Defense Minister of the PRC. Hiding in a market was the best way to cover their real motivation.

They kept watching until they saw a man walking around. He was …

…

…

…

…

Kunming, China

While Kid and Nikov were in Nanjing, Adrian and Patricia instead, were in Kunming. And they also searched in a market. The rain had ended, and life returned very fast.

Adrian saw the scenery of the city and he liked it, like the days he was still in China.

"给我两个饺子。" (_Give me two dumplings._)

Patricia was interested to know about her motherland, and she first tasted a traditional Chinese dumpling. It is a popular food in China and can be eaten anytime. Adrian didn't forget to pay money to settle down the issue.

"再见！" (_Bye!_)

Adrian missed the old days though. He had never traveled so far until becoming a soldier of the PLA. Now, as the eldest of two children from his family, he didn't hold anything but missing feeling.

Some parts of the street had people from many nationalities. Those from Tunisia, Iraq and even Russia, Iran, Costa Rica, were founded.

Kunming is not popular comparing to other major Chinese cities even to Nanjing, but its rapid development has been the reason inviting more people in. The city's future is being seen, as bright.

But not everyone is so optimistic. The city has become a patrol ground for some unknown reasons, but very few people, including Adrian, knew this truth.

"Adrian, are you fine?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia …" Adrian breathed: "I just do not get it only."

"It's okay, Adrian."

They were both running into it, and looked into several buildings in the Dayu Residential District, where an abandoned building was here. Abandoned building was also the first place Adrian supposed, because the ground in Dayu was more than just addressing. It was also the first time when Adrian discovered the truth of the secret drug trades.

…

…

…

"_毒品交易将保密。 可卡因，甲基苯丙胺，它们都是我们的。" __(The drug trade will be kept in secret. Cocaines, methamphetamines, they are all ours.)_

"_当我们爬到最高位置时，它将变得无敌。" __(When we climb to the highest position, it will become invincible.)_

…

…

…

Drug trades.

Where he knew about it. But after reporting about it, he found that, the case was dismissed. From this moment, he believed that officials from Yunnan facilitated the drug trades in secret, and that he had to fight against it, alone. He remembered those voices, by then, he had yet to see who was behind.

He saw a bunch of empty-grounded buildings there, several severed construction and steels being thrown there. Why? It was not clear. Adrian became furious when he saw it again.

"The buildings … the compounds …"

"Compounds?" Patricia asked.

"This … it is where I first discovered the illegal drug trade." Adrian mentioned back to Patricia: "When I saw the drug trade, I intended to report. However, it was never responded."

"I see." Patricia just bowed her head down: "I understand why, now."

"It's not your fault anyway. You did drug trade in the U.S., not China. I don't blame you." Adrian took his charge, and when they visited the buildings, they just … remembered it back.

The building was being built by an Ukrainian company but had been halted for ten years. No one knew why. But since the abandoning, the buildings had always been mysterious and at night, no one headed to it.

Adrian guessed out this and …

"The building … for more than 10 years, it has yet to be continued. I wonder what could have halted it."

When he and Patricia looked upon, all showed up a number of memory of Adrian. The Chinese guy, now an American citizen, stood in front of the door. It includes the photograph of Wu Lei, the current famed Chinese soccer player, though. But inside the abandoned buildings, what else except coldness and empty?

Yes.

While they were standing there, Patricia saw on the wall … something.

…

…

A small Chinese words, being written by drugs. With her could not speak Chinese, she could smell the yaba inside it.

"Yaba!"

Adrian turned his back, as he saw Patricia was digging the wall and showing evidence of the yaba. It was painted in red color, the color of yaba, and Patricia, a long time drug dealer before subsequently released, used her ability to smell it.

"Adrian, they are trading yaba."

"Yaba?" Adrian found it again, and he came to her position in the right of the wall: "I have seen this type of drugs in Burma."

"Yaba is very popular in Myanmar, one of the largest drug producers in the world." Patricia pointed out when she dag the drugs into the ground: "When I did the drug trades with the Mexicans, they also talked about yaba."

"It seems like the Chinese regime has many dark secret there." Adrian looked on the yaba for a moment, and Patricia's ability to analyze drugs revealed.

"It has been just a year ago. Sadly, I cannot speak Chinese."

"It meant 死, which mean … dead." Adrian's eyes turned out, and then, he realized that, he felt something behind. He was not afraid to look on, as so was Patricia.

A model of a roof house, which had that smell. Up there, it was a mat covering something. It was done very poorly, but it spread a stinky smell.

The yuck of it was so great that it could not be felt elsewhere. Adrian was determined to figure what was inside the mat.

…

…

…

19:30

Nanjing, China

Night market in Nanjing is always been fun. And this is part of Chinese cultural heritages. For a thousand years, the city of Nanjing had been exclusively influential for Chinese people. Also, the city was also the scene of brutal Nanking Massacre in 1937.

But old Nanking had gone now.

When Kid and Nikov carried some good stuffs, they had previously watched a mysterious man and discovered that, he was a special agent of the CIA, being posed into the position to spy on the activities of Hu Guoyi. His name is Hu Dianbai, the fallout son of Hu Guoyi.

"Hu Dianbai. Why didn't you tell about your CIA activities earlier?"

"Guys, guys … I was among one of his four sons, but I was the least favored among all. I did a lot of jobs for him but he didn't care about me. He had a lot of violent with my mother, causing her to divorce and went exile to Britain."

Kid and Nikov had secretly followed him, but Hu was aware with it, so he walked into the street's empty corner. In there, Hu decided to get trapped, much to Kid and Nikov's amazement.

When Kid asked, he revealed his CIA activities.

"You chose CIA because …"

"I should have been posed to become the main leader of the Special Forces of the PLA, because I'd worked harder than him and other sons. But he screwed me up and evoked feeling that I would not be chosen. So I had no choice. My mother was treated like subhuman by him, to protect her, I had to side with the CIA."

"Dianbai, what else do you know about him?" Kid asked: "Only between us."

"My dad is the leader of the hawk movement in the country. But I feel that … he has tie … with …"

"With what? Which organization?"

Dianbai took a moment to remember, before he gave a photo of Hu Guoyi's right hand. It showed a strange symbol depicting Salvationist sects in red, with a larger White Lotus surrounding. It was painted in Zhenkong style.

"This. This is the Zhenkong Salvationist sect. Painted in red, surrounded by a larger White Lotus. I still don't know what it is."

Kid and Nikov were impressed to see such a symbol, and for both two people, the Zhenkong sect demonstrated a secret stand of the ancient Chinese language. Then, the phone of Kid rang.

"Hold on a second. We need to go to a safer place."

Kid, Nikov and Hu Dianbai entered a local building and took the phone. The rains in Nanjing had yet to be over, unlike Kunming one, but it was enough to feel the pressure.

The phone was from Anthony Concong.

"Anthony! What on Earth are you doing, man?"

"I have analyzed all the secret profiles and hacked some of Hu Guoyi's most important top secrets. I found … something, very freaking up."

"Cool. I am standing with his son, Hu Dianbai, who is a CIA agent, so I think it is better to have him with." Kid told.

"Wow, his son is a CIA agent?"

"Yeah. Since he has blood link with the fugitive, I'd like to cooperate. However, you did a great job, Anthony. So, try to give a sense, okay? Talk with me about Hu Guoyi."

"Well, Guoyi has been seen as some kind of … religious person. He believed on a movement called White Lotus, which venerate Wusheng Laomu, a mother Goddess of Chinese people in ancient folk tale of China."

"White Lotus?" Kid suddenly remembered the lotus symbol on the photo.

"I have no history of the organization. However, I was aware that, he may have been belonged to the organization." Anthony, calling from another side of the world, addressed.

"Did it have any instrumental part of stampeding the shape of China?" Kid continued.

"White Lotus is a very hypocritical society. Its main goal is to claim the high power and to bring harmony. Instead, it became a sectarian group. But I am not an expert of Chinese history, so, that's it."

"Anything else about Hu Guoyi, outside the White Lotus link?"

"He is a part of the Chinese Defense Ministry and he advocates for stronger and tougher military occupation. In his view, Taiwan and Hong Kong are seen as rogue states, in spite of Hong Kong being part of China – mainly due to Hong Kong's resistance to Chinese influence. His philosophical view also reflects the ambition of the Chinese government, in accordance to White Lotus – a new China which it became a dominant power, restoration of imperial rule."

"In his view, countries like Taiwan are rogue. How about Korea, Japan, Vietnam, Mongolia, the Philippines, Myanmar and others?"

"He saw them unequal but had been helped by the United States to break away from Chinese influence. He belongs to the hawk side of the People's Liberation Army, and has always stood firm that a new Chinese world has to be built. He advocates alliance with Russia and believes that the world is better if Russia and China conquer all neighbors militarily."

"And?"

"When he was a former Chief Intelligence Director of the PLA, he directed many operations abroad, including attacks, hacking and secret assassinations. The CIA wants him dead because in 2004, his agents had launched an attack on a South Korean military base, killing one Korean and one American military personnel, and stole the military project collaborated between Seoul and Washington."

"He dared to attack an American base. Damn."

"Not just that, his agents had launched assassinations against those opposing One-China Policy in Taiwan. Eight years ago, three Chinese activities and a Taiwanese official were murdered in Tainan. This is just a small list of his cruelty." Anthony became wary: "But since he is now on the route to become the new Defense Minister of China, I am afraid he won't hesitate to use war."

"Thanks Anthony. Still have any possible list?"

"No … but I am still decoding. Just wait."

"Alright, see ya."

Kid turned down the iPhone as Hu Dianbai was stunned about the organization. For the first time, he heard back the name of White Lotus, the organization which had caused huge impacts in the history of China. Kid had to give it to Dora-nikov.

"How do you know about the White Lotus?"

"(White Lotus!)" Nikov was serious: "(This is a secret society, formed during the Mongol rule in China. The organization itself had led a number of anti-government's rebellions during the Yuan Mongols and the founder of the Ming dynasty, Zhu Yuanzhang, was an adherent of the organization. The name of the dynasty also derived from a religious sect of them.)"

"Just keep going, Nikov."

"(The organization itself disappeared after being granted privileges by the Ming authorities, but resurfaced in 18th century when the Qing, a Manchu dynasty, ruled China. The Qing dynasty, however, condemned the organization as unorthodox, and engaged against it. This was ended with a victory for the Qing, but the White Lotus Rebellions spanned from 1770s to 1810s weakened Qing authorities and played a role on later expansion of European powers to China, which led to an era called _Hundred Years' Humiliation_.)"

"So the people …"

"(The people blamed the White Lotus for leading the country to calamities. From this point, the White Lotus lost its place, privileges and positions. The organization turned from symbol of Chinese free people, to an organization collaborated with foreign powers in later half of 19th century. During the World War II, White Lotus members fought on Japanese side, increasingly antagonized.)"

"White Lotus allied with the Japanese, wow, should have known it earlier."

"(When the Communists won the civil war and forced the Nationalists to Taiwan, the group was persecuted during the Great Leap Forwards and Cultural Revolution. However, with the end of the traumatic era and 1978 economic reforms by Deng Xiaoping, the organization regained its position and becomes a very powerful and influential organization within this communist state.)"

From this point, Kid and Hu Dianbai realized their enemy was far beyond its understanding. The List was not wrong, the fugitive belonged to a secret society.

"Dianbai … you're the third son of Hu Guoyi. Do you know what is Hu Guoyi doing next?" Kid asked.

"Hold on … I think I do." Hu Dianbai calmed them down, and said: "I can. And I can help."

…

…

…

…

Kunming, China

With Adrian and Patricia, what they saw under the model roof and the mat was extremely shocking.

"Human remains!"

Behind was a skeleton of a person, still wearing clothes, but no one knew how the person died. But the skeleton showed the body, was a man's body.

"It is a dead man." Patricia said: "He six for over seven months now."

"Look on the skeletal remains, I expect that … he could have been killed. Something had killed him." Adrian watched on the skull of the late man: "Whatever it is, this was a gruesome death."

"But it seemed like his body was not completely eaten all. However, if someone had truly killed him, hiding body there was not a good idea." Patricia concluded.

"Unless if this is protected by someone." Adrian noticed out from the words "death" in Chinese: "It was like a text message for anyone who messed with the drug trades …"

"Or, those who did not obey the cartel's law." Patricia mentioned as she covered back the mat into the skeletal remains: "It's disgusting."

Despite both carried guns, they were wary that it could be used to do something against. And then …

Adrian heard something coming. He soon urged Patricia to hide elsewhere, notably came upper, where it could be safer. He didn't want to be discovered and so did Patricia.

…

…

From outside Dayu District, a police vehicle arrived with another vehicle. This time, it was a black vehicle, a limousine, came into it. The abandoned building was written in Chinese outside as "no permission, no entry". So, Adrian and Patricia had taken their risk to do it.

The police vehicle stopped, alongside an official there, after reaching the ground. Inside the police car, written in Chinese both 公安 and 警察, a man came out as well. Another man also walked out, wearing black vest and met with the Sheriff of Kunming.

"警长，你做得很好。" (_Sheriff, you did a very good job._)

"谢谢你，酋长。" (_Thank you, Chief._)

Adrian and Patricia hid in a hill nearby, where they quietly heard about the talking between the Sheriff of the city and a man whom he called "Chief". No one knew what was it like, so spying was used.

But Adrian could not hear any wrong voice. One of the voices was …

…

…

"Ma Ziyou!"

…

…

…

…

…

Nanjing, China

"Huo Guoyi and Peng Baode. Now, I need to figure another stories of Ma Ziyou, Zhang Bingliang and Yi Huangshan." Kid spoke on after collected all from the CIA agent and the fallout son Hu Dianbai.

"Then … we will know the exceed of White Lotus in the Chinese regime." Hu Dianbai signaled: "It's a must, right?"

"(Yes.)"

From this point, past of Hu Guoyi and Peng Baode, for Kid and Nikov, finally showed out. But why was the power of their so exceeded? Only them to find out.


	19. Group 5 (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kid, Nikov, Adrian and Patricia are in China, albeit they are separated in two cities. But they both face one common threat together and this threat increases when they seek to get closer to the truth of the Group 5 and its White Lotus connection.
> 
> For Adrian, the appearance of Ma Ziyou finally reveals the past and how his sister becomes missing. And the blood runs high almost cost the lives of him and Patricia, until Du Jiaba, his friend, comes to rescue. Kid, Emiliano and Nikov, meanwhile, discover the rogue son of Hu Guoyi is in fact a CIA asset, and survive an assassination attempt. In revenge, the trio plant a sudden attack in retaliation.

Kunming, China

"Ma Ziyou …"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_Seven years ago_

Shanghai, China

In Shanghai University of International Business and Economics, a lot of students enrolled there. A young girl became an idol among all the students, as she was working for her future career as a tourist guide and flight attendant.

She had long blonde hair, green eyes, petite and it implied that she was a special student. Yes, she was.

"正理拿，你做的考试非常好。 如果你保持这条轨道，明年你将毕业。" (_Zheng Lina, you did the exam very good. If you keep this track, you'll graduate next year._)

"老师，谢谢。" (_Thanks, teacher._)

As she was enrolling in the university, she was booking herself for the future. The family was facing many struggles and she had to work, outside being a student. But she proved to be a spectacular student for her outstanding records in the university.

She looked on her mom, dad and her older brother, then a soldier of the People's Liberation Army Special Forces. Being a soldier of the Special Forces, Zheng Wangji stilled not forget to care about the family. Zheng Lina, his sister, became very determined to reach further height.

In a way, a boy, same age with her, arrived.

"理拿，我可以和你一起学习吗？" (_Lina, can I study with you together?_)

The boy who came here was also an university student and a member of the rock band formed by him. He had a rebellious blue hair and loud-screaming.

"马来顶！ 我不知道你在这里！" (_Ma Laiding! I don't know you are here!_)

Ma Laiding was the son of the famed Ma Ziyou, by then, being the Mayor of Shanghai and just got promoted to become a major official of the Foreign Relations Ministry of the PRC.

"我喜欢和你一起学习。 此外，我想毕业，但这很难。 我不是旅游部门的粉丝。" (_I like studying with you. Besides, I want to graduate, but it is very hard. I am not a fan of tourist branch._)

"你可以学习技术。 我说你很擅长。" (_You can study in technology. I say you are very good at it._)

"C'mon." Ma Laiding laughed: "请等一下。" (_Just this time please._)

Zheng Lina was reluctant to accept his proposal, but then she agreed to let him in. He could not say anything but a thank, and they began to share something together.

Meanwhile, the appearance of Zheng Lina meant something for Ma Ziyou, who had absolute authorities to his son. Ma Ziyou, whose car sitting out there, watched Zheng Lina carefully before carried decision.

"那不是正王集的妹妹吗？" (_Isn't that the sister of Zheng Wangji, right?_)

"中国人民解放军特种部队的士兵？" (_The soldier of the Special Forces in the PLA?_)

"也许，我可以邀请她到我们的家庭，我们将与她讨论未来。" (_Perhaps, I can invite her to our family, and we will discuss the future with her._) Ma Ziyou talked in the car to his henchman: "而且我们会把她变成我们家庭的一部分。" (_And we'll look on turning her into a part of our family._)

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_Now_

Kunming, China

"Dog …" Adrian remembered to the moment when she first took photo from the mansion of Ma Ziyou, by then, the Mayor of Shanghai: "Since the photo taken, you made her your own, and slowly cut off her link with mine!"

Patricia viewed his reaction, and understood that, the cause of the disappearance of Adrian's sister, was from this man: Ma Ziyou.

But Ma Ziyou was smart. He walked out, but covered with a Beijing Opera mask of General Guan Yu, a famed warrior during the Three Kingdoms in China. Guan Yu was reportedly the favorite character of Ma Ziyou when he took a moment watching the opera as a kid.

And Guan Yu mask is very popular in China.

"马先生，没有人在这里。" (_No one is here, Mr. Ma._)

"优秀。" (_Excellent._)

The corrupt Sheriff was An Junbao, who many years ago was just a pathetic soldier of the PLA. But for some reasons, he got promoted to become Chief Executive of police force in Kunming, meaning he became the Sheriff. His police uniform dedicated all.

"没有人知道我们藏在那里的尸体。" (_No one knows about the dead body we hid there._)

"这是对那些拒绝传递我们信息的人的惩罚。" (_This is the punishment to those who refused to deliver our message._) Ma claimed, and it seemed like …: "不允许任何人，直到他学会尊重我们拒绝我们的目标。" (_No one is allowed to refuse our goal until he learns to respect us._)

On another side, the dead body turned out served as a punishment, and the skeletal remains belonged to a person who had rejected to continue the illegal trade of Ma Ziyou. Adrian and Patricia got a bit frightened to see them inside the abandoned buildings, but it revealed the real culprits.

"Dang it, Patricia. They're dangerous, filthy, and if you make mistake, it will be very costly."

"I know."

Patricia just tried to maintain her consciousness against possibility of threats, with herself also carried her own pistol. A French-made pistol, Patricia held her nerve, while Adrian kept watching from the hill nearby.

The Sheriff, An Junbao, and the corrupt Ma Ziyou tried to maintain their cover to prepare for the next illegal trades. And finally, another limousine arrived.

The limousine, this time, carried an important figure as well.

"Another limousine!" Patricia looked on as it entered into the same road. This vehicle carried someone, just to wait for them.

…

Nanjing, China

_Nangang Hotel_

While Kid and Nikov were on their road to figure out about the notorious Hu Guoyi, Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia was busy on cleaning the stuffs and prepared guns for the rest.

Meanwhile, another mysterious person arrived into the door of their room. This man was doing something and that, Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia might have been unaware with it.

This mysterious man opened the door and pulled out with a knife, used exclusively by the Chinese army, a Swiss-made knife, and he was wearing a T-shirt with the skull featured above. It was meant to do something against him.

The Swiss knife …

Emiliano was quite unaware and still not, so the mystery man finally revealed from the dark, and …

He grabbed his knife and stabbed.

…

…

…

…

…

However, the stab … turned out … only gave something. Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia, after being stabbed, suddenly stood up. And this time, his real height was revealed: 1m95. Not just tall, he was also very huge and quite strong, having been a very muscular man as a child.

And the reason for that was not clear, but the stab injured Emiliano lightly. Then, he screwed the right hand of the assassin, and …

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

He smashed the assassin using the assassin's right hand into the table. In the room where it had two beds only, such clashes were extremely quite frightening.

The assassin, on the other hand, could not believe it. He was facing a man who is 1m95 tall, African by blood and very muscular, perhaps even more than any muscular men right now. Yes, it was Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia, the Congolese Italian.

"Who the hell are you?" The assassin was shocked, but he still tried to stab him once more, this time, with two Swiss knives, longer, and deadlier. He then ran very fast, hoping to stab Emiliano, but Emiliano reacted very calm. His strong two hands immediately grabbed the assassin's hands, and he used his right foot, kicked into the assassin's stomach.

The assassin was thrown by the kick into the glasses of the bathroom, causing it to broken. Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia walked slowly to the assassin, and talked very little.

Unbelievable! The feeling of the assassin to Emiliano was extremely shocking and stunned. He could not believe an African man, 1m95 tall, could be so calm and very dangerous in fighting like Emiliano. The assassin, at least, knew English.

"Who … the hell … is you?"

"It's not important." Emiliano responded very cold, as he reached to the assassin. The assassin decided to handle the last by a surprising katana, a smaller one, hoping to stab to death Emiliano. But Emiliano knew the assassin's real intention, and took the right hand of the assassin again.

This time, the cruel nature of Emiliano showed up. He smashed the body, especially the head, of the assassin, three to five times in the wall. This time, the assassin could not react anymore, and blood was everywhere in the bathroom's wall.

The assassin lied there, no longer breathed as well.

But with Emiliano, the light injury on the right of his shoulder showed that there must be a concern. He texted message to Nikov and Kid, telling something was going on.

…

As Kid and Nikov gathered information from Hu Dianbai and both had cooperated well in the Binjiang Avenue, due to his CIA link, Dora-the-Kid received a text from Emiliano from his iPhone.

"_Emergency alert!_"

Kid and Nikov got startled, as Hu Dianbai was trying to depart away, he got a warning.

"Dianbai, don't go there!"

"What?"

A vehicle arrived, taking guns and aimed to Kid, Nikov and Dianbai. Kid then shot his air gun into the vehicle, and Kid was faster.

"Fire!"

His air gun aimed like an artillery, and it hit to the 7-seated car. It crushed in the street, prevented other traffics from taken ground. Kid and Nikov soon addressed: "Dianbai, from now you're my man. Don't come back!"

"Dog!" Hu Dianbai ran together with Kid and Nikov, found that he was targeted. It implied that Hu Guoyi knew about his tie to the Central Intelligence Agency.

"Damn it! You are revealed. Get away from there!"

They had to seek metro in the ground of the city to protect for their safety. Kid and Nikov didn't understand how could Hu Dianbai, a CIA asset, be revealed. They sought to escape back to Nangang Hotel, where the message was sent.

Meanwhile, in the avenue, those assassins could not believe they failed to kill them. Then, one of them reported:

"少将 。 你的流氓儿子被一些外国人救了，他们似乎有危险的武器。" (_Major General. Your rogue son was saved by some foreigners, they seem to have dangerous weapons._)

…

As Kid and Nikov returned to the Nangang Hotel, they ran to third floor, where their room was located. But inside, when they opened, was full of blood.

Only this time, standing along with them was …

"Emiliano!" Kid got stunned. The body of Emiliano had yet to clean from blood, he had to change clothes. However, the bathroom had a body lying there.

Nikov discovered some reasons. He saw knives, and other weaponry, implied that the man lying in the bathroom was actually an assassin. He urged Kid to investigate it fast, and retreated from the ground as soon as possible.

But Emiliano, whom injury sustaining was not serious, told.

"This man … he is an assassin from elsewhere. But from the way he fought and battled, and how he used knives, he was a member of the People's Liberation Army."

"What?" Hu Dianbai was surprised, and so were Kid and Nikov. Amazed because of the fact, but also …

…

…

…

Kunming, China

The building compound had a mean. A man, high ranking official, came out.

"Mr. Pattanon Rattisakrat."

"Mr. Ma Ziyou."

Pattanon Rattisakrat was the high-ranking Thai official and current interim governor of the Buriram region. But Pattanon was also involved from the drug trades, possibly due to Pattanon's beneficiary from those Chinese drug dealers. Pattanon and Ma were protected heavily.

Pattanon, unlike Ma, showed himself. A man of 40 years old, but looked like Keanu Reeves with brown hair, long and willing eyes.

"We can spread our drug trades beyond the border. And maybe even more. But buying from the Burmese, is too easy. We need to buy from your country as well."

"No problem. There are many Thai people in China. I can help contact with a Thai who is working in Nanning."

"Mr. Pattanon, I like how you look ahead everything. We will be benefited from such developments. In exchange, I want to have the information of the United States' military developments in the region."

"Of course. By a way, the Americans hate drugs. If this drug trade is successful, it can evade the Americans. Meanwhile, I will share extensive information of the American participation."

Pattanon and Ma talked together as they were issuing a common strategy to change their goal, to finally gain mutual respect.

"Anyway, China is investing billions of dollars in Cambodia. The money from China will be very helpful, but it can be done only when the drug facilities are safe in Cambodia. We have bought and bribed a lot of Cambodian officials."

"So, you instead, want us to transfer safely to Cambodia?"

"Yes. Yaba, more yaba, more goods."

"And sex slaves?"

"Thailand and Cambodia will have a lot of sex slaves."

Adrian realized, the drug trades would not facilitate just only drugs, but even human slave trades and military expansionism. And moreover, on the hand of Ma, also appeared a strange symbol of Zhenkong, with White Lotus surrounding her. This symbol was perfectly on the hand of Ma Ziyou.

While Adrian was watching, the corrupt Sheriff of Kunming looked on to the location where the word "dead" in Chinese written. As such, his eyes turned bright when he saw the wall …

… had been digged.

The Sheriff, An Junbao, had taken measure to investigate, as Ma Ziyou and Buriram Governor, Pattanon Rattisakrat, talked away from the topic. And from the investigation of the murky, insane An Junbao, he came with a complain.

"Boss, I have something to tell, shortly."

"What's this, An?"

An arrived and whispered to the ear of Ma Ziyou, and Ma himself understood the measure. Eventually, Ma Ziyou nodded his head, and then, he told to Pattanon.

"Okay, Mr. Pattanon. It is very nice to see you. But we don't have much time. You need to rest, and so do I."

"No problem, Ma." Pattanon laughed: "Our business will be a success."

And with the vehicles departed away aftermath, the whole discussion and conversation was done. Adrian soon came out from the compound, once again became empty after the departure of Ma Ziyou, An Junbao and Pattanon Rattisakrat from the abandoned buildings.

"It seems like …"

"I am not sure, Patricia. They're not trustworthy. Find them and kill them, and this is all done." Adrian complained: "But this Sheriff … if we let ourselves into his captivity, then we will never get out."

…

…

…

Nanjing, China

_Nangang Hotel_

The police was sent to investigate, however, there was no sign except a body being found. One of them reported to another person, which no one was strange anymore.

"少将，他们逃脱了。 我们被派去暗杀他们的特工在那里被杀。" (_Major General, they have escaped. Our agent, who was sent to assassinate them, had been killed there._)

"该死的。 这些外国混蛋以前走一步而闻名。 告诉警方不要立即处理此案。 只有这变得复杂，我们才能全力以赴。" (_Dang it. Those foreign bastards are known for walk ahead one step. Tell the police not to take the case immediately. Only if this becomes complex, we will rally full force._)

The Major General, from an unknown location in Nanjing, started to dig on the wary. And he knew something from it.

His room, filled with photos and new reports in Simplified Mandarin over mysterious attacks abroad and the military acclaims, as well as information of Chinese intelligence movement, was determined to kill them. However, judging his third son became a CIA asset, he anticipated that.

"所以，你的第三个儿子是一个流氓谁选择了中央情报局对你。 似乎美国人希望报复你在韩国，台湾，菲律宾和香港的行为。" (_So, your third son is a rogue who chose the CIA against you. It seems like the Americans are looking to retaliate for your actions in South Korea, Taiwan, the Philippines and Hong Kong._)

"我已经知道了。 我的前妻已经离开了美国。 她把自己的灵魂卖给了美国人。 如果她的儿子没有成为中央情报局特工，我会感到惊讶。" (_I know that already. My former wife has left to the United States. She sold her soul to the Americans. If her son were not becoming a CIA agent, I'd be surprised._)

"然而，看起来像美国人发送的那些，它们比预期更专业和危险。 他们杀死了你的刺客，也是解放军最精锐的士兵之一。 你永远不应该低估中央情报局的能力。" (_However, it seems like those sent by the Americans, they're more professional and dangerous than expected. They have killed your assassin, and also one of the most elite soldiers of the PLA. You should never underestimate the ability of the CIA._)

"他们还没有看到我释放海妖的那一刻。 准备好车，我们明天会去北京。" (_They have yet to see the moment I unleash the Kraken. Prepare the car, we'll go to Beijing tomorrow._)

This man, in military uniform of the Major General of the People's Liberation Army. He was no one but the same person, and this man was …

…

…

… Hu Guoyi, Major General of the People's Liberation Army. Just yesterday, he had been promoted to General, and tomorrow, he would go to receive the honor of the state.

Hu Guoyi was old, but he did command his force, so he knew the foe. However, he was confident that, the camera system would avoid him from being taken. And he was very confident.

…

However, unknown best, after Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai's subsequent departure from the hotel were nothing but to wait for him. Before Hu Guoyi ordered the failed attack to his rogue son, Kid and Nikov had successfully known his location: it lied near Dashi Lake. And this could be used to track him down.

…

…

…

…

22:30

Kunming, China

_Kunming Police Officers Reception Station_

The police reception station, lies in Beijing Road of the city, was the location where rogue Sheriff An Junbao and Ma Ziyou gathered again, albeit standing outside the door. Aftermath saw Ma and An talked, but not a story to cheer but to be serious.

"老鼠又回来了吧？" (_The rat is back, right?_)

"也许，不止于此。 这只讨厌的老鼠带着美国护照返回中国。 他把他的朋友带到那里。" (_Maybe, more than that. The annoying rat has returned to China with an American passport. He carried his friends there._) Sheriff An complained to his boss: "我有很多人在机场工作，他们确实有他的信息，他们发给我。 他还带了另一个朋友，一个美国女人。 她的名字叫Patricia Knightley。" (_I have many people working in the airport, they do have the information of him, and they posted to me. He also carried another friend, an American woman. Her name is Patricia Knightley._)

"一个美国女孩，多么令人惊讶。 他想要什么？" (_An American girl, how surprising. What does he want?_) Ma Ziyou took a moment, but he soon remembered: "或许，他想要一个也是他心中最深的人。" (_Or maybe, he wants a person who is also the deepest of his heart._)

Sheriff An was quick to understand the real reason. He soon comforted Ma and addressed: "老板，冷静下来。" (_Boss, calm down._)

Ma Ziyou had very little time to say, but he knew about their appearances, so he didn't waste a single time, immediately asked: "你有没有人可以杀死他们？" (_Do you have anyone who can kill them?_)

"我有很多。 他们中的许多人与我有联系，他们是我个人的歹徒。 我每次给他们钱，没有我的钱，他们无法生存。" (_I have many. Many of them have tie with me, they're my personal gangsters. I give them money every time, and without my money, they cannot survive._)

…

…

…

…

"Adrian! You come back late!" Du Jiaba was surprised to see the duo came home late: "I do cook dinner there, want some?"

"Thanks for helping me, Du." Adrian laughed, but immediately Patricia rose her hand, like saying she was ready.

Du Jiaba again had his happiness to meet Patricia Knightley, and they together shared moment to eat dinner again. For Adrian Tseng, his memoir of the sister of his had never faded away. The tragedy of his life had always haunted him because of the trauma of his sister's disappearance.

For Adrian, China was not more likely, a dream land for him anymore. It was a nightmare. Having lost his job as a PLA soldier and had to struggle to survive, he remembered to that time when he first attempted to reveal the drug trade, only to be dismissed from the case as it was "unrealistic".

But Adrian Tseng still felt the sense of wary. He had never felt safe in China since the drug case. He needed to kill the tyrants, those Group 5, and to find out his sister's whereabout. And he ate very little, ignored Du Jiaba and Patricia's happiness on gaming and gambling for some night games.

The story of his sister … it denied him from a good sleep. Du and Patricia slept well aftermath, a much anticipated moment for Adrian and the former PLA man was well-aware to which extent.

…

…

…

02:00

As Adrian was sleeping on his couch in the underground apartment, Adrian suddenly heard about some secret people walking into the apartment building. Adrian awoke very quickly and soon urged Patricia and Du.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh? But it is … still early …" Du tried to ignore the warning of Adrian, but Patricia's ears were much more sensitive than Du's ears. She heard it very quick, and stood up.

"Is there something going on?"

"Yes." Adrian looked from the window of the underground department: "We have company."

"Du, wake up!" Patricia pressured Du and the fat Chinese weapon dealer soon opened his eyes. However, the scream from outside was extremely frightening.

Those outsiders were yelling about searching people who were believed to be hiding. But they knew it was themselves that on the hunt of those people. And that was enough to be serious.

"Shit … They know we are here!" Patricia understood the background: "Someone has helped them."

From this moment, the mention of Group 5 soon resurfaced to the man himself. He believed something must be …

…

…

…

When they entered to the airport, they remembered that, one of the custom officials from the Changshui Airport had asked if they carried their personal information, claiming it as normal business of the Chinese customs. They accepted to do it while …

… meanwhile, those custom officials printed Adrian and Patricia's papers, passports, personal stuffs, to the police stations. As the police force in Kunming was under hand of An Junbao, whom Adrian knew in the past as a corrupt PLA soldier but was backed by the Group 5, still known as Group 6 due to Wang Yushan had been still alive, but turned to become the Chief Executor of the police force in Kunming, which meant, a Sheriff, Adrian found out the reason.

"That Sheriff …" Adrian understood: "Airport officials had helped him."

"So what do we do now?" Patricia carried her own weapon bag: "Du, do you have any secret tunnels?"

Du Jiaba saw what's happening, and because he kept the duo Adrian and Patricia there. With the question over should Patricia and Adrian to be there or not, the question of Patricia put up.

And …

…

…

…

"Hey!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Those gangsters stormed the building and eventually reached the room of Du Jiaba. Soon, one of them, wearing white jersey and covered half of his face, except the head and eyes, represented as the leader of the gangsters.

"您！ 你知道那里有两个美国人吗？" (_You! Do you know about two Americans there?_)

"什么美国人？ 我不知道那里是否有美国人。" (_What Americans? I don't know if there are any Americans there._) Du tried to convince those gangsters, mostly tied with the Triads, but none of them listened. The ring leader ordered searching the whole room of his underground apartment.

From the kitchen, bedroom, living room, bathroom, and everything in there. And that was enough to say.

But there was something …

…

…

…

"大哥，他们逃脱了！" (_Big brother, they have escaped!_)

"Huh?" He tried to search around as well, but he could not see anything around it. This meant, there were no signs of their involvement and … they were completely missing from the line.

The big brother, or ring leader of the gang, still did not believe it. One of his men asked: "大哥，怎么和他一起解释？" (_Big brother, how to explain with him?_)

He put his pressure down for a moment, and he could not understand why. Eventually, he stopped talking, and quietly took his signal. His hand turned to the back, calling them to leave.

For some reasons, Adrian and Patricia had escaped from the apartment, and were able to move in. But with Du's compound no longer safe, they must need a new home.

…

…

…

…

…

06:45

Suzhou, China

It was no longer in the city of Nanjing anymore. But it was just crossing through the city of Suzhou. Yup, the city which people often dubbed as China's Venice.

Renowned for its fascinating beauty and ancient culture, Suzhou was a city for people to have their interest on.

And the vehicles … ah yeah, a very huge KIA car from Korea, it was a KIA cruise that was crossing there. It took 10 hours to travel.

In the cruise, one important seven-seated KIA car had a man, and this was the person everyone-know-about.

"这花了很长时间，不是吗，少将？" (_It took quite a bit long, isn't it, Major General?_)

Hu Guoyi, just got promoted from the position of Major General to General of the People's Liberation Army, was on the route to Beijing to receive official promotion from the government. And with Peng Baode on his aide, it would be better.

"没有什么是非常难的。 我其实很喜欢它。 漫长的旅程，漫长的举动，看到了中国的伟大。" (_Nothing is very hard. I actually love it. A long trip, a long move to see the greatness of China._)

He was so optimistic even though he had a problem with the assassination failure against Kid, Nikov and his rogue son. Soon, the convoy left Suzhou and arrived out from the city.

Meanwhile, on the same road, the G3 route, from a forest in the west of the road, a group of people were being there. They were no one else …

… but Kid, Nikov, Dianbai and Emiliano, both hid in the forest near the route. They still held grudges for the sudden attack of the evil General.

"Son of a bitch … daring to assault us!" Kid looked on, his teeth checkered: "Let me give you a similar taste then?"

"(I agree. I want him to be captured. We will see the Group 5 and its White Lotus secret, soon.)"

Kid were ready with his air gun, while Nikov was also ready as well. Hu Dianbai was not known for being violent, so he preferred something nicer: giving contact only, even though he kept an American pistol on his badge.

But nothing compared to the African Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia. Emiliano was ready to make a boom … with an RPG carried on the hand. The injury of Emiliano, turned out, hurt him little, and he didn't feel too much pain, fact that he was 1m95 tall, and very muscled.

"I am glad to do so."

Something to speak in a fact, the Congolese Italian who held both Italian and American citizenship, something Kid had done for him during a short visit four years ago, was aiming to the convoy which had a KIA Sorento seven-seater holding an important General of the PLA.

Emiliano, usually, was very calm. But when he became a wild animal, he could become a different person. And Kid knew how to unleash that kraken, like how Kid said.

"You want a kraken? I have my kraken."

Emiliano's Russian RPG headed directly to the convoy, and …

…

…

… triggered.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ …"

The trigger of RPG pressured the missile from the rocket to be fired. It headed directly to the convoy as Hu Guoyi did not know about.

But Kid knew it would come.

It flied so fast that there was no one to watch it. And it soon headed into the leading military truck of the convoy. It …

…

…

… hit the wheels!

And a massive explosion followed with. Everything was burnt as the truck scramble to keep balance. The street was not really empty as some few vehicles were moving, but the attack was much surprising.

It exploded.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

…

"少将，这是一次攻击！ 有组织的攻击向我们前进！" (_Major General, it is an attack! An organized attack heads to us!_)

Hu Guoyi was shocked to know about the level of the attack as it surprised many people. But another RPG missile was sent to hit the other truck, and …

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"还有谁对我发动攻击？" (_Who else launched the attack against me?_) Major Gen. Hu looked outside, demanding an answer because the attackers seem to be prepared.

"他们是来自新疆的伊斯兰激进分子吗？" (_Are they Islamic militants from Xinjiang?_) An officer asked: "这种类型的攻击往往是被那些维吾尔族武装分子，以及其他恐怖组织中看到。" (_This type of attack is often being seen among those Uyghur militants, as well as other terrorist groups._)

But then, gun fires occurred.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

The African guy, Emiliano, took his first shot and it was like a slaughter. Many soldiers and security guards were killed. Some police officers worked closely to Hu Guoyi decided to take part to fight against possible terrorists, but were all taken down.

Kid and Nikov also appeared, firing their guns. Of course, Nikov knew when would Nikov do that.

"Miss me, son of a bitch?"

Hu Guoyi knew English, so he could realize the voice. It was the voice of …

… two former anti-ISIS veterans.

And they were …

"当它，外国混蛋，中央情报局的混蛋，美国混蛋！" (_Dang it, foreign bastards, CIA bastards, American bastards!_)

Hu Guoyi knew it, and with the road being blockaded, the attack came as a surprise.

But of course, Kid, Nikov, Emiliano had all covered like the master killer Zodiacs, who was renowned in 1960s for his reputation of brutal killing against couples. In the Zodiac costumes, they avoided being found by the police of the PRC, or even People's Armed Police, a paramilitary force of the PLA.

However, Kid and Nikov were known for their ruthlessness. They were not afraid to manage more mass slaughter. But they still had human side, so they were not that stupid.

Several PLA soldiers escorted with them opened fire, but were all taken down later. As the convoy burnt, Kid, Nikov and Emiliano, seen by outside as Zodiacs because of their sunglasses, all black color and the sign of Zodiac in the chest, and Modus Operandi.

The three Zodiacs finally took down all resisting remnants. Even when the driver of the car Hu Guoyi was sitting in tried to evade capture, he was also shot down.

Hu Guoyi, from this point, sought to escape from the car, but he was surrounded by the trio Zodiac-dressing Kid, Nikov and Emiliano. The three Zodiacs carefully monitored the KIA Sorento seven seater, before opened it again.

One of them sought to prosecute the rogue General, and he added in English.

"Hu Guoyi … how impressive … you are part of the army, trying to get promotion?"

Hu Guoyi was no longer young anymore, he was near 60. But he was far from being ridiculous, and Kid, Nikov and Emiliano knew that. In their dress of Zodiac Killers, they soon captured the rogue General away. Dressing as Zodiacs prompted their real identities to not be focused, at least a while.

"Let's go, General."

Emiliano forcibly pushed Hu Guoyi out, and they all charged him from elsewhere. As all vehicles were unable to move in due to damages in the route and people ran away, the Three Zodiacs had successfully put the case into their favor.

…

…

…

Kunming, China

"I must thank Du for his wall. Dang …" Patricia still regarded highly about the wall's tunnel, and it was a product of Du himself.

In fact, Du managed to turn the tunnel wall into a highly confiscated tunnels which allowed them to escape to several parts. By going further, they finally reached out after an hour of hiding in the tunnels. They soon revived again … in the national route of G8511.

The route was very close to the home of Du Jiaba, lied in Luoyang Residential District. Their resurrection allowed them to manage to sneak out from the city, but this time, they were no longer safe.

Thankfully, money given from Du's honesty gave Adrian enough opportunity to go onward. And they had to head to Chengdu because they had no option. Return meant death penalty was ready.

…

07:05

_Kunming Police Officers Reception Station_

"美国女孩和流氓解放军士兵走出了昆明？ 怎么样？" (_The American girl and the rogue PLA soldier have gone out of Kunming? How?_)

An Junbao could not stand for a long time because of this. The gangsters he hired to handle Adrian and Patricia could not discover where were them, in spite of massive camera eyes. And An tried to scream on the gangsters.

But Ma held the hand of An: "不要拉扯愤怒。 当你雇佣像他们一样的街头帮派时，你不会发现那个流氓士兵和他的女孩伙伴。" (_Don't pull the anger. When you hire a bunch of street gang like them, you will not find out that rogue soldier and his girl partner._)

"老板，他们是我能找到的最好的男人。 他们应该很容易完成这项工作，因为流氓士兵和他的女朋友无法获得武器。" (_Boss, they're some of the best men I could find. They should have done this job very easy, since the rogue soldier and his girlfriend cannot obtain weapons._)

An Junbao wanted to slap on the leader, but Ma's patience finally calmed the heat of An. Ma told the street gangsters to leave, when An calmed again would talk later.

After that, Ma Ziyou took measures to hold the fire of An Junbao.

"我的兄弟，你努力了。 但你只是昆明的酋长，你不能超越权力。 但是，我觉得他们要前往成都，我可以和几名成都警察联系。" (_My brother, you have tried hard. But you are just the Chief of Kunming, you cannot exceed power beyond. However, I feel they're heading to Chengdu, I can connect with several Chengdu police officers._)

"Chengdu!" An remembered: "你有你的资源吗？" (_You have your resources there?_)

"是。 我们在成都有很多资源。 我可以保证轻松获胜。 你现在明白了吗？" (_Yes. We have many resources in Chengdu. And I can guarantee an easy win. Do you understand it now?_)

"啊，你说得对。 我可以利用我的权力与成都官员联系。" (_Ah, you're right. I can use my authorities to contact with Chengdu officials._)

"那就对了。" (_That's right._) Ma Ziyou and An Junbao laughed together and stated very clear about their goal would be a big fish. But when Ma Ziyou and An Junbao were about to make their mark, suddenly, the TV showed a footage which Ma Ziyou had to turn in.

…

…

…

It was from CCTV, the state-run media of the People's Republic of China. And it had something to do with.

The footage showed a convoy being burnt and bodies of dozens of professional troops of the People's Liberation Army and its police force. The image also showed the photo of missing General, Hu Guoyi.

Hu himself with a grey hair and an old face, but with a cruel attitude. The image meant a lot.

The footage also depicted three mysterious men wearing the Zodiac costumes, reminding to the 1960s famous killers in the United States.

"不可能！" (_Impossible!_)

In the way, three mysterious people wearing Zodiac costumes, being under warrant by the state. The missing General was also on the search because of the attack.

"胡国意！" (_Hu Guoyi!_)


	20. Group 5 (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole China is in the hunt against the Zodiac Killers due to their responsibility to the deaths of nearly 23 PLA and People's Armed Police's personnel carrying General Hu Guoyi. Since Kid, Nikov and Emiliano have dressed as Zodiac Killers, they cannot let themselves to be under siege. They carefully prosecute the rogue PLA General and slowly see out some reality, with the help of his son who defects to the CIA.
> 
> Peng Baode, who is the Minister of Economic Affairs in China, is aware with the fact, someone is looking to topple the group. Meanwhile, with Adrian and Patricia in Chengdu, they slowly sneak into a local brothel managed by Ma Ziyou and discover a top plan that can be a game change.

_Next day_

06:45

Beijing, China

It was a very special moment due to the high number of casualties and the level of attack. Now, from the Tiananmen Square, where it was the scene of anti-government protest before, it became quieter.

The flag was slowed down, after the President of China issued a three days mourning. They took immediately to the hour the convoy was attacked and the disappearance of General Hu.

…

…

Peng Baode visited a family where they lost a member during the attack by those Zodiacs. In there, many people were inside, and the house was filled with black and white colors, a color of tragedy and national mourning.

The family, settling in Dongwangzuo village, had a lot of people. There, the house belonged to the Ji clan. It showed the image of a man, who wore a PLA graduation uniform. The photo was the last thing an old woman could, she had lost so much in the following.

"集黄安，哦集黄安，为什么会这样？ 为什么？" (_Ji Huangan, oh Ji Huangan, why did this happen? Why?_)

The old, grey-haired lady was the mother of the dead soldier, Ji Huangan. He was killed during the attack by the trio Zodiacs to protect the convoy of General Hu Guoyi. Peng Baode had visited her family, and cheered her. Some of Huangan's few relatives and friends helped the family to decorate and to prepare for the final path for the late PLA soldier.

"女士，我很抱歉你的损失。 愿他的灵魂平安。" (_Madam, I am sorry for your loss. May his soul be in peace._)

The tragic death of Ji Huangan was significant for Peng Baode because he was the godfather of Ji, since he considered Ji Huangan like his adoptive son and had helped promoting him to become a loyal driver for Hu Guoyi. Baode's son, Peng Daqing, also arrived. Daqing was unhappy with what's going on, so he told to his dad. But his dad suggested him to quiet.

Then, Peng Baode called to someone from the other side, in private.

…

…

…

Kunming, China

Ma Ziyou received a phone call, and it showed the name of Peng Baode. He took his Samsung iPhone, and responded:

"宝德，你不应该这次打电话。" (_Baode, you should not call this time._)

"籽油，这是一个严重的问题。 你有没有抓住流氓解放军士兵？" (_Ziyou, it is a serious problem. Have you captured the rogue PLA soldier?_) Baode pressured from Beijing.

"他比预期更聪明。" (_He's smarter than expected._) Ziyou addressed: "他是前特种部队的人员，他更加强硬，很难在不陷入困境的情况下抓住他。" (_He was a former Special Forces' personnel, he is tougher and hard to catch him without trapping._)

"你可以使用当局，对吗？ 迫使其他省份当局逮捕他。" (_You can use the authorities, right? Pressure other provinces' authorities to arrest him._) Baode stated a plan.

"但是怎么样？我们需要品牌与犯罪活动有关的流氓解放军战士的东西。" (_But how? We need to brand the rogue PLA soldier something related to criminal activities._)

With Ma Ziyou's complain in the car, Peng Baode in Beijing looked on something. He suddenly remembered to the yesterday attack immediately, and he responded to Ma.

"只是告诉他是关于人民解放军在苏州的车队袭击的主谋。" (_Just tell that, he is the mastermind of the attack on the convoy of the People's Liberation Army in Suzhou._)

…

…

…

…

Chengdu, China

A day after the attack, Adrian looked on the city. It had changed a lot, but Chengdu still retains a lot of Chinese influence from the old past. It was also where Zhuge Liang, the Grand Vizier of the Shu Han, called it "Land of Abundance".

The city of Chengdu has been fascinating. But for Adrian, it was even more: the city is one of China's military industrial ground, and one of the People's Liberation Army major military districts. There were also Pakistanis in the city, but mostly military personnel.

Adrian's first military basic training away from the province of Yunnan, was in Sichuan, and in this city, he first touched to the newest technological development of the PLA.

Patricia understood and recognized the role of Adrian, due to his face.

"Adrian … you were trained there, right?"

"Yes." Adrian spoke out: "The city has something I always love: culture, cuisine and … weather. When I was allowed to rest few days, I had always traveled exclusively in the city."

"Bring it." Patricia nodded her head: "And I must have no reason to reject your words."

"Indeed." Adrian thanked: "Thanks for understanding me."

As Adrian and Patricia were walking on the street, the state TV-run media CCTV was on its way to broadcast. The news of the three attackers remained unknown since they wore the clothes of Zodiacs, and also kidnapped Hu Guoyi, started to show up.

Both two knew the news from the taxi, so they were unsurprised. The question was, why did the attackers wear the clothes of the mass killer in 1960s United States, to handle so? They just could not understand.

The fact that Hu Guoyi got kidnapped was more surprising, due to Hu's role on forcing Adrian to Burma and nearly died if not for the Turkish Albayrak.

"Speaking of Hu Guoyi, the bastard has been kidnapped. And who can do it really?" Patricia also felt strange.

"Indeed." Adrian told on: "It was strange to have such a case either."

However, as they were on their run, Adrian sensed the feeling of danger, so he risked into a costume store, seeking to buy a fake moustache. He felt it because of some people might have been looking for him.

Although the motivation of Adrian was like that, Patricia tried to distance as soon as possible. The drug girl was carrying with her own bag and waiting to see the final signal.

After buying the fake brown moustache, he left the shop immediately. Patricia had yet to understand how, but then, a new from a local Chengdu TV channel broadcasted.

"目前，当局已宣布注意逮捕这名罪犯，因为他们认为这是袭击军事车队的幕后策划者。 如果有人看到这个臭名昭着的罪犯，请报告下面的号码。" (_Right now, the authorities have declared attention to arrest this criminal for what they believe to be the mastermind behind the attack on the military convoy. If anyone sees this notorious criminal, please report to the number below._)

The image showed up extremely shocking for Patricia, but for Adrian, while he anticipated it would come, it probably was an act of increasing aggression from those criminals belonged to the mysterious Zhenkong symbols.

The image depicted on the giant TV in the square, was the photo of Adrian, himself, but he didn't have a fake moustache, like now. Nor even said he had glasses, but the photo did not have.

Locals there had been watching the news with a lot of discussion, but the hostile environment could be smelt. Adrian was depicted as a criminal and mastermind behind the attack on the convoy of the People's Liberation Army leaving the city of Suzhou.

"They … they are looking after you." Patricia got afraid of it: "You need to be careful this time."

…

…

"我已在中国下令逮捕令。 如果他落到我们的网上是时间问题。" (_I have ordered arrest warrant across China. It is the matter of time if he falls to our net._)

Ma Ziyou, traveling from his own car alongside the Sheriff of Kunming, An Junbao, watched on the street. They could have used high-speed railways, but they didn't. They wanted to have an element of surprise as they were leaving Kunming to Chengdu. Ma was calling to Peng.

"好。 现在将部署人民武装警察部队。 我们迟早会看到那个流氓士兵。" (_Good. Now the People's Armed Police will be deployed. We will see that rogue soldier sooner or later._)

"我们首先可以肯定的。" (_We have to be sure at first._) Ma Ziyou stilled not out of wary: "我们应该与易晃山联系，他是中国西部人民武装警察的指挥。" (_We should contact with Yi Huangshan, he is in command of the People's Armed Police in Western China._)

"我知道。 他很快就要来成都了。" (_I know. And he is coming to Chengdu soon._)

…

…

And so, the first four people of the Group 5 appeared.

Ma Ziyou (**马籽油**), Peng Baode (**彭宝德**), Hu Guoyi (**胡国意**) and Yi Huangshan (**易晃山**). Similarity of both was seen with their Zhenkong symbol and the White Lotus surrounding. The only last person was Zhang Bingliang, but Zhang's whereabout was still questionable.

Of course, Yi Huangshan was now driving his vehicle, a jeep, carrying together with several members of the People's Armed Police Force, the paramilitary force of the People's Republic of China. They had not forgotten how his force was attacked.

Yi, with sunglasses, was the youngest member of the Group 5, as he was just 37. But he had a strong and brutal reputation. With a blue water hair, and a bald brain, muscular body, he was a real opponent to Adrian Tseng.

"据信流氓士兵在成都。 接下来我们该怎么办？" (_The rogue soldier is believed to have been in Chengdu. What should we do next?_)

"我们将与马先生交谈。 我会带走流氓士兵并把他击倒。 他可以随时尝试，但他永远不会打败我。" (_We will talk with Mr. Ma. I will take the rogue soldier and put him down. He can try anytime he wants, but he'll never beat me._)

The voice was also very strong like steel. It was him, Yi Huangshan, Chief of the People's Armed Police Force in China. Like the Italian Carabinieri or other paramilitary force, the PAP serves as Gendarmerie of the state. However, given their status, it is higher than normal police enforcement force in China.

And the convoy was leaving the city of Ürümqi in northwest China to the city of Chengdu, having suppressed an anti-Chinese uprising in the region. They had been there for at least nine hours with little time to rest, but they would travel by night because of the short cut only for military vehicles.

…

…

…

Xi'an, China

_Huashan Mountain_

The Chinese General Hu Guoyi was astonished to see that, he was in a cell at the mountains close to the old ancient capital of China, the city of Xi'an. For this reason, he felt amazed to know that, Kid, Nikov and Emiliano knew the taste of the city, leave alone his rogue third son.

And then, his abandoned son, Hu Dianbai, arrived.

"你好父亲。" (_Hello father._)

By then, Kid, Nikov and Emiliano had all put down their Zodiac costumes, happily laughed to Hu Guoyi.

"How would you feel, when your son stabbed you from behind, huh?" Kid took a glare: "I guess you don't."

"Actually … I am surprised … CIA lost 10 years to take vengeance, yet so coward to a point had to kidnap me." Hu Guoyi, with his English, claimed like he had never had a crime.

"When you ordered your men killing our personnel, and allies; the price of 23 deaths is very small." Kid responded, with the body of Hu being tied to a traditional Chinese wooden chair: "I know you, and you had tried to assassinate me. You failed. And now, I am holding you."

"That's funny, because … I was expecting you … to brutalize me." Hu Guoyi tried to provoke Kid, Emiliano, Nikov and Dianbai: "Dianbai, you rogue, you stupid, you traitorous … you and your mother, a fucking wannabe Americans …"

"I have lived in both Britain and the United States and you did not give a damn on me. Now, you demand me to pay a love to you?" Dianbai smiled: "The CIA spotted me. I am glad the CIA will finish you forever."

They were keeping Hu Guoyi in an old cell outside the city, where it was excluded for people from getting in. But Kid was able to turn it into his ground, and he was looking on the landscape.

By then, Kid cited a quote when they were in a mountain's hill close to Xi'an.

"Hu Guoyi, when Li Bai was still alive, he told that, '_We never tire of looking at each other / Only the mountain and I_'. Li Bai was an amazing poet during the Tang dynasty, and he loved sceneries. Now, in the same scenery perhaps that influenced the poet, we are again, in the mountain, but in different circumstance."

"How much you know about Chinese literature, and Chinese culture, you devil foreigners?" Hu demanded, he tried to escape but he had been tied, thus unable to do.

"I feel it is funny. I cannot speak Chinese. Yet, I have a Chinese friend who helps me there. I am fascinated with many parts of Chinese traditions, and its diversity. But with a country that often measure imperialism on the façade of the communist party, the White Lotus movement … has galvanized it, right? Chinese chauvinism at the best shape." Kid softened his words, but still very serious.

"You will not … you son of a bitch … in China there are many people, they are waiting for you, they're waiting … I am looking to become the finest. When I climb to become the Defense Minister of the PRC, you shall not win."

"Oh no you don't. The time you orchestrated the attacks on the South Korean-American base in Incheon, the time your spies murdered activists and military engineers in Tainan; the time your agents caused the deaths of 10 Afghan military personnel in Afghanistan to cover for the Taliban, etc. We are making you pay." Kid styled his word: "There shall be no second chance, dear."

"How dare you?" Hu Guoyi got mad when Kid mocked with the word "dear", implying that Hu was a sexual: "Dog … you bastards …"

"I'd wonder about the White Lotus community. You are a prominent member. Now tell me, what is the current status of the White Lotus?" Kid kept walking on: "Or, will I tell instead?"

Hu Guoyi felt being triggered. Triggered because of somehow, Kid, Nikov and Emiliano knew about his organization. However, information classification perhaps played a big role on leading to this.

Because Kid knew Hu Guoyi would never talk, he took the words on.

"Alright, your White Lotus … is led by originally five people. You are one of them." Kid told Guoyi: "Wang Yushan was just added at the later part, but originally, it was led by five prominent members. The White Lotus' main goal, is to influence and gather power. Previously, during the anti-Mongol rebellions centuries ago, the organization served as the base of anti-Mongol forces. Emperor Ming Hongwu was a member of the group."

Hu Guoyi started to see and amazed to the knowledge of Kid. But of course, it had yet to be done.

"The organization returned in late 18th century, this time, to topple the Qing dynasty. However, the Qing was more ruthless than the Mongols, and the Qing defeated the organization. From this point, and later opium war, the White Lotus evolved to become a criminal sector. Selling themselves for the Japanese in World War II, the White Lotus later allied with the communists. Since then, the power of White Lotus has never faded."

Hu Guoyi realized how shocking it was. Kid knew about his organization's history. But Kid wasn't ending it, again.

"Now, as part of the People's Republic of China, you and the White Lotus members are looking … for aggressiveness. Your organization wants wars as a possible way. But to do so … you planted for it. And it has to be done for more than 10 years." Kid noticed about the motivation of the dangerous, ruthless White Lotus movement: "Sex slavery, slave trades, economic domination, military imperialism, drugs, restoration of feudal tributary systems, igniting tensions and alliance with Russia, etc. Now, I guess this is more, right?"

Hu Dianbai, a CIA asset, got shocked to see large knowledge of Kid about his father.

"But that's it, Guoyi. That's it. One of the former soldiers of the Special Forces of the People's Liberation Army is still on the run. And he knows about that. He is looking for a person, whom I don't know …" Kid stressed it down, like he was trying to ignore about Adrian's hunt for his sister, who disappeared five years ago: "You help it, right?"

"The slave trade …" Hu Guoyi this time, could not hold anymore, he just looked up, seeing how Kid had gone very far. He understood that, the longer Kid talk, the longer, many truths would be unleashed. So, the rogue General decided to speak out: "Well … I have nothing to hide anymore, American."

"Go ahead." Kid smiled.

"Well … not just slave trades, economic, cartels and militarism, there are … many things. Hahaha … you have yet to see full power of our White Lotus Society. We're still active, we are on the height of power. We are the White Lotus. Just remember, our power is still existing. China, right now, is the second most powerful nation on Earth, and when we pour money abroad, no one can reject our demand. Hahahahahaha … from Sihanoukville, to Karachi. From there, Xi'an, to Tehran. And many more … We will exceed our power, and those who against us, we will use full military might. We're not afraid of anyone, even to the CIA! Hahahahaha … soon, we will dominate … everything! Hahahahahahaha."

The laugh of Hu Guoyi was freaking, but because it was in the mountains near Xi'an, no one could hear it. Kid soon slapped his hand, and …

"Congratulations. I guess … your slave trade is done. Without the head of the snake, everything … shall die together." Kid decided to silence the mouth of Hu Guoyi by tape, escorted the chair of Hu Guoyi to upper. Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia carried the chair, and with his strength and his height, it was not hard for him. There, from the hill, Kid watched the landscape of the far away Xi'an, before whispering to the ear of Hu Guoyi.

"I love Xi'an, my friend. But now, I can't help anymore. You will never capture me, but I will appear in your grave."

"Hhhhmmmm …" Hu Guoyi was shocked, but this time, Kid let his rogue son, Hu Dianbai, to take care. And Hu, for the vengeance of the past, boldly claimed: "父亲，在下辈子见。" (_See you in the next life, father._)

When Dianbai kicked the chair down from a hill of the Huashan mountain, Kid quickly pushed the tape out of the mouth of Hu Guoyi, as the chair, tied with rope and Hu Guoyi, fell. Although it was not so high, this also meant, the death of the rogue General.

Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai looked back, as they saw the General, with his chair, broken. Blood was everywhere and, he had no longer been alive anymore.

Kid just felt … empty.

"You want, you wish, Hu Guoyi. And I did … for my comrades."

And in the series of words, Dora-the-Kid looked to the names of Group 6, as it included already deceased Wang Yushan (王玉山), alongside Ma Ziyou (马籽油), Peng Baode (彭宝德), Hu Guoyi (胡国意) and Yi Huangshan (易晃山). Zhang Bingliang, they just didn't know.

Wang Yushan had deceased. Hu Guoyi was the second. But since it was originally only five members, Hu was the first to die.

When the sound of death arrived, it was quite tragic, but it didn't painful, because it had to be. Those who gave the evil, would have to pay for it again. Hu Guoyi, simply, caught with it. Lonely Town of Shadows, yes. Because it was a former prison cell during the Cultural Revolution.

"(You are very ruthless, Kiddo.)"

"There's nothing we can do. This country will be hostile to us, sooner or later, if we don't depart away."

Then, a man arrived. He looked similar Kid and Nikov, because of his robot-cat appearance, except he was orange by color. Wearing Chinese kungfu uniform, he took out his words.

"Man … Nikov, Kid, you killed him?"

"I'm sorry, Wang Dora. But evil has to play with evil world." Kid expressed: "Nothing to feel sorry, anyway."

"I see. But guys … don't stay." Wang Dora, like Kid and Nikov, is very talented, intelligent and a fierce warrior, who also travel with the duo, and he knew it: "You are being wanted. Right now, they have not seen you. But … if there are possible people, you will be targeted. Better, you should escape to India."

"Indeed. But our job is not done." Kid told: "We will do it, and I … I'll serve for the flag of my country, once more time."

"You should be careful, my friend." Wang warned: "The White Lotus organization is very evil, and dark within. It is not the old days when it led the liberation of China from the Yuan Mongols."

"I know." Kid smiled to Wang, adding with Nikov, Dianbai and Emiliano's determination: "But our business is not done. We'll have to continue, no matter what."

"Well then … be careful. Be safe. I'll keep contact with you." Wang hugged to Kid and Nikov, as Kid and Nikov hugged to Wang: "Once brothers, forever be."

"(Let's unite when it is the last time.)"

Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai together departed away. Dianbai would soon join them to become parts of their hunt to take down notorious members of the Group 5.

…

…

…

…

…

Chengdu, China

In the city of Chengdu, police presence was everywhere. From both law enforcement groups, to even PAP and then, PLA soldiers, they were searching for Adrian. Patricia felt that she was lucky because her image was not taken. But she knew the time didn't wait for her, because those who could hijack Adrian, also knew about her existence.

Adrian soon stopped into a building's exit entrance.

"Stand there, Patricia."

"What's that?"

"It is the building of the karaoke bar Balala!" Adrian held on: "This was where my sister used to sing karaoke with the son of Ma Ziyou."

"So … how important?"

"I believe, it is the home of the brothel being run by the Ma clan."

With a moustache and glasses on his face, Adrian did not want to waste the opportunity. He immediately gathered information and entered inside. Patricia also entered from this entrance.

The karaoke bar Balala, near the Baoping Community, was quite large. He assumed, the illegal activities inside the bar, was something above expectation. Yet, the memoir of his sister revealed again …

…

…

…

"_哥哥，我和我的男朋友一起唱歌！" __(Brother, I am singing together with my boyfriend!)_

"_我现在看到了，妹妹。你快乐吗？" __(I see it now, sister. Are you happy?)_

"_这非常有趣。 你还在为这个国家服务吗？" __(It's very fun. Do you still serve the country?)_

"_我在西藏。 而且我做得很好。 我在边境看。 这是非常冷，但我很高兴与一位印度朋友和一位当地的佛教僧侣帮助了我很多。" __(I'm in Tibet. And I am doing well. I am watching from the border. It is very cold, but I am happy with an Indian friend and a local Buddhist monk helps me a lot.)_

"_我希望你做得好。" __(I hope you are doing well.)_

"_希望了。" __(I hope so.)_

…

…

…

The memoir of his sister singing in the karaoke had never faded, but he believed, since her boyfriend by then, was the son of the powerful oligarch Ma Ziyou, then-Mayor of Shanghai, it implied something about that.

When he entered in, he saw that, people were drinking, insane and lacked of consciousness. But he didn't care. Patricia, entering with him, tried to sneak out from massive drunk human being. He quietly understood there was an underground playhouse, which he believed to be keeping a secret.

He moved downward into the apartment, despite objection from the bar that he should have to have permission. He could not care anything less. Patricia, meanwhile, also followed the steps of Adrian as the Chinese American guy entered the door and opened it without even giving a reason. Adrian just wanted to do something beyond.

In there, he saw a man, also a Chinese with distinct Afro hair, looked like the boss there. The underground playhouse was the house hosting many girls, many of them came from different nationalities like China, Myanmar, Vietnam, Pakistan, Nepal, Thailand, Sri Lanka, North Korea, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Cambodia, Indonesia, Bangladesh and even those from Japan, South Korea, Russia, Serbia, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Morocco, Tanzania, Mexico, Peru, Colombia, Spain, Venezuela, etc. Varieties of nationalities, but the most belonged to Myanmar, perhaps due to rampant poverty in the country. The playhouse underground could host one thousand, due to its size.

"你！" (_You!_)

Adrian pointed to the only man in the room, the man with Afro-style hair and shiny rainbow sunglasses. The host didn't know Adrian's real intention, so he just welcomed him.

"你想要一些热辣的小鸡吗？ 来自缅甸，泰国，越南，巴基斯坦，柬埔寨，尼泊尔的最佳小鸡，甚至来自哥伦比亚，秘鲁，俄罗斯，乌克兰，埃及的小鸡。 到处都是好小鸡。" (_Do you want some hot chicks? Best chicks from Myanmar, Thailand, Vietnam, Pakistan, Cambodia, Nepal, to even those from Colombia, Peru, Russia, Ukraine, Egypt. Good chicks everywhere._)

When the host came close to there, as the girl was happily in charge, Adrian suddenly …

… repeated what Zinedine Zidane had done to Matteo Materazzi in 2006 FIFA World Cup.

Adrian used his head, and made a head-butt to the host. A very similar way how Zidane did to Materazzi, Adrian did it to the host of the playhouse underground. He fell down as the girls were shocked, yet Adrian shouted: "没有人动！ 我将和他一起私人工作。" (_Nobody moves! I will have a private job with him._)

Like a thunder, he threatened those who refused to collaborate, as he forced the chicks to stay inside, without any movement. Patricia also later joined, and grabbing together a pistol, ready to shoot anyone disobeying it.

With Patricia's help, Adrian was able to gather the information of the suspect. There, he grabbed the owner's jersey neck, in which the sexual owner got frightened like a kid.

"不，不，拜托。" (_No, no, please._)

"我不需要杀了你。 我知道你没用。 但是我希望你收集六到五年前进入游戏屋的客人的所有信息！" (_I don't need to kill you. I know you are useless. But I want you to collect all the information of guests entering your playhouse six to five years ago!_)

Under pressure of Adrian, the owner was so scared that he nodded his head, accepted Adrian's demand. For Patricia, if the girls there maintained okay, no need to trigger.

…

17:00

_Huashan Mountain_

Two Estonian tourists arrived there, where they looked to make it beyond the mountains. They'd like to know how the Chinese culture to be like.

"Kersten, see on hea reis." (_Kersten, it is a good trip._)

"Maati, tänan mesinädalate eest. Ma armastan seda." (_Maati, thanks for your honeymoon. I love it._)

It was a couple. The man named Maati and the girl named Kersten and both were just 21, yet they had married.

Good love young age.

When Maati and Kersten were enjoying together, Kersten suddenly felt the need to have some fish. She then walked into a stream nearby, hopefully to find the water and fish. She told Maati to hold a moment, before she rushed to see the fish.

But when she arrived to the river, she saw something. And this made her fallen down, in much shaping of her fear. It was …

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

…

Chengdu, China

As Adrian and Patricia were holding it like a cell prison, the Chinese American man waited for the address of the host. And he had given to Adrian:

"这儿这儿！ 这是六年前的服务员名单！" (_Here, here! It is the list of attendants six years ago!_)

Adrian watched and checked on the list, where it had several names. Among all of them, he had watched a special name.

The name, written in Chinese as马来顶, was actually …

"Ma Laiding!"

"What's that?" Patricia asked: "Do you find it?"

"Yes." Adrian told when he still pointed the gun to the temple of the owner: "Six years ago, my sister went to the karaoke, and she was acquired by her then-boyfriend, Ma Laiding."

"Ma Laiding? If I am not wrong, he is now the Vice Mayor in Lhasa."

"Yes. Ma Laiding. And he is also the son of Ma Ziyou." Adrian explained: "Ma Laiding is very renowned for his youthful disorder. But his father had helped paving the way of his."

"Do you think he tricked your sister there?"

"Yes."

"So, you think that he was planning to assault her?"

"How was his role, not clear. But his father did have a role. He was also under my watch when I was a soldier of the Special Forces at the time, guarding the border of Tibet."

"Well then, we need to visit the city."

"It will be a tough time." Adrian then kicked the face of the owner, named Li Lai, causing him to be fainted. After that, Adrian and Patricia quietly left the karaoke compound.

"Why don't you try to interrogate him longer?"

"Because of simple reason: he is just a third-handed person. He didn't know it would be used for slave trade. But he did collaborate, so I needed to bang on his face."

"And that?"

"Done! We just need to evade Ma Ziyou."

With the information from karaoke Balala, he was able to know that, Ma Laiding did take her there six years ago. From this point, the slave cells … he believed, was about to be revealed. Previously, his sister did tell about him that she had a boyfriend, but she didn't tell the name.

When they came out from the exit entrance of the bar, they were wearing winter clothes due to the cold weather in Chengdu. Yet, as they were out, suddenly …

…

A police officer stood in front of them and he was looking to their faces. In such a tense moment, the time Adrian and Patricia watched the police officer, the police officer also watched them as well. They were in a standoff.

When Adrian came in the bar, he still carried the fake moustache and the glasses. But when he put out to clean the face, he was found by this policeman. A standoff?

Patricia pulled the pistol up and prepared for any possible consequence. Like Adrian, Patricia was also violent by her youth, but unlike Adrian, she was … just different in gender. This could be something set her background, and also, being violent due to absorption in cartel's cultures.

The moment facing the police officer, it was a time when Adrian and Patricia stood on. The police officer … in mutual tie, had something …

"正王集？" (_Zheng Wangji?_)

The response from the policeman surprised Adrian and Patricia as well. Then, he arrived, to meet with Adrian. Adrian seemed to realize … the face, red-haired, purity, quite soft inside, smiling often, and with a black acne on the nose, it was …

"高皇敦？" (_Gao Huangdun?_)

The man who was there in police uniform named Gao Huangdun, a local officer in the city of Chengdu. But for Adrian, his feeling was so special because Gao was …

"我不知道你在这里。 哦，我的上帝。" (_I don't know you're here. Oh my God._)

Adrian and Huangdun hugged together, as like they were just being reunited. But that's Adrian and Huangdun, and Gao Huangdun turned out, …

"从小学开始已经很久了。" (_It has been so long since primary school._)

Gao Huangdun and Adrian were together childhood friend at the school in Kunming. However, when Gao's father, a scientist, got a higher job, he moved away. Adrian could not hold his shed to remember the time of this life.

Patricia was amazed: "Wait, you know him?"

"Patricia, he is Gao Huangdun, a policeman. He was my classmate in the primary school." Adrian happily observed. With Patricia, she was amazed to realize it was one of Adrian's friends. She could not deny it, and when Patricia got invited by Gao and Adrian, they headed to his police car, and left.

…

…

…

…

Beijing, China

When the new of the body identified as Hu Guoyi, Peng Baode got shocked. He was full of madness.

"有人想要推翻白莲教的力量！" (_Someone wants to topple the power of White Lotus!_)

"主席先生，法律强化尚未揭示谁落后。 但我们可以请求军队的力量。" (_Sir, the law reinforcement has yet to reveal who's behind. But we can request the force of the military._)

"他们不会发现。 随着他的去世，正在发生的事情将是一个麻烦。 我想我们需要部署特种部队。" (_They'll not find out. With his death, what's going on will be a trouble. I guess we need to deploy the Special Forces._)

Peng Baode stayed down in depression, after the shocking news of the death of Hu Guoyi. For Peng, Hu was one of the most respected member of the White Lotus and among the Group 5, which had five main members among top highest ranking in the White Lotus Society. Wang Yushan was added only later, but with Wang always renowned for being backstabber and power thirst, he was sentenced to death by Than Myint.

But with the situation complicated more, Peng Baode's son, Peng Daqing, came in.

"父亲，你有消息。" (_Father, you have a message._)

Daqing gave the iPhone to his father and left the room as soon as possible. By then, Baode opened the iPhone, his own Huawei one, to witness what's going on.

It was a text message from WeChat.

"_我们有紧急情况。_" (_We have an emergency situation._)

…

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, from elsewhere in China, Kid and Nikov had erased two names. And that's all …

…

_Wang Yushan (王玉山)* _(deceased)

_Ma Ziyou (_ _马籽油_ _)_

_Peng Baode (_ _彭宝德_ _)_

_Hu Guoyi (__胡国意__) _(deceased)

_Yi Huangshan (_ _易晃山_ _)_

_Zhang Bingliang_


	21. Group 5 (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the situation becomes increasingly rampant in China, Kid, Emiliano and Nikov understand the time is limited. Befriending the rogue son of Hu Guoyi, Hu Dianbai, who despises his father and a CIA asset, the group heads west to Xinjiang to see the truth behind the massive evil trades formed by the White Lotus. Adrian, meanwhile, reunites a friend in childhood and together with Patricia, continues their run, but the trio has been under watch, in which, it will cost one live.

Chengdu, China

The capital of Sichuan province, Chengdu is a mountainous city with amazing culture. Yes, it is.

And also, in the same place, Adrian Tseng reunited to a friend, Gao Huangdun, in the surprise of Patricia Knightley. Gao was now a police officer in the city of Chengdu, but due to their bond, he allowed them to be in, evading from the capture.

Gao Huangdun, a policeman, drove his police vehicle on the street into the center of the city. As much as he was driving, he had seen many military vehicles in the street. And Adrian had to cover with his moustache and glasses. Of course, Gao knew what happened.

"是什么让你受到逮捕令？ 我只是不明白。" (_Man, what make you under arrest warrant? I just don't understand it._)

"我被指责了。 我从来没有这样做过。 我自己永远不会计划杀死解放军士兵和人民行动党人员。" (_I was blamed. I have never done it. Myself will never plan to kill PLA soldiers and the PAP personnel._)

"我不知道。 无论如何，对人民解放军的袭击是可怕的，但看到你在那里，我就是无法得到它。" (_I didn't know that. Anyway, the attack on People's Liberation Army was horrendous, but seeing you're there, I just can't get it._)

Gao Huangdun was always an understandable character. When he saw how Adrian entered China with few stuffs, including a gun, he just tried to consolidate. But with Adrian not trying to kill him, Gao called them in. He also welcomed the American girl Patricia.

With Patricia, she is more noticeable to the road. As troopers and armed police were everywhere in Chengdu, Patricia became wary for the fate of Adrian, despite Adrian's experience as a PLA Special Forces member.

Gao Huangdun was quite fair too.

"为什么你要担心？ 如果你能抱怨，你就会活下来。" (_Why do you have to be worry? If you can complain, you will survive._)

"对不起我的朋友，但这个政府腐败，内心腐烂。 而且我看到很少有改善，因为他们是由一群阴谋家统治的。" (_Sorry my friend, but this government is corrupt, rotten from within. And I see very little improvement because they are ruled by a bunch of conspiracists._)

Adrian had to tell from it, but he avoided defaming the mysterious Group 5. For Adrian, only people could know what's next.

"你知道，你只是毁了我的时间。 伙计，我是回族，你知道吗？" (_You know, you just ruin my time. Man, I am a Hui, you know?_)

"对不起男人，但你可以投入另一个当地的清真寺。" (_Sorry man, but you can devote in another local mosque._)

Adrian knew Gao Huangdun was a Hui muslim, and that he often prayed five times a day in the mosque. The Hui people are a major muslim people in China, and while they are totally indistinguishable from Han people due to its cultural tie, Islam is the reason separating them from the Han.

In the police vehicle of Gao even kept a Qu'ran book, which he often read if he had free time. His father, a scientist of the People's Liberation Army, was also a muslim and had taken Huangdun to Mecca on Hajj when he was 6.

"那么，你父亲呢？ 我没见过他这么久。" (_So, how about your father? I haven't seen him so long._) Adrian questioned about it.

"我爸？ 当我从高中毕业时，他 … 他已经去世了。" (_My dad? When I graduated from high school, he … he had passed away._) Gao breathed long, long enough to own his love to his noble father. For Gao Huangdun, this was the biggest and most devastating loss of his life.

"我很遗憾听到。" (_I'm sorry to hear that._) Adrian bowed the head down, sharing sympathy to the old friend.

"没关系。 也许，他将获得Jannah最高级别的和平。 愿真主在天堂引导他。Inshallah。" (_It's okay. Maybe, he will be granted the highest level of peace in Jannah. May Allah guide him in the heaven. Inshallah._)

Gao Huangdun kept driving his police car away from the watching of other, and since he was also a policeman, Adrian and Patricia were immune. Adrian really understood the Hui people, because with the exception of Islamic belief, they are very close to anything China. Adrian told to Gao that, he was glad to hear so. And Huangdun said thank.

This time, Patricia was a bit curious.

"What are you guys talking about, seriously?"

"Patricia, this is my story with him. We just make conversion in Chinese Mandarin."

"Interesting." Patricia told: "My grandma, also of distant Chinese origin, said just the language she told was Chinese only."

"Actually, Chinese is far more than just one language. It is called 'Chinese' because very few can distinguish the differences between various Chinese dialect, and also, due to its complex writing system."

"Oh. I don't know that."

"By far, Mandarin is the most popular Chinese language. It is followed by Cantonese. However, different Chinese languages still exist." Adrian explained the Chinese language, the language whom her late grandmother used to speak with the people from the Chinese American community, before put the tone: "So, what type of Chinese language she spoke?"

"Let me see … ah, yes. My partial Chinese family came from Tianjin, hence she spoke Mandarin."

"Indeed." Adrian gave his mark: "Mandarin speakers tend to consider their language as 'Chinese', hence your grandma. Cantonese speakers are more conflicted."

"Mandarin and Cantonese. Now I feel very interesting to know that."

"If you want, you can learn from the Vietnamese language as well. In spite of being an Austroasian language from mainland Indochina, its root and origin came from the Cantonese language." Adrian suggested some good thing: "Cantonese, Vietnamese and Mandarin actually, look quite closer than Mandarin with Korean and Japanese."

"Thanks. Although I don't speak Chinese … anyway."

"You're welcome." Adrian and Patricia sat down, as Gao was taking the duo to his home.

…

…

…

_Nightfall_

Beijing, China

Peng Baode soon texted the message on WeChat to Yi Huangshan, when the situation became worse.

"你看到流氓士兵吗？" (_Do you see the rogue soldier?_)

"不，我没有看到他。 但如果可以的话，我们会抓住他。" (_No, I don't see him. But if we can, we will capture him._) Yi, on the vehicle cruise, finally reached the city of Chengdu.

"快点吧。 由于我们无法拯救少将，公众的愤怒正在上升，我们必须立即抓住他。" (_Make it hurry. Public anger is rising due to our inability to rescue the Major General, we must capture him immediately._)

"我看到。 我会做的最好。" (_I see that. I'll do the best._)

The fact that Adrian was still escaping from the chase had influenced Yi Huangshan to be furious. They could not tolerate anymore, and he wanted to deploy all troops to the city, turning it into a police-city ground.

…

Meanwhile, the policeman Gao Huangdun stopped in an apartment and he escorted Patricia and Adrian up. Adrian covered himself with a glasses and fake moustache. His house lied in a building very close to Pixian mosque, which was fit for him to make Islamic ritual pray.

Gao Huangdun then told Adrian and Patricia.

"来到18楼。 我会为你掩护。" (_Come up there to 18th floor. I will take cover for you._)

"Come up there, Patricia."

The moment the duo went with Gao Huangdun, they quietly tried to evade the capture. From this moment, Gao Huangdun decided to open the door. As his wife and his only daughter was in the city of Chongqing, he had to keep his job there.

So now, the apartment of Gao was run by himself.

"Wow, you are single, or … having a family?" Patricia asked a bit.

"He's single." Adrian told: "And if you want to tell him, you'll need me. He's not Du Jiaba, he can't speak English. There are not many Chinese who can speak fluent English, and you're lucky to have mine."

"Alright." Patricia obeyed, as Adrian calmed the soul of the drug girl, to remember what she was doing. On this point, Gao Huangdun viewed the wary of Adrian, so he gave them teas.

And, with several questions together.

"好吧，我看到你被指责为你没有做的事情。 但是，你需要告诉我你被指责的原因。" (_Alright, I see you are blamed for something you didn't do. However, you need to give me a reason why you're blamed._)

"因为这。" (_Because of this._) Adrian gave to him an USB chip, which he actually grabbed from the computer of the owner, Li Lai, who owned the Balala karaoke bar. The white USB device was something Adrian intended to talk with Gao: "在这里，希望它有所帮助。" (_Here, hope it helps._)

Gao Huangdun was surprised to see the USB device representing him, and he soon grabbed the device. From this point, he agreed, and told that, as he would be there for only few minutes before he had to return to duty, he accepted the offer.

"我会想一想发生了什么。 好的。" (_I shall figure what's going on. Okay._)

"谢谢。" (_Thank you._)

"没关系。 今晚睡在我的公寓里。 我现在要去，但我随身携带电脑。 你可以在家里带我的储备。" (_It's okay. Just sleep at my apartment tonight. I've to go now, but I will carry with my computer. You can take my reserve one at home._)

Gao Huangdun was generous to Adrian and Patricia, and with the job being done, Gao left the apartment while Adrian and Patricia stayed at the home of Gao.

…

…

…

#####

03:00

Kashgar, China

The city of Kashgar in China is extremely … astonishing. And this is because of ancient infrastructures retaining around. While the city is on a rampant change, most of Kashgar is still like the old ancient days.

Mosques are very relevant in Kashgar, because it lies in Xinjiang, one of two majority Muslim provinces in the PRC, the other being Ningxia. No one knew how Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Hu Dianbai could reach there, but perhaps, by jet. The majority people are the Uyghurs, a Turkic muslim people using Arabic script for their language.

Kid and Nikov had arrived into a house of a man. Written in Uyghur and Mandarin, Kid and Nikov believed, it was the seat of the Abdulwahit Kashar, an Uyghur official with tie to Hu Guoyi.

Of course, Hu Dianbai carefully hid himself.

"Guys. Abdulwahit's wife often walks out on this time. Have you dressed in disguise?"

"Sure I am." Kid laughed: "Zodiac time!"

Again, the Zodiac costumes were used. Same way, same way, Kid, Nikov and Emiliano were ready.

At the moment, his wife truly walked out. A fat-eating woman who had a lot of blood pressure, Abdulwahit's wife came out and smiled to her son, who was inside.

She was wishing to her son in Uyghur language, before she opened the door. When she opened the door, suddenly, a group of masked men with sunglasses appeared. The woman got scared.

But Emiliano quickly silenced her mouth by taking his right hand to touch on her mouth, while signaled to silent. The young son, who was just two years old, knew nothing about those men, nor even their strange costumes. Kid and Nikov sneaked in and carefully walked into the home, a brick home of traditional Uyghur people.

In there, Kid and Nikov discovered that Abdulwahit Kashar was still sleeping. By then, they …

…

…

…

…

"SPLASH!"

"Huh!?"

Abdulwahit woke up in his room where it had a TV, and nice stuffs of a normal Western-style room, but realized his hands and his feet were tied by those people wearing Zodiac costumes. The Zodiac guys were none but Kid, Nikov and Emiliano, and both trapped him on the chair. His wife and son were the first thing appeared on the mind.

"My wife … my son … who are you?"

"Quiet, Abdulwahit. They're safe. We will not kill them." Kid, under the mask of a Zodiac, voiced: "They're innocent overall. My question is given to you that, do you know any human trafficking movements in China?"

"Human trafficking? I don't know." Abdulwahit tried to plead.

"You know, but you don't talk. Do I want to remind that, your boss … is dead?"

"Boss? You mean …" Suddenly, Abdulwahit recognized about the boss of his, Hu Guoyi … he was …

…

…

"He was dead?" Abdulwahit soon became afraid of the three Zodiac men: "Okay, okay, I promise, I'll talk! I'll talk. But please … don't tell Chinese officials … I don't want to face detention camps."

"Tell it to me, Abdulwahit." Kid took question: "How do they and the White Lotus, function?"

"There is a story … I truly know only that. Hu Guoyi …" Abdulwahit confessed slowly, but certain truth: "I'm not sure fully, 100%. But I can say that … four years ago, a group of certain Chinese high-ranking officials at the time, came to me. By then, I was working as a lawyer."

"Can you elaborate?"

"A group of six people came to my house, they knew … I was a lawyer at the time. They wanted me to handle their job." Abdulwahit Kashar, a lawyer rather than a high-ranking official continued: "They want me to help them protect and cover their cases, as well as representing their propaganda abroad. By then, I dunno what did they want. But they had repeatedly threatened me to support and cover for them, or my family would be separated."

"Keep telling."

"Because … in the Chinese government … they have tie in depth to the government of the People's Republic of China. They had once said about a notorious trade, but I didn't know. They told that the extension of it beyond China border, not just only in Chongqing, Kashgar, Hohhot, Beijing, Tianjin, Guangzhou, Shanghai … but even spread into abroad nations like Iran, Saudi Arabia, Morocco, Kenya, Cambodia, Australia, etc. They were doing something big, but their trade was firmly illegal. However … they had made us hostages and each years we had to turn reports to them, by whitewashing and lying … Hu Guoyi was the leading official who forced me to do such thing. Please."

"Hu Guoyi and a delegation group?" Kid had yet to understand it.

"(It meant him, and others, perhaps those in Group 5 and Wang Yushan, had together visited the lawyer.)"

"Ah, I see, Dora-nikov. Keep going, Abdulwahit."

"They are doing an illegal trades … I confirm their illegal trades are real. But … I just don't know the extent. If I can … I will tell. Please … I have no reason to participate on it." Abdulwahit cried like a kid as he didn't want to become a target, and Nikov told that, the Uyghur lawyer and currently a small official, was honest to them.

"Thank you for being honest, Mr. Abdulwahit. Do you … have information of how extended their illegal activities?"

"Yes … I do."

…

…

…

…

Chengdu, China

After being allowed to return home from the duty, he had used the computer to search from the report of Adrian, and he wondered how would it be like.

When Gao Huangdun opened the laptop and connected Adrian's USB on his home car, he witnessed something on it. With metro trains didn't open until morning, it had to be concluded that, he had to work for a moment.

In his car, he watched carefully.

He clicked into the item in the computer and opened it. He could not expect much, when he saw his friend being on the wanted list and became the most dangerous criminal of the People's Republic of China by current situation, he hoped them to leave, as he feared this would hurt his reputation as a policeman.

When he opened the file Adrian gave him, it was something …

…

…

"什么 … 他怎么会有这样的事情？" (_What the … how could he have such thing?_)

That was a top profile Adrian recovered from the Balala karaoke bar, and it was extremely shocking. Many names inside had some official ties to several people. Ma Laiding, for example, was the son of Ma Ziyou, a minister of Foreign Representative and other Affairs. Hu Guoyi's first son, Hu Dangcai, was among one of the most notorious and corrupt officials in China, yet currently being held as Mayor of Hohhot. They all had participated, in an extent, a number of illegal activities.

And this had been frightening to depth. He tried to fight against the force of the tyrants, but he could not believe the enemy, turned out, lies inside this corrupt, incompetent machine.

He was afraid of antagonizing high officials, but remembered to how Adrian had warned, he didn't report because he feared it could become something against.

The names of two people were just a small list. It implied even larger. So, from the Balala karaoke bar, Adrian's real activity, was collecting a list of people involving of criminal movements and how it was protected from people inside the government of China.

And that was it.

…

…

…

Kashgar, China

After receiving reports being copied by Abdulwahit, the Uyghur lawyer reluctantly agreed to work with them, but with one condition: his family must be granted refugee status in Germany. Kid told that he could handle it.

"No problem. I'll."

Abdulwahit cautiously told that, he'd take refuge because he feared Chinese persecution, and also, he was critical of the detention camps, something China has rejected. From this moment, the list given to them by Abdulwahit was well-perceived.

"All members of Group 5 … are here."

"(No wonder why they forced him to do so. But I think he is not the only one. There're many other Chinese lawyers being forced for the White Lotus connection.)"

"I'd take my chance if I want to. We will need to go to Tibet. The last secret … is there."

"Zhang Bingliang? But he has gone disappeared elsewhere." Hu Dianbai complained: "I am afraid we cannot find out where is he."

"We have no choice. Try is better than lose." Kid claimed: "This is the last decision."

Kid, hid in a street corner after went out at night with the same Zodiac costumes, talked to Hu Dianbai, Nikov and Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia. Only Hu didn't wear it.

"Geez, put your Zodiac down." Dianbai did not like it: "I don't like it."

"To evade capture only, friend."

With Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai on the run, they found that Tibet was the last area to figure about Zhang Bingliang, who was thought to have been in the city. He was last heard three years ago, and never resurfaced again.

And their trip seemed to bring something for their own memoir, perhaps, a trip in China? No, not touristic, of course.

…

…

…

Chengdu, China

Yi Huangshan met with Ma Ziyou and was eager to show determination.

"那个流氓士兵被证明是聪明的。 如果我们想要让他失望，我们需要确保我们的所有人都到处都是。" (_That rogue soldier proved to be smart. If we want to take him down, we need to ensure that we have our men everywhere._)

"我担心他会陪伴一些我们从未经历过的最危险的人。 杀害少将的同一个人，以及白莲教的成员。" (_I am afraid that he has accompanied with some of the most dangerous kind of people that we have never experienced before. The same people that murdered the Major General, and a member of the White Lotus._)

"然后我们必须更快。 那个婊子的儿子不会那么容易逃脱。 如果我们捕获它们，我们将最终成为赢家。 然后，我们将解决由中央情报局特工引起的问题。" (_Then we have to be faster. That son of a bitch will not escape so easy. If we trap them, we will end up being the winner. Then, we will solve the problem causing by the CIA agents._)

The sense of waiting might have influenced the way they were doing. Sending military troopers and special forces in the street, they wanted to completely capitulate their opponent. And they were ordering the police to do and watch entire of the streets.

And the photo of Adrian … yes, Adrian. They used his photo of his exclusively, a legacy of Peng Baode's pressure. It was broadcasted in state-run medias, exclusively. Since China is a communist state with tight control to media, media freedom is limited in which parts the regime wants to depict with.

They didn't print his name anyway. Yi Huangshan ordered his troops to watch carefully, as he was the leading commander of the People's Armed Police of the PRC.

"从现在开始，我们到处都是。 刚来，你最后一次会看到这个，正王集。" (_From now on, we're everywhere. Just come and you'll see this the last time, Adrian Tseng._)

…

…

…

…

…

09:35

Chengdu, China

The city was now full of posters and pictures about Adrian, and he was under arrest warrant across the nation. Within this moment, Adrian, still covered with a moustache and glasses, could not leave it outside anymore. He must be hurry.

However, his friend, a Hui policeman, Gao Huangdun, was amazed to see him back. After witnessing the USB profile, he realized, something was not normal in the city.

"正王集，你现在在成都街头到处都是通缉名单。 在中国，你现在是一个被通缉的逃犯。 我现在可能已经看到了原因。" (_Adrian Tseng, you are now on the wanted list everywhere in the streets of Chengdu. Across China, you are now a wanted fugitive. I may have seen why, now._)

"这是预料之中的。 我并不感到惊讶，他们想要抓住我这么多，因为我没有做过。" (_This is anticipated. I'm not surprised that they want to capture me so much, for something I did not do._)

"但是，你有多长时间可以逃避当局的捕获？" (_But, how long can you evade capture from the authorities?_)

"当我有关键时刻。 这就是为什么我不打算长期呆在那里。 我要去西藏。" (_When I have crucial time. That's why I don't plan to stay there long. I'll go to Tibet._)

As Patricia just woke up and cleared her mouth, she just wondered how would it fare, and the consequence of it. Being under arrest warrant was something unhappy, but with her accompanying with Adrian, this was the least risky decision.

It was worth to understand that, this was Patricia's first trip back to China, her grandma's ancestral land, so she sought to learn from the social life and how it's changed.

"Alright, boys. I don't think we have much time. By a way, Adrian, I'm not 27."

Yeah, Patricia had yet to forget how Adrian told she was 27, and she chose this moment to correct it.

"27 or not is not important. We cannot stay in hiatus there." Adrian addressed the issue: "It's a must-do or die job."

"Then, how can we solve it?" Patricia wondered.

"I don't know. I think … Huangdun is our most optional choice for us. This time, we have to spy the whole city's and how its security system work to evade capture."

Adrian then took the map of Chengdu, where he was pointing out about their location.

"We're here, but I can help guiding a short road. Since going to Tibet is full of mountain, the People's Liberation Army, during 1960s, and later two short wars with India, had constructed one secret road. It crossed through the mountains but mostly used for military vehicles. This secret road provided cutting the time to 12 hours."

"So, how far from Chengdu to Lhasa?"

"Nearly 40 hours. The construction of fast-speed train from Lhasa to Chengdu has been delayed several times, and only one railway from Qinghai to Lhasa is in operation. But using railway meant we would face very high risk because troops are omnipresent. So far, we have to use this military road."

He pointed on a military road, and showed photographs of the tunnels and other vehicles, mostly used for specific training of the PLA. It crossed straight ahead, very much faster than the current public lines being used by locals to travel to Tibet.

"This is the only military secret road. If we cannot manage to reach on time, then I don't know what could have happened next."

"You need to steal a car from the People's Liberation Army to do so." Patricia pointed out the problem: "If they found civilian vehicles, they would not hesitate."

"I guess so."

…

…

…

An Junbao, Chief Executor of police force from Kunming, arrived to meet with Yi Huangshan, and both were in Chengdu.

In there, they were waiting for the reactions from the fugitive they wanted to chase beyond the border.

"什么新闻，我的朋友？" (_Anything news, my friend?_)

"注意你的言行。 如果我再次听到它，我不会容忍。" (_Watch your mouth. If I heard it again, I would not tolerate._)

The duo was checking on, but An Junbao was displeased to know that Yi Huangshan did not have any sense of humor. But he was surprised to know that Ma Ziyou could be in alliance with Yi Huangshan, so he didn't plan against overall.

However, a female police officer, who was also receiving duty, arrived to tell.

"易先生，我从城市的相机中找到了一些东西。" (_Mr. Yi, there is something I found from the camera of the city._)

"那是什么？ 怎么样？ 告诉我！ 很快！" (_What's that? How? Tell it to me! Quickly!_) Yi pushed anger to the rookie policewoman who was quick just childish and afraid. It was just her first day in the duty and she had two pony tail on her hair, and green-haired.

"伙计，你必须学会如何与女人保持友好关系。" (_Man, you have to learn how to be nice with women._) An Junbao seized the opportunity, mocking Yi. Yi felt like he was not respected, but at least, he didn't demand anything else. The young policewoman had to give the computer, and another policewoman, this time, part of the PAP, argued.

"易晃山，不要让我们觉得你不尊重每个人。 她只有22岁，这是她作为警察执勤的第一天。 你是即将到来的人民武装警察少将，所以不要再给我们那个形象了。 记住，我是你的上层阶级。" (_Yi Huangshan, do not make us feel that you disrespect everybody. She's just 22 and this is her first day on the duty as a police officer. You are the upcoming Major General of the People's Armed Police, so don't give us that image again. Remember, I am your upper class._) A female officer of the People's Armed Police, 40 years old, threatened. Like Yi, she was also very muscular lady to suit for practicing to the People's Armed Police.

"罗杰，女士！" (_Roger, madam!_) Yi showed his order, but in one side, he did not like it. He might be a high-ranking PAP official, but his boss was still more ahead. Remembering it, he wanted to push anger on An Junbao.

But for the sake, and pressure from Ma Ziyou, they collaborated. When An Junbao and Yi Huangshan worked, they slowly watched the video taken from a camera scene.

In this camera, they saw a policeman carrying two people into a building, mostly apartments. And after that, he walked for a while. It took only 10 minutes before the policeman returned to duty.

Both two people were hidden with their clothes covering, however, the identity of the policeman might have been even more to say about.

"多么令人惊讶！ 一名警察帮助两名不知名的人进入他的家。" (_How surprising! A policeman helped two unknown people into his home._)

Although not able to detect the movement of two people, An Junbao could smell something similarities, something Yi Huangshan was unable to do so.

"等等，伙计。 我们想要的逃犯身高1米80，对吧？" (_Just wait, man. The fugitive we are wanting is 1m80 tall, right?_)

"所以？ 我认为我们不能找到他，因为在中国有很多像这样高的人。" (_So? I don't think we can find out him because there are many people who tall like that in China._)

"问题不在于高度。 由于逃亡者是解放军的前士兵，他知道如何掩盖自己。 我们需要关注帮助他们的警察的公寓。" (_The matter is not about just the height. Since the fugitive was a former soldier of the PLA, he knew how to cover himself. We need to watch on the apartment of the policeman who helped them in._)

"如果我能看到他，我会杀了。 没有怜悯。" (_If I can see him, I'll kill. No mercy._)

Yi was not afraid to use violence and that was what he intended to do. An disapproved this way and instead wanted to trap him. Frictions between those two had increased, but the need to capture Adrian forced them to be in a common alliance.

Meanwhile, the identity of the policeman was finally … revealed …

…

…

…

…

…

Adrian meanwhile, spied across the city to see if there were any safe passages or possible military bases to hijack against. Of course, he did not let anyone to see his face, with a fake moustache and glasses were enough to do.

He kept focusing on and Patricia, who was also on the rank. For Patricia, she knew the risk for accompanying with Adrian, but with all cost, and to prove that she was worth to be released from prison, she had no choice.

By this meaning, Adrian knew what was he doing but did he have the chance allowed? No. He had to be himself, a former PLA soldier in action.

"That's enough. No more to talk. I guess we'll need to trap one. The streets are full of police and soldier patrols."

He continued to take his opportunity beyond by not trying to mess with the soldiers or police, trying to be as nice as possible. Of course, with a fake moustache and glasses, no one could identify him. Adrian tried to buy a cheap local press from a nearby shop to evade suspicion.

In Chengdu, police and troops were also in several patrol positions. But with both Adrian and Patricia aware, they only chose to go by the time he scheduled within.

Meanwhile, as the warning from Adrian got clearer to Gao Huangdun, the Chinese Hui policeman still remembered on the mind when he was talking with an Imam in a local mosque: no one could be trusted.

"阿訇，我认为这是当天最好的解释。" (_Imam, I think this is the best explanation of the day._)

"Inshallah."

After doing the prayers, Gao Huangdun left to his police vehicle, drove on the street again. He wanted to see about how could Adrian and Patricia evade capture, but the warning of Adrian also prompted him to not report it to the police.

Instead, he had taken a decision: reporting … to another person.

…

…

…

…

Virginia, United States

The state is where the headquarters of Central Intelligence Agency lied within. A complicated compound and heavily fortified, it was not easy to gain access to the CIA compound. But is it the main headquarters has been a question for many adventurers.

In there, an official of the CIA received report. She was doing collection of information when she got a new report.

"Chief! Chief!"

"What's that?" Another fellow woman, assumed to be chief of the reporting girl, talked.

"There's a report from a man who used VPN." She applied to her Chief: "The VPN took place in Germany, but the real place where the message was sent is still detecting."

"How important was this list?"

"I don't know. It is implying that, the list is more like a merely …"

"Can you read it?"

"Yeah … but some of them have been codified. Something tells me, it was sent from …"

…

…

…

…

…

Chengdu, China

From the city of Chengdu, An Junbao and Yi Huangshan together made up their plan of watching. Secret police from the People's Armed Police was also used to follow it carefully.

They were watching on and on.

"它靠近附近的清真寺，因此适合他履行职责。" (_It is near to a mosque nearby, hence fit for him to do his duty._)

They started secretly watching the room, eventually it took them to witness the room where … it registered the name.

They just tried to look beyond, but they didn't see anything much. In a nutshell, they began to suspect that, someone was escaping and that they could not see. Bedroom, kitchen, living room, toilet, etc. It was no use.

One special police soldier who came back from the apartment reported to the man sitting there. Actually, two, and no one but Yi Huangshan and An Junbao.

"这两个嫌疑人不在这里。" (_The two suspects are not here._)

"那个他妈的警察，他帮助了他们。" (_That fucking policeman, he has helped them out._)

Yi Huangshan was in furious anger as he had not believed the report, but An Junbao, being more patience even though both were the same hot-headed, calmed Yi down, with both being in the car: "坐下，伙计。" (_Just sit down, man._)

Of course, Yi sat down. Due to Yi's strong appearance, An had to approach very smart. An advised Yi to do something on it.

"我的朋友，我们应该给警察发短信，把它留在纸上，放进他的房间。 也许，他会出现那些二人组。" (_My friend, we should text a message to the policeman, leaving it in paper and put into the room of his. Maybe, he'll show up those duo._)

…

…

17:00

Chengdu, China

On the police vehicle, Gao Huangdun helped an old lady, after she was robbed by some local gang. He helped arresting them and gave it to other officers, but also expressed his disgust as well.

"成都的盗窃活动数量有所增加，我只是 … 简直不敢相信。 看起来市长并不关心这座城市。" (_Number of thieving activities have increased in Chengdu, I just … cannot believe it. It seems like the Mayor doesn't care about the city much._)

After reporting, the other policeman was happy to show his support for Gao and stated that, since the Mayor was a native from Harbin before moving to the city after high school, it could not be expected. He had been the Mayor for a year, but he did very little.

Gao Huangdun bid farewell and left back home, where he felt that, he should take some easy bath after a busy working time.

When he drove home, he was happy to smile that it would be safer and safer. Like any police officers, his job was due to keep stability and social order. On the same time, he developed his wary for Adrian, he was driving back from Peifeng Road.

The computer was on his vehicle as well, yup, that laptop. He was mentioning about the laptop. He just wondered, if he texted messages and somehow it would be revealed, then I would not be certain what to be next. Might be, the loss of his career as a policeman.

But he simply, did not care. As long as it could protect his wife and his daughter in Chongqing.

With Adrian and Patricia, their job was done too. They had very little option to stop there and they arrived to the apartment building, preparing to escape from Chengdu again. Evading police and soldiers were successful, indeed, but how long was something the Chinese American guy didn't want to talk about.

Besides, the loss of his sister, who had gone disappeared, was emotional. He had most of his life with his beloved family, especially his sister, who was about to graduate from university to become a flight attendant, vanished from the life unknown.

This remained a stab of his soul.

"Adrian, do you gather any news from your sister?"

"I dunno." Adrian had not lost hope, but it became slimmer.

As they returned from metro stations to the apartment near Pixian mosque, the duo met with Gao Huangdun, who was ready to take a rest before going out again.

Gao told to them that, it seemed like the patrol became tenser, and he was glad to see them out freely. He had no reason to oppose that.

"Wow … we're safe this time. But you're right. There's no second time."

Adrian, Patricia and Gao moved up to the apartment of Gao Huangdun, and then, they opened up the door. They expected to be freely a moment, because it was the best thing to do for him.

However, when they came to the door, they saw a strange letter being showed up. It was written in pure pen, and ready to make a mockery. Furthermore, it was …

…

…

…

…

"What?"

The letter, written in a challenging way, told to Gao Huangdun, only.

"00:00, in Jiujiangzhen. Only you and the 1m80 tall. No one else."

The letter's provocation proved that, someone knew about their existence. And then …

"The owner!" Adrian was warned about that, he looked on and found that, the apartment's owner had actually reported about someone.

Turning out, the owner of the building was the man who reported to the appearance of Adrian and Patricia as well. Knowing that the owner might have received money from corrupt police to arrest them, Adrian and Gao had no choice.

"It seems like the owner had forced us there."

…

…

…

…

…


	22. Group 5 (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nice policeman who gives them shelter, Gao Huangdun, has to show up together with Adrian Tseng, as their shelter has been watched and discovered. Patricia, in spite of objection and an early warning to leave the country early, still comes to rescue. Meanwhile, Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai visit Tibet where they will a surprise encounter to one of the last member of the Group 5, and a member of the White Lotus. In there, the real reason behind mass illegal trades initiated by the White Lotus, notably those from Group 5, will soon be unveiled.

Chengdu, China

"Blood by blood …" Adrian understood the meaning when he received the letter: "It's seemed like, I cannot hide anymore."

"What?" Patricia objected: "But … you have yet to …"

"So be it. They will show up. It is certainly Ma Ziyou and Yi Huangshan." Adrian noticed about it when he opened the CCTV report: "In the state-run CCTV channel, it has taken place an interview with Yi Huangshan. He was a former PLA soldier before switched brand to the People's Armed Police Force. This bastard is very dangerous."

"But you at least …" Patricia pleaded to Adrian.

"No. From this point, you should go home, back to the U.S. and leave." Adrian rejected Patricia: "If I see you, I will never forgive."

"But …" Patricia continued, but Adrian did not listen. He and Gao Huangdun shut the door, and prepared for the plan. For both of them, either was live or die, and they had no other option outside that.

For Adrian, to protect the honor of Gao Huangdun, he would rather give himself in. Gao Huangdun suggested to bring Patricia, but Adrian did not listen, because the other choice was absent from now.

Adrian had to die, to protect the honor. He felt that, he had failed to rescue his long-lost sister.

…

…

…

…

#####

00:00

Lhasa, Tibet, China

Kid, Nikov, Dianbai and Emiliano reached the city. And their mention of the city was special.

Lhasa was some of the highest cities in the world, notably due to being located in the mountainous Himalaya region. Lhasa, for a long time, has a complicated history, but it is unique for its beauty in the mountains. With many Buddhist monasteries and the monks, the city is, right now, still maintaining the features of an old and ancient city, despite under the rule of PRC.

History has witnessed the greatness of Tibetan Empire, making Tibet to have some of the most fascinating histories in the world. The reign of Imperial Tibet was not always fully peaceful, but it was strong enough to become a great power at the ancient era. The influence of Tibet can still be seen within Western China, Nepal, Bhutan, Northern India and Kashmir, with monasteries and Buddhist scriptures over.

In this high and cold mountain, Dianbai would feel the cold greatly. But for the Congolese-born Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia, it was so normal, having tasted the cold in Bormio, to a point he just wore one coat outside, inside was a T-shirt.

Tibet has been under tourist restriction by the People's Republic of China due to numerous issues, especially Dalai Lama, but it is too hard to deny. And so were the gang.

"Tibet, my love!" Kid told to Nikov: "Is it very special to feel so, comrade?"

"(Tibet is very big, big by history. I can imagine how the old glorious Tibet was like. Besides, it is 00:00 now and you have not wanted to go home.)"

"Ah, yeah. It is the night. But at least, using the night will make us capable to prevent from being under watch of this police state."

"(Huh.)"

Kid, Nikov and Emiliano were very familiar. Not for Dianbai. Hu Dianbai was not familiar to such kind of weather, even China is a temperate country. Kid, again, tried to address by having some local stuffs from night markets, but Nikov rejected.

Of course, Kid and Nikov did not forget their mission either. They needed to find Zhang Bingliang, written in Chinese Mandarin as 长并量.

Zhang Bingliang (**长并量**) was the most possible key member and perhaps only in second behind the power of Peng Baode. And that's why the gang needed to figure where he was as soon as possible.

…

…

…

Chengdu, China

But in the same hour, in Chengdu, a police vehicle drove to an empty ground near Jiujiangzhen. It was where Adrian Tseng and Gao Huangdun being tasked to get there.

Meanwhile, another specific vehicle arrived. A Chevrolet Chevy Suburban mode, white, came into the ground as well. Similar like in Kunming, another abandoned ground with a building being halted for three years, constructed by a Canadian company before ended due to rising tensions between Beijing and Ottawa after Canada granted asylum to Tibetan dissidents.

The building had been unclear by fate. And no one knew how would it fare, really. Under the steels, the police car approached in.

Inside, two men appeared. One man with a scar on one eye, was Adrian Tseng. The other was Gao Huangdun, a long time police officer in the city. Gao Huangdun, with his police uniform, had to show his honesty for some reasons, even though, he felt the pressure.

Huangdun felt regret for Adrian, although, but Adrian suggested him to focus on the duty. It was something, and for Adrian Tseng, a blood pay.

On the Chevrolet vehicle, it showed two men coming out from the vehicle. And that was …

The man in the mask of Guan Yu, Ma Ziyou; and the other, a disgraced man turned police officer due to Ziyou, An Junbao. Although his power was limited in Kunming, the support from Ma Ziyou was enough to have him there. Ma Ziyou spoke, as they saw again, a man with modest clothes, just a T-shirt inside and a thin coat outside of Li-Ning shop.

Ma Ziyou, with a Guan Yu mask, soon took the voice.

"哈哈哈哈哈，所以，你又回来了，流氓士兵...那是正王集，对吧？" (_Hahahahaha, so, you are back again, rogue soldier ... is that Zheng Wangji, right?_)

"你这么快，马籽油。 你想要什么？ 我妹妹在哪里？" (_You're so fast, Ma Ziyou. What do you want? And where's my sister?_)

Ma Ziyou typically, when it talked to any other figures that was not belonged to the rank of family or members of White Lotus, he would carry the Guan Yu mask. The mask of Guan Yu was like his personal interests to outsiders.

"你的妹妹！ 我很惊讶你还记得她。 但她不会在这个国家找到她。" (_Your sister! I am surprised you still remember her. But she'll not be found in this country._) Ma laughed hard in response, like he intended not to allow Adrian to know.

"你带她去哪儿了？ 如果你是一个男人，请展示自己。" (_Where did you take her go? If you're a man, show yourself._) Adrian felt pissed off, when Ma Ziyou mocked to his personal pain. But with a soldier of the PLA, honor was something … he had to do.

"您可以尝试在中国各地寻找！ 来自拉萨，哈尔滨，天津，北京，广州，厦门，深圳，喀什，南京，海口，大连 … 但你永远找不到她的位置。 哈哈哈哈哈 …" (_You can try to find across China! From Lhasa, Harbin, Tianjin, Beijing, Guangzhou, Xiamen, Shenzhen, Kashgar, Nanjing, Haikou, Dalian, … But you'll never find where's she. Hahahahaha …_) The laugh of Ma Ziyou further deepened the pain of Adrian, and Adrian could not hold his hand. It touched greatly on his heart, he felt insulted, shamed and humiliated. He could have carried his family to the United States; but he could never forgive if there were no sister in.

This was like a tragedy for Adrian.

"你这个胆小鬼，你这个混蛋，你不人道，你匪。 我现在应该永远不会让你活着并愉快地走在街上。 她又在哪里？" (_You coward, you bastard, you inhuman, you bandit. I should have never let you alive and happily walking on the street right now. Where's she, again?_)

The tragedy of Adrian had been very influential. But An Junbao, the subordinate of Ma Ziyou, took the stage: "你为什么对一个傻女孩犹豫不决？ 她不在中国，这是事实。 您可以尝试在阿富汗或巴基斯坦找到。" (_Why are you so hesitate for a silly girl? She isn't in China, and it is a fact. You can try to find in Afghanistan or Pakistan._)

The locking "Afghanistan" and "Pakistan" showed the level of insanity caused by the duo Ma Ziyou and An Junbao, both had been seen by Adrian and Huangdun as commonly on the side of the corrupt, but it implied that, Adrian would have to take his blood to find.

"傻子。 你是非法交易的幕后推手。 你涉及毒品交易，奴隶贸易，性交易。 还有很多。 你没有权利自称为警察局长。" (_Fool. You are behind the illegal trades. You involve in drug trade, slave trade, sexual trade. And many more. You have no right to claim yourself a police Chief._) This time, Gao Huangdun took his voice, his finger posed to An Junbao like an iron: "你是一个残忍，无情的混蛋，你不值得作为警察，安军宝。" (_You are a cruel, and heartless bastard, you are not worth as a policeman, An Junbao._)

"你怎么敢。" (_How dare you?_) An Junbao was pissed off, but Ma Ziyou took his arm and handled, told him to relax. An Junbao put his right arm back, but he could not understand why.

"高皇敦，你忘了你的职责吧？ 如果没有我的钱，这个城市的执法部门将无法生存。 我必须祝贺你不服从，难怪为什么这个流氓士兵可以隐藏这么久。" (_Gao Huangdun, you have forgotten your duty, right? Without my money, the law enforcement in the city will not be alive. I must congratulate you for disobeying, no wonder why the rogue soldier could have hidden so long._)

From this point, Gao Huangdun realized, the law enforcement had fallen to a notorious and unknown group. But Adrian was unsurprised with that. For Gao, being under the current law enforcement of China was like being under trap and, it was nothing to favor at all.

"王集，你是对的。 该国的执法部门已经腐败。" (_Adrian, you are right. The country's law enforcement is corrupted._)

"没关系，皇敦。 不是你的错。 你是中国一些反对邪恶的公平警察。" (_It's okay, Huangdun. It is not your fault. You are some of the remaining fair policemen in China standing against the evil._) Adrian cheered to Huangdun for his firm protective attitude.

"太糟糕了，这次你不会得到任何公平。" (_Too bad you'll not get any fairness this time._) Ma Ziyou laughed again, as a group of corrupt officials arrived, this time, coming with reinforcement from the People's Armed Police and local police force. With both of them being servants of Mr. Ma, it was clear that, they were surrounded, by at least 50 men.

Only Gao Huangdun and Adrian Tseng could not handle them, because they had at least 50 men. They were aiming weapons to the gang, as Gao Huangdun and Adrian Tseng had no option for the remaining.

"人民武装警察和成都警区一直在我的手下。 即使是人民解放军的驻军，我们也准备好让你与你的祖先团聚。" (_The People's Armed Police and Chengdu Police District have been under mine. Even the garrison of the People's Liberation Army, we're ready to bring you to reunite with your ancestors._) Ma Ziyou laughed like it could be seen. With troops surrounding and other police witnessed Gao and Adrian, they … were like having no option.

But Gao soon stood in front of Adrian. Gao decided to take his pistol against. For Gao, he felt honored to protect a soldier whose life had been stolen by this notorious Group 5, and he didn't have any reason to object anymore.

"你要？ 拍我！" (_You want? Shoot me!_)

A bullet flied from elsewhere and it hit to the chest of Gao Huangdun when he had yet to trigger the gun against those corrupt official. It was done … by An Junbao, who threatened to shoot Gao before. This time, he did.

Gao Huangdun fell to the ground in much shock of Adrian, but Adrian felt the trauma and how Gao Huangdun protected him despite it could take his life. From this moment, Adrian never accepted anything else, and shouted: "怪兽！ 如果你愿意，带上我的生活吧！" (_Monsters! If you want, take my live!_)

"你的愿望。" (_Your wish._) An Junbao laughed again, showing the anaconda gun in front of Adrian, ready to trigger again. And finally …

…

…

…

…

…

"BANG!"

…

…

…

…

…

A police officer fell into the ground, and blood had spilled into the shirt of An Junbao. Much to his surprise, he could not believe …

"Huh?"

As An Junbao had yet to understand, a series of gun fire occurred. It occurred outside, but it came closer and closer by time. Each seconds, more men fell. Those from inner the abandoned building also got targeted, men by men.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

The reaction from An Junbao and Ma Ziyou became increasingly anxious, as the attacker came from somewhere they didn't be aware about. Their feet could not stand any longer, but then …

…

…

…

A woman jumped up. Under the moon which spread the light in the sky. She was aiming pistols, each times, she took down every single men against Ma and An. Ma Ziyou and An Junbao tried to raise the morale for his men, but due to fast reaction from the girl, she was able to prevent from being targeted. Then, she took her own charm to the men.

"If you want, take me!"

She was like a ghost. No one could see her and no single corrupt policemen or gendameries could detect her. She came on by shooting down more and more men. With increasing casualties, Ma Ziyou had to hide with An Junbao. Ma didn't forget to scream.

"傻子！ 找她，拍她！ 现在！" (_Fool! Find her, shoot her! Now!_)

The shooting got tenser, and tenser, but with the enemy being demoralized by strike from the mysterious woman, Adrian Tseng grabbed the opportunity to seize the weapon from An Junbao.

Adrian was fast to tackle, and dragged him down. But soon, Junbao proved he was no weak to Adrian. Junbao soon jumped into Adrian as Adrian wanted to challenge his might.

The challenge between Adrian and Junbao got tense with Adrian and Junbao touched their hands, holding together. Junbao and Adrian clashed fiercely with Junbao showed his martial art skills against Adrian. But for Adrian, Junbao was not his initial target, rather a problem on his rescue.

Adrian, with skills learned from the PLA days, he could handle a street fighter with no order like Junbao. He turned to his right arm, moved behind very fast, grabbed on the head of Junbao, causing Junbao to suffer stroke.

"ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!"

Ma Ziyou could not believe An Junbao fall so quick, urged for support from outside: "晃山，帮帮我们！ 我们受到了攻击！" (_Huangshan, help us! We're being attacked!_)

Meanwhile, with Junbao being completely demoralized and broken due to Adrian's strength, Adrian noticed that, Junbao was trying to take …

…

"Knife!" Adrian decided to use his right foot and kicked the knife badge of Junbao. With the badge being thrown out, Adrian could freely handle the final minute for Junbao.

"SZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Suddenly, Adrian felt something … it came from the left of his side, and it was on the feeling of his. Very painful and quiet in striking.

…

Adrian …

…

… he was stabbed.

"你觉得，一个婊子的儿子？" (_How do you feel, son of a bitch?_)

Adrian fell into the ground. A knife, a Swedish-made one, had been on the left of his chest. It was stabbed in much of surprise of Adrian, as Adrian was expecting to win against An Junbao. Yet, the stabber turned out to be …

"Ma Ziyou …"

Ma Ziyou. And he helped freeing An Junbao from the pain causing by Adrian, and with blood slowly spilled from the chest, Adrian could feel it. Even though it did not hit the heart, but it hurt him seriously.

He lied on the ground, without putting a single word. Fearing the girl would take their life, An Junbao immediately stood up, like he just restored his might. The face of An Junbao became more madness and furious than usual.

"狗！ 你非常努力地杀了我。 但似乎，命运支持我们。 你很快就会和你的祖先团聚。" (_Dog! You try very hard to kill me. But it seems like, fate has sided with us. You shall reunite with your ancestors, soon._)

An Junbao reclaimed his Baretta pistol, with the help from Ma Ziyou. And Ma, the man in the mask of Guan Yu, stood up, looking on the body of Adrian, who was lying but trying to resist the trauma. With himself, he had yet to see what's going on, but he felt like …

Was it over for Adrian?

Adrian had yet to go through, but he was determined. However, the injury caused by Ma was so striking it could not help Adrian. Now, Adrian was just lying.

An Junbao grabbed the Baretta and aimed to the head of Adrian.

"你应该永远不会挑战我，或白莲教。 但是你希望，所以，我会给你这个。 向你的祖父和祖母，流氓士兵问好。" (_You should have never challenged me, or the White Lotus. But you wish, so, I'll give this for you. Say hello to your grandfather and grandmother, rogue soldier._)

He had uploaded, and just waited to make impact. By killing Adrian, An Junbao would join the rank of White Lotus. Ma Ziyou, with his Guan Yu mask, also came to see the lying body of Adrian, as Adrian's eyes looked to them like pranking on. Adrian had no reason to say sorry.

"Do it."

"Three, two, one …"

…

…

…

…

"BANG!"

Something was triggered.

An Junbao was standing there. He was, and still. Adrian stilled lying on the ground with the sustained wound. He thought it was over, and he might unite with his grandparents, and his sister, in the heaven.

…

…

"BANG!"

…

…

…

…

But when Adrian turned out his eyes, An Junbao … was no longer appearing in front of him with a Baretta.

Instead, An had collapsed. Collapsed with a bullet going beyond the temple, An didn't wish it could have been his ending. Meanwhile, Ma Ziyou also … got the same fate.

A bullet from behind flied through the temple. It even took down the mask of Guan Yu, showing the face of the evil Ma Ziyou: a man with glasses, face looked like an intelligent and educated man, but turned out to have an evil soul.

Both were given bronze candies on their temples and fell down immediately. That's it.

…

…

…

In a moment, a girl with T-shirt arrived with the words in English "death or alive". She was pretty badass this time. Blonde and quite naturally violent, she was …

…

"Patricia?"

Patricia Knightley, disobeying the words of Adrian, still arrived to save him. It was her who caused panic along the ranks of the PAP, corrupt police and PLA force, before killing them together. With the last bullets given to Ma Ziyou and An Junbao, it was done.

"I am here … Do you think I'd abandon you?" Patricia arrived, with her bandages on the hand to help recovering the wound. Due to her previous violent past as part of the Mexican cartels, she understood what would be done.

"Why don't you go back?" Adrian asked: "It's very risky, you know?"

"I have told that I won't leave you behind. Leave to man behind, remember the slogan of the United States Armed Forces?" Patricia stood firm: "My cousin is a soldier of the armed forces, she has fought together with her friends back in Afghanistan. But she's never abandoned anyone, despite she is disliked by several people."

With Patricia taking care of Adrian, the Chinese American guy, former PLA soldier, soon found the other side of Patricia. Patricia was quite violent, indeed, but other, she still … had her human soul. She did not want to be seen like Harley Quinn, but she had her pride to sense.

"Gao Huangdun!"

Adrian, after got bandaged, remembered to Gao Huangdun. The former PLA man came to the body of Gao Huangdun, where he was still breathing, but very weak now.

"皇敦，我很伤心，让你受苦这样。 你不值得，它一定是我的。 我让你失望，我感到内疚。" (_Huangdun, I am very sad to let you suffer like this. You don't deserve it, it must be mine. I am guilty for letting you down._)

"这很好，我的朋友 … 我做得最好 … 我保护了你 … 我明白你为什么受到责备 … 我很后悔 … 因为做得不够 … 现在 ，我可以去看阿拉 …" (_It's fine, my friend … I have done the best … I have protected you … and I see why you're blamed … I've my regret … for not doing enough … Now, I can go and see Allah …_) Gao Huangdun, reciting the long phrase in the Qu'ran, was doing the prayer for his own in Arabic, despite he was about to die. Being a Hui, he had done a Hajj at youth and a Hajj in the time he graduated from university, and he believed on the time to go to Jannah.

"我的穆斯林朋友，你终于有了机会。 你爸爸会为你感到骄傲。" (_My Muslim friend, you have finally had your chance. Your dad will be very proud of you._) Adrian, with the injury on the body, still tried to make the pray: "坚持下去，你会没事的。" (_Hang on, you will be fine._)

"没有更多 … 我已经发送了 … 你的报告 … 给中央情报局 … 我想我已经为你做了正义 … 我很自豪能成为你的朋友 … 请保护 它 … 不要让它消失 …" (_Nothing more … I have sent … your report … to the CIA … I think I have done the justice … for you … I am proud to be your friend … please, protect it … don't let it go away …_) Huangdun, in the last words, he made his prayer, citing a quote in the Qu'ran to finally made the last, something his tradition of a Hui muslim was: "当我的仆人问你关于我的话，我就在附近 … Q. 2:186。" (_When My servants ask you about Me, then I am near … Q. 2:186._)

"不，不，它还没有。 你必须坚持 …" (_No, no, it's not yet. You have to hang on …_) Adrian took all measures to stay on helping, but the bullet wound was so serious that Gao Huangdun being unable to recover. Eventually, Gao Huangdun …

…

…

…

…

…

"He … he has stopped … breathing."

Patricia saw that, the prayer of the Qu'ran quote, was the last thing Huangdun spoke to. A muslim by faith, a muslim by life, a Hui by blood, Gao Huangdun had finally reunited in the sky, being granted with the highest position in Jannah, peace of Islam. Despite China is not a muslim state, the Huis have long been Chinese by blood and descendants, and Adrian loved them very much.

Gao's death devastated him.

"No … no … no! HOW?"

With Gao Huangdun's death, and Du Jiaba could not follow them, they felt that, they had to go alone from this time. Patricia Knightley's loyalism to Adrian turned out becoming the only light in the dark life of Adrian Tseng.

"Adrian, we have to go. He has … left us." Patricia urged him: "If not, we might face …"

But when Adrian had yet to forget the pain, and also he still struggled to find out his sister, an unknown visitor arrived. This time, he was a strong-handed man, tall to 1m87, and very strong. He was …

It was Yi Huangshan.

Yi Huangshan, a Senior Colonel of the People's Armed Police of China, came with his own hand. No weaponry, but full of threat, he was ready with an axe.

A cowardice or inhuman? No one knew. He was half-naked, wearing jean only.

"这次我会操你的，一个婊子的儿子！" (_I'm gonna fuck you this time, son of a bitch!_)

Yi Huangshan wanted to fight, and seeing an injured Adrian had been the best thing he wanted for. Yi, with the axe, came closer and closer. He had no feeling sense of a friendly human being, as how he treated a rookie policewoman before. The ruthlessness of Yi Huangshan could have been even worse when he faced Patricia and Adrian.

…

…

…

But when Adrian was ready to challenge, surprisingly, someone came. He used the nunchaku, hit on the body and once the head of the maniac Yi Huangshan. Like Ma's hand, Yi's hand also featured the Zhenkong symbol.

But talk about the symbol after that. With Huangshan, he could not understand how he got attacked very easy. But his slow reactions caused him to face another opponent. This time, it was not done by either Patricia or Adrian.

"Tu tu tu tu tu!"

The mysterious man was so fast, quick and his martial arts were far ahead of Yi, who only cared on using strength and power. And so, Yi got severely beaten even more and more. Even his chest got very hard time to stand against the resilient warrior.

The warrior just kept harassing Yi and Yi could not hold on. Pulling trigger, he threw his axe everywhere he could, but he did not get over all. And with Yi Huangshan exhausted, the man immediately touched his hand on the neck.

"Acupuncture!"

From this point, he was completely collapsed, but it did not hurt him. However, this man used acupuncture point to stop Yi Huangshan from moving, which caused him to be just as he was. He became a stone even he was not a stone anyway.

This man, arrived with nunchaku, told to them. His appearance was much … similar to Kid and Nikov, except being orange and Chinese clothes.

"Guys … I have held him now."

"Who're you?" Patricia wondered, but with his similar appearance to Nikov and Kid, she soon pushed on: "Are you Kid and Nikov's friend?"

"Who am I is not important." The nunchaku and kungfu master claimed: "It's time for you to escape there. There is a military vehicle. Use it and go. Oil and gas are also there. Leave, and don't be back."

"Who're you first?" Patricia sought to investigate, but the kungfu master didn't respond. He soon jumped further away like how Batman disappeared, much for the surprise.

But with the advice from the man, Adrian and Patricia walked out from the abandoned building and a series of dead bodies, the duo had seen it coming.

A truck!

A truck, with the symbol of the Ground Forces of the People's Liberation Army, Chengdu garrison, and it was about that. Plenty of dead bodies, all were the products of the unthinkable assassin …

… Patricia Knightley.

The hot-headed and blonde girl had killed all like a ghost. This was a product from her older cousin, a soldier of the U.S. Armed Forces who taught her skills to fight, and later her run on the clashes between drug cartels, from Mexico, southern U.S., to even Central America and once, Colombia and Venezuela.

Fomented by the wound of her youth and her mental disorder of the past, she proved to be a tough fighter. That's it, and …

She was very mature.

However, when she got arrested by Kid and Nikov's trap before making another border cross to Mexico, Kid and Nikov had seen another side of her, a humane side. Alaska held her in cell for a year, but Kid decided to pay all the ransom, allowing her to go.

Perhaps, the humane and brilliant part had appeared.

"We'll go together. And if we die, then die together, Adrian."

Adrian Tseng saw that Patricia was far beyond his understanding. One hand fighting against both, still carried bandages and other medical stuffs, one side, fixed the car, pulling oil, and checking on, before cleaning all the messes inside. It took only 15 minutes to do so for her, as she threw away two dead bodies of the PLA and read the map. She did it very fast.

But nothing compared to her loyalty. She was determined, she would be.

Adrian, being carried and escorted to the car, saw how Patricia did all the jobs alone, he found that's why Kid freed her. He wanted to thank … because Patricia didn't leave him, even though the hardship. But he could not.

Leaving behind many of the abandoned bodies and vehicles of the PAP, Chengdu Police and PLA, the lone truck was the last thing they could do. Patricia even carried a blanket, only for Adrian and no one else.

"Why don't you … go to the United States Consulate in Chengdu?"

"Because … the United States will not accept us easy …" Patricia showed her wary: "After the attack … killing of the Major General and a rising contender for the Defense Minister of China, the U.S. is reluctant to accept people like us. They don't want to antagonize China."

"So … we have to do it alone …"

"A CIA rescue team … instead, will go to India. They will wait for us … in Arunachal Pradesh. Kid and Nikov had sent it to us, told that … they didn't abandon us either, they are also there together." Patricia explained, and she was very honest. Outside, she could be a little childish, but she was deeply caring to others.

"They are responsible for killing Hu Guoyi, right?" Adrian soon found the reason.

"They feel the gut for letting you into this trouble. They want to apologize when we reach India." Patricia spoke.

"No … it is my fault … I dragged them there, putting them into trouble … I should never drag them here." Adrian breathed hard.

"They'll survive. Seriously. They're tough. I thought … they freed me because of lame money bag. It turns out … they saw something from me." Patricia confessed: "They did see it … like Raymond Reddington."

"I know … thanks for coming, Patricia." This time, Adrian approved Patricia's actions.

"Actually … I must thank you first, Adrian. Your story with your lost sister … is very touching. I am glad to go with you." Patricia, on the truck as a driver, went beyond and kept moving away, to be no longer staying in Chengdu. With the whole special forces being driven to Chengdu, Patricia's arrival and the mysterious kungfu master came as a survival source.

That's all, and … as … it was …

…

…

…

05:25

Dalian, China

The news from the death of Ma Ziyou in Chengdu heated blood pressure for Peng Baode.

"不，不，不，不，不！ 你有你的临时国防部长的权力，你不想采取行动？" (_No, no, no, no, no! __You have your power as interim Defense Minister and you don't want to act?_)

Peng Baode could not hold more of his anger. This loss of Ma Ziyou, alongside the body found in Huashan Mountain of Hu Guoyi, had led criticisms to run high. Meanwhile, as Peng was arguing on the phone with interim Defense Minister, Wei Lianhe, who was appointed after the latest Defense Minister declared his retirement, and also, due to the death of Hu Guoyi, a rising star for the chair, the crisis increased.

His son, Peng Daqing, had to tell his dad.

"父亲，情况变得越来越复杂。 中国各地的人批评政府如何处理这个问题，他们指责政府没有提出要求抓捕流氓士兵及其伙伴的请求。" (_Father, the situation is becoming complex. People across China have criticized how the government is handling the issue, they accused the government for failure to deliver their request to capture the rogue soldier and his partners._)

"我知道！ 但是有一个问题，我们不知道如果中情局计划杀死我们。 他们派了特工并谋杀了我的两个朋友。 我不知道下一步是什么。 如果我们不作出反应，那将是严重的！" (_I know! But there is a problem, we don't know that if the CIA is planning to kill us. They have sent agents and murdered two of my friends. I don't know what's next. If we don't react, it'll be serious!_)

Peng Baode and son were in a luxury mansion inside the city of Dalian, but the news of Ma Ziyou's death had rocked him and the White Lotus movement, notably Group 5 members. With two deaths, only three remaining, but the disappearance of Zhang Bingliang didn't help either.

He was in a total madness because of it. Yet, a phone call came to him later … turned out to be the name of another person.

He was not on Group 5, but his ranking and position … far ahead anyone were died before. This person must have directed something about it.

"美国中央情报局已向我们的组织宣战。 如果你无法处理所有问题，那么我们可以向另一个人发出。 我们的网络的成功将取决于您如何处理这个问题，还记得吗？" (_The CIA has declared war on our organization. If you cannot handle all the problems, then we can issue to another person. Our network's success will depend on how you handle the issue, remember?_)

"是的，老板。 我会尽力解决这个问题。" (_Yes, boss. I will try to solve the issue._) Peng Baode was so afraid to hear the voice to a point, he had to bow the head down even he talked on iPhone.

"要快，否则我们需要平息公众的愤怒。" (_Be fast, or we will need to calm the public anger._)

Baode soon turned off the phone, but he heard from the voice of this man, he could not think if there were anything else to say. The power, strength, pressure and dignity, he was so greatly devastating for Peng Baode. His son, Peng Daqing, asked back his dad again, but when his father responded, Daqing was frightened.

The boss.

The boss of the White Lotus movement, the organization he was following, had issued warning to Peng Baode. A nervous Baode had to try to find a new hand, in which, his son, Daqing, didn't want to pay problem.

Suddenly, Peng Baode remembered to the son of Ma Ziyou, Ma Laiding.

"大清，我需要你和来顶联系。" (_Daqing, I need you contact with Laiding._)

"马来顶？ 西藏拉萨市市长？" (_Mayor of Lhasa, Ma Laiding?_)

"跟他说话。 我认为他可以解决问题。" (_Talk to him. I think he can solve the problem._)

…

…

…

Lhasa, Tibet, China

Kid and Nikov looked on the posters, a giant poster written in Tibetan and Mandarin portraying Ma Laiding. Unlike seven years ago, which Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai might not care about, because it wasn't their past, Ma Laiding was a playboy.

Now, he was the youngest Mayor in Chinese history, wearing a comfortable red suit, coming as Mayor of Lhasa.

However, hearing from the locals, Ma Laiding was not even Tibetan. He didn't know to speak Tibetan, and just grabbed power thank for his dad, who was found dead in Chengdu. Ma Laiding was among one of the most hated mayors and due to his Han ethnicity, he became increasingly antagonized.

Tibet, like Xinjiang, had a sensitive history with China.

"Son of Ma Ziyou becomes Mayor of Lhasa, yet cannot speak a single Tibetan. Not even say, he is not Tibetan, but Han."

"(Such irony.)"

"Anyway, he often goes to party at night. I have spotted on a night party of his. He doesn't care about the city's infrastructures, overall." Hu Dianbai remembered: "Meanwhile, before my mom's divorce, I learnt to live with Tibetans, I understand them."

"(He's enforcing a massive Sinicization process. He wants to Sinicize the whole region as well. Once, he disrespected Tibetan local symbol by taking a pee on a Tibetan monastery. Tibetan exiles have used it to show the culture of communist China.)" Nikov also despised Laiding.

"But capturing him is not an easy job. We need to trap him, right at noon." Kid admitted: "He always maintains high security, due to hostility against him among Tibetans."

"Granted." Dianbai expressed: "We have to trap them."

Standing in the Potala Palace, now a tourist attraction, Kid and Nikov, along with Emiliano and Dianbai, came out with determination that, they must kill him.

And, of course, Laiding was not a type of people who truly cared about people. He was even in a sleep, having taken party again in a local night box. That's all.

Time to make an action in Tibet.

…

…

…

…

…

_Wang Yushan (__王玉山__)* _(deceased)

_Ma Ziyou (__马籽油__) _(deceased)

_Peng Baode (_ _彭宝德_ _)_

_Hu Guoyi (__胡国意__) _(deceased)

_Yi Huangshan (_ _易晃山_ _)_

_Zhang Bingliang (_ _长并量_ _)_


	23. Group 5 (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make sure Zhang Bingliang in, the four men decide to take abduction on the son of late Ma Ziyou, Ma Laiding; in which later Zhang Bingliang surprisingly chooses to appear. Zhang Bingliang finally chooses to reveal about the White Lotus and his past as a Group 5 member. Meanwhile, for Adrian and Patricia, who are on the run to escape from China, they also take a moment to visit Ma Laiding, but learn that Kid and Nikov have been there and gather enough information. From this moment, realizing his sister has no longer been in China, Adrian and Patricia have to escape again to reach India's Arunachal Pradesh. However, Yi Huangshan and Peng Baode do not give up so easy, with both under pressure of high command in the White Lotus.

10:00

Beijing, China

_Zhongnanhai_

Inside the headquarters which hosts the Chinese Government office, the place is always full of office secret. Similar to the White House in the United States, Zhongnanhai in China is always full of mysteries and access is limited.

The limitation of access to Zhongnanhai has been always a problem for many.

In there, currently, under the watch of other officials in Qinzheng Hall, the officials in the city were furious. China's rising power and its political aspiration increased making such these brutal attacks became less acceptable.

But the more problem lied on how could have the attackers been like. Wearing as Zodiacs and avoiding captivity, it proved that they were smarter. Officials from the regime of China discussed about how to quell growing public anger.

"我们永远不会接受正在发生的事情。 但这是非常具有破坏性的。 甚至没有说，中央情报局已经发动了对我们的战争，我们必须证明，我们的社会，将继续挑战任何东西。" (_We will never accept what's going on. But this is very damaging. Not even say, the CIA has issued its war against us, we must prove that, our society, will remain defiant to anything._)

They were officials, but like the Group 5, they did have the White Lotus Zhenkong symbol. But who were they still unknown for most of outsiders, but they were aware with it.

"彭宝德已经证明他对这个组织不配。 我们需要立即替换他。" (_Peng Baode has proven that he's unworthy for the organization. We need to replace him immediately._)

"发起反对他的速度太快了。 但是，当美国特工暗杀该组织的几位人物时，他们肯定无法展示自己的能力。" (_It's too fast to issue against him. But they are surely incapable to show their ability when American agents assassinated several figures of the organization._)

"如果中央情报局想要，让他们来。 我们有权与他们作斗争。 他们忘记了我们在中国拥有独家权力。" (_If the CIA wants, let them come. We have power to fight against them. They forget that we are holding exclusive power in China._)

"现在不是时候。 老板不希望它被激怒。 我们将看看中情局是否可以阻止我们接下来做什么。" (_It's not the time. The boss does not want it to be provoked. We will see if the CIA can prevent what are we doing next._)

Those were doing some high level discussion, but it seemed like to be very secretive and less known for many, they were planning for something big, perhaps …

… for a greater plan.

"一带一路，我们将是无与伦比的。" (_One Belt One Road, and we shall be unbeatable._)

…

Virginia, United States

The CIA had finally discovered the networks of the mysterious Chinese organization, White Lotus. And what's waiting?

"The organization is far more threatening than we can imagine. It facilitates a massive human trafficking, drug trafficking, crime syndicate organizations, etc. But … what's surprised us most is …"

"The location … just look: it spreads from mainland China, to countries like Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Iran, to even countries like Cambodia, Bangladesh, Myanmar and Oman. That means …"

"Facilitating … in the route … very similar to …"

…

…

…

Lhasa, Tibet, China

Kid, Nikov and Emiliano walked on the mansion outside the city, where the guards were taking charge outside. However, Ma Laiding seemed to be very lame in keeping security for him, mainly due to his incapability to become a real leader.

Not even say, he didn't care. He led to the widespread of criminal activities by Triad organization members against local Tibetans. And the gang looked to end this madness. The mansion, lied near Sera Monastery of Buddhist locals, was where he often sleeping in.

"Hahaha, you get my own."

"(I'd be likely to keep on the line.)"

"Ma Laiding, he's so risky and stupid. I will give them my gift."

Kid was planning to help taking custody to Ma Laiding. Meanwhile, on the same ground, some annoying girls visiting the mountainous Lhasa, arrived and did not understand what's going on.

"娜希雅，他们在做什么？" (_Na Xiya, what are they doing?_)

"凌海昕，夏凡，别说了。 他们可能学习如何攀爬或试图疯狂。" (_Ling Haixin, Xia Fan, stop talking about. They maybe learning how to climb or trying to be insane._) The girl with blonde blue hair urged two annoying and cheerful young girls to leave. They did saw some people climbing, included … Kid and Nikov.

But the pressure from Xiya finally allowed Ling Haixin and Xia Fan to depart away. They just didn't know that, Ma Laiding's mansion was built near the side of a mountain, and because part of it was mountain, covered by snows, they thought the men were climbing in the mountain.

In fact, Kid, Nikov, Dianbai and Emiliano were watching. Emiliano didn't take his words frequently, but his giant body, being 1m95 tall, and strong appearance, making him very capable. Furthermore, he often participated in winter activities, making him stronger than usual.

"Are you done, sirs?"

"I saw the window. It's time." Kid pointed out a window in the mountain, and this confirmed that the mansion was built on using a side of the mountain.

Originally built under the Qing dynasty in 19th century, it was used like a military base and temporary residence during war times, it was the site of the battle of Lhasa, where British army by Francis Younghusband defeated the Tibetans and Chinese army in 1904. Later, it served as hotel with the collapse of Qing dynasty, before converting to residential mansion like today.

The Tibetans, during 1959 riots against Chinese rule, also used it.

Kid and Nikov wondered how would the 1959 uprising be like, but the uprising's secret past was erased in Chinese history, due to censorship. In China modern days, no one knew about, except Tibetans resisting Chinese rule.

But the process of Sinicization … well, left it later.

Kid and Nikov reached into the mountain mansion, and armed with guns, they were ready to abduct the Mayor. Of course, lucky for them, Ma Laiding was always careless, and he was even sleeping in the bed … with only a pantie. What an awesome party he was.

And he was still scrambling … "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ …"

…

Dalian, China

"那个婊子的儿子没有回应。 他在西藏做什么？" (_That son of a bitch did not respond. What is he doing in Tibet?_)

Peng Baode was angered to know that Ma Laiding did not even respond for a single time. Peng Daqing soon arrived, and told that.

"我觉得他在睡觉。 无论白天还是晚上，他都经常参加派对。 除了他自己以外，他并不关心任何事情，除非对他来说非常重要。" (_I think he's sleeping. He is known for often partying, regardless days or nights. He doesn't care on anything except for his own, unless something really important for him._)

"该死的私生子。 我以为马籽油对他的儿子很有利，但我理解为什么他让他的儿子成为拉萨市长。 他的儿子不称职，这就是事实。" (_Damn this bastard. I have thought Ma Ziyou is quite favorable to his son, but I understand why he put his son to become Mayor of Lhasa. His son is incompetent, and this is the fact._)

"我认为，在你的影响下，你应该要求总理宣布国家紧急状态。 他不会再逃脱了。" (_I think with your influence, you should request the Premier to declare national emergency. He will not escape again._)

Daqing's suggestion was the last thing Baode imagined, but in such urgent situation, especially the security's failure to arrest a notorious criminal and the group of foreign assassins accused as CIA clients, Baode knew the punishment to be like. He soon prepared a plan to take asylum elsewhere, but only when the emergency declaration could not help solving problem.

In the table, he even had two tickets, both booked on Vietnam Airlines to evade suspicion, with both would be landed on flight to the city of Nagoya, Japan.

"儿子，我认为这是最后一个选择。 宣布国家紧急状态。" (_Son, I think this is the last option. Declare national emergency._)

…

…

Lhasa, Tibet, China

Of course, it was the same city near the Potala Palace. But this time, with the image of Adrian on the wanted list of the state, the four men understood, it was far from easy. Of course, with themselves being able to evade, and also they had destroyed evidences by killing Hu Guoyi, they needed to take this as the only moment to do.

They carried with a big, big tourist bag, entered into a local monastery outside the city scape. With the help from the local Buddhist monks, they took this as a temporary shelter. The monk also helped them to be inside the monastery, where Kid and Nikov used it … a torture ground.

And the man in the tourist bag?

Inside the Blue, Free Knight tourist bag, Kid and Nikov were determined to throw out a person. And he was …

…

…

"Ma Laiding! Welcome to a local monastery."

Kid and Nikov had secretly silenced his voice by injecting to Laiding an anesthetic. Dianbai provided for them one, a weapon from the Central Intelligence Agency and used to do it to inject several high-ranking officials in the PRC Government.

Laiding was surprised to see four men on the run … but the freaking thing he could see was …

"Hah! A negro!"

Ma Laiding woke up after being pulled with water. Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov together stood firmly in front of them, but with Emiliano's appearance, he fell down in scared. He could not imagine a brutal, powerful black man waiting for his appearance in the city ground, perhaps.

With only few second, Emiliano confronted Laiding, but pulling his hand, but with a man tall to 1m95 and a body beyond the muscular strength, a touch from him was enough to scare the shit of Ma Laiding.

"A batshit kid who can't even know where you're like you … and you demand for somebody?" Kid laughed hard: "I'd like to make a mafia treatment, but … for you, we don't need."

"You … you want a mafia style, right …" Ma Laiding surprised to see Kid and Nikov, two robot-cats standing. One even wore a sheriff costume, it was Kid, and a cowboy hat: "You rogues … son of a bitch, if you are so hesitating for me, kill me!"

Ma Laiding did have a very good English, thanked for his dad, who educated in Britain, hence he could speak English very well.

"What' ever you want, but there's one thing." Kid still watched the frustrating inside the defiant eyes of Laiding: "I know when your father involved in illegal trades. From human trades to drug trades, your family, a member of the White Lotus society, did have monopoly over these issues, right?"

"What else you know?"

"Six years ago, you lured a girl, telling her to frequently come to a bar in Chengdu, known as the Balala karaoke bar! The bar has an illegal underground compound, where chicks from many parts of the world, mostly Asians, are used. You and your father planned to exchange for the freedom of a PLA Special Forces soldier by forcing her to marry. But if failed to materialize, wasn't it?"

Kid could not bear any kind but laughing, and this freaked Ma Laiding, a maniac. But Kid had not done, as he referred to a person … that shocked Laiding.

"And you sold. You put her, and other innocent girls, into a slave trade initiated by the White Lotus Society. And using the benefits of the upcoming One Belt, One Road Initiative, it turns to be … serving for slavery corporation. It's not just in China, it has spread beyond the limit, with other countries … on the trades. In fact, the Premier of China … seems to be … also involves on it, right?"

Kid gave the taste even more chilis than expected.

"OBOR for the criminals. Beyond Tashkent to Istanbul, and from Riyadh to Shanghai, all of them lies on the OBOR, and the functions of illegal criminal trades. Not just human trafficking, but many, drugs, wines, fake currency, etc. You and your dad did a good job, but I expect the networks are far beyond our imagination. However, I sense the Chinese Government, especially … the Premier, is protective of this under the mask of One Belt, One Road?"

Laiding remembered to the woman. Suddenly, he spoke out the words, in frightening.

"Lina!" Laiding had never forgotten that, but his feeling, for Nikov, had nothing sorrow over all.

But Kid knew it well.

"Expecting you to give up is impossible, because, you overall involved for it. And still involving. OBOR is more than economics, it is political bargains. It is also military bargains, and more likely, the deal of devil. Everything about it is not just the good side, but also full of evil side. Last year, Burmese Government had accused the drug dealers from China using OBOR project to expand its market. And this is not just the Burmese. The Kazakhs, the Malaysians and the Vietnamese, are following the guts. OBOR is 50/50. Follow or death. And this is how the organization set up its finance. Using all problems … to fill its power."

"Hahaha … you know much of the organization. So I think … penalty is a death, want it?" Laiding laughed, like a response … in anger: "I think very little. Little enough … but you will never know the extensiveness of ours … what my dad had done … I would continue. You want to find for this soldier? Try it!"

"No need." Kid smiled.

"Huh! You cowards, scared at me?"

"Actually … nothing is frightening overall, Mayor of Lhasa. In fact, I like it. I like your attitude and your insanity. But overall, you are a pathetic, as like your deceased dad. But that's fine, because … I have prepared … something. Emiliano?"

"Yes, boss." Emiliano, the Congolese giant, relaxed his hands.

"Nothing to share for him anymore. We all have the information from his. He did from slave trades, he grew by drug trades; he competed by illegal activities like fake currency. OBOR, simply, for it. Let's give him a good gift, shall we? But don't kill him."

Laiding, surprised with Kid's merciful behavior, could not believe it. But …

"Kid, what would you do with him?" Dianbai asked.

"Dianbai … I don't give a damn. We have eaten enough. The dessert … is for another." Kid told, as he let Emiliano to do. With the whole body being tied in the chair, Ma Laiding could not go anywhere. And Emiliano, being merciless, gave a hit.

A punch … to the face. And with a man of 1m95 tall and nearly 75 kg, always practiced gymnasium, it was not hard to give a punch.

And the punch … it hit …

…

…

…

"_The dessert … is for another."_

…

…

…

"_The dessert … is for another."_

…

…

…

13:00

Lhasa, Tibet, China

A truck from the People's Liberation Army stopped there, right in Duodixiang, where they were invited to enter in. Luck sided with them this time, by providing the secret road used by the military.

And no one else … but Adrian Tseng and Patricia Knightley. Having sustained injury, Adrian could have died if not for Patricia. Now, he was on the process of healing, and it went positively. Patricia and Adrian headed to the monastery, by saluting the Buddhists in traditional Buddhism.

However, the former PLA soldier felt that, there was someone arriving there before something else.

"施主，你知道谁早些时候来过这里吗？" (_Host, do you know who have come here in earlier hours?_)

The Tibetan monks were cleaning the monastery, suddenly heard about his question. One of them politely answered, as peaceful as Buddhist monk.

"没错。 有四个人来到修道院，为游客带来一个大包。 他们后来与地下储存的人进行了转换，然后，他们离开了。" (_Ah, yes. There were four men coming to the monastery, carrying a big bag for tourists. They later had conversion with someone in the storage underground, and then, they left._)

"Wow …" Adrian said thank before he tried to mention to Patricia: "Someone has arrived there first. It must be them. No one else could do that clearly."

"Yeah, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, the infamous duo … but somehow, without them, we cannot survive to today." Adrian held resentment and admiration to Kid and Nikov at the same time: "And we have to rely on them, no matter what."

As they walked into the monastery, they saw a body being tied to the chair. What a tradition by Kid and Nikov, always torture by chair, with ropes and a little bit, cruelty. Although Kid and Nikov sometimes changed their way to torture, it remained unchanged, and that became their own style, a lesson they learnt from Iraq.

But unlike the other torturers, Kid and Nikov often did not do it long. They did it only for few hours.

The man being tied on the chair was Ma Laiding, with the face got a punch to a point he got nosebleed. This severed injury had damaged his face, but he still felt that nothing. Having just fainted from the punch, Adrian once again discovered him.

And Adrian was not strange anymore. By putting glasses and moustache, he revealed himself.

"你是把我妹妹带离我。 现在，拉萨市市长，这是对的吗？" (_You're the man who carried my sister away from me. Now, Mayor of Lhasa, is it correct?_)

"哦，多么令人惊讶。 这个流氓叛徒甚至不能担任解放军士兵的职责。" (_Oh, how surprising. The rogue traitor who could not even hold his duty as a PLA soldier._) Ma Laiding was quick to recognize the face of Adrian, and mocked it immediately: "你想要你的妹妹吗？ 试试吧！" (_You want your sister? Try it!_)

Ma Laiding laughed like he had never tasted against, even though his face got serious injury due to the punch of Emiliano Ndongo. Of course, Adrian and Patricia didn't know who followed them, nor even how Kid and Nikov had two other assistants. Adrian became aware only when he saw a strange map on the table of the storage of the monastery.

The map, which was painted carefully, represented in blue oil, showing the location on its run. The painter placed "X" in locations believed to be managed by the White Lotus and how the CIA was into this battle to crush this notorious group.

This map was the map of the Old World, already printed before and written in Chinese Mandarin. It was shown in several positions. Many X places took in China, but also many outside China. When Adrian read it, he soon understood that … the trafficking movement … had spread beyond the border of China.

Moreover, it was almost matched with location the Chinese Government is issuing for One Belt, One Road. This had left Adrian to be shocked.

Not just one, it was a massive trafficking networks.

…

…

"Impossible!" Adrian could not believe it: "Such a massive network."

"Huh? Why don't you talk with me? Fuck!" Ma Laiding annoyed again, he felt he was ignored.

"Just shut your fuck up or your anus will be next." Patricia, with her gangster attitude, warned. This time, Ma Laiding was so surprised that he was pissed off.

On the other hand, Adrian understood the meaning behind. And the map served to be an evident of …

"Slavery … Patricia, we have no time. Go!"

With Patricia stilled watching the face of Ma Laiding in panic and arrogant attitude, Adrian told her to go, ignored Laiding for the best. But Laiding hated to be ignored, so …

"Hey, where're you going? Don't leave me there, fools!"

"Well … I didn't expect you to speak English anyway. So … I have a brief gift." Adrian, this time, decided to make his voice. And a pistol was used to signal it.

By aiming to the head of Ma Laiding, Adrian signaled his action as a consequence. Laiding, meanwhile, turned back cowardice, he tried to be innocent, sometimes baby-like, but Adrian did not trust him.

"You can be innocent … in the next life, Ma Laiding, Mayor of Lhasa." When Adrian said so, he triggered the pistol. And it was the last option.

…

…

…

"Bang!"

…

…

…

…

…

Outside the city of Lhasa, the trio arrived into a forgotten monastery, now being run by only two remaining monks. The first guy was Songtsen, an already aged monk.

The monastery, lied in Nuba where Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai came, was very peaceful. Built in traditional Tibetan architectures, Tibetan locals often came there for religious service. However, the ongoing infrastructure decline forced the small monastery to be only two monks remaining. And the fear of demolition was about to be clear.

In this point, Kid and Nikov were told about the location. And who could?

"Thanks Anthony."

Ah yes. Back to the United States, Anthony had quietly decoded many of the top secret profiles and later discovered that, one of the Group 5 members, Zhang Bingliang, had gone to Tibet and disappeared. However, he identified the appearance of a Buddhist monk believed to be Zhang Bingliang at last.

"(So, are you sure Zhang Bingliang is there?)"

"Certainly."

Kid was certain because Anthony himself had provided the data they needed to take care on it. Overall, Zhang Bingliang had moved to southwest of Lhasa, where he lived a hidden life since.

When they came to meet Songtsan, the Tibetan monk inside, the monk welcomed them on time.

"Ah, welcome outsiders seeking for destiny. What're you doing?"

"May Buddha protect you." Kid showed his generousness: "Do you know any man named Zhang Bingliang?"

"Ah, you are finding for him, right?" The monk, Songtsan, understood their meaning. They did not request any, but just Zhang only. The monk pointed into the main hall of the Tibetan monastery.

"He has predicted your visit. Just come in, there will be a warm welcome."

…

Both four men came into inner hall of the monastery, where Songtsan opened it to them. There, a Buddhist monk, sitting in front of the statue of Buddha, and other Tibetan symbols, appeared to be the man on this talking. The feeling was high, because there was no reason for such rejection. If he had invited them in, then they could not reject the offer.

Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai together sat down, with their feet curling in, and telling it was to be … on time.

"Are you Zhang Bingliang, to be honest?" Kid asked.

"You have found me there. Now, I have no reason to reject it." The monk, who was looking to the Buddha statue and wearing Tibetan Buddhist robe, might have mentioned what's to happen.

"You are Zhang Bingliang. Now, I don't reject, but, what made a member of the White Lotus, and the Group 5, to choose a Buddhist monastery as a shelter of life? What has influenced you to do so?" Kid questioned this.

"I guess … when you speak about the White Lotus, I think you have seen only half of it. You did not see enough of their face, the face of how White Lotus becomes extreme like today. And that's why, when you meet me, I do have my past with it to share with you." Zhang prayed as he kept clinching the bell of prayer.

Nikov found that, the words of Zhang Bingliang had nothing to be wronged. The man chose to go to Buddha must have a background reason. Nikov pressured Kid to keep digging on the detail.

"So, what I have seen …"

"When I was there, I had just been like many White Lotus members. We're all believers of the belief that, if we distribute for everyone, we'll become immortal. The truth is not. It is rotten, it is corrupt, and it is not serving for anyone. The time when it used to represent the anti-Mongol resistance, has gone long ago. When I first joined it 35 years ago, I was young, aspirational, believing on its determination and justice. It was the time, by then, China had just … opened up to the world and looking to progress from learning from foreigners. Religious groups like the White Lotus emerged back from persecution, and I trusted, I joined its entity."

"You have joined 35 years ago! Such a long time to see how the organization functioned. Perhaps, before you disappeared, you were the eldest of the Group 5."

"When it first resurfaced, it was flooded with roses and heavenly quotes, making everyone to believe on the equality and wisdom of populace alike. That reflected the young Chinese population who were looking abroad to study and to emerge from darkness of the Maoist days. The White Lotus was not out of range. They traveled frequently, back when Chinese did not have so much money like they have today. So, their extensiveness was hoped to transform China."

"But it was wrongly used." Kid guessed out.

"Since the bombing of Chinese embassy in Serbia at 1999 during the NATO air strike, White Lotus' approach showed their approach … in reality, its approach was based on hatred and hostility. The organization looked on using every measures to initiate international turmoil and evoking problems within China. Eventually, nationalist movement from China increased as economic power of China also grew the same time. To do it … they would do every costs, even if this is not legal. I had seen all of these kinds of activities when I was a member, I even … led them to do that, suggested them. But when … a soldier was determined to protect his family, I suddenly understood … it was wrong." Zhang Bingliang, the monk and former Group 5 member, confessed: "I could not see anyone who was so determined … but this man's … so empowering, so inspiring. It's him. I knew that … the White Lotus had never been facing someone so strong like that."

"Adrian!" Kid suggested: "Was he the man you mentioned?"

"I guess he had emigrated to the United States, being unable to bear the pain of the loss of a family member. But he has shown me that, he would be … the man who decides the fate. White Lotus feared him, hated him, they wanted to wrath him. But he was still there. I had told them to incorporate him to the rank, and it just fell into the smoke of the sky. Moreover, the abusiveness of the organization … forced me to see another part of my life. I deserted from them, when I saw the rotten souls. None of them wanted for people, they wanted only for greed. And like the fascists of Italy, the Nazis of Germany, the Soviets from Russia, all tyrants love themselves."

Kid and Nikov were amazed together, while Emiliano and Dianbai kept monitoring it to understand if this truly had any significant impact or not. The former Group 5 member kept addressing:

"I'd like to speak … but the time is not waiting for you. The national emergency … has been declared. The Chinese state, right now, is under the hand of the White Lotus. It has used extensive economic expansion, to bring the country into its hand. The Premier of the People's Republic is a devout member of the Society. It won't change. Tell the soldier, I regret the story of her sister, like how many people didn't want to. My prayer goes to the victims who have been trafficking, sold, mistreated and moreover, for those who died by the Society's bloody records."

"So … you have predicted it to come …" Kid got out the feeling: "How? Please explain."

"For one moment … look on One Belt, One Road. It is used to represent the development, but White Lotus wants it more. Beyond the limit, it is looking … they know it well … I am sorry, but it is very dangerous. The only thing you must remember, is White Lotus … there is a head ruling elsewhere. He has men all around China and has spies across the world, mostly … in Asia. Shaping the will of the communists, they want for final string of conflict to be exploded. Illegal activities are their sources to live, wars fit them survival, but the head of the snake is meaningful. However, it cannot be captured … unless it disintegrates inside, or with the former PLA soldier. Quick, leave, don't go back … again."

"Well then, I am done. Thank you … for hosting us, Mr. Zhang."

Suddenly, the Buddhist monk Songtsen came in, gave them a strange piece of paper written in English, like a meaning of message. It was given to Dora-nikov as a warning. Having understood it, the four men decided to depart away from the country.

"Namo Amitabha Buddha."

"Namo, namo, namo."

Kid, Nikov, Emiliano and Dianbai together bid goodbye, but not forget to send a warning message, this time, for Patricia Knightley. They trusted her ability to evade troubles from elsewhere, due to her past as a cartel dealer and street gangster.

Meanwhile, right outside of the monastery … it showed up …

…

…

…

"Welcome on board."

Yeah, a big steel bird waiting …

…

…

…

…

…

As Patricia and Adrian seized the live of Ma Laiding, the CCTV channel in Lhasa, Tibet, represented a new report warning. With Adrian and Patricia on its run, they soon found that …

"Look … is that?"

From this point, a woman was finally taken. Blonde, T-shirt, stylish, quite very madness with a scar, just on the left eye instead of right of Adrian. The name of her was also shown.

Adrian took his moment to watch from the window, with a lot of shock.

"Impossible … RUN, PATRICIA! LEAVE THIS CITY!"

"What?" Patricia was yet to see until she saw the image. It was so similar, and the name … it told all.

Patricia was officially being under list of warning. The Chinese government had issued that Adrian Tseng and Patricia Knightley were officially under arrest warrant, with bounty rose each time. They were accused for crimes against Chinese citizens, with notably organized the mass killing against Chinese soldiers outside Suzhou, the death of Hu Guoyi, and attack on Chinese garrison in Chengdu. They were considered as terrorists and must be taken custody.

From this moment, Adrian regretted for not killing Peng Baode first.

"Peng Baode … one day, I will seize your life. Just wait."

The truck, still registered the insigna of the PLA Ground Force, had to take part immediately. They did not have their time to see the city of Lhasa, anymore.

…

On the military road, Yi Huangshan was on his madness, as he was taken unconscious by a mysterious man. Now, he wanted to capture alive Adrian Tseng.

A giant 1m87 man, Yi was extremely furious to finally deal with Adrian. He could not hold his nerves, he wanted to push the fury and to kill those who caused him to be fainted. Having seen the bodies of many PAP comrades, and even An Junbao and Ma Ziyou, he could not stop from feeding hatred.

His teeth touched, he just groaned from the madness. And it could be the last choice for him to show his worthiness for the Society.

"正王集，你很快。 但是这次你不会离开。 我知道你要去哪里！" (_Adrian Tseng, you are very fast. But you won't get away this time. I know where you are going!_)

His jeep was ongoing on the road, as he was moving beyond.

…

…

…

…

…

Virginia, United States

_CIA headquarters_

The news that two American citizens being accused for killing Chinese soldiers were reported in the U.S. media due to Chinese regime's actions. This prompted the CIA to put their move. However, the move was shocking after the CIA collected the information.

Yes.

"Wait a second, they're not CIA agents. But why did Chinese intelligence accuse them for being CIA?"

"Adrian Tseng and Patricia Knightley. Do you think are there any connection?"

"Patricia herself is known for her root. She is very oppressive and once commanded many gangster groups between the U.S.-Mexican border. But she was once moving ahead, she smuggled drugs from Honduras, Colombia and Venezuela to the U.S. A renowned murderer and bandit, she was arrested, but for somehow, she … returned to life, because of someone paid heavy ransom to release her."

"How on earth a criminal from the United States ended up in China?"

"It's unclear. But she once cited that the influence came from Raymond Reddington."

"Reddington? Was it the guy the FBI had taken to custody but exchanged by unleashing a list of unknown criminals? What did he want by releasing Patricia Knightley?"

"From my remember, she once told about her Chinese ancestry. Might be she is on vacation in China."

"But with Adrian's profile, I don't think … she is coming to China for vacation."

"Then, what? How is his profile like?"

"The man, Adrian Tseng, original name is Wangji Zheng, was formerly Chinese citizen and now an American citizen, having taken American citizenship by obtaining green card, something he used to be when he had a six months educating in the country. But this man … he is not to mess. He had been a former soldier of the Special Force of the People's Liberation Army, but was trapped and later dismissed from the army. Since then, he held a deep grievance against the Chinese government."

"But a professional soldier of Chinese army like Adrian will not do anything so risky. However, it is becoming an international crisis."

"Yes, not just because we are having a citizen formerly worked for the PLA, but also his extensive knowledge of China, he grew up for entire of his young life before dismissed from Chinese army. On the same time, Dianbai Hu, who participated on CIA's mission to hunt down the secret society called White Lotus, might have been safe for now, he kept reporting it."

"Did you think the White Lotus disdains the CIA for killing their men."

"Perhaps. They accused Adrian and Patricia because of the death of Major General Guoyi Hu, who was to become the next Defense Minister of China before being thrown from the Huashan Mountain, as well as the death of Ma Ziyou, a close ally of Guoyi. Including with over 60 to 80 Chinese troops and policemen killed as well, including PLA soldiers, the exceeding of damages has dumped the reputation of China, globally."

"We cannot let this to become under more turmoil. The Chinese Government has assumed the U.S. Ambassador in Beijing to hold a talk for the responsibility of two American citizens on these attacks. They wanted to confirm the Americans would have no involvement on their affairs. Meanwhile, we cannot let those White Lotus criminals to escape."

"The problem is, Chinese Government has harbored many members of the White Lotus, since they had killed our soldiers back then in South Korea. Beijing wants to use it for a bargain chip while trying to deny their involvement."

"So, can we rescue our citizens, or just let them die there?"

"I think, if they can escape from China to India, maybe we can contact them again. India is recently in tension after the Chinese troops were found having thrown Indian flag from Arunachal Pradesh, a region under Indian control but is claimed by China."

"They have to escape all mean. We don't want to trigger trouble."

"Send a support group to Arunachal Pradesh. We will seek cooperation with Indian Government in order to receive our escaping citizens."

"So just that?"

"We've no choice. Or they can die there. CIA cannot risk several Americans to destroy the approaching against the notorious White Lotus organization. Besides, we have to protect our undercover agents here. We must find out behind the One Belt, One Road initiative, is there any risk from it."

…

…

…

…

…


	24. Group 5 (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With China declares the state of emergency, this has forced the whole nation to be on the hunt. Members of the Group 5, the major 5 contributors to the White Lotus, have been reduced to two, with two deaths, one defects and two remaining. As Adrian and Patricia have to find the way out of China, they will have to struggle before reaching the final end.

14:00

Tibet, China

Adrian turned off everything, as Patricia received message from Dora-the-Kid after leaving Tibet.

"Wait, Kid had met Zhang Bingliang, and it confirmed Zhang has no longer been a member of Group 5 and the White Lotus. He urged us to move to India."

"Move? How far from Lhasa to the nearest point of Arunachal Pradesh?" Adrian asked.

"Yaja is the closest city to Lhasa now! It is the short cut. This is only few roads that are connected to the Indian state. It was completely under strict surveillance."

"It'll take over 12 hours, due to mountain." Adrian shouted: "Can you keep speed in 12 hours?"

"Yes."

The truck of the People's Liberation Army but was under control of Adrian and Patricia had been on the route to the final state. Kid and Nikov had told them to go to India's Arunachal Pradesh, and had also told that they had successfully contacted Indian authorities to help sheltering them once they traveled to India.

Adrian Tseng was aware with such amount of time, they could not rest. Hence buying some street foods to the vehicle was the best option. Patricia was also well-aware with it.

…

Lhasa, Tibet, China

Trucks from the People's Liberation Army had arrived, after discovering the body of the death one: Ma Laiding.

Yi Huangshan didn't like Ma Laiding anyway, he saw him useless and retarded. And while he didn't have much respect to Laiding's father, he saw his father being more useful than Laiding, who could not even learn to respect other people for just a second.

But this death of Mayor of Lhasa had triggered turmoil.

"他们一直在那里，直到一小时前逃离城市。" (_They've been there until escaped from the city an hour ago._)

Huangshan, Senior Colonel of the People's Armed Police and Captain of the People's Liberation Army, was furious, but he knew their movement. He urged the men to be as soon as possible.

"找到他们！ 不要让他们逃跑！" (_Find them! Don't let them run away!_)

…

Washington D.C., United States

_White House_

Officials in the White House were in an urgent meeting because of the allegation that two Americans behind a series of attack.

"Two citizens trapped by the terrorist organization that aligned to Chinese government? Do you really think that White Lotus wants to kill them so desperately?"

"If not, they would not be so furious. The murder of nearly 80 to 90 Chinese officials, many were military and police personnel, has triggered a global crisis. The President does not want trouble, and has urged for dialogue."

"White Lotus has been trying to be against the U.S. since 2000s. They have attacked and murdered American and allies' citizens. And both have been harbored by the Chinese state as Beijing keeps rejecting the investigation offer. They wish for their own karma."

"The problem is, China is the second most powerful, economic and political, power, in the world. Many countries are being on the deal with Beijing, and antagonizing Beijing will be impossible. The United States is still looking on a fair talk with China. If we risk this relation for our two citizens, we will be accused for harboring terrorism. Anti-American states like Russia, North Korea and Iran have been spreading about this lie several times. We cannot be certain what's next."

"That's why the President refuses to comment. We are still trying to work back from the abysmal caused by the previous President and the President is currently doing a good job of restoring our national pride."

"So the view is firm. Our two citizens have to find the way. If they can escape, CIA will provide shelter, but it is clear that China will do the purge. Beijing has threatened to use military force due to its increasing power. Meanwhile no one wants to antagonize Beijing. Best is doing it covertly."

…

19:00

Tibet, China

Over the run, Adrian and Patricia had traveled through with so many sustaining problems due to lack of oil and gas. Whatever they could reach the Arunachal Pradesh or not, it was still questionable.

"Arunachal Pradesh isn't an easy route. It has to be understood that Indian Army has fortified the whole state into a fortress due to increasing tensions between China and India. Indian Government has rejected the claims of China on the region and has just built a new military complex and fortified the border with electric wire, so Chinese troops had pissed off Indians by throwing the Indian flag from the mountains." Adrian claimed.

"India sees it provocation, and has launched a warning mortar, but for lethal reason, it has accidently injured 3 Chinese PLA soldiers. No wonder why China is furious." Patricia understood all: "Let's get the hell out. India will provide shelter. Until India and China negotiate to maintain status quo, this will be our chance."

"I agree."

Both of them wasted no effort and they had to depart in spite of any problematic situation ahead. Their route to the Arunachal Pradesh border was quite very difficult and struggling, due to the long distance and lack of reliable roads. Moreover, mountainous terrain prevented them from reaching a possible short cut.

But they still needed to do so. If they halted, they'd die. State of emergency was declared meant that they were now under hunt of the People's Republic of China, and military force would be used. Troops from Western Command of the PLA were being reinforced.

There, they must keep going to India.

…

…

Yi Huangshan, on the other side, discovered information from a local who told that had seen a strange PLA vehicle driving there.

"有一辆疑似卡车，它是由解放军拥有但不是由任何解放军士兵驾驶的？" (_There is a suspected truck, it was owned by the PLA but not driven by any PLA soldier?_)

"是。 我在那里卖东西，当我看到在街上行驶的卡车时，我看不到里面有任何部队，也没有需要军事装备。 店主也关闭了窗户。" (_Yes. I sold my stuffs there, and when I saw the truck driven in the street, I did not see any troops inside nor even needed military equipment. The owner closed the window as well._)

Yi Huangshan was informed by a local when they were hunting for Adrian and Patricia. The head-hunting campaign in China increased as the national security force was still on their run to arrest the duo. Yi Huangshan soon nodded, thanked the Tibetan local.

"好。 搬出去，我们会看到他们会逃走多久。" (_Good. Move out, we will see how long will they escape._)

…

…

…

Some few small houses also had been passed as Adrian and Patricia still on the run. They could not ignore the fear of being captured by the Chinese regime, as they were aware with the level of the power White Lotus Society in Beijing.

Adrian's memoir over those White Lotus members, its cruelty, planned for illegal activities, etc. It was so great that Adrian tried to forget it. The truck was still on the run to reach Arunachal Pradesh and, due to nearly 12 hours to reach the Indian border, it was very difficult.

"Without short cut …"

Their pressure still went on and on, and the weather began to get cold. The night was about to fall, but in the mountainous Tibet, it would be shorter and shorter. They could not be more in trouble.

"The weather. It is colder by time. If snowfall, it could prevent us from moving." Adrian saw the weather increasingly hostile.

"We have little choice. Pray to God that there shall be mercy." Patricia did not know how could she issue it, so just tried to walk and move away.

Neither of them wanted to speak, but as the bad weather condition increased, they could have very little but just to go very carefully.

…

…

…

…

22:30

Yi Huangshan and his men were on the hunt. They were furious to the situation right now, and their only choice was death or alive.

"武警大校，天气越来越恶化。 如果暴风雪延误我们的路线，我们无法超越。" (_Senior Colonel, the weather is getting worsened. We cannot move beyond if the snow storm delays our route._)

"继续吧！ 我会联系边防部队。 他们不会轻易逃脱。" (_Just move on! I will contact to the border troops. They won't escape so easy._)

Chinese vehicles were chasing behind the duo, but like them, they got stuck in the snows. He also sought to require support from the air force, with the helicopters of the Western Command would be deployed from Lhasa. Chinese army was on the run to find Adrian and Patricia to prove that the country was capable to handle every issues.

Eventually, the situation slowly turned into their own favor. The fact that snow storm coming to the mountain allowed them to deploy helicopters from the Air Force of the People's Liberation Army. Troops from Lhasa Gonggar Airport used helicopters to fly beyond as the snow storm and with helicopters being used, they hoped it could detect the running route of Adrian and Patricia.

…

…

Adrian and Patricia soon noticed the board sign writing in Chinese and English. English is one of India's official languages.

"The sign shows that we are heading closer to the border. Since Sino-Indian border is being loosened due to ongoing situation in China-India relations, troops there would have plenty of times. But we can evade them." Adrian pointed out: "I used to guard the Sino-Indian border, I know it well when it sleeps."

"Evade? Sleep?" Patricia has yet to be clear: "You used to guard the Sino-Indian border and you know the time it works?"

"Yes. Between 15 minutes, there shall be a replacement on those in charge. These soldiers must show their identity cards before being granted to take charge first." Adrian explained, having used with it: "Without showing identity card, they would not be in charge. And it could be …"

"Wow, border guarding rule in China. It's strict."

"Strict enough to protect from being invaded by illegals."

"Ah, I see your meaning."

Both two were on their run, with Patricia on her driving role, going beyond. They carried very few weapons, including the sniping gun of Adrian, but so far Adrian had not used it. But a former Special Force soldier like Adrian knew what's going on.

He was aware that, the U.S. Embassy would not save them, so when the attack occurred in Chengdu, they left to Tibet in order to escape to India and to also interrogate the witness, Ma Laiding. Overall, what Kid and Nikov left to them, was a message.

A message … telling about the plan …

…

…

…

Adrian just thought about the conflict or anything else, but the White Lotus changed his perception. He realized a deceived, evil and unlikely regime inside the People's Republic of China was keeping monsters inside, and the White Lotus, now a corrupt institution, had become the main charging role in all issues of the PRC. He could understand why the CIA waged war against the White Lotus.

But with China being the second most powerful country in the world, its economic and political power is expanding, antagonizing China was something no one wanted to do. Yet, they did it.

It was near 00:00 next day for them now. Only 10 minutes later, and, that's it.

…

…

…

…

…

23:55

Dalian, China

The Peng family had been taking many of their goods as soon as possible. Now, they planned to defect from the White Lotus organization, after the increasing failure to handle the attackers who killed Hu Guoyi and Ma Ziyou.

"快，儿子！ 快！ 问题越来越接近我们的家庭。 我带走了我的妻子和另外两个孩子。 现在只有你和我，我们将完成。 这个国家不再给我时间了。" (_Quick, son! Quick! The problem is coming closer to our family. I have taken my wife and my two other children. Now only you and I and we shall be done. This country doesn't give time for me anymore._)

Peng Baode was rushing the time with his eldest son Peng Daqing as they were about to carry two last flight tickets. It was only more than 10 minutes before the White Lotus went to theirs.

When they could not speak against the Society, they knew it was death penalty. His son, also a senior member of the organization, also rushed into the taxi. They soon moved out and planned to escape to Japan, avoiding capture from the organization's henchmen.

There, they entered into the taxi, and left the city. They were going to Dalian Zhoushuizi International Airport. Since Dalian had large Japanese population, they could easily hire a Japanese driver, rather than a Chinese one.

And the taxi driver was also a Japanese. Baode himself could also speak Japanese fluently.

"国際空港までお越しください。 クイック、長友！" (_Please turn us to the International Airport. Quick, Nagatomo!_)

The Japanese driver, whose mom was Chinese and dad was Japanese, spoke multilingual. He quietly drove the car away, and the duo was satisfied that they could have come to the airport.

…

…

With Peng Baode and Peng Daqing, they understood that, losing the trust of White Lotus meant they were no longer safe in China. They intended to give the news to the Central Intelligence Agency in order to be given asylum status.

What a saddened moment for Baode. Baode became Economic Minister, but only few weeks of the instabilities, he was about to lose his job. Yesterday, he announced his resignation in secret.

"We should've given the Americans. It is a stupid decision to stay with them any longer."

"Yes, father. I am not surprised that … but what we are not expected was their lethal and ruthlessness. Should have given to the Americans long ago and we can shape to become new ruler of the China. Instead, we have to become political refugees."

"Stand for it."

The taxi was still on track when the Peng family trying to sneak over from being hunted by the White Lotus.

But, what they didn't expect was …

…

…

…

…

#####

Tibet, China

Patricia and Adrian were on their run to escape from the region and it must be something more to go beyond the limit. They had very little option to do another.

As they were still running on and on and on, Adrian suddenly heard about …

… something was flying ahead to the truck.

"What's that?" Patricia wondered.

"I know the noise. It is a helicopter! The PLA is hunting for us!" Adrian was immediately informed: "Leave! Go out! Faster!"

"Helicopter! The Chinese seem to be annoying." Patricia decided to take the road going ahead and running with full speed. Mountainous terrain affected their track and while the snowfall became increasingly hostile to the locals. This increased the stress for the two.

Inside, the helicopter was already pointed their weapons, having taken the truck as a target.

…

"可疑卡车到藏南的路线上找到！ 它在移动。 请给我们订单，罗杰。" (_The suspected truck was found on the route to South Tibet! It is moving. Please give us order, roger._)

China has never accepted Indian control of Arunachal Pradesh, since it was carved from the Qing Empire's map in 1904 to annex with British Raj. The region is still confirmed by China as South Tibet. But leave it aside, another problem is risen.

The pilot on the helicopter, showing insigna of the Air Force of the PLA, was on the flight as the snow storm started to create trouble for helicopter's vision. They needed to be fast because if the storm became worsened, they could not act.

The report sent directly to Yi Huangshan, who was going into there, found the way.

"好。 做几个警告拍摄。 如果他们不遵循，请将其取下。" (_Good. Make some several warning shot. If they do not follow, take them down._)

Yi became furious as he wanted to finally exterminate Adrian and Patricia's lives. His thirst witnessed greater, being a Captain of PLA and Senior Colonel of PAP at the same time, and being overcome by the duo humiliated his pride. He also found what to be shared.

The helicopter, flying into the sky of Tibet under thunder snow storm, kept flying ahead with warning threat. But Patricia ignored the warning.

Knowing that there was also an American, the Chinese helicopter switched to English.

"We repeat again to the driver of the truck! Move out and surrender to the People's Liberation Army and Chinese national law enforcement. If you disobey the order, we'll open fire. Repeat, we'll open fire unless you surrender to Chinese authorities."

Patricia, one side, had shown her defiance. Of course, her response was clear: "Get the fuck off."

She was not afraid to challenge the power of the People's Liberation Army. And she kept driving but this time with full speed ahead. The helicopter's men, having seen the defiance of the truck insiders, found no other reason to stay again.

"嫌疑人拒绝退缩。 请命令我们开火。" (_The suspects refused to back down. Please give us order to open fire._)

Yi Huangshan, who was also increasingly on the run to hunt the duo, paved way for it. Then, the helicopter decided to target the truck.

However, as the helicopter was about to fire, a surprising response came.

A flying bronze candy headed into the window of the helicopter. And it targeted to the pilot, which caused …

… the window was full of blood. The other pilot, being unable to control the helicopter, had to scream for help.

"恐怖分子杀了我们的飞行员！ 我再说一遍，我们需要帮助！ 直升机正在下降，它正在下降！" (_The terrorists have killed our pilot! I repeat, we need help! The helicopter is falling, it is falling!_)

The fear rose when Yi Huangshan was so pissed off by the attack, but the man who could take such a shot must be …

…

…

… Adrian Tseng!

A former Special Force soldier, Adrian Tseng proved to be significant. He carried his favorite sniper, the QBU mode, to handle the helicopter.

His decisive shot stroke down the helicopter and with the inexperienced helicopter being unable to rescue, it fell and exploded.

"BOOM!"

The QBU could have saved him this time, but it wasn't enough. Other two helicopters had been deployed in the sky and they were arriving to face the truck again.

Their response was horrendous. But Patricia kept the speed, no sign of back down was seen.

"Adrian, I am surprised to see you have a rifle within."

"I've to prepare already. Nothing is safe after being banished from the PLA."

Adrian looked on with the appearances of two another helicopters from outside the window, he showed a half when he fired, but he proved to be professional. However, handling two helicopters were harder.

"Patricia … how long can we reach Arunachal Pradesh?"

"An hour!"

"You keep this speed. I will look on taking down two another helicopters."

Adrian understood that, after the first one, they would have harder time handling two remaining helicopters chasing on them. But before Adrian could open fire, he saw that, the onward helicopter was ready to bring them down first. He had to pull half of his body and he fell into the truck's seat.

This was fruitful.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Helicopters opened fire from their machine guns but Adrian's quick reaction helped him alive. The Chinese force reacted very immediate, and they shot down the rearview mirror of the truck. Adrian sat on the right while Patricia drove on the left, so Adrian had to be cautious.

Helicopters kept firing until they could finally destroy the truck, but Adrian didn't let the time to go beyond. He carried from inside the truck a Russian RPG, which was sold by the Russians to China ten years ago. A Russian-made RPG from the Mikoyan company contractor, the company sold it to the Chinese and received billion of investment to improve the technology from China.

Adrian now, sought to use Russian weapons to take down Chinese helicopters.

"Let see if we have enough luck, Patricia."

"Geez, don't freak me out." Patricia was serious, as they kept going on.

…

…

…

Arunachal Pradesh, India

"Are you serious, Patik?"

"Yeah, I am serious."

"Glad you did it."

Some Indian patrol soldiers held the post which had an Indian flag flying. This post was where the Chinese soldiers had thrown it to the ground as a sign of disrespecting Indian authority in the state. Tensions between India and China, followed with growing tensions between India and China's ally Pakistan, pressured the Indians a lot.

China has never recognized the control of India and still claims in on the map as South Tibet, while India publishes the region as Arunachal Pradesh. Recent incidents between Chinese and Indian troops have increased by years and China's growing aggressive behavior can be seen. Last month, China has sold out 1 billion dollars of modern weaponry to Pakistan and also announces operation of military cooperation between Sri Lanka and China.

So, when a series of attack occurred in China, the Indian troops saw it a karma, even they disapproved it.

"The Chinese like to be arrogant. This is their wish, although I share my condolence."

Indian English, by a way, sounds hard for foreigners. Despite English being one of two official languages alongside Hindi, many Indians mixed Hindi and English, giving confusion for speakers of English elsewhere.

As Indian troops kept the outpost, they had yet to see what's next.

…

…

Tibet, China

Meanwhile, in China, the situation got further deteriorated as Yi Huangshan started approaching to Adrian and Patricia. Adrian had shot down another helicopter by his RPG, using the time the helicopter was reloading its ammo, but the third helicopter's pilots were smarter. They distanced from it and slowly provided GPS of the truck instead.

Yi Huangshan had driven closer from time. Adrian and Patricia must rush everything if they wished to be safe. The pilots in the last helicopter were also aware with the ability of Adrian, so they distanced for a distance, separating in a safe road that evaded from shooting.

They were also heading closer to the military outpost that built by the PLA near the region. South Tibet, as written on the map of Chinese side, was their destination.

"Son of a bitch."

The truck was already damaged and it could not go further because of gun fire from the helicopters against them. Even they were safe, it could not stand longer.

"Go, go, go!"

Patricia shouted, as their truck became increasingly close to the military outpost checkpoint. Chinese troops guarding the border witnessed an upcoming truck, and tried to order, but instead, it kept moving.

"嘿! 停下卡车！" (_Hey! Stop the truck!_)

It did not go quite greatly, but Adrian and Patricia must be confident enough. They kept moving on and on, heading to the military outpost. And they were ready.

"What's going on now, Patricia?"

"The party is on. Take cover!"

Adrian understood the meaning and both two jumped out from the truck with some remaining weapons they obtained from the few on the truck. They wanted to escape away immediately and finally reached India.

The truck soon crossed into the gate, cracked down and headed into the oil and mechanic room of the military base. Chinese soldiers were so surprised but they couldn't prevent the speed, as it fairly hit to the oil and mechanic room.

…

An, a couple of explosion …

…

…

…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

As the snow storm became furious, the explosion occurred. Chinese soldiers were shocked with the attack, which they considered it a vulgar and terroristic behaviors. Adrian did not let the time to pass by, and with Patricia, they jumped on and shot to Chinese troops.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

…

Arunachal Pradesh, India

From Indian side, the gun noise startled all Indian border troops.

"Patik, go to duty! Now!"

"What's going on, Ratti?"

"There is some crossfire in the Chinese border. We are not clear if there is something happening."

"Chhengte, move to work! Move, move, move! And you too, Bimal."

All Indian troops worked hard to figure what's next. They guarded the border and witnessed the mass explosion from the Chinese outpost near their border. The explosion shined the whole dark sky and snowy storm that nothing could imagine what's next for them.

Commander of the Indian Army contingent in Arunachal Pradesh, Jamal Mohammad Aqeel, took binoculars to see what's going on.

…

…

In Chinese side, the situation got complex. Adrian and Patricia shot down a lot of stunned Chinese soldiers who were not aware with the situation next.

However, with Chinese troops being finally reorganized again, they opened fire on Adrian and Patricia. Outside the site of the explosion, it was also the de facto borderland between India and China. As said, China has rejected India's control in Arunachal Pradesh and called in South Tibet.

Yi Huangshan, meanwhile, arrived to the military base as well, with help from the helicopter. The helicopter surrounded the base, flied beyond the military base being under fire due to gun exchanges. And Yi smelt the human flesh.

"我准备好了，正王集。 你这次不会活下来。" (_I am ready for you, Adrian Tseng. You will not survive this time._)

Adrian jumped up and shot down another PLA soldier, while Patricia discovered in the base's turret had a machine gun. Luckily, Patricia was the first to reach it.

She climbed in by going from the stair and as Chinese troops were taking care of it, Patricia showed her pistols, actually, two, and she killed all two Chinese soldiers there.

"Let see how does it taste to face a woman with a MG, faggot."

Chinese troops were still firing against Adrian, but for a former PLA soldier, he understood them very easy. With his QBU mode, his took down many of them. But even ammo also had limit.

"Running out of ammo, Patricia. I need your help!"

"Roger that, Adrian." Patricia pointed the MG to the Chinese on the left, and she unleashed the kraken. A blowup situation had been found when she fired on everything the PLA had set up there. Many troops were killed and the cost was more blood.

"Adrian!"

"Thanks!"

Gun fires made the night less boring. However, as the game continued, the gambling started to feel tenser. Yi Huangshan immediately jumped from the base. A man tall to 1m87, strong and muscular, Yi was really a hard nut.

The rude appearance of Yi soon came real. Under the burning of fire, Yi Huangshan tried to make it and sneaking into the final game. Yi looked on over the base, trying to see if Adrian were there.

"王集，展示自己！" (_Adrian, show yourself!_)

Yi Huangshan only wore a three-hole white shirt for this moment, he seemed defying the coldness of the harsh Tibetan mountains. The bodies of many PLA soldiers, as well as PAP and policemen, frustrated Yi to a point he wished nothing but death.

Yi himself played a minor role on the Group 5, but because he was ruthless and less friendly, he was coined as "Monster". Also, his strength and body size gave him an advantage to become a frightening soldier of the PLA, but so far, he was not a senior officer over the PLA but just Captain, outside being from the PAP too.

The hurt was huge!

As the gun fire heralded, Adrian was able to listen to a man who was willing to find him.

"Yi Huangshan!"

With all the PLA soldiers being either wounded or annihilated, the arrival of Yi Huangshan was damned powerful enough to threaten Adrian. Adrian was just 1m80, or 1m81 tall, and also, his muscular size, despite similarly strong, could not match with Yi Huangshan. Also, Yi Huangshan didn't have the sense of human feeling, unlike Adrian who suffered the missing of his sister.

Meanwhile, the helicopter, the last one, resurfaced.

"The People's Liberation Army Air Force orders you, Patricia Knightley, to surrender to Chinese authorities and stop terrorizing Chinese people! I repeat, this is the last choice!"

Patricia was aware with the challenge, and the pilots from the helicopter had known the identity of her, largely owned by arrest warrant on her before for the case in Chengdu.

But Patricia didn't bother to listen. She wondered what would be next if she surrendered to the Chinese. And she responded, by showing the middle finger.

And that was an insult.

…

Adrian, on a hand, had to fight the furious Yi. Yi ran very fast, and came to hit Adrian immediately. It broke down an already damaged wall of the military outpost and also, the de facto border outpost of China.

Adrian had yet to revive from the hit, after being got a hit. But Yi Huangshan turned like a wild bear, with no emotion or soul. In the Group 5, Yi was the least known one, but those who had recently done drilling with Yi, knew more.

He was called in various nicknames, but he was known for brutality and blood-thirsty attitude. His insanity increased and emerged when he saw Adrian.

"我会杀了你！" (_I'll kill you!_)

…

Patricia, meanwhile, opened fire on the helicopter, but the pilot was quick to pull it out, leaving it to the helicopter's right door, where also a soldier, armed with heavy MG, retaliated. Patricia had to jump as they destroyed the MG turret. She had to get away from the abysmal.

Patricia Knightley did see about what's next. And this was extremely influential so she had to avoid. With the helicopter kept firing on Patricia's position, she sought to evade every attempt from the helicopter. As she was still busy to hide, the helicopter was not hesitated on using missiles.

Her MG could not take down the helicopter overall, and what could she expect for?

…

Adrian, meanwhile, held his glare to Huangshan.

"多么神奇，你到目前为止找到了我。 现在，我妹妹在哪里？" (_How amazing, you have come so far to find for me. Now, where's my sister?_)

"你的妹妹？ 我不知道，但是我们已经和很多想要和女孩子做爱的女孩达成了协议。" (_Your sister? I don't know, but we had made a deal with many, who wanted hot girls for sex._) Yi Huangshan opened his tongue, acting like he wanted to eat Adrian: "此外，我们的网络是永久性的。 你不知道她在哪里。 不仅如此，我们还有很多盟友，如果没有我们的钱，他们就无法呼吸。 中国不断增长的力量是我们的优势，我们可以团结起来为未来做好准备。 尽管有机会，你也会失败。" (_Besides, our network is permanent. You cannot know where is she. Not just that, we have a lot of allies, and they can't breathe without our money. The growing power of China is our advantage, and we can rally to prepare for the future. You'll fail, despite any opportunity._)

"是的，组织毒品卡特尔，恐怖主义融资，奴隶公司和腐败投资。 你已经深深陷入中国政府，但是当正义到来时，它将得到服务。" (_Yeah, the organization of drug cartel, terrorist financer, slave corporation, and corrupt investment. You have stampeded deep into Chinese Government, but when justice comes, it shall be served._)

"适可而止。 一个人会死，一个人会活着！" (_Enough is enough. One shall die and one shall live!_)

Adrian and Huangshan soon came to the fight, with Adrian managed to kick on the face. But Huangshan was ruthless not for wrong reason. He was fast to take a head-butt on Adrian. Adrian fell, but managed to slice through the feet of Huangshan. Huangshan responded by punching to the wall where Adrian stood.

Adrian kicked, and it hit Huangshan. The wild bear Yi Huangshan got another hit, but he didn't have to wait so long when Adrian gave him another kick into the face. Yet, when Adrian had yet to reach the ground, Huangshan immediately took the left foot of Adrian. Huangshan soon woke up and threw Adrian very far, hitting to the transit car of the PLA.

It hit and hurt Adrian seriously. But Adrian didn't show any sign of pains, although the wound he suffered from the previous attack by An Junbao and Ma Ziyou had yet to be fully healed.

"Come! Come on!"

The mad monster Yi Huangshan was enraged by the challenge, and headed to the transit truck. But Adrian was quick to use the truck and swap the left to right foot. Eventually, the right foot moved later and it hit the head of Huangshan, causing Huangshan to feel a little pain. Adrian soon grabbed a rope and tied to the neck of Huangshan who had yet to see his consciousness. Adrian hoped it could hold the wild bear and monster for a while.

But Huangshan was far stronger than he thought. Not just taller, Huangshan was able to scrap off the rope, tearing it down.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It screwed off Adrian as he got hit by Huangshan's furious scrap off, even though Adrian was behind Huangshan. Huangshan soon turned back the head, pointed to Adrian and came to already injured Chinese American guy, where he grabbed the shirt of Adrian under the snow storm.

Yi threw Adrian to the storage of the burning outpost, before headed to him again. Twice of a throw, Adrian found that, his wound return.

The result of being not yet to be healed, he could just manage to stand up when Yi Huangshan came into the storage. But Yi noticed that Adrian was using his left hand to cover the left side of the stomach, so his teeth groaned more.

"Gotcha!"

He soon came into the already injured Adrian, as Adrian surprisingly showed up an electric rod. And Adrian's first thing was to take the rod hit to the left eye of Huangshan.

"OUCH!"

It shocked Huangshan a while, but Adrian immediately used a brick from the collapsed wall. As Huangshan became more and more enraged, Adrian threw the brick into the nose of Huangshan from the rod. It caused nosebleed and Huangshan fell, but not before Huangshan could use the right foot to kick the left one of Adrian.

Adrian fell together from it. This point, he started to feel blood pressure from the wound.

"Dang …"

Yi Huangshan, meanwhile, suffered a nosebleed, but overall, it was a light injury. And Yi quickly stood up again, with his hands pulling Adrian out from the storage, hoping to kill him.

Adrian could be quite strong, but he was no match to Yi Huangshan. The wound further escalate the pain inside Adrian.

"AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

With this situation, Adrian knew that, it was just a matter of time if Patricia could not come to help. But Huangshan, having pulled to the main training ground outside the burning outpost, kicked into the left of Adrian's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

Adrian felt the pain. Huangshan didn't wait, he wanted to trigger the wound.

"我告诉过你这次不会赢！" (_I've told you won't win this time!_)

The eyes of blood-thirsty Huangshan even turned greater and greater, with himself didn't let Adrian a single option. He soon grabbed Adrian up, and using the right hand, seized the neck of Adrian. With Adrian stilled crumbling to it, the last thing Adrian still survived, was his will.

…

…

…

…

Patricia was totally surrounded after every attempt to evade capture ended in failure. The helicopter had now being on the scene to her eyes. The extensive use of flares and missiles destroyed even the bunkers of the outpost.

Now, Patricia only had the last position. The last wall in the right side.

"Son of bitch, fucking Chinese army …"

With Adrian being kept by Huangshan, Patricia was the last choice, but with a helicopter, if she ran out, only luck could save her.

The helicopter didn't waste effort, reloaded ammo before made the shot. From this moment, Patricia remembered to her grandmother, a Chinese descendant, who told that, there was always her on Patricia's side. Patricia soon looked to the left, where a star was shining …

"Grandma … please … I have failed you … But I still love you and the family. I have no one … but myself … I have worked to survive, and I want to rebuild it back again."

She thought it was the final words … and she was ready to die.

…

…

The helicopter, being on mark, with its pilots prompted to open fire.

"我们准备好了。" (_We're ready._)

…

…

…

"开火!" (_Open fire!_)

The missile arrived, and with a super speed, it reached the target, and exploded …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Patricia, after that, opened the eyes, and she just watched …

…

…

…

"Huh?"

It was …

…

…

… it was still the same wall, the wall was still there, just near the collapse overall. But the wall remained defiant, and Patricia, having closed her eyes, came back.

In front of her, something had burnt. Burning like a thunder, it had the insigna of the Air Force of the People's Republic of China. This was something to be meaningful about.

…

…

"What?"

The helicopter was shot down!

No one knew who had shot down this helicopter, but the shot down of the PLA helicopter saved Patricia from death penalty. Instead, she was alive, but she had yet to see what's gone and how could the helicopter being destroyed.

But that's it.

She was saved.

…

…

…

Adrian's breathe got rapidly slower and slower as Huangshan was keeping his neck. Huangshan wanted to make Adrian to suffer a final death.

"享受，享受更多，正王集。 你会看到白莲教的力量！" (_Enjoy, enjoy more, Adrian Tseng. You will see the power of the White Lotus Society!_)

The Chinese soldier had suffered, and still suffered. From the Butcher of Kachin, he was now becoming a dying body.

While Yi Huangshan was taking advantage, given his Rambo-like face and a cruel attitude, a man from the back arrived. He was something happening beyond the limit that neither Yi Huangshan or Adrian could recognize. The man, carried with a heavy wooden bat, walked to Huangshan, and rose the wood to him.

…

…

…

"BAANG!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

The man, a black man, hit to the head of Yi Huangshan, which caused Yi Huangshan a significant wound to a point he shouted. The wound loosened his hands out of Adrian's neck, as Adrian's injuries once again got threatened. But this time, Adrian survived.

Huangshan got injured and he had to stand up from the shock attack by Yi Huangshan. The Chinese wild bear soon opened the eyes after the sudden attack, only to see a man …

The black man, an African-born, tall to 1m95, much, much taller than Yi Huangshan. He had come to bang the head of Huangshan and Huangshan was mad to see what's going on. For Yi, he had to mention about the African man standing in front of him.

But like a wild bear, he didn't care. He attacked the African man. But the African man was far from weakened. He got a brief slip, but he was fast to hold the nerve and held on Huangshan. Huangshan was held.

"Huh?"

Huangshan had now seen a new opponent. A giant African black man was holding him and immediately, the African man screwed Huangshan up. He used the hand and it hit to the back of Huangshan.

The African man was also far stronger than Huangshan. Unlike Adrian, the African guy had a larger muscular size than Huangshan and even taller. The African man had no problem on stopping the speed and immediately banged back.

His response was horrendous for Yi Huangshan, but that's not all. The African man later kicked the face of Huangshan, forcing him out. He got hit to an artillery of the PLA.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

In fanatic madness, Huangshan got a knife from his bag and he stood again, and made a shock strike. The African, however, was faster than imagined. He knew the action from Huangshan and got the time on check to stop it.

Eventually, the African sliced to one side while the right hand, a very muscular and powerful hand, held to the neck of Yi Huangshan. With Yi suffering already enough pains from the African man, Huangshan still screamed like a bear, a wolf, a monster. He could never accept that, he was being subjected by an African.

"你他妈的。 你这个肮脏，丑陋，臭黑人，你是哪里人，妓女的儿子？" (_You fuck. You dirty, ugly, stinky negro, where are you from, son of a whore?_)

Yi Huangshan was becoming more fanatic as he was being held by the African. The black man soon made his last words before finishing the game.

"I don't know what are you talking … but you can unite … with Hu Guoyi and Ma Ziyou. I am Emiliano, the dirty negro … for you!"

This time, Emiliano used his hand, smashed the head of Huangshan and wrecked the neck. The strength of the black African was so great that it stopped Yi Huangshan from breathing. But Emiliano didn't stop until …

…

…

… Huangshan could not move anymore.

The Chinese wild bear was no longer sounded again. As such, Adrian, who just escaped from Huangshan's yoke, had to herald the important pressure. He didn't know who is the black man, nor even how could he come there. But the last thing was, Yi Huangshan … had died because of the African.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked, with the skepticism.

"I was sent there … to help you." The African replied with coldness, but he did a gentle thing, carrying an already wounded Adrian up.

"Was it … Kid and Nikov, right?"

"They called me to help you in important needed moments. They have traveled in India, and they are waiting for you in Bangalore." The African cheered them as he urged another person from elsewhere: "Patricia, you should better leave."

Patricia was aware and she departed together. From the burning military outpost, they arrived to the de facto border between India and China.

…

…

…

03:00

Arunachal Pradesh, India

On the Indian side, plenty of troops were assembled.

"Commander, please give us the order."

"Not yet. We'll see what's next!"

As Indian troops and snipers were watching from the burning outpost and the unstable Sino-Indian borderland, the Indian Army suddenly discovered …

…

…

"कप्तान, सीमा पर कई लोग आते हैं। वे सफेद झंडा लहरा रहे हैं!" (_Captain, there are several people coming to the border. They are waving white flag!_)

"Huh?"

The Indian force was surprised to see three people coming into their shore. Three citizens, two men, one woman, were on the run to the border. Since there were nobody following them behind, the Captain, Christopher Thuangjam, asked.

"Who're you? And why are you here?"

From the Chinese side, one of three people shouted.

"We're asylum seekers! We want to be allowed to cross through the border! Please open for us! I beg you!"

The woman voice showed that there was someone. When the General Jamal Mohammed Aqeel watched on the list, he suddenly remembered about the meeting with two robot-cats, who brought with an African and a Chinese who revealed to be a CIA agent.

When he heard about it, he soon responded to the high command and Indian patrol border guards.

"Open the border! They're the people we need! Vikas, open the border, now!"

"Okay!" Vikas soon reported to Captain Thuangjam, and Thuangjam told Bimal, a Gurkha. Bimal immediately opened the border, and no one but Patricia, Emiliano and Adrian together got shelters. Under the heavy snow storm, the fire from the outpost soon erupted into another explosion, as Indian soldiers were prepared for this.

"सीमा खोलो! वे शत्रुतापूर्ण तत्व नहीं हैं!" (_Open the border! They're not hostile elements!_)

This time …

…

…

…

… when the trio crossed from China to India in the snowy Tibetan mountain storm …

…

…

…

… they were officially safe from the moment. Indian troopers, all carried with warm uniform and heavy bunkers, with MG and mortars in charge, rescued three people, one woman, two men, as they left from the trauma in China. At least, none of them was killed, but the damage … it must be very long.

This was the end … of a brutality run … but … for Adrian and Patricia, they had a lot to tell about a story they could not imagine …

…

…

…

…

…


	25. Group 5 (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indian Army has rescued them, and the case has been over. However, for Adrian, it is just the beginning on the quest to find the lost sister. This is shared by Kid and Nikov, who believe on something bigger still being hidden inside the dangerous White Lotus Organization. The fate of Peng family rushing to escape to Japan has been finally revealed. After the case, Kid and Nikov decide to visit the prison of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, where the story of Khatag Safawi unveils in quiet.

Arunachal Pradesh, India

Adrian Tseng, Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia and Patricia Knightley were able to escape from the Chinese territory to enter India. As India and China were at odd after Chinese troops screwed off Indian control of the region, since China continues to refuse Indian administration there, the Indian Government has retaliated.

India is just a close partner, but not a full ally unlike Pakistan for the United States. But recent American-Pakistani tensions have arisen from the fact Pakistan is found harboring terrorist movements freely since Bin Laden's death, Pakistan has started to face a downgrading status. Yet, India remains skeptical if the U.S. truly wants to make India a real partnership, although the new U.S. President has largely displaced the previous failures of the last President.

Adrian, Emiliano and Patricia were provided with medical treatments in Indian side.

"Thank you, General Aqeel."

"It's fine. Glad to help you. Mr. Kid and Nikov had told that we could provide vehicles to put you to a bus, where you would depart to Kolkata."

"Thank you …"

…

…

…

…

…

This time, they were no longer under harassment anymore. They were finally freed and this freedom did follow with many costs of lives. But in the end, nothing prevented them anyway.

…

…

…

The end … of a trip …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

18:00

Kolkata, India

India is known for disorder. And this is unsurprising despite growing tourist numbers, mostly from the markets of Europe, the United States and recently, tourists from East and Southeast Asia.

So, when Kid and Nikov sat down in a local bar, they just felt happy enough to have good coffee. Of course, Kid and Nikov had helped the people to learn how to control their vehicles.

But lots of ricksaws …

"Ricksaw …"

Kid and Nikov had helped Adrian and Patricia back home, while Emiliano was back to them. Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia, who was sent to Arunachal Pradesh to protect the duo, also the man traveled with the Doras and Dianbai.

And they had to breathe so much in a coffee bar near the street of Kolkata.

"(It's over …)"

"However, after making a meeting with Bingliang, I understand that … this organization, is very deceiving and distasteful."

"(So, what are we looking for it?)"

"I don't know … but if we can, we must help Adrian immediately."

"(You've sent the message for him, right?)"

"Yeah."

Kid mentioned to the moment, he left the map and a number of pen painting about location, the role of White Lotus, yaba drug and its political aspiration using the power … it seems like the extension of White Lotus was not fake.

Not fake at all.

"By the way, we have to interrogate Ahmad Al-Salih. We need to have the information about Khatag Safawi, to finally identify Taha Belal Al-Shami."

"(Yeah. But …)" Nikov suddenly remembered to the moment they escorted Adrian to the airport: "(The face of Adrian …)"

…

…

…

_When Kid, Nikov and Emiliano escorted Adrian and Patricia to the airport in Kolkata, a conversation happened._

…

"_Do they have enough resources to save the victims?"_

"_We have to wait. We don't have a choice."_

"_I cannot understand … we could have done it. But which countries are willing to help expose this group and its network? What about the victims of their terror and trafficking? With the recent power the People's Republic of China has, is this going to be forgotten by the money? And how about the Premier? He is also a collaborator in this notorious regime!"_

"_We cannot help without having possible ally. But who can you trust if you choose to be alone against all?"_

"_It's not the matter. I'll go. My sister is among those being trafficked. And there are many victims. Whereabout remains unknown, but I've no choice! Because of her, I have to come to the United States, with my family being held elsewhere to evade capture by the White Lotus, those who terrorized my family and other people. I also lost my position in the PLA."_

"_It's not your fault. But who can you trust, really? It expands even to Africa and Europe. It's not limited. Meanwhile, OBOR is still ongoing. It's … damaging, but what else?"_

"_I'll go, with, or without you."_

…

_The eyes of Adrian Tseng were determined. He didn't want to back down, and from this moment, he left back to Seattle. But it was certainly, he didn't want to stay, for this._

…

…

…

"I'll go, with … or without you!" Kid replied the words, as he slowly saw what's going on: "I think he is determined, even he knows it will be a 50/50 lone survival."

"(But he has a new partner, from now.)" Nikov expressed, also with skepticism: "(However, Patricia Knightley, are you so certain?)"

"She has proven partly her worthiness, so I think we can use. But the longer, her ability and stability, personality, is questionable in the future. If she gets insane, she will be something like a monster."

"(So that she is just keeping herself in check? Can she control herself?)"

"I am afraid of it. She needs someone who can comfort her, and Adrian? I don't know."

"(Okay. So … how about the Uyghur Abdulwahit Kashar?)"

"We have done it. He is allowed to take asylum in Germany."

"(Hu Dianbai, how is he?)"

"He'll have to make a hearing in the Central Intelligence Agency and to the United States Defense Department. Overall, he has become a CIA asset for four years, he knows a lot about the organization himself."

As Kid and Nikov were still drinking coffees in the street of Kolkata, a young Indian boy came to shout: "News report! News report! Please buy, only 5 rupees!"

Kid and Nikov felt that they should not reject, and they bought a newspaper, as well as paying the Indian kid 5 rupees.

Although India is now one of the largest economies in the world with a lot of new skyscrapers and modern buildings as for the result of successful economic projects from the previous Indian Government and "make in India" program, many parts of India are still dumped in poverty. The unequal development of India made the country to suffer the situation like today: the rich becomes powerful and distributing money for friends and followers only; the poor remains impoverished.

But no one denies Indians have a tremendous influence in scientific development. It is worth that, Anthony Concong was not alone, but Kid and Nikov also helped an Indian to rise and now, a senior member of the Central Intelligence Agency. But his identity was kept in secret.

"Strange that Indians are very smart at technologies and somehow they cannot manage their own streets."

"(Sarcasm.)"

When Kid read the newspaper, Nikov and Kid suddenly received the news in The Telegraph. Kid was so shocked and did not imagine it could happen.

"Wait … the Chinese Economic Minister … is dead?"

"(What? Peng Baode?)"

The news of the death of Peng Baode was another surprise, but it explained the depth of brutality being used by the White Lotus. However, his death had yet to be fully understood, nor even said, so many secret inside.

So, how did it go?

…

…

…

#####

Dalian, China

When the Chinese ministers Peng Baode and Peng Daqing came in the taxi with the driver Nagatomo, they thought it was finally that they could escape in peace.

But they were wrong.

The taxi driver Nagatomo was actually also a member of the White Lotus and the organization decided to take the lives of both the father and son in the taxi. The driver was armed with muffler to not let it happened outside the range. As the driver drove more, the road started not reaching the airport as they expected.

When Peng Baode started to suspecting the driver after he seemed not driving them on time, the taxi driver shockingly made his statement toward Baode's complain.

"你应该从未对组织感到失望。 但你失败了。" (_You should have never disappointed the organization. But you failed._)

The driver soon took them into the empty ground after making his words outside the airport, and then, Daqing smelt danger, tried to resist, but he was shot to the head. Later, the driver also shot dead Baode and threw their bodies away. The White Lotus made it like a suicide case.

#####

The Group 5 was completely disintegrated from this moment. And they still did not clear what's going on right now and which could kill the lives of the Peng family.

But with what Kid and Nikov read, they were skeptical and distrustful of what's next for China.

"The Government of China is now under control of a group that wanting to expand a rigid and violent influence and political approach. Trusting the Chinese will be like committing suicide."

"(But cannot ignore dealing, right?)"

"Do we have other option? No."

"(Fuck …)"

"Yeah, just as fuck as it could be."

"(Rogue regime …)"

Kid and Nikov kept reading newspapers while Emiliano Ndongo-Battaglia was standing on guard. Due to the time, they would have very few moments before they departed again tomorrow for the interrogation to the rogue millionaire of Saudi Arabia, now under prison chains.

"I shall miss a lot from the Indians."

"(Me too.)"

"Yeah, and they need to be more discipline."

As Kid and Nikov sat down, they just watched the streets of Kolkata, and the life went on. Alongside the Congolese-Italian Emiliano, they did not like to have more trouble.

…

…

…

…

…

"_I cannot understand … we could have done it. But which countries are willing to help expose this group and its network? What about the victims of their terror and trafficking? With the recent power the People's Republic of China has, is this going to be forgotten by the money?_"

What had gone in the mind on a long run, Adrian and Patricia were about to leave Singapore, again. Fact was simple, there would be two transits, and Singapore was the first, before they would transit again in Narita. Such a long and exhausting trip, but Adrian did not know if he really had resources.

But he would return.

After discovering the massive crime networks of the criminal group itself, Adrian would have to take the time. Since now he became a wanted criminal in China, return meant death.

But he did not know to fear. All of his fear had lost long ago.

…

…

And he would return.

…

…

…

…

…

San Francisco, California, United States

"Alright, Mr. Dianbai Hu, please come in."

Ah yes, Hu Dianbai, the defamed son of Hu Guoyi, whose mother was betrayed, raped and tortured by his father and being denied the chances to inherit, is now an American asset for the CIA. But what's going on later had pushed American lawmakers to make it carefully.

The prosecution and hearing had to be done in secret and by the military court, CIA and the Armed Forces had collaborated this time to provide information and hoped for the support from Dianbai could be helpful. And, before that, he would seek to obtain an American passport, and this would be the last, having already obtained a British passport.

"Dianbai, do you think it is properly good to act recklessly like that? And do you certain that it was done by more than you?"

"They are friends or enemies, we are not clear. But they have helped us to gather information. The White Lotus is truly expanding their own dream of creating a criminal network, and since its head lies within Zhongnanhai, we understand that, it is dangerous enough."

"Fair it way. The White Lotus, what are their activities? Since we have waged war on White Lotus, we need you to act as our right-hand. Do you think … the network must have influenced two Americans, one was a Chinese immigrant, doing the series of attack in Chengdu? After you and your friends did in Suzhou?"

"Wait. It's him!? Impossible …" Dianbai suddenly remembered to a Chinese soldier whom he only met once, in the military base camp during a military drill in Xinjiang. It was probably …

… wait, he was the man who came through. This was the lone moment Dianbai knew him. Hearing about the man being under arrest warrant in China, he suddenly retold about …

…

…

"Dianbai, do you … know him?"

In this moment, a prosecutor asked. They suspected about Dianbai to have some kind of relations with the rogue soldier of the People's Liberation Army, who later came to the United States after being dismissed for unknown reasons as CIA still tried to figure.

Dianbai, standing in front of them, told.

"Yes … but only one moment."

…

…

…

…

…

#####

15:00

Jeddah, Saudi Arabia

After a day in India, Kid and Nikov booked to Saudi Arabia, while Emiliano went back to Italy to meet with his adoptive Italian family. Emiliano's dark haunting past had helped him to be very independence as a child.

When Emiliano returned home to Italy, Kid and Nikov visited a man in prison. Escorted with support from Saudi soldiers, they wanted to do it very quickly.

"You've only 15 minutes, Sirs." A Saudi officer reported.

"Appreciated, Anwar."

Saudi troops soon guarded the prison while Kid and Nikov went to meet the prisoner, Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih. Formerly a millionaire, he was arrested to prison by the Saudi Special Force in Morocco. His obsession with Japanese culture could be still seen, when Kid threw a katana to the ground.

"Katana? Ah, dated back from Toyotomi Hideyoshi's conquest."

"A Kanezumi-made version, being recently constructed. I know you have an interest about Japan. Even your room had an ukiyo-e painting of you. Very well then."

"So, what did you want from me?" Ahmad Mohamad wanted to know about it, he didn't understand why Kid and Nikov had to rush in.

"Do you know … where is Khatag Safawi?" Kid wondered a question. The prison, completely in the desert and lied outside the city's scape, was where a prison being used to imprison important prisoners.

When hearing about Khatag Safawi, Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih got a bit startled, but the name Khatag Safawi haunted him back.

Khatag, a Saudi citizen of Malaysian Cham origin, was granted Saudi citizenship and spoke Arabic fluently. Khatag was less known than Mouhamed Boukhar, the man whom Khatag befriended, but Khatag was furious of richness ambition and this had examined the fact he joined the rank of Ahmad Mohamad.

"I know him … he was one of my two assistants, the other being Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami. I guess … you are investigating him?"

"Then your assistant, like you, assisted a terrorist group that later behind several attack, the most notable one was the attack in Ho Chi Minh City. They all claimed themselves as soldiers of the Islamic State." Kid responded: "With your goal is to unite the group, I feel … sectarianism is something you dislike, right?"

"Oh no. Taha has …" Ahmad Mohamad began to realize something dangerous within.

"What has Taha done? Tell me."

"He has …" Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih soon confessed something, and only just that, Kid and Nikov were openly …

… unbelieving on what's explained.

"Impossible."

"So, do you know Khatag Safawi? He is still working with Taha!"

"Yes … he has returned to Malaysia. But … to warn you, Khatag Safawi is much, much smarter and deceiving … than you imagined."

From the Saudi prison in Jeddah, they heard about the confession of Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, and it would follow with complete destruction if they couldn't be fast. From this moment, they must look onward to the news and from this point, everything changed again.

…

…

…

…

After leaving the prison, the most horrible secret might have been told. But it was not over. Since Taha was very smurky and notorious, Safawi's arrest was the only option. But Concong himself could not examine all.

"Anthony will not examine all of them. He simply just cannot do it only. It's time to seek for our Indian friend to do."

"(You mean?)"

"Yup. Only him can help us."

"(Hopefully.)"

…

…

…

…

…

About the other victims, well …

Wife and daughter of Gao Huangdun, after the death of him, had escaped from China to settle in the United States.

Abdulwahit Kashar and his family took refuge in Germany.

About the Peng family, surprisingly, his wife and other children also escaped to Australia from Japan. But the death of Baode and Daqing had been a reason. Peng Daqing's cousin, Peng Liyuan, started to accuse the Chinese Government for covering the murder, which the Chinese Government refused to comment.

However, for Adrian …

…

…

…

… his sister's whereabout, was still unknown.


	26. Anjing (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov come to Malaysia to find Khatag Safawi, who returns to Malaysia, in order to figure the notorious terrorist figure's ideology and target out Taha, who has been in hiding from the law enforcement. However, their arrival to Malaysia isn't always welcoming.

Malacca, Malaysia

Some guys came to a secret garage outside the city just like they were being informed about something.

"Boss, perlu kita menghapuskan dia?" (_Boss, should we exterminate him?_)

"Biarkan ia. Khatag Safawi adalah rascal berbahaya. Jika kita tidak bersedia, dia akan menyerang kita." (_Leave it. Khatag Safawi is a dangerous rascal. If we are not prepared, he will strike on us._)

Someone really had hostility against Khatag Safawi, and he was a man coming to the mosque, where it held a number of maps, information, propaganda and military attempts. They were aware with what's going on, to be honest.

"Kami akan cuba melihat sama ada Khatag melakukan terhadap kami. Dia terlalu baik. Kita perlu menjebaknya sebelum dia boleh merancang sesuatu." (_We'll try to see if Khatag is doing against us. He is too good. We need to trap him before he can plan for something._)

"Semoga Allah memberkati kita semua." (_May Allah bless us all._)

"Inshallah."

They were prepared for it, and looked on its goal to finally kill the suspect, Khatag Safawi, who was on the hunt of some unknown people. It was unclear how Khatag Safawi led to such grievances among those members and no one could imagine what to be expected … from this rivalry.

…

…

…

…

…

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

This city is very renowned for tourists. Malaysia, a tourist nation, is very famous for foreign people.

In spite of being majority Muslim population, Malaysia is still very famous because Islam in there is more moderate than the rest of other Muslim states. Not even say, 35% Malaysians are not Muslims, they are Chinese, Indians, natives with diverse religious background.

The case of Malaysia was extremely rare for many people. So this was some few exception where women tourists can show up bikini in the beaches, proven that if they don't have locals quarreling against at all.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov arrived to Malaysia and they were aware with what's upcoming to. The Malaysians welcomed everyone into the country, and each years, Malaysia has nearly 32 million tourists. Although far inferior to neighbor Thailand, it is generally unbelievable.

Kid and Nikov sought to find out Khatag Safawi in Malaysia after Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih confessed about him, but the former millionaire had warned the duo. And they still remembered …

…

…

…

"_Be careful, my friends. Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami is a very greedy and always plans ahead somebody. Khatag Safawi maybe his closest aide, but also by far, may not know enough about Taha. Since he quitted the job a year ago, he seems to have planned for something greater and more dangerous. He is projecting something like, the establishment, to the collaboration with a number of groups. He has switched his location, and he is still providing financial supports for unknown organizations abroad. To capture him, you must be faster than Taha every single step."_

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov were reported about the appearance of Khatag Safawi in the capital of Malaysia, but to be honest, they did not know what to do. But both agreed, Khatag Safawi must be taken immediately since he is one of the few sources that could lead to Taha Belal.

"Taxi, bring us there, please!"

Lucky that, English is widely learned in Malaysia and Malaysians are known for being well-educated. They were planning to go to Dartaran Merdeka, the famous square in the capital, for some reasons.

The driver was an Indian Malaysian and he was pretty generous. But seriously, Kid and Nikov did not like the way they use hands to handle their food. But Kid and Nikov could have a moment around when they went there.

…

…

…

"ちょっと路栞、なぜあなたは今回はそんなに幸せではないのですか？ 私たちはマレーシアにいます！ いい加減にして！" (_Hey Shiori, why are you not so happy this time? We're in Malaysia! Come on!_)

"はい …" (_Yes …_)

Two girls were walking on the street, alongside two others. One was small, petite, short hair and blonde, but always full of energy and very popular. The second was a pink-haired lady and a thin, stylish body. Her hair was curly ponytails. The third one was a purple-haired and hair tie, long and pretty enough if she did not tie the hair.

And the four one, the depressed one, was the girl with aqua green eyes, bust long blonde hair and bit curly. It was her who appeared to be on the weaker side, not just her young age but also, lack of confidence. But she didn't want to tell.

As said, the four girls also crossed into the square, where Kid and Nikov also came in with coincidence. Something could be examined about that.

Nah.

…

Kid and Nikov paid money for the taxi driver as they walked again. From this moment, Kid was afraid of problem, and he had to take a hand about the upcoming trouble, by calling a friend.

"Hey … miss me?"

"…"

"Thanks, thank you. Now, I hate to say, but … I need your help now."

"…"

…

…

…

…

…

In Kuala Lumpur, the streets had been overcrowded today due to upcoming national football league match, yeah. But that was only about the national championship's match only. Otherwise, most Malaysians care little about football, so this wasn't significant.

Kid and Nikov stood on and watched the flagpole, where a huge Malaysian flag flied. They just had a feeling that Malaysia loved to make everything big, very, very big.

"I think that Malaysians love making everything big."

"(Like their ways of ruling the old Sultanates?)"

"Kind of. And do you think that Angus MacGyver would have come there to make a good rescue? No."

Kid and Nikov walked on the streets near the Dataran Merdeka, the main square of the city. They wanted to get into the Royal Selangor Club, where they supposed the suspect, Khatag Safawi, was heading to.

Catching Khatag Safawi might be easier than Taha, because Khatag Safawi, while was also a rascal, did not possess the smart and ability like Taha. However, given his dual citizenship, as he was both Malaysian and Saudi citizen, and he didn't participate so much in other unknown activities related to terrorism, they must do it covertly.

Kid and Nikov were experienced for it.

…

…

Meanwhile, some men also prepared weapons.

"Saya mahu Khatag Safawi dibunuh, bila-bila masa yang mungkin!" (_I want Khatag Safawi to be killed, anytime as possible!_)

"Masalahnya, rascal sentiasa melayan kita. Adakah anda pasti ia adalah di mana dia datang?" (_Problem is, the rascal has always trolled us. Are you sure it is where he coming?_)

"Tiada masalah lain. Dia mesti mati." (_No other issue. He must die._)

They were going into the streets as well, and they were looking for it. They wanted Khatag Safawi's head, as much as Kid and Nikov were looking for the Saudi Cham.

Kid and Nikov were going on and on, but they were prevented by the fact red light had shown, meaning that they had to let other vehicles to pass by. But at least, it would not take long.

The duo sought to use cigars, but in Malaysia right now, smoking cigars outside would be fined. And they were not in stupid modes, they cautiously woke up with plans to seize Khatag Safawi.

Overall, they needed to buy hot coffees.

…

"路栞、より良くなるようにしてください！ あなたの顔はとてもひどく見えます。" (_Shiori, try to be better than! Your face looks so awful._)

"メイファンちゃん、ありがとう。 しかし… 私はやるべき仕事があります。" (_Mei Fan-chan, thanks. But ... I just have a job to do._)

The group of four girls crossed to the street earlier than Kid and Nikov, who really did not have time to speak about them. However, Nikov had spot out the girl named Shiori, whose face looked pretty terrible. And of course, Nikov had to urge Kid to watch on the curly yellow-haired petite girl who was so saddened today.

"Hey!"

"(Take a moment, dick!)"

"Alright, alright! I am looking!"

They watched carefully about the girl named Shiori, and of course, they also managed by secretly following her at the later. Since she was escorted with four other friends, it was not hard for them to keep in check point. But the last thing they could do was provocation, something they did not like it.

On Shiori's side, she and her friends were on the route as usual. But Shiori was forced to do something, and perhaps her friends just did not know it to happen.

They sat back and took teas from the bags of each members.

"For Siegfeld!"

The four girls tried to celebrate the day together but the elements of happiness had been shadowed by the unlikely awful appearance of Shiori. And they were trying to work with Shiori, one of them was Mei Fan.

"やちよ、しばらく離れる必要があります。 あなたは全く路栞を支援する上で興味を持っていません。" (_Yachiyo, you need to stay away for a while. You aren't interested on helping Shiori at all._)

"メイファン、ばかげてはいけません。 私は彼女が魂をよみがえらせるのを手伝っています。" (_Mei Fan, don't be ridiculous. I am working to help for her to revive her soul._)

As the girls were trying to encourage for a better solution, Kuala Lumpur was a perfect destination for them.

The matter was always difficult for them. But they were confident. Shiori, who had been under pressure, did not want to evoke fear.

They sat near the Royal Selangor Club and drank teas. As they were happily drinking tea, suddenly, Shiori remembered the time, and she had to look on her bag, where an unknown device was given.

Nobody knew that she had it last night and this had to be done.

…

Kid and Nikov carefully looked into the Royal Selangor Club and checked out if there were many unknown figures. And this was not to waste anyway.

Meanwhile, their eyes were still looking to the girl named Shiori and they were careful on doing the job. However, Shiori suddenly stood up like a machine, causing Kid and Nikov to take a notice.

"(Wait! The girl is moving!)"

"I'm on it."

Kid and Nikov moved on, as they found that, Shiori had to go and to do something into the Royal Selangor Club. There were no guards as well, because she walked to the back, where a man soon arrived. On the same way, her friends cared little, although the girl named Yachiyo felt strange to see Shiori walked to the Royal Selangor Club.

"ミチル、路栞は何をしているの？ そして、なぜ彼女はその建物に来たのですか？" (_Michiru, what is Shiori doing? And why does she come to that building?_)

"おそらく何かのために、しかしそれは重要ではありません。 彼女は小さなビジネスをするようにプレッシャーをかけられていると思います。" (_Perhaps for something, but that's not important. I think she is pressured to do some tiny business._)

They just didn't have any awareness about the reality. Kid and Nikov, meanwhile, were skeptical of Shiori's action, and they kept a distance before doing something. Kid used binoculars and saw Shiori just stood outside, where a man walked out.

This man had a bright face, and a long-red haired with a rock style. They were stunned to know that, but they didn't prefer waiting anyway. As many people were also crossing the park near the Selangor Club, they soon found out the man was …

…

…

…

"_Khatag Safawi really likes rock'n'roll."_

…

…

…

The red, long-haired man, with a rock style, was …

"Wait, do you remember Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih had told to us?"

"(Before we left … he noted that Khatag has a fondness of rock'n'roll.)"

"It must be him. The long-haired, painted in red, with rocking character. Well, we found it."

Kid and Nikov walked into the long-red haired rock'n'roll man who was intending to do something. He had told to Shiori some requirements before trying to depart.

He could speak the language Shiori often uses: Japanese, although he was not fluent by far. Yet, Kid and Nikov, while carefully managed each steps, saw that another person was coming to the position of Khatag Safawi.

An average man, he carried a pistol from the back, and was doing on duty to someone who wanted to exterminate the live of Khatag Safawi. Kid and Nikov took a moment to watch from the movement of their current suspect, Khatag; but as the unknown average man, who had a strange jean, came closer to Khatag, Nikov turned the eyes.

"(Kid! Watch! It seems like we have company.)"

Kid turned to the left. Yeah, the mysterious average man came to the left and had been getting closer to approach Khatag Safawi. As Khatag was making discussion to Shiori, the average man quietly carried out a gun.

By this point, Kid and Nikov smelt the danger.

…

…

…

"Hey!"

Kid pointed his air gun into the man who was holding weapon, and eventually, the average man got startled. He did not have choice except triggering the guns. He took from his jean and opened fire.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

The gun fire awoke entire of a corner of the city and people started to run away, many yelled in scare that she/he could be hit by bullets. Kid and Nikov responded immediately, shot down the man who fired on them.

"Bang!"

Shiori was so scared that she dropped the bag, bowed down and covered her ears in fear. Khatag Safawi got frightened, and eventually ran away. Other gunners also appeared. Realizing this, Kid shouted:

"EVERYBODY OUT! NIKOV, YOU CHASE HIM! I WILL HANDLE THEM!"

Nikov did not talk much and ran immediately. Kid meanwhile took the air gun and shot dead another gunner. But those perpetrators had at least four people, and they just killed two. Kid soon found that two another appeared to be some kind of people wanted to kill Khatag, but the shouting from Kid forced them to change.

Kid had to take cover in the wall of the Selangor Club as the two others had been armed with French guns firing on them. However, Kid was fast to make impact and quickly took down two another. The left one, he shot first from the under by looking from the exit entrance, where Shiori and Khatag did a deal in secret; the right one, he switched side and immediately took down by the same effect.

After the gun fire, Kid rushed out to check as the police arrived to the scene in the direct aftermath. Kid wondered what did the gunners want and he checked on their body. But he felt that, the attackers wanted to target Khatag. His sense as a former police officer had never disappeared, and he knew that.

Meanwhile, the other friends of Shiori: Mei Fan, Michiru and Yachiyo got afraid to see what's coming next, so they also ran away, leaving Shiori to remain. By then, Malaysian police vehicles already assembled on the ground.

…

Nikov chased on the behind to the rock'n'roll red-haired Khatag Safawi, the man whom they started to hear about few months ago, but Khatag was smarter when he sneaked into the tunnel underground and hid it elsewhere. The Russian Nikov climbed down to the tunnel, and it was the city's water pipe underground. Outside the ability of providing fresh water, the pipes also provided electricity.

But Nikov smelt nothing but stink.

"(Yuck …)"

When Nikov tried to look ahead, Khatag had disappeared. Fearing he could face troubles, Nikov climbed up and didn't follow. He did not know the complex of Kuala Lumpur and this was considered a safe choice.

"(He has gone. Dang, this Khatag Safawi is quite smart. Smarter than expected. Although he might not get the same individual level like Taha, he's not to be underestimated.)"

Following it, Nikov returned to Royal Selangor Club.

…

Kid escorted Shiori out, where he had to give her to the police. But with Shiori unable to speak English, Kid used this time to translate. The police also cleared Kid out after discovering the four dead bodies.

Shiori told in Japanese and Kid spoke in English.

"She told that the man, who has a long red-haired one, demanded her to give something. But after giving it, the gun fire occurred and she was so afraid to do something."

"Alright, thank you Sir."

"You're welcome. Do you need to interrogate more?"

"Sure. Because she is dealing with a figure we are on the haunt."

The police officer's answer reckoned Kid, as the cowboy and former sheriff looked back to Shiori, and wondered, how did Khatag Safawi get her to do something? But he could realize, what had gone behind it must be influential on causing the fear for Shiori.

Meanwhile, Nikov returned after failing to capture the Saudi-Malaysian Khatag. Having said, he just called to Dora-the-Kid.

"(Kid!)"

"Oh, Nikov! What's going on? Where's Khatag?"

"(Khatag has escaped. He's faster than I imagined.)"

"Haizz, it's fine. Come in."

The police was doing investigation over the motivation and how did those members try hard to assassinate Khatag Safawi. Then, a police chief arrived, wearing blue suits. He came in with the law enforcement of Malaysia on the back.

"Mr. Kid, the Inspector wants to meet you."

"Oh …" Kid came in, meeting the inspector. His face looked pretty … into it. He was an Asian, perhaps north Asian, hence he looked brighter and whiter. Alongside were glasses on the eyes.

"Hi. My name is Lim Kong Yee, Inspector of the investigation of Kuala Lumpur Department."

"Nice to meet you."

"By the way … interestingly, I heard about you in Iraq and Afghanistan."

"Gladly. But please, it is the old damn past now."

The inspector, Lim Kong Yee, came from the Chinese Malaysian community. He also represented the aides of his.

"And here is Mohammed Abdullah Gaula Sulaifi. Just call him Mohd Gaula, he stands on the left. The right one is Miss Ravi Thanchendran, also response for the investigation."

"Thank you for your arrival, Mr. Gaula and Ms. Ravi." Kid shook hand with both. Mohd Gaula was a Malay man, a fat and a Waluigi-like moustache. The Waluigi moustache made him to be called as "fat Waluigi" at the police department. Opposite to Gaula, Ravi was an Indian Malaysian woman with a tall, thin, model-liked body and a fairly white-skin and long curly black hair. Unlike Gaula, Ravi could speak English better.

"Gaula, adakah anda sering belajar Bahasa Inggeris?" (_Gaula, do you learn English often?_)

But her ruby eyes were pretty cold. Mohd Gaula and Ravi were together studied at the same school from childhood, and they knew each other well.

"Ravi, saya baik-baik saja. Saya boleh bercakap sedikit." (_Ravi, I am fine. I can speak some little._)

"Saya melihat anda berbohong lebih daripada mengatakan kebenaran." (_I saw you lying more than telling the truth._)

Kid and Nikov neither spoke Malaysian, but they were not impressed with personal issues of Ravi and Mohd Gaula.

"Baiklah, letakkan semula masalah itu. Kami ada kerja untuk dilakukan." (_Alright, put the issue back. We have works to do._) Lim ended the conversation by pulling Ravi and Mohd to work. And this started to work out.

Lim told to Kid and Nikov that everything was done, and they could collaborate. This followed with Kid and Nikov together speak to Shiori under supervision of Inspector Lim.

"Are you sure?"

Kid and Nikov were quite skeptical, but they followed.

"あなたの名前は何ですか？" (_What's your name?_)

"私の名前は夢大路栞です。ジークフェルト音楽大学の学生です。" (_My name is Shiori Yumeoji, I am student from Siegfeld Institute of Music._)

"Her name is Shiori Yumeoji, just a student. I think she came to Malaysia for vacation." Kid explained to Inspector Lim.

"So, what caused her there? And why did she do the deliver for Khatag Safawi?" Inspector Lim suspected. Kid then switched to Japanese for the question of the Malaysian inspector.

And Shiori's answer …

"昨日、ある男が私に不思議なバッグを届けるように頼み、開けないように警告し、それが国家秘密だと言った。 彼は私に住所を教えてくれたので、この場所に行きました。" (_Yesterday, a man asked for me to deliver a mysterious bag, warned me to not open and told it is national secret. He gave me address and it let to this location._)

"She told that, Khatag was just the receiver. The deliver was another one, and she was forced to do it under demand of the deliver. A mysterious box was used to do so." Kid explained to inspector Lim, and inspector Lim, much surprised to the answer, soon questioned if there were another collaborator outside Khatag Safawi.

Kid and Nikov agreed to set up what's going on, as her friend Michiru tried to clear about Shiori.

"彼女は去ることを許されますか？ 警察の尋問は非常に長い間行われています。" (_Is she allowed to leave? Police interrogation is doing so long._)

Kid had to confront it: "彼女は元気です。 彼女はこの場合犯罪を犯さず、釈放される。 しかし、彼女は犯罪者に配達する証人です。 疑わしいものがあるかどうかが必要です。" (_She will be fine. She commits no crime in this case, she shall be released. But she is the witness for delivering to a criminal. We will need if there is anything suspicious or not._) Kid knew that, any law enforcement must have done the job of interrogation to the people, even to those innocent ones, if they witness or do something close to the criminals.

In that case, Khatag Safawi had been the criminal.

"By the way, Inspector Lim, why is Khatag Safawi so wanted in Malaysia?"

"Oh … this case is still quite new for you guys?" Inspector Lim wondered: "What's wrong?"

"No. Me and my Russian friend have been looking for Khatag right now. But I just did not know he has something to do in Malaysia."

"Then, you are lucky. He is on the list of underwatch by the Malaysian authorities. We have been watching for him over three years, but he is protected by the fact he worked in Saudi Arabia, he was born in there and has dual Malaysian-Saudi citizenship." Inspector Lim breathed much, like he had yet to solve the case: "To be honest, we need the support from Saudi officials as well."

"Where are the Saudi officials, really?" Kid questioned.

"They have been coming soon." Ins. Lim told: "They also have issue there. Ever since the purge in Saudi Arabia, a number of senior figures have left Saudi Arabia for exile. But the problem of Khatag Safawi is more exceeded, since he had left pretty much very early."

"Hhhmmm …" Kid and Nikov wondered how could it go. They were pretty not aware that Khatag Safawi had been planning for something so long. But why were those men trying to kill Khatag, remained a question.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov needed to discover the bodies.

…

…

…

…

…

Malacca, Malaysia

"Khatag Safawi telah melarikan diri, kerana dua orang Amerika yang gemar mengganggu perniagaan kami." (_Khatag Safawi has escaped, because of two fucking Americans interrupting our business._)

"Oleh itu, dua orang Amerika mengganggu perniagaan kami dan membuat kami terlepas sasaran? Besar, apa-apa lagi?" (_So, two Americans interrupted our business and made us miss the target? Great, anything else?_)

Those men covered their bodies in black, mostly with the militant symbol. Yet, they were mad to see that their chance had missed.

"Lupakan orang-orang Amerika, hakikat bahawa Khatag Safawi masih boleh melarikan diri adalah kanser. Kita mesti membunuhnya kerana berani mencabar kuasa Al-Qaeda." (_Forget those Americans, the fact that Khatag Safawi can still escape is a cancer. We must kill him for daring to challenge the power of Al-Qaeda._)

They were Al-Qaeda militants, but identities remained unknown. They had something to do against Khatag Safawi, mainly due to grievances for some issues. But the interruption by Kid and Nikov had prevented them from making an immediate act against Khatag Safawi.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" (_Where's he now?_)

"Kecerdasan saya memberitahu bahawa dia sedang menuju ke Selangor. Hantar ejen dan dapatkannya secepat mungkin! Rebutkan kepalanya dan bawa kembali ke sini!" (_My intelligence tells that he is heading to Selangor. Send agents and get him as soon as possible! Seize his head and bring it back here!_)

…

…

With Shiori officially released after interrogation, Kid and Nikov soon got the news from Ravi, an official of the Police Department.

"Here we go. The four guys killed there were all Yemeni citizens but lived in Malaysia for ten years. Three of them married Malaysian women. They were Fawaz Al-Kathri, Abdulghanim Gharibi, Ghazi Ahmed Hamdallah and Alaa Al-Shradi. Both of them were just 18-21 years old."

"Radicalisation." Kid and Nikov caught the answer.

"Alright, the attackers who wanted to kill Khatag were all Yemenis, but lived in Malaysia for ten years. Then they can manage to speak Malaysian well. But who can manage them to do that?" Inspector Lim was skeptical.

"We cannot become so risky on accusing who could do it. Besides, they were looking to kill Khatag Safawi, meaning that Khatag must have caused hostility that made him under target of assassination like that." Kid guessed out: "I have seen the first one, Abdulghanim. He was trying to show his fire until I yelled."

"(But you forget this, man.)" Nikov came to Kid, told him: "(You need to see this, I recovered from the pipe underground.)"

"What?" Kid found a paper as he took from the hand of the Russian fellow Dora-nikov. On this point, Kid would have to question about if the criminal, Khatag, had such intention.

When Kid opened up the piece of paper, a word was written there.

"Wait … this is Malaysian! I can't read it."

"What is the paper writing about?" Inspector Lim went on, as Kid became honest to Inspector Lim Kong Yee. The Malaysian inspector wanted to know what was the real motivation behind.

When Lim opened the paper, all the reactions of the inspector turned into a piss off in his soul. He could not believe it, and he felt it was like an insult.

"Apakah perkataan yang dikatakan?" (_What is the word saying?_)

Of course, Inspector Lim didn't hide anyway. He soon showed up to all the police force in Malaysia, and even the anti-terrorism unit of Malaysia was so … stunned.

"What does it mean?" Kid asked.

The word showed up to them, which left by the suspect Khatag Safawi, was …

…

…

…

…

…

"He dares to insult the law enforcement, and his enemies." Inspector Lim's reaction was not different with many, because the word was …

…

…

…

…

…

Anjing!


	27. Anjing (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Malaysian law enforcement gets insulted by Khatag Safawi, the Malaysians want to make total arrest warrant on him. After discovering that Khatag Safawi has planned for the foundation of an alternative Islamic extremist movement, which makes him at odd with both ISIS and Al-Qaeda, now Kid and Nikov will have to find him before Al-Qaeda or ISIS can have the live of Khatag. However, Khatag's determination has made it more complicated.

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

"Anjing?" Kid had yet to understand the meaning of the word, since he did not speak Malaysian. However, Inspector Lim Kong Yee, who took charge of the case, knew what was the meaning of it.

"In Malaysian and Indonesian, 'anjing' means 'dog'. But in extremely scornful version, it is called 'fuck you'." Inspector Lim explained: "This son of a bitch insults everyone who opposes his influence."

"Influence? What did you mean?" Kid asked.

"This fucktard Khatag Safawi has organized the new group of an alternative Islamic extremist movement which called for removal of both Al-Qaeda, ISIS and other governments in Muslim-majority states. It has been active in trash websites and we detect his plan. In there, he calls ISIS and Al-Qaeda as non-Islamic; and other Muslim governments in the world as hypocrites, and that he promised new wave of jihad to cleanse the hostile elements in Islamic world." Ins. Lim explained about Khatag and how his action began.

"He openly has hostility against the governments and other Islamic groups?"

"He doesn't like Al-Qaeda or ISIS, but he advocates an alternative movement, which combined between some kinds of … hypocrisies mixed with Taliban, Al-Qaeda, Islamic State and towards with groups like drug cartels, etc."

"(Sounds like the White Lotus.)" Nikov mentioned about it.

"However, the way Safawi wants is complex. His organization believed that, Shiites can be allowed, proven that they incorporated the idea of Salafism into their ideology."

"So there's a huge difference." Kid realized: "Al-Qaeda advocates Sunnism but not fully excludes the Shiites. ISIS advocates Salafism and anti-Shi'a movement. However, Safawi's ideology is more likely a forced convert. His organization is also Salafist, but instead he believes Shiites can become Salafists by voluntarily, unlike Islamic State."

"This can be the first thing. But we need to understand how far he has gone. Ideology may not be the only thing he is at odd with." Inspector Lim continued: "We cannot be certain what is he doing outside that."

"Even though Safawi is more moderate, he is still a Salafist, and he believes on medievalism. This is something we must find about him." Kid understood that, it was a must. A must because Khatag Safawi was no fool; another, the fear of Khatag using behind a plan to trick over.

"I agree. If he can proceed, we don't know how dangerous he could be."

Khatag Safawi was just a new rising threat among Malaysian officials, but since Khatag covered himself well, he remained largely unknown and the growing terrorist threat had yet to be fully discovered. So, they needed to destroy him from the ground before he could spread.

…

…

…

Shah Alam, Selangor, Malaysia

Khatag Safawi had finally managed to escape and he was on the run to the state. After all, he managed to do so by train.

Selangor is very close to Kuala Lumpur, so escaping here was the first thing Khatag Safawi did. He understood that he was on the hunt of three opposing forces. Secret ISIS and Al-Qaeda networks were running there against his idea of a new Caliphate. Meanwhile, the Malaysian police was also on the track to chase down him too, so Khatag recognized the importance to drive the regional force to fight each other, blaming for what's going on and, a conflict would feed his organization to blossom.

Indeed.

"Hahahahaha, anda berani nak buat saya? Al-Qaeda, kita akan kembali. Apabila polis memburu anda, kami akan muncul." (_Hahahahaha, you dare to mess with me? Al-Qaeda bastards, we will soon return. When the police hunt you down, we will emerge._)

He planned to go and meet with his brotherhood, the sole believer of the dream of great Caliphate. Of course, since he was a Salafist himself, his dream was to expand the Caliphate where he could do it. However, he opposed the way ISIS and Al-Qaeda functions for global caliphate, so he rushed to expand it in another form.

Khatag Safawi had already planned to depart away immediately if they got the time, and he understood this must be done immediately or it would be a risk.

…

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

Kid and Nikov walked out after a short working with Inspector Lim Kong Yee and the Malaysian authorities, before sat in another side of the Royal Selangor Club building, in the aftermath of the shooting leaving four Al-Qaeda members died.

"If Khatag Safawi has a problem with something he wanted, then I would have thought about his tie with Islamic terrorism. However, since he opposes ISIS and Al-Qaeda, he is like something else." Kid expressed concerns because Khatag Safawi had never been under watch list of the CIA or other anti-terrorist groups.

"(Strange, too. It is worth to say about that, especially he was the official financer for the degenerated millionaire Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, but he resigned before Taha's resignation. I'd not prefer anything else, but he is quite a hard nut for us.)"

"What should we do with him?"

"(Do you remember Josip Broz Tito?)"

Nikov's response stunned Kid.

"The former communist leader of Yugoslavia?"

"(Safawi is like the Tito for the Islamic extremists. Tito shared common communist bond with the Soviets and other communist forces. However, he did not like Soviet influence in the country. Joseph Stalin despised Tito, and had sent agents to assassinate him. And?)"

"Stalin failed."

"(When Tito knew that the Soviets planned to kill him, he told to Stalin from a letter …)"

"Stop sending people to kill me! We've already captured five of them, one of them with a bomb and another with a rifle … If you don't stop sending killers, I'll send a very fast working one to Moscow and I certainly won't have to send another."

"(This letter haunted Stalin until his death.)"

Kid suddenly understood Nikov's thinking for the plot.

"If we want to capture Safawi, we cannot let him feel that he is surrounded. The Soviets made mistakes by trying to isolate him, even after Stalin's death. This prompted Tito to seek friends in the West, especially NATO. So while Tito was not favored for his communist ideology, Western nations saw him as a bulwark against Soviet aggression. That's why they preferred Tito more than any communist tyrants until his death at 1980."

"(Exactly. Make him feel that he is safe, he will be unprepared. Overall, he is like a more moderate version of the Salafists, but he is still no better.)"

"We have to sneak on Safawi's base and spied on him, while directing the Malaysian authorities to crack down ISIS and Al-Qaeda networks in the country instead. He'll think he is safe, and then he will start revealing his terrorist empire."

Kid and Nikov shared together this idea, and it must be done by that way. Kid liked that idea.

"I like it, Nikov."

"(Let's tell him, friend.)"

Kid and Nikov immediately came to meet Inspector Lim Kong Yee, who was still talking with other officials to handle the case in their way. But Kid and Nikov showed up determination.

They went to the Selangor Club, where Khatag had taken shelter here and also where Lim was investigating.

"Hey! Hey! Inspector Lim? Where are you?"

"I'm here. What's going on?"

Inspector Lim was still on investigation to figure what's going on over and over, and he was checking the computer. But he believed that, Khatag must have bribed to go there.

"Inspektor, seolah-olah dia telah diberikan untuk pergi ke sana, tetapi dia tidak mempunyai kertas rasmi untuk mengiktiraf kemasukan rasminya. Saya rasa dia telah membeli beberapa orang untuk berbuat demikian." (_Inspector, it seems like he has been granted to go there, but he doesn't have any official papers to recognize his official entry. I think he had bought several people to do that._)

"Kerja yang baik, Fazli. Kita mesti mengetahui perancangan Khatag yang akan datang. Cuba beberapa saudara dekat atau kawan-kawan Khatag, dengan serta-merta." (_Good job, Fazli. We must find out what's Khatag planning upcoming next. Try out some close relatives or friends of Khatag, immediately._)

Kid and Nikov had to take a breath before finally got a question:

"Inspector, what's going on?"

"He has someone who provided him shelter there before he forced Shiori to deliver the unknown."

From this point, Kid and Nikov started to fear that if Khatag were having someone on the Malaysian law enforcement to do so. By this moment, Kid had to pull Inspector Lim in, and examined.

"Hey! Hey! Inspector, come with us, we discuss it alone."

With Kid and Nikov's encouragement, Lim Kong Yee came to their and from a bit of it, Kid spoke out from a wall separating him to the police force.

"What did you mean? Khatag had someone spying on you?" Kid questioned.

"I'm not sure. I have been in the law enforcement for six years and I have always been full of people whom I can trust about. However … Khatag is something else."

"He has inner men inside the police? Anything? Please …"

"No, no, no! I think … well, Malaysian law enforcement is not perfect, but it is not corrupt like many other law enforcements in Southeast Asia."

Kid and Nikov remained skeptical. Although Malaysian law enforcement is considered to be one of Asia's finest, rampant corruption had increased in Malaysia by recent years, a legacy of previous Malaysian government's incompetence. And perhaps, Khatag had prepared for this.

"However, your face shows that Khatag Safawi must have carefully planned long ago. When he projected for the idea of Islamic Caliphate of his, he needed to bribe. And we don't know where is his main base either, because he is not on the list of must-watch terrorists globally, despite he has been radicalizing several people in Malaysia."

"Man, since this is the first case I take responsible for a criminal being on the rampant growth of force and tied with Islamic extremist movements, this is quite harder. I may have fought against ISIS and Al-Qaeda's cells, but we need time to finally weaken his gang."

"This is not helpful, you know?"

"Guys, so … we cannot fight both of them in the same front without collaboration from Thailand, Singapore, the Philippines and Indonesia. The memoir of the attacks in Vietnam has yet to fade when those terrorists with link to Malaysia and other Salafist militants have made us to put a possible crackdown."

Kid and Nikov were put into a hard situation, but they had a very little option. Nikov pushed Kid to pass out the plan. Because of the situation, the plan had to be held for only people who knew about it.

"Inspector Lim … I have a plan. But can you do it?"

"Yeah … I'll." Inspector Lim, with his bright eyes, was the lone person Kid and Nikov could trust. They whispered to the ear, and only allowed him to do so, while they would spend time to go through … and watch the base of Khatag Safawi.

After listening to the plan, the Inspector was a bit nervous: "Could it?"

"50/50. But worth to try." Kid admitted: "When Safawi could have his allies, we still follow them from the back."

The Malaysian Inspector was skeptical of the outcome, but in order to obtain anything they could, he had no other option.

It must be done.

…

…

…

…

Lim Kong Yee returned to the base, where he spoke to his men about the upcoming duty.

"Baiklah, tuan-tuan dan puan-puan. Kami mempunyai pekerjaan kami hari ini." (_Alright, ladies and gentlemen. __We have our jobs today._)

Kid and Nikov could not be happier. But still, they had to trust on it, right?

…

…

…

20:00

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

Kid and Nikov had taken a bit absurd when they looked on Malaysian anti-terrorist operation.

"Wow, they're very professional. But some needs diet."

Kid and Nikov did not participate. They watched from somewhere to avoid being detected.

They were in Wangsa Maju District, the farthest district of Malaysia's capital east. The Inspector had been directing the raids against several ISIS cells there.

"I think they can do it well. Let's get the hell out of here and find where is Khatag Safawi."

"(Agree.)"

Kid and Nikov soon departed away and they were not wasting time. As the last trains of the day were about to roll, they needed to reach Shah Alam, where Khatag had escaped. In there, they would continue to hunt the members affiliated to the Safawi's Caliphate movement.

…

…

…

…

"Alaa Ramzi Sufi, sila tunjukkan dan serahkan kepada polis dan penguatkuasaan undang-undang negara!" (_Alaa Ramzi Sufi, please show up and surrender to the police and the national law enforcement!_)

After surrounding a small house which was thought to be the home of ISIS recruiter Alaa Ramzi Sufi, the Malaysian police found that they rejected the claim. So, Inspector Lim ordered the attack.

Malaysian police force and its special force, the UTK, or Special Unit Force, stroke to the house. Three suspects, including Alaa, opened fire but were all shot to death. No casualties on the police side as they collected a number of information from the house of Alaa.

When fellow subordinate Ravi collected a file, she discovered something very dark inside it.

"Inspektor Lim, saya ada ini. Adakah anda perlu menganalisis dengan segera?" (_Inspector Lim, I have this. Do you need to analyze immediately?_)

…

…

…

21:15

With Kid and Nikov finally boarded on time, the Malaysian train kept rolling to the city of Shah Alam. Both still had a lot of thing to mention on, how, and why did Khatag Safawi defy both ISIS and Al-Qaeda for his own Caliphate empire.

Because even when they could see the Tito's face, he was still a notorious Salafist. Once worked for Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih, he frequently participated on jihadist activities, but he maintained a pretty low profile. On this time, he allied with Mouhamed Boukhar, but unlike Boukhar, he did not come to Vietnam to direct the attack, raising question if he were doing something.

But Khatag's low profile had covered him well.

And now, he was planning for something bigger in Malaysia. They needed to know if this Tito-style guy wanted something.

They needed to be prepared against it.

…

…

…

Malacca, Malaysia

"Khatag Safawi, anda mahu huru-hara dengan kami?" (_Khatag Safawi, you want to mess with us?_)

The leader of the Al-Qaeda cell in Malaysia felt the pressure after Malaysian police cracked down a group of ISIS cell recruiters, but he was more pissed off when he received message from Khatag. Although his group had yet to be touched, he understood that, Khatag Safawi had done something that pissed off the Al-Qaeda leader.

"Polis Malaysia telah memulakan satu siri tindakan keras terhadap sel-sel Negeri Islam di seluruh Kuala Lumpur. Mereka mencari kepada kami jika mereka menentang saingan kami. Kita mesti berusaha menghapuskan Khatag Safawi, dia tidak melarikan diri sejauh ini." (_Malaysian police has started a series of crackdown on Islamic State's cells across Kuala Lumpur. They are looking to us if they crack down our rival. We must seek to eliminate Khatag Safawi, he has not escaped so far._)

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, hubungi Fahredin untuk saya. Dia akan menyelesaikan hidup Khatag!" (_Okay then. Well, call Fahredin for me. He will solve the live of Khatag!_)

Those Al-Qaeda cell, hid in secret elsewhere in Malacca, urged Al-Qaeda members to prepare on the hunt. He feared that the Malaysian authorities could hunt them aftermath, and killing Khatag became a must for him.

…

"Anda berani mengatakan 'anjing'. Tunggu sahaja!" (_You dare to say me 'dog'. Just wait for it!_)

…

22:00

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

Malaysian authorities started to collect information after their assault on ISIS cell outside the centre city. As they were watching on the list, Mohd Gaula started to feel strange.

"Kami membincangkan asas Negara Islam. Selepas itu, adakah anda fikir ia akan memberi kuasa kepada geng Khatag Safawi?" (_We skirmished the base of Islamic State. __After that, do you think it would empower the gang of Khatag Safawi?_)

"Hanya lakukan seperti yang dikatakan Inspektor." (_Just do it like what the Inspector said._)

"Haizzz …"

Mohd Gaula and Ravi had to collect the information like any other, but when Mohd looked on the profile being locked there on the computer, they had no word to speak anymore.

Mohd was shocked to see that …

"Impossible …"

…

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov arrived to Shah Alam after six hours. They chose late train like this because it was needed to make a surprising strike.

"To get such a dangerous criminal, I think we must contact with …"

"(The Indian guy in CIA isn't it?)"

"Yeah. It's time."

…

…

…

Virginia, United States

Inside the room, as the testimony of Dianbai Hu was being looked carefully to confirm about his activities in China, the man who checked on the computer was an Indian man. Dark-skinned, he was a native of Kerala and spoke mainly Malayalam, but also Tamil sometimes.

His phone suddenly rang and he had to open up and respond to it.

"Hello?"

"Hhhhmmm … miss me?" Kid called from Malaysia.

"Oh hi! Kid! What are you doing here in Malaysia?"

"Some shitty things only. Rajatna, are you fine?"

"I am fine. And we are doing a lot of great jobs in the CIA."

"Cool. Now, can you help me something?"

"Yes?"

"Rajatna, there is a criminal under watch of Malaysian law enforcement, but has yet to be globally watched. His name is Khatag Safawi."

"Khatag Safawi? Well … I neither heard it before."

"He is an Islamic extremist and terrorist. However, his profile remains obsolete and still unknown for many. If you can have possible profiles, then we can trust you to provide for us so."

"I'll try."

Rajatna, full name Rajatna Vijayarathne, is a CIA operator and software engineer of the White House and other government's departments. However, he is also working for a private contractor linked to the military abroad, which they recruited former soldiers of not just the U.S. but also across the world. Coming from Kerala, his family moved to the U.S. where he was born.

"Bingo!" Rajatna responded from the call.

"Cool, what's that?"

"Well, he's also on the CIA watch list, but he is not significant. The only thing we know is, he was one of the founders of Champa Shariah Jamaat, a Daesh-affiliated terrorist organization, alongside already deceased Mouhamed Boukhar. But he didn't play any role there."

"I know. Anything else related to him?"

"Since he didn't play any role, the CIA considers him notorious, but yet to become a potential threat. His activities as part of Islamic extremist network are also little, recorded that he played very few role there and most of them are totally insignificant."

"CIA doesn't watch on him since?"

"They still, but … it is just, he is not relevant, so they're dropping the case."

"Damn it. You should prepare to persuade the CIA to go back to Khatag's case now. He is planning for an alternative Daesh."

"Really? But without evidence, we cannot help."

"Just help me detect him, okay?"

"Okay."

…

The call made Kid and Nikov so disappointed. The CIA had been watching, but they were not satisfied with what's happening on and on and on.

"(What's wrong?)"

"CIA is also watching him, but since he is not considered a potential threat, they are dropping the case."

This would be extremely affecting for them, because Khatag Safawi had been under a must-watch of Malaysian authorities now. If the case got dropped, Malaysia would lose a significant backup from the U.S. and it would be only meant helping for Khatag Safawi to be freely exporting his agenda abroad. With the ideology "even Shiites could become martyrs", he could connect with terrorists backed by Iran, not just Salafists only. And this was not a promising wish.

"(Then, we must be hurry.)"

"Yeah, I agree."

…

…

…

Far away now, Khatag Safawi had been watching from the reports. This was the last TV new in Malaysia.

The news that Malaysian police raided a base of ISIS showed that Khatag was quite happy for it.

"Hahahaha …"

He just looked on it. His smile was full like a stinky junk wanting to be a hero and its greatness of power. He was still on his thirst, but he felt he would become powerful in the future.

And he was eager to manage it on his way.

"Bunuh, cari, semuanya mudah bagiku. Saya sedang membina empayar, dan anda tidak dapat menghentikannya." (_Kill, find, it is all so easy for me. I am building an empire, and you can't stop it._)

He just watched on the clock, and waited for it to come. He was pretty happy.

"Tik, tok, tik, tok …"

As the time went, Khatag Safawi soon quoted about the poem of Kosta Khetagurov, whom his surname, part of it, influenced to the name of Khatag. Kosta Khetagurov was a renowned Ossetian-Russian poet who criticized Tsarist Russian government in 19th century and a humanist.

"To the truths radiance

Boldly go treading.

Cowards and lay-abouts,

Clear off, no meddling!"

The love his late mother gave to the Ossetian poet led to the name "Khatag", due to spelling in Malay is different than in Russian or Ossetian.

And he still carried this love, even due to his different living style, he had his own marking way.

That's it.

"Tik, tok, tik, tok …"

And just that night, everything kept moving on …


	28. Anjing (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov plan to distract Khatag Safawi by waging wars on his rival factions while slowly disbands Safawi's dream to create his own Islamic Caliphate from inside. However, Al-Qaeda does not like being targeted next and has provoked an attack to create conflicts between two sides. This has confused the anti-terrorist operation by the Malaysian Government. Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov's reinforcement later appears.

09:30

Negeri Sembilan, Malaysia

Kid and Nikov were still on the run, after hearing that Khatag Safawi had secretly departed away two hours ago to Negeri Sembilan. Again, Kid and Nikov looked on the state with a strange feeling, because Negeri Sembilan seems to be less developed than other states of Malaysia.

Negeri Sembilan, even so, is still wonderful for them to sense over.

…

…

They were asked by locals to buy stuff, but Kid and Nikov rejected the offer all. Kid wondered what would be the upcoming plan of the Malaysian Government in order to eradicate terrorism in the country.

"I feel Malaysia, due to being moderate, it is quite not known for being hotbed of terrorism. However, due to increasing terrorist cells, Malaysia has witnessed the surge of its terrorist-trained fighters."

"(Have to blame the previous Malaysian Government. They're bothering about possession instead of internal turmoil.)"

"Bang it!"

Kid and Nikov were more afraid to speak over the people around, but their feelings became mixed up between. They prepared to create some stamina for the upcoming chase.

Khatag Safawi didn't escape too far, so they knew it was something to do, then it must be done. Khatag, … it must be done immediately.

…

…

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

Meanwhile, Inspector Lim Kong Yee kept doing a series of crackdowns on the capital. ISIS fighters had been repeatedly fallen into arrests although it was not rare to see resistance against Malaysian law enforcement by those fanatic fighters.

At least, 33 people were arrested. And in the building base, Lim Kong Yee received ongoing report from his subordinate, Ravi.

"Sekurang-kurangnya 33 militan ISIS ditangkap. Tujuh telah dihapuskan. Tetapi bagaimanakah ia dapat membantu menuju Khatag Safawi?" (_At least 33 ISIS militants are arrested. Seven were eliminated. But how could it help leading to Khatag Safawi?_)

"Masalahnya ialah, Khatag telah terbukti menjadi rascal sebenar. Dia telah banyak kali mengalihkan waran tangkap dari kami dan memusnahkan bukti-bukti ketika kita perlu melancarkan gengnya." (_The problem is, Khatag has proven to be a real rascal. He has many times evaded arrest warrants from us and destroyed evidences when we need to crack down his gang._) Inspector Lim told: "Sekiranya kita ingin memikatnya, kita perlu memastikannya." (_If we want to lure him out, we need to keep it._)

Miss Ravi left the room, but Inspector still remained skeptical. He didn't know who could be trusted, as Khatag had used to bribe several officials to let him safe passages, and also his low profile on the terrorist watching list. Malaysia, meanwhile, is still being hurt over the investigation of previous corruption of the former government.

Police force of Malaysia is described as professional. But could it be done to arrest Khatag?

He looked on the declassified emails from those ISIS cells, and one of them had written about Khatag Safawi. This time, Inspector wondered how could it be like, so he didn't talk much.

But what he saw was so surprising. And it took him to take a while before he could understand. And perhaps, a bit of time.

…

…

…

Malacca, Malaysia

"Saya fikir kita perlu bersedia untuk menyerang di wilayahnya. Kemudian kita akan memperlihatkan pengikutnya sebagai pelajaran." (_I think we should prepare to strike on his territory. Then we will show his followers a lesson._)

Those Al-Qaeda fighters were secretly working. They knew that Khatag Safawi had violated their own power so long, abusing its own dynasty, and there was no longer needed to be patience. They wanted to humiliate Khatag Safawi because their territory and its expansion had been greatly undermined by the group of Khatag's followers.

They told those suicide fighters to prepare for themselves. Almost every suicide fighters covered their faces, wearing in black, were well-armed. Their grievance against Khatag Safawi ran pretty high in their stomach.

"Anak anjing jalang, tunggu saja." (_Son of a bitch, just wait._)

…

Negeri Sembilan, Malaysia

Kid and Nikov walked on and on across Negeri Sembilan until they found a warehouse where it was thought to be the home base of Khatag Safawi's men.

They could not waste a lot. They opened it, but it was mostly empty.

"Hhmmmm …"

The empty warehouse lied near a greeny streets in somewhere at Negeri Sembilan. Of course, it was owned by a local farmer, who often sells durians for visitors and guests, but the warehouse might have been served for some others.

The warehouse in here lied in a village called Bijak, a small village mostly for selling durians and fishing industry. Malaysian villagers, mostly of ethnic Malays, often do that work frequently.

For Kid and Nikov, their visit to the village was unexpected, but it had to be. Also, they were doing it illegally.

"Fuck. The warehouse doesn't have many to say."

"(Yeah. Except it is being gathered by locals for personal working, then it is simply, nothing to offer.)"

The warehouse was just like it had never been touched. It was just full of working stuffs like wires, nets. Outside, nothing else had been recorded really.

However, both two noticed a paper being tied in a feet of the table standing in the wall opposing the gate. When Kid and Nikov grabbed a paper on the ground, then Kid and Nikov had a moment to see.

"Huh … that again."

The word, written with the same ink, once again was "anjing". For the Malaysians, this is a mock, so Kid and Nikov felt that the person sought to mock somebody else.

"(It seems like this man has a tradition of love fucking wives? Or something? He likes this word like a cancer.)"

"Drug-addicted is more correct."

Kid and Nikov didn't understand much about the strange message. However, while they were investigating inside, someone came to the warehouse from outside.

…

…

…

…

"Hey!"

Kid and Nikov got startled to turn back. A woman's voice, she wore a white burqa, meaning that she was a muslim woman. Considering that she was from a muslim family, Kid and Nikov expected that she was posing no threat to them. However, the duo remained cautious.

The woman felt strange about them, immediately caught up for a talk.

"What're you doing here, weird guys?"

"Nothing. We wander there only." Kid politely explained.

"Well … this is my grandfather's warehouse. At least … used to be."

Kid and Nikov were talking to a girl with the eyes looking to vast paddy field. Staying in such a peaceful village of Bijak, Kid and Nikov didn't think that Khatag Safawi had come there. And the girl's explanation made it more to be skeptical.

"Used to be?" Kid still not got it.

"Ah yeah. The warehouse was where my grandfather put his own products. He was a farmer, but sometimes he did fish business. He sold fishes and very popular for being friendly." The girl confessed.

"So … what happened?"

"Well, he died a week ago. Police said he was suddenly found dead after drinking water, and the cyanide was found in the water which he drank. However, what followed later was, he might have been just pranked or, in depression. But I did not understand, because my grandfather was always a cheerful … and happy person."

From this point, Kid and Nikov remembered to the paper they discovered from the table of the empty warehouse. Then, Kid told to the girl standing to them some sad truth.

"I think … your grandfather must have messed with someone letting to his death."

"Huh? You mean … he was murdered?" She reacted with surprise.

"Because I guessed, your grandfather had denied someone from entering his warehouse, and he had been killed in response." Kid mentioned: "I found a strange paper in the table of your warehouse. By a way, it seems to be, this paper explains all."

She could not believe what Kid told to her, but when Kid gave her the paper, she truly found that, Kid must have told the reality. And this must be an impact on the girl.

"Dang! Now I understand what you mean."

The girl felt that they were trustworthy, and also, Kid's sheriff jersey made her to conclude that, Kid was a policeman.

"Alright. Sirs, please come in."

Kid and Nikov understood what did she want to show. They hurried to reach the home of the girl, where they would look for a moment.

…

…

…

Pedas, Negeri Sembilan, Malaysia

Also in the same state, Al-Qaeda fighters were gathering in large number but in a secret warehouse. They listened the order from upper leader to deal with it.

After all, they spotted out that Khatag Safawi was gathering his loyalists also around Pedas. The best way was to kill Khatag, as they received order.

"Baiklah, anak anjing itu ada di sini. Mari kita bergerak." (_Alright, that son of a bitch is here. Let's move._)

The Al-Qaeda militants were planning to kill Safawi because they got pissed off by the disrespect of his. They knew that Safawi's ideology would bring more and more hostility because Safawi was not afraid of using Shi'a militants, something a Salafist and Sunni-oriented Al-Qaeda group do not like.

The leader of the Al-Qaeda militants remained unknown to distract from Khatag Safawi's men. According from Al-Qaeda, they found that Safawi wanted to declare the foundation of a new militant group opposing both Al-Qaeda and ISIS. For Al-Qaeda, ISIS is already a pissed off organization they despised. Now, another militant group opposing them was already too much for Al-Qaeda.

…

In another building, Khatag Safawi had gathered his group he called as "brethren". Being born from a Cham Malaysian mom and a Saudi dad, he spoke both Malay and Arabic. And he was using the latter to interpret his words to his followers.

"نحن هنا ، بعلم الجهاد نفسه ، نعلن الأساس لحركتنا الإسلامية الجديدة ، التي ستسعى إلى تطهير الإسلام. نحن نسميها ، حركة الخلافة للإسلام ، أو مجرد خلافة الإسلام! سوف يكون مذهبنا صارمًا تحت إشراف محمد بن عبد الوهاب والسلفية ؛ لكن أي شخص ، حتى الشيعة ، يستطيع الانضمام ، يثبت أنهم طهرتهم الأيديولوجية السلفية." (_We're here, with our same jihad flag, we declare the foundation of our new Islamic movement, which will seek to purify Islam. We call it, the Caliphate Movement for Islam, or just simply, Khilafat al-Islam! Our doctrine will be strictly under the tutor of Muhammad ibn Abd al-Wahhab and Salafism; but anyone, even the Shiites, can join, prove that they are purified by the Salafist ideology._)

Inside was the black flag standard of Islamic state, as well as the world "God is the greatest" in Arabic, with the symbol of two swords touching each other to emphasize the idea of Islamic brotherhood under Salafist doctrine. And to prove it, Khatag Safawi represented a man.

"هذا هو حسين المطريزي ، إيراني وشيعي. لكنه أيضًا مؤمن بالسلفية ، لأنه يرى أن السلفية هي التصحيح الوحيد للإسلام وأن الشيعة قد أصبحت فاسدة في ظل النظام الإيراني. إنه يعتقد أنه من خلال دمج السلفية في المذهب الشيعي ، قد يكون من الأفضل لنا السعي إلى المجد النهائي وجنة." (_This is Hossein Motarezi, an Iranian and a Shi'a himself. But he is also a believer of Salafism, since he sees Salafism as the lone correction of Islam and that Shiism has become corrupted under the Iranian regime. He believes, by incorporating Salafism to Shiism, it can be better for us to seek the final glory and Jannah._)

By this point, he had issued the foundation of Khilafat al-Islam, or Caliphate of Islam, a new terrorist movement inspired by Salafism. But because he sought to corporate non-Salafists, including Shiites, if they showed supports to Salafism as well, this had played a big role on the hostile rivalry between Khatag Safawi and ISIS/Al-Qaeda branches.

Khatag wasn't young anymore but surely he was far from stupidity. He had just celebrated his birthday a week ago.

And this was the last thing to explain.

"الآن ، دعنا نقول معي! دعنا نحمد الله العظيم والرحيم!" (_Now, let's tell with me! Let's praise to God, the mighty and merciful!_)

"Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!"

His men yelled "God is the greatest" several times to prove their loyalty and faith to God. Because of Khatag, the distance had been reduced between Shi'a terrorism and Sunni jihadism, of course, when it served for a purpose only: Salafism.

Al-Qaeda terrorists started to place bombs outside the gate of the warehouse, and waited for action. They hoped the detonation would cause Khatag's militants to take action against them, in which Khatag would show up and they could kill him immediately. The death of Khatag, for Al-Qaeda, benefited for everyone.

"هل يستحق القيام بذلك؟" (_Is it worth to do it?_)

"افعل ذلك. سوف ندمرهم ويموت الشرير الصفوي في نفس الوقت." (_Just do it. We will destroy them and the faggot Safawi shall also die on the same time._)

Many of these voices were much Egyptian and Sudanese accent of Arabic version. And they were preparing to do it as soon as possible. Al-Qaeda fighters in Malaysia were more than monolithic Malays, but also Iraqis, Yemenis, Egyptians, Sudanese, Indonesians, Somalis, Moroccans, Afghans, Syrians and Pakistanis. And other nationalities as well.

Of course, Khatag was also far from monolithic force. He also had recruited people even from Azerbaijan, Kosovo, Sub-Sahara and Albania. Among all, he always trusted the Circassian guards, because they were seen as some of the most elite jihadist force, largely due to their past as part of anti-Russian resistance.

Unsurprisingly, the Circassians smelt something fishy. One of them reported to Khatag. Khatag carefully responded to them and told to evacuate.

"حسنا ، يتم اجتماعنا. الوقت لوضع الأسلحة." (_Alright, our meeting is done. Time to put weaponry._)

…

Kid and Nikov investigated the home of the girl, who revealed herself as Mariam.

"Do you think about anything else?"

"Just wait." Kid and Nikov still walked inside the house. A typical Malaysian wooden house for local villagers, it was just one floor, and separated rooms by rooms only. It is designed to prevent flood since Malaysia is a country with equatorial weather, and rains are frequent in the country.

Kid and Nikov looked on the window of the kitchen, where it showed the photo of Mariam and her grandfather, Mustafee, who died in mysterious circumstance and was buried a week ago.

"Cyanide. I am so surprised." Kid told.

"(Wait, Kid, come to the window!)" Nikov urged Kid, pointing to the only window of the kitchen. The window was near to the cooker.

What Nikov wanted to show was clear. He pointed into the window that someone had tried to break it before, with a number of wood cuts.

"(Wood cuts. See it happened?)"

"Something tells me that, these fucktards have crossed the window by cutting the key there."

"(More probably, the hanger of window. The window's woodcuts could not be seen by normal eyes, something police failed to investigate out.)"

"Alright, this old man hanged the window by hanger to close the door? Such a silly, because the door is just one sided, opened to the left. He should have bought a key."

"(But the actions and his movement showed that the fugitive knew about the locals there. Since her grandfather Mustafee was also a local, he must have been targeted.)"

The issue was finally raised partly because the murderer was a local, but it meant there were a lot of loyalists of Khatag Safawi. Since Khatag was less known than Mouhamed Boukhar, they saw something evil but smart on his mind. And to remind, Ahmad Mohamad Al-Salih said Khatag was less smart than Taha, but if he could be even like that, than, how smart was Taha Belal Abdallah Al-Shami?

"This son of a bitch is quite smart. He has used the old man's warehouse and turning it into the building compound where he trained and established a network of jihadism."

"(Forget about it. We will see what to expect from him. Al-Qaeda is also on the hunt, ISIS is also despising him. We have to know that, what would happen if ISIS or Al-Qaeda kills him first, because he is still, a dangerous figure. He had ties with them in the past, financed them before he separated from them.)"

"Then … I think …" Kid slowly captured from his eyes: "These faggots are very, very sneaky, tricky, and distasteful. They can avoid by not becoming center of everything, instead they separated to become their own. As the whole world is eyeing on ISIS and Al-Qaeda, his new terrorist organization can become a new development. Perhaps, higher level of terrorism."

"(If they were there already, then, I could not know what's coming next.)"

Both Kid and Nikov were similar in wary, so Kid rushed to ask Mariam, the high school girl from behind. Although quite a bit rude, but Kid's rushing proved to be fruitful.

"Mariam, do you know your grandfather did have business with someone nearby before he died?"

"Oh …" Mariam, when she was told about her grandfather, she held a great emotion. Thus, when she heard about Kid's question of possible people holding business with her grandpa, she reluctantly explained: "I … I think he did."

"How?"

"Four months ago, a group of men, including Mr. Ridwan, who's also a villager there, and he told that … he wanted to do business with new friends. Many of them seemed not look so comfortable, but he still did. First, my grandfather allowed them to work in his warehouse, but when they frequently arrived to the warehouse, he suspected them to do something. So when he complained to Mr. Ridwan, Mr. Ridwan just tried to persuade, so he didn't approve anymore."

"That's it!" Kid understood: "Do you know where is the house of Mr. Ridwan?"

"He is separating to our house at least by 10 another." Mariam answered, but she seemed to find out what Kid and Nikov were doing.

"Fuck!" Kid and Nikov decided to run away from Mariam and her late grandfather's house, as the high school girl looked into them.

"Oh no … they forget to bid goodbye again."

…

With Kid and Nikov were on the running to this house, suddenly, they heard a new explosion from outside the village.

"Boom!"

The village was not far away from the explosion, so people could briefly hear it. Kid and Nikov stopped as they heard the explosion.

"(Wait, what the …)"

"You mean …" Kid and Nikov were neither familiar with the streets in this village in Malaysia, don't say just Negeri Sembilan. They needed to figure it out the explosion.

…

Outside the base of the new Khilafat al-Islam movement, the gate was completely rotten and several unlucky people were killed. However, Al-Qaeda members soon discovered that, Khatag Safawi had escaped.

"ابن العاهرة! لقد هرب! العثور على هذا الوغد! تجد!" (_Son of a bitch! He has escaped! Find this rascal! Find!_)

But Al-Qaeda fighters did not have to wait so long. Immediately, Khatag's men, armed with weapons, waged attacks on Al-Qaeda fighters. Gun fires occurred and plenty of people escaped in fear.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Armed with both AK-47, to some other junk weapons from Europe, the United States and Russia, fighting occurred. The gun exchanges caused Al-Qaeda and Khilafat's militants to face-by-face because of lack of possible shelters.

Many of them were fighting like how street gangs caused fighting. They did not carry any sense but internal pride and ideological fanaticism. Both were totally adherents to Salafism, but different interprets leading to such clashes. And they accused each other as infidels.

"نحن نبحث عنك يا خطاط!" (_We're looking for you, Khatag!_)

"أيها الأوغاد الأغبياء ، خونة الإسلام ، هل تجرؤ على التحدث إلى الخليفة المقدس؟" (_You stupid bastards, traitors of Islam, you dare to speak to the holy Caliph?_)

Gun exchanges continued and there was no sign of calming down. Either dead or victory became something pressured them to kill a lot, even when it was local people who had no issue with them.

Clashing and violence had come to height. No sign of stop firing, the battle between two Islamic terrorist groups continued. Many fell in the ground with so many bloody scenes with a lot of frightening memoirs. This battle between two Salafist movements had wrecked the whole town near the village of Bijak.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

…

As Kid and Nikov headed to the small town, they were rocked by so many people hiding and running in scare. The local police had to call for reinforcement due to being outnumbered, as both groups were hostile to the law enforcement of Malaysia.

Kid discovered a Khilafat fighter, and pulled the trigger by shooting down one of them. As the gun fires intensified, Kid and Nikov hid in some parts of the town to cover out.

"Motherfucker."

"(We should prepare and take them down, before allowing them to escape.)"

"Better wait a while. When they got weakened, we could break through."

Kid and Nikov watched on as the center got hit by gun shooting between jihadists of two Salafist organizations. This continued to play an instrumental part on the ongoing violence between two. By then, the fighting had started to go to end when the shooting evolved to an end.

No more to say, Kid and Nikov decided to take them down.

"Get them."

Kid and Nikov put up their guns and opened fires on many other jihadists of both the Khilafat al-Islam and Al-Qaeda. Kid and Nikov showed up their ruthless methods, shot to the heads and bodies of many of them, even to those might die. They only allowed very few to alive.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

As Kid and Nikov kept shooting on and on and on, those fighters got startled to see that Kid and Nikov were behind them. They could not manage to resolve, and the gun fires from outsiders had led to the disintegration. Khatag's men sought to depart away and even Al-Qaeda fighters left in fear of arrival of police reinforcement.

It was too late for them.

After firing for nearly 30 minutes, the deaths of so many people in the ground, mostly Al-Qaeda and Khilafat fighters, had caused to the collapse of so many houses, and this was extremely devastating for the people around here. Moreover, the shooting and looting by jihadists had weakened so many parts of the town. Shops and other business institutions were ruined.

Police arrived in the same town aftermath. The law enforcement suffered no injury, since many police officers had managed to respond and to wait for the time.

"Thanks …" Kid breathed when the police finally reached ground, as both two sat together again. A police officer, and local Inspector there, Khatiq Atwi bin Atwi, arrived on time, previously was on check when the shooting occurred.

He ordered his men to find any possible terrorist survivors there. Kid and Nikov soon took opportunity and arrested several of few survivors. This shooting contributed a lot of casualties with many locals also killed as well. On the other side, a lot of terrorists were captured, at least 12 of them.

Yet, Khatag Safawi escaped again.

"(Khatag Safawi is gone.)"

"Yeah. That's why we cannot ignore this rascal. At least, he didn't know we are following him."

When the police started searching about the compound, the white-painted and already abandoned compound, the police started searching for several other jihadist fighters. However, the flag disappeared, and the remaining was nothing else except for being abandoned and little provoked. Outside the gate exploded, nothing else … except a giant word was displayed.

That's … again.

…

…

…

Malacca, Malaysia

"هذا الشاذ يحب وضع الشتائم ، أليس كذلك؟" (_That faggot loves putting insults, right?_)

They just watched the new as Malaysian news covered about the word "anjing" again. They were yet to understand who could put this insult challenging to the authorities of Malaysia.

But for those Al-Qaeda leaders living in secret in Malacca, they were not stranger.

"عاهرة الابن ، فقط تذكر ، سنقتل ، سنقطع جسمك ونطعم الكلاب!" (_Whore son, just remember, we will kill, we will slice your body and feed for dogs!_)

This reflected heavy angers against Khatag Safawi among Al-Qaeda fighters and leaders. They were not respected, and they wanted to make something.

"لقد حان الوقت للتعامل مع الشرطة." (_It's time we should deal with the police._)

…

…

…

…

…

As Kid and Nikov were briefly speaking to local authorities of what had happened in already destroyed town, they had to guarantee a bit, but eventually, Malaysian police trusted them.

"Thank you Mr. Khatiq bin Atwi for your investigation."

"No problem. Anyway, please … I think we have some annoying people around there. Not safe currently."

"Really?" Kid asked: "How corrupt is the Malaysian Government now?"

"Actually, Malaysia is quite better, but due to rampant corruption by previous regime, terrorists have used it to expand the networks. We're now struggling to clean the mess, not just saying that Malaysia is a Muslim nation, despite it is moderate."

Local police Inspector of Pedas, Khatiq Atwi bin Atwi, was a Malaysian national himself, but he did not like what's going on in Malaysia. He held firm accusation on Saudi Arabia and Qatar for spreading Wahhabism, which is another name for Salafism. Kid and Nikov understood that, but they didn't have much time to voice about.

Quick enough, Kid told Inspector Khatiq.

"How many people you arrested? And nationalities?"

"Ah … 12 survivors. Six members of Al-Qaeda, six from another group. They fought each other over different interprets of Salafism."

"Do you identify it?"

"The leader of this Al-Qaeda's attack is a Tunisian, which is among the arrest, Moncer Zarouabi. While main attackers were Malaysian nationals, other nationalities were found too."

"Good. How is Moncer?"

"Fine. He is quite big mouth anyway."

As Kid and Nikov were talking, suddenly, a jeep arrived to the war scene. After all, they were not natives anyway, and having been on the trip.

This couple was a strange one, but they were full of energy. And both Kid and Nikov could notice the roar of the jeep.

"Who the hell is that?"

Kid and Nikov were quick to take their heads back.

A jeep, perhaps a WWII-era jeep, used by the United States during its Pacific campaign against Japan, was driven by one. A man, muscular, smoking cigar and pretty strong, white and handsome with brown hair, short, wearing black jean and three-hole white shirt; the girl sitting in the same front seats was also pretty strong and muscular, but she was not fond of cigar and also short, brown haired, yet tended to be a little … ecchi. The girl carried sunglasses there, also wore three-hole but yellow one and yellow jean.

"Hey, Kiddo!"

Kid and Nikov immediately recognized. So, Kid was …

…

…

…

…

"Wow. Do you know who you are?" Kid wondered.

"I know." The man told: "But I came here, because I guess you have problem, right?"

The man and the woman both knew this was a scene of fighting, but they had nothing to be afraid of.

Kid and Nikov, aware with them, had to address out their names …

"You are still as always … Andrew and Amrita, right?"

"So, who do you want to kill?" The man, Andrew, asked.

"Andrew McFlanagan, and sister Amrita, you are lucky to have targets."

…

…

…

…

…


	29. Anjing (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malaysian authorities become wary due to increasing enmity between Al-Qaeda and the new terrorist organization, the Khilafat al-Islam because it can damage the tourist industry in Malaysia and spread radicalism across the country. Subsequently, the Malaysian government orders the crackdown on both of them, giving Kid and Nikov a surprising advantage. Al-Qaeda leaders flee to East Malaysia however after being informed with hope to escape to the Philippines. Meanwhile, Khatag Safawi seeks to escape to Thailand. Kid and Nikov have to capture Khatag with help from the McFlanagan couple while Inspector Lim has to seek special support to destroy the Al-Qaeda cell. But their hope to finally seize Khatag is damaged after corrupt police was found to have provided shelter and gateway for Khatag. Because of it, Khatag finally manages to escape.

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

The shocking clash between Al-Qaeda and the Khilafat militants in Negeri Sembilan had been very affecting. Although Pedas is just a lone city town and little interested for tourists, this attack culminated the wary among Malaysian officials. This resulted with punitive measures being persuaded in Malaysian parliament.

…

…

"Serangan di Negeri Sembilan membuktikan bahawa, terdapat banyak orang yang tidak dapat mengasimilasi masyarakat Malaysia. Saya akan segera memerintahkan tindakan tegas terhadap kumpulan pengganas, termasuk Negara Islam dan Al-Qaeda!" (_The attack in Negeri Sembilan has proven that, there are many people who cannot assimilate into Malaysian society. I will soon order complete crackdown on the terrorist groups, including Islamic State and Al-Qaeda!_)

…

…

Malaysia TV, both state-owned and private-owned, joined issue against terrorism. This had been seen as something on the change.

…

Inspector Lim Kong Yee, who was driving a private car used for the police law enforcement of Malaysia in Kuala Lumpur, called to Kid and Nikov in Negeri Sembilan using specific phone.

"Well done, Sirs. You did not predict this coming, right?"

"Neither did you. We're all underprepared." Kid admitted while in Negeri Sembilan.

"However, lucky for you, this time, we have total force. Malaysian Government has issued backup and you can freely watch those terrorists of Khatag Safawi. I have reported about him to the Federal level."

"Dang … sometimes, luck came out with a surprise." Kid shut the phone as they finally got a brief discussion.

The McFlanagan couple was a couple of two person, the brother, elder Andrew McFlanagan, and his sister Amrita McFlanagan. They were of distant Bangladeshi origin due to a Bangladeshi woman from Chittagong at 19th century's Bengal, but they were now almost looking not so different from any white-skinned people from Europe. Their Scottish blood still larger, indeed.

They were former British soldiers together in Afghanistan. Now, they ran a private military contractor but sometimes spent vacations abroad. Their company was named Bengal, in honor to their ancestors.

"The McFlanagans!" Kid soon cherished their relations, and Andrew also hugged after it.

"My friend, my friend." Andrew laughed: "I have seen the scene before. Nothing to be wary about."

"I wish I have that optimistic culture like you." Kid suggested for himself like that, face still showed deeply concerning.

"Oh, c'mon! If you truly don't have, you won't chase so much like that." Amrita, Andrew's sister and also a manager of the company, laughed as well: "You can butcher them too."

"Yes, yes, yes, Afghanistanian madam." Kid admitted, but with a sadistic face.

"Hah! Try to be happier, man." Andrew stated well, as he was looking with Amrita. Other police officers investigating the damages caused by militants of Al-Qaeda and Khilafat.

They spoke in Malaysian, and they were lucky enough to share several good words and good mods together, overall, they could be happy on cruising the base. But such human casualties must not be repeated again, and the police force would have to explain a lot for their late arrival, it cost 15 minutes to end the fight.

Kid and Nikov, having worked with Chief Khatiq Atwi bin Atwi, had issued a thank you bid, and provided a nice goodbye to him. They just tried not to become moronic anyway.

Their meaning was little but a private meeting with Andrew and Amrita, those who were unrelated to the shooting.

"Andrew, you should have come earlier."

"So, the man you wanted me to search is Khatag Safawi, right?" Andrew responded.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Kid was skeptical, but Andrew's information was useful.

"Yeah. I know him. He is a kind of pseudo-teaching cleric. Coming back from Saudi Arabia, he used to visit and called for the arrival of more Muslims for some reasons. He spread in Arabic, none of us can speak or read it."

"Where did he spread the Salafist institutions?"

"Let me remember, … he did it in Malacca and Sabah. During my visit to Sabah, my Chinese Malaysian pal told that a cleric often arrived and spread his teaching from Saudi Arabia. This cleric was known as Safawi only." Andrew addressed: "Thing seems to have changed rapidly."

"You know what? This fag has been radicalizing the people in Malaysia, mostly among Malaysian muslims." Kid pointed on the problem: "He has been wooing his followers to attack not just the opposition forces, but also attacking against Malaysian law enforcement."

"Dang!" Amrita felt serious: "This must be it."

Amrita proved to be more cautious than her strong but quite silly brother. She found the possibility that Khatag Safawi, a former aide of Saudi millionaire, to become Islamic cleric spreading Salafism. But his Salafist movement was not similar like any other Salafist movements.

"I found that he had begun a process of radicalization since this moment. Due to the generous treatment of his, he had turned many loyalists to follow him, creating not just a cult, but also large group."

Amrita's explanation, throughout computer, shocked Kid, Nikov and Andrew. But that was not over.

"And to do this … he had bribed officials in Malaysia to do so. The bribery … I had seen him approached police in police departments in Sabah to finalize it."

Kid and Nikov, for a long time, suspected corruption inside police force of Malaysia. Amrita's claim finally cleared it.

The police force of Malaysia … was corrupt. Corruption by previous government had led to numerous social issues in one of the most developed and modernized societies in the world. Corruption arose among Malaysian officials, leading to the increase of Islamic militancy in Malaysia as well.

Kid soon told to Nikov and Andrew, both were also stunned by how Amrita discovered Khatag Safawi.

"I have long suspected the Malaysian police was corrupt. Now it is clear, they cannot be trusted wholeheartedly."

"So, what can we handle them now?" Andrew was a little anxious when he found that Safawi could have bribed police.

"Problem has started to rise when I first worked with Malaysian police in Kuala Lumpur. Although Inspector Lim Kong Yee was extremely normal when talking with me, I could sense that he had something unhappy inside." Kid explained: "Dang."

"So who can you trust in Malaysia, really?" Andrew became wary as well, when it was reported that Malaysian police could have been spying for Khatag.

"We'll see about that." Kid became extremely cautious.

This time, Kid, Nikov, Amrita and Andrew knew that there was no way the police of Malaysia could be trusted. Professionalism might be the biggest development of Malaysia, but morality was no longer at the best shape.

The government of Malaysia was still bearing to handle the corruption. Kid, Nikov, Andrew and Amrita had to face what would have to come next, and they understood, it had no other choice.

…

…

…

Malacca, Malaysia

After all, those Al-Qaeda members were trying to escape from there. Like its hiding traditions, they planned it carefully.

"Adakah anda telah membeli polis?" (_Have you bought the police?_)

"Ya. Mereka telah memberikan bukti palsu sekarang. Lokasi kami tidak lama lagi akan berubah. Tiada siapa yang akan mengetahui tentang kewujudan kita di sana." (_Yes. They have provided fake evidence now. Our location will soon be changed. No one will know about our existence there._)

Al-Qaeda cell in Malaysia had planned for an escape immediately. However, they didn't forget their original plan.

"Khatag Safawi, anda tidak akan terlepas panjang." (_Khatag Safawi, you won't escape long._)

Al-Qaeda fighters knew that they'd be soon targeted, so the best option was to flee to less-populous and little developed East Malaysia to save themselves and to increase their foothold. They connected with agents from the states of Perak and Kedah to do assassination.

…

…

…

Perak, Malaysia

Khatag had sneaked well to outside and had been still underwatch. But he proved to be extremely head strong enough against anyone.

After the attack, Khatag realized, the best option was to escape to Thailand. He was still on the run away from being arrested by the Malaysian authorities, and going to Thailand would provide him a quite bit safer ground. Since Thailand doesn't give a damn about those crossing border due to relaxing immigration system, and also due to lack of border control, it was easier to do so.

"Khalifah, anda akan memilih pergi ke Thailand? Adakah agak sedikit berisiko?" (_Caliph, you'll choose to go to Thailand? Is it a bit risky enough?_)

"Thailand lebih mengalu-alukan daripada Malaysia. Sistem imigresen tidak ketat seperti Malaysia. Selain itu, terdapat lebih ramai pelancong yang datang ke Thailand daripada Malaysia." (_Thailand is more welcoming than Malaysia. The immigration system is not strict like Malaysia. Moreover, there are more tourists coming to Thailand than Malaysia._)

"Adakah terdapat sebab lain di sebalik keputusan anda?" (_Is there any other reason behind your decision?_)

"Saya sedang membina rangkaian besar-besaran. Dasar Pergerakan Khalifah hanyalah permulaan. Thailand mempunyai minoriti besar iman Muslim, kita boleh mengambil mereka." (_I am building a massive network. The foundation of the Caliphate Movement is just the beginning. Thailand has a large minority of Muslim faith, we can recruit them._)

"Ah!" Those men were carrying by special vehicle and they were separated by force to distract from being followed by Al-Qaeda's followers, who were determined to kill him after the failed plot.

After crossing to the border to Kedah, another state in Malaysia, a policeman walked out and checked if they had any problem. This man walked to the Chevrolet Tavera 7 seater, a green one, which was hosting Khatag Safawi. The policeman, with sunglasses, immediately demanded.

"Hei, idiot! Buka tetingkap." (_Hey, idiots! Open the window._)

Some of these men felt insulted, but Khatag ordered them to stay calm. Khatag's behavior put his minions to be quiet as the police officer checked on their profiles.

Due to the attack caused by Al-Qaeda and Khilafat fighters, Malaysian Government had issued border barriers in every part of Malaysia's states to prevent terrorist from going far away. Khatag Safawi was aware with it, and he remained cautious.

"Adakah terdapat masalah, Tuan Polis?" (_Is there any problem, Mr. Policeman?_)

The policeman, after checked on, ordered them to go. Khatag laughed big on the car as his men departed away from the state of Perak to Kedah. Escaping to Thailand was their final goal.

…

…

…

Malacca, Malaysia

In a private plane, Al-Qaeda's ring leaders received phone call.

"Tepat sekali! Saya melihat dia dan orang-orangnya berada di Kedah." (_Spot on! I saw him and his men are in Kedah._)

"Anak lelaki jalang ini ingin melarikan diri ke Thailand. Hantar pembunuh kepada mereka, dia tidak boleh pergi jauh seperti itu!" (_This son of a bitch wants to escape to Thailand. Send assassins to them, he cannot go by far like that!_)

They could not bear more and more angers on time. Their patience was slowly running out and they had to kill Khatag as soon as possible.

They needed him to die, only that they could take care on other hostile elements. This private white jet, used for billionaires, had been used for this purpose.

…

…

…

Kid, Nikov, Andrew and Amrita were taking plane to Kedah, having thanked Rajatna for tracking Khatag out.

"Mother fuck … he is escaping to Thailand!"

"Thailand? What the hell does he want from the country?" Andrew asked: "Do you think it is permanent?"

"No. He is not staying permanently. But I am afraid there are also his supporters in Thailand too." Kid expressed to the McFlanagans.

"Well then, I would like to seize his live." Amrita showed her determination: "Time to butcher."

"Yeah … we are heading there." Kid and Nikov were on their track to go into the city, and with the flight being closer, it took only an hour to fly from Negeri Sembilan to Kedah, and because of this closeness, they would have a faster trip.

Their goal was unchanged.

…

…

…

As Khatag Safawi rested in the car with his men, they drove into a small hotel, where it hosted tourists around. The small hotel was largely unnoticed anyway, except it was built by the Indians of Malaysia.

Running far like that for over a day, it must have some little credits.

The hotel "Vishnu" was that hotel where Khatag Safawi and his men would take a rest. This was also where his friend Amal, who he first befriended in Malaysia, working alongside Vikesh, owner of the hotel.

Amal welcomed them coming to his hotel, having stood outside and received earlier call from Khatag.

"Khatag! Gembira awak ada di sini! Di manakah anda?" (_Khatag! Glad you are here! Where have you been?_)

"Amal, senang melihat awak juga." (_Amal, glad to see you, too._)

The two guys hugged to each other and Amal wondered how did Khatag come here, because right now, it was still quite early. Khatag dismissed the "early" fact, and told to Amal to prepare some room, he would stay for a night before leaving it again.

Amal had yet to fully recognize, but seeing how Khatag brought many men on his arms, it showed that something necessary must have taken Khatag there.

Amal had no other reason to oppose after all.

…

…

…

Kedah, Malaysia

Kid, Nikov, Amrita and Andrew were aware that Khatag had quietly switched his sim card to avoid capture. Now, they needed to know where was his location.

"He had gone out of radar. He had switched his sim card." Amrita responded, hand with a computer.

"So where was that dog last located about?" Kid wanted to pull the anger, since Khatag's "anjing" moment was so insulting for him.

"We will know. However, if we need the police, we should have taken task from trusted people." Kid examined: "Nothing is better to see his face captured by us."

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov called taxi, as Amrita and Andrew enrolled as well. Over the road, well, Kid and Nikov had to rely on Amrita and Andrew, since the duo had lived in Malaysia longer than them.

Not just saying, Andrew McFlanagan could speak Malaysian, albeit he was not very fluent like his sister. He had to understand some words from his sister, but anyway, it was being done well.

The taxi agreed to drive them to the set up hotel and ready to depart if there were anything dangerous, they could assist each other.

…

In a nearby police department, the police officer who received the call soon told to his men about a man, taken photo from the department's camera control. Then, the policeman gave order and they departed immediately. It was like everything had been carefully planned between several police officials of the state, in accordance to kill Khatag Safawi.

They were also getting on time and made up to bring them there.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov still searched around after arrived to the hotel. They had to find out what would have to be the upcoming next. Khatag had replaced the SIM card, and the only option was to track from other sources.

Amrita, who was still watching around from a local hotel, a small and cheap Lionel Hotel, the owner had an admiration to Lionel Messi and also where they took a rest, watching on the TV.

"Still don't understand how could Khatag Safawi become a new dangerous terrorist. I just wonder."

"Forget it. The matter was, if he escaped to Thailand, then we would not know where is he. He is like a rat, dang." Kid took his cigarette and smoked it, just like he could not bear how.

"Relax. We will see him soon. I am watching as well." Andrew tried to comfort: "We can, and we shall."

"Then?" Kid asked: "How? How would you know if there were no corrupt police in Malaysia?"

"Be positive." Andrew smiled.

"Huh, you have so much energy don't you?"

Kid and Nikov were disappointed to see the reaction from Andrew McFlanagan. To be honest, even though they were now in Alor Setar, the capital of Kedah, the feeling of trustworthy did not come well together. Police corruption, which the current Malaysian Government was fighting to cleanse the mess of the past, still appeared there.

…

Kid and Nikov had their reasons to complain.

While Malaysia is famous for tourists, the previous government had downed many people due to corruption and money laundering. Terrorism arose due to being fed from it, as good men were omitted out from law enforcement and social network programs. ISIS and Al-Qaeda were benefited from it.

More thing Kid and Nikov complained about would be the structures. Although having some of the easiest and most accessible structure systems in the world, corruption by the former Prime Minister had made it abused and helped terrorists to expand.

But nothing could be even sadder, when the Lionel Hotel was very close to the Vishnu Hotel, the hotel where the suspect was held.

…

23:50

A police car arrived to the Vishnu Hotel, and it was supposed to be someone looking for it.

They were police officers. However, they didn't report to the official authorities. They knew someone was in there.

"Khatag Safawi ada di sana. Saya fikir kita perlu menukarkannya dan lelaki-lelakinya." (_Khatag Safawi is there. I think we should screw him and his men up._)

Khatag Safawi!

Those police officers, mainly in uniform, were actually corrupt police officers receiving money from someone. They planned to kill him and buried it in secret, faking it as a suicide scene.

Those police officers, on a hand, entered into the hotel from the back. The hotel, lied in Pokok Sena, was also where Khatag Safawi was there and hired room to rest. They were looking to assassinate against Khatag Safawi, and their weapons were kept on bag.

They had been waiting for it, and they sought to go to the room where a man pointed out about his residence: a room near the window and lied in the second floor if they were aware with.

They thought it would be the residence of Khatag Safawi, and were very confident about handling Khatag a death penalty.

"Beliau memberitahu kami di sini. Sekarang, selamat tinggal kepada dunia, pelacur anak lelaki." (_He told us you are here. Now, say goodbye to the world, whore son._)

The room Khatag hired was the 109 one. The duo corrupt policemen wanted to surprise the notorious terrorist of Khilafat Movement. And …

…

…

…

"Apa yang berlaku …" (_What the fuck …_)

For something, the duo corrupt policemen got something and later, it became …

…

…

…

…

…

"SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

06:00

Kedah, Malaysia

As Kid and Nikov just woke up from the sleep, suddenly, police vehicles had arrived to the neighboring Potok Sena.

With both four people, Kid, Nikov and the McFlanagan couple Andrew and Amrita were totally stunned, they soon went out to see why. More and more police vehicles drove into a ground nearby forced both four people to get out and to see if this were real.

"What's going on?"

They just did not get enough fact, but when they arrived out, they headed to the Vishnu. From this point, something shocked them.

…

Kid, Nikov, Amrita and Andrew came within to witness, only to see a shocking scene.

The police carried out two bodies out, with both had been covered and police had been investigating over what' ever if there were something happening before.

And the first thing was …

"Hey."

Kid grabbed a police officer, who was looking on the hotel.

"Who is responsible for the case?"

"Ah … Mr. Tarandra. He is over there." The police officer pointed out to a man, dark-skinned and pretty tall. Kid soon asked the local chief there, V.K. Tarandra, an Indian Malaysian and responsible for the investigation over it.

V.K. Tarandra, the man with dark-skinned and bald, but old, had been quite surprised to see Kid and Nikov there. He knew none of them, so their interest over it was something putting them around.

"Alright. What did you want, strangers?"

His voice sound annoying and pretty much less friendly.

"What's going on, this time?" Kid questioned.

"A man died there … no, two men. Two police officers were found dead in this hotel, and the hotel is run by my son!" The Sheriff there responded.

"Wow, your … son?"

"Yes. But I did not understand why were two police officers coming there. They were not in charge of this hour, nor even having any problem overall."

Kid and Nikov were stunned. If the police officers came here despite having no reason in order, then what had motivated them? Kid and Nikov were a bit conflicted when it came to the situation outline in the country.

"Alright, they … did not have time there, so … who killed them?" Andrew also grew skepticism over.

"I take the credits to someone who had sent money there to them." V.K. Tarandra examined, showing them a plenty of ringgit, the official currency of Malaysia. From this moment, both four people were out of words, they felt insulted.

"At least … 400. Who paid them?"

"I am not clear. But …" Tarandra didn't want to tell, but he perhaps had guessed out. Kid and Nikov had no other words to say, too.

"They're corrupt police, perhaps paid to hunt down …" Kid and Nikov soon risked inside, stunned the Sheriff and Inspector Tarandra, who told them to not get in but they did not listen. Andrew and Amrita had to take on the situation to see why.

They climbed up to the room 109, where it was reported to be when the two police officers got murdered. Their necks suffered cut which killed them permanently, and as with themselves moved on to see how it passed beyond. Kid started to feel that …

And Nikov also found out …

…

…

…

When they headed to the room, a giant white wall was painted with a Malaysian word. And this word once again, came to haunt them …

…

…

…

…

…

"(Fuck …)"

The word was "anjing". The man who could do it, must be none outside Khatag Safawi, the cold-blooded killer and founder of the Khilafat al-Islam, an opposing force to Al-Qaeda and ISIS, and vocal supporters of global jihadist network. Nothing to describe the word, Kid and Nikov found that …

"Nikov, he had disappeared at night. This fag is very fast. Even if we have time, we cannot pass beyond to Thailand because he has already penetrated into deep of Thai territory."

"(To understand, man, he is not as smart as Taha. But if he is like that, then how can we track out Taha Belal Abdallah?)"

"We cannot hope. Only luck will bring him to resurface. He is very cautious. And he must have someone who was inside to provide him safe road. It was …"

"(Police corruption. Malaysia is still having a lot of job to do so. Let's go out of here before we could get more humiliation.)"

"This son of a bitch switched SIM card, secretly escaped at night, moved to Thai border and has now been safe in Thailand. Thai authorities are known for interest on anti-terrorism but with a figure that has never been recognized even by CIA or other private intelligence companies, it will be very hard."

"(To track him down, perhaps … we have to be faster. We have underestimated Khatag. It must not be repeated again.)"

"It could have been done earlier had not so much corrupt police officers in Malaysian law enforcement. When Lim expressed, I guessed he had tried to warn us to be careful when working with current Malaysian police. They had provided that faggot shelters, and provided way. It could have to be seen that even Al-Qaeda could bribe police to assassinate him, showing the complicated nature of it.

Kid checked his teeth, and he found that, with the blood and how the money was found, Kid and Nikov had to seek for a special call to the Inspector, Lim Kong Yee, who was in duty.

"Lim, what's going on, man?"

"What happened? I just have a great success in Malacca, arresting a network of Al-Qaeda cell. The Al-Qaeda leadership fleeing to East Malaysia was also been decapitated too."

"Wow … how lucky. In there, Khatag had escaped. This fag is smarter than I imagined." Kid pulled out the anger like he could not accept it.

"He has gone? Oh no …"

"You should have told me that corrupt police are permanent in Malaysia, you know? Because you are reluctant, we have missed the chance! What's wrong with Malaysia now, huh?"

"I'm sorry, sorry. I … I just try to not overthink of anything."

"Don't say sorry. If you told us earlier that corrupt police are found there, we could have planned our time to arrest Khatag Safawi. Now, he has gone to Thailand, I dunno where would he go next. Would he go to Myanmar, or Africa? Your choice, man. Take the prize of arresting Al-Qaeda, but don't talk with me unless you submit your honesty to someone else!"

Kid shut his phone and with Nikov, they were depressed. They came to Malaysia with full of energy, but came out empty-handed. They felt they were lied, tricked and triggered.

After that, Kid told to Nikov: "Let's get out of here. We will not bother going back there for a while. Only by then, he will resurface."

"(Agree.)"

The reality was, if the money could be given to those deceased police officers, it proved that police corruption were a norm in Malaysia since previous governments. They disdained what's going on, and soon, they departed from Malaysia … empty.

…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

The story was terrible.

Yeah, it was one of the least wanted story Kid and Nikov telling, and this was not preferred anyway.

Inspector Lim Kong Yee, who had to keep the story of corrupt police hidden, believing it could help protecting the national fame, had submitted resignation as Inspector and Chief of Kuala Lumpur Police District, accused it for rampant corruption in one of the world's most popular tourist countries.

Following his resignation, Malaysian Government decided to make a complete purge on the law enforcement, the first real act against corruption which had cost the Malaysian law enforcement for years. This had also prompted resignations of a number of police officers and a number of other got arrested.

The Al-Qaeda cell leader, the Bosnian-born Rahid Abdelašević, son of a Bosniak jihadist and a Malaysian woman, was arrested on trying to escape to East Malaysia. He had confessed that a large number of police officers and other high-ranking officials were also under their bribery, but just didn't believe that the Khilafat movement also did the same too. From this point, the anger ran high and public protests against corruption erupted in Malaysia.

The case was like humiliation. Kid and Nikov were unprepared because they didn't believe it to come through. And they knew, without Khatag, they could not arrest or find out Taha. They bid goodbye in disappointment to the McFlanagan family.

Just that, that's all …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

_A month later_

Kid and Nikov went into the live in somewhere, and they were quite noted about the people from their list they recovered. But Khatag was not captured nor dead.

They just looked on, and waited … and waited …

"(Kid, how long … are we there?)"

"Long enough … if this is better. We're in Hungary, man."

"(Kind of.)"

Kid and Nikov had decided that, to not involve elsewhere, they just tried to take their look on. However, when they searched about a name, suddenly, their interest … turned.

"Hey, Nikov. I guess … we have to do it now."

"(What?)"

In a terrible building located somewhere in Hungary, Kid and Nikov wondered if this could influence something. From this point, the duo developed something news.

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's move."


	30. Ambassador (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been humiliated in Malaysia, Kid and Nikov stayed in Hungary for over a month before surprisingly appear in Poland. There, they have to face a new threat of Russian intelligence network spying on NATO activities.

Gdynia, Poland

The duo, Kid and Nikov, arrived to Poland, and the national flag of Poland has been something impressive for them.

Gdynia is Poland's largest port in the country, and a part of Polish nation. Quite going further to the Commonwealth era, the port was some of the few ports in the country, and often had ship exchanges as well as good deliveries. But when Poland was torn apart by Russia, Prussia and Austria, Gdynia was made to the Prussians. Prussia became Germany in 1870. However, it was only after 1919, Gdynia emerged to become a major city, previously only acted as a small seaport.

German citizens in Poland had long been developing anti-Polish sentiment and had supported the Russians against the Poles. This was seen during Polish-Soviet War. To avoid similar problem, the Poles built the port with Sejm (Polish Parliament) support, and expanded the city as well. From this moment, Gdynia had one of the largest seaports in Europe in the Interwar period.

At World War II however, the Nazis, alongside the Soviets, invaded Poland. The Germans changed the city's name and expelled, gassed Poles. After 1945, the city fell to the Soviets, who became another oppressor on Polish nation.

A general strike occurred in 1970 to protest the declining condition of Polish economy and oppression by the communists, which caused the death of a Polish shipbuilding worker, 18-year old Zbigniew Godlewski. The Poles fictionalized his name as Janek Wiśniewski and honored him as hero in their own ballad, but with a fictional name to avoid communists from capturing.

After the communist regime fell, the Poles regained their nation. His story was expressed and is still being done since. Gdynia, in a way, is still a young city, despite historical impact.

…

…

…

Yeah, Kid and Nikov, after humiliation in Malaysia, had chosen to stay in Hungary for a month waiting the new report. But as Kid and Nikov received a new figure on the List which was very close to them, they came here.

Now, standing in the memorial of Zbigniew Godlewski, Kid just wondered.

"To be frank, I do not speak Polish, even when Russian and Polish are both Slavic languages."

"(Russian and Polish are Slavic, but they are not similar in branch. Polish is more Western and Catholic-influenced, the country also has Latin Romance language as influence. In contrast, Russian is Orthodoxy-based with more influence from Bulgarian Old Church Slavonic, and a bit Turkic-based one, due to frequent Russian contacts with Turkic world.)"

"And French/German/Italian loanwords in Russian, too."

Kid and Nikov walked on the street of Gdynia with their own impression over Poland and Polish culture. A friendly and warm-hugged people, but Poles are always proud of history.

Their arrival to Poland's Gdynia was something they could offer. Right now, there was an upcoming Polish military exercise, alongside NATO members. Russia has long opposed NATO appearance in Poland, and pretty controversial against Poland's admission to NATO missions since 1999.

The Russian network intelligence considers Poland as a threat and had performed military training drills in Belarus a month before the military drills between NATO members.

…

…

"Nikov. You are Russian. Do you know anything about this man?"

Kid showed the list of a figure. A fair-skinned, but cold-blooded, blonde hair and quite cruel, Nikov looked on the name.

"(Vladislav Cheryshkin, right?)"

"Yeah. Vladislav Cheryshkin. What is his role there?"

"(Huh, when I left Russia and became American citizen, you know … I only heard Vladislav as a new recruit. His father, a Cossack, works as a farmer in Siberia.)"

"Now, in just few years, he became our target. What was the reason behind?"

"(This proved that he must have indicated something around there.)"

As Kid and Nikov were still walking over the streets of Gdynia, they were breathing the air. Gdynia, a Polish city, was quite amazing in their perspective, enough for them to not ignore the city anyway. And in their walk, they just saw it themselves, by their own experience.

…

…

"Их личности хранятся в секрете. Снаружи как туристы, внутри как шпионы. Посмотрим, что планирует НАТО." (_Their identities are kept in secret. Outside as tourists, inside as spies. We will see what the NATO is planning._)

"Не беспокоиться. Это будет сделано, в ближайшее время." (_Not to worry. It'll be done, soon._)

Russian intelligence network in somewhere had spotted about the military drills. They were carefully planning for a possible incursion into the base system. Understanding that Poland is hostile to Russia, they needed to act immediately if they wanted to spy on NATO drills.

…

…

While Kid and Nikov looked on the city, the drill had officially begun.

"Alright, in the bearing name of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, we are proud to present our attitude to the movement, committing for peace, development and prosperity. Let the drill begin!"

Addressed by General Donald Chumpitaz, the U.S. senior commander of the NATO force in Poland, the drill began with the GROM, the special unit, being in action.

The motto of this year's drill was "_Let the enemy fear_", used as a response to growing Russian interference in other European countries. Before the drill a month, Polish Government had sacked two Generals after founding their information and profile working for the Russians.

"General Chumpitaz!"

"Yes?" General Chumpitaz, with a green beret and U.S. Army uniform, high-ranked star and quite 67, talked.

"Are you certain that the Russians cannot watch our activities?"

"We're not clear. The Russians are master of spying and lying propaganda. We're either must be faster, or becoming dumber."

They were watching into the drill as soldiers from several countries also undergone massive training. From trying to hijack enemy ship, to blockading the enemy and preventing them to land, all were done in professionalism and style. NATO soldiers from Estonia and Lithuania were even more specific with its unique equipment, but fruitful.

"Well done, well done. Keep going!"

As they were doing fine with the training drill, someone from the outside threw a box into the drill. The box …

… it contained …

…

…

…

As most of troops were not aware with the anonymous box being thrown into their drill, they just kept ignoring it. There, they just tried to prove their best and worthiness.

"Very good. If we can seize their weaponry, we'll win this game."

"Also, the martial arts, too."

Thereafter, another box was thrown. They were thrown in two different directions, one in the left and one in the right. The Poles had already locked the doors and only with special permission, as its drill held far away from the home. But two boxes inside the drill making someone to suspicious over.

"Hey, someone has thrown a box there."

"Check it out!"

A Norwegian paratrooper on the NATO drill wandered into the box in the left, where she was thrown. The fact that NATO's drill often held in remote location had been a part of its tradition, as a way to respect local culture and customs, as well as their project of promoting peace and prosperity.

The Norwegian soldier watched on the box. A square box, grey, and pretty small, the soldier just simply thought it was trash only and some poor kids from nearby throwing it for fun. And that was it.

He didn't believe the box could possess any possible threat, so he walked away. As he slowly walked away, a minute later, something started to explode.

The boxes …

…

…

…

"PUM! PUM!"

…

…

…

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS …"

The noises were from those boxes. Frankly, NATO troops were not aware, and the boxes exploded. But it was not explosive dangerous items, rather it was unleashing smokes from everywhere. The smokes started to spread out in the drill ground.

Smoking grenades!

The smokes spread everywhere, blinded the paths and forced the NATO troops on drill to stop drilling on due to completely blindfolded by the smokes. But two boxes were not enough, another was thrown as well.

And just like the first ones, the last one also exploded.

"WHAT?" Gen. Chumpitaz, a Canadian national, was startled.

"The smokes covered all the drills. We can't see!"

"Who did it?"

As NATO troops were anxious, some of the mysterious men with masks arrived. Having worn the specific infrared glasses, they were immune from the smokes. They watched from the base of the drill, and carefully showed up their skills. They knocked down two guards covering a tent, and immediately seized the tent, also surrounded by smokes.

The smokes blinded everyone except intruders. Those intruders quickly knocked down another, with their target being the Canadian-born Donald Chumpitaz. The Canadian General of distant Peruvian origin was trying to get over the annoying smokes, and since he could not see anything, he didn't know who was coming to him.

Those mysterious men, they came from behind, quickly knocked down his assistant and later used electric pliers and hit the General. He fell and fainted under the charge of them as those agents were still under the smokes, and this moment, they did something to Gen. Donald Chumpitaz.

…

…

…

…

…

After traveling exclusively in Gdynia, Kid and Nikov had decided to go to Warsaw. They rode in the train and had a fair sleep. They slept elsewhere on the train as it ran peacefully. They had passed through Prabuty and would be going to the city of Warsaw on time. They had gone through, anyway.

"If I recommend, Poland is one of the best and most competing countries in Europe. And also, being an European Union member, Poland is doing pretty well, right?"

"(Yeah, but I would also admit, Polish language is fucked up. The most difficult Slavic language from my opinion.)"

"Ah, yeah, Gre … Gre … what is that meme?"

"(Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz.)"

Kid opened his eyes big with much shock and surprising to realize that Nikov could memorize such words. Perhaps, Slavs understood Slavs better.

"Fuck … I just can't remember it …"

"(That's why they called it Polish joke.)"

"Hahaha …"

Kid and Nikov looked into the press and read a newspaper, in English and Polish. They could not speak Polish, anyway. This was a bit happy enough for the joke.

"Polish language is trolling enough."

As Kid and Nikov were watching on their own iPhone, they just saw from the new in English. Mostly boring news and it had little impact on their own wish anyway.

"Anyway, we want to know more about Vladislav Cheryshkin. Who is he? And what is he doing?"

"(I can't confirm what had gone next. But Cheryshkin is quite a new figure for me. He is a newly appointed ambassador of Russian Federation in the NATO. However, Vladislav Cheryshkin is still a mysterious person.)"

"He is on the List, anyway."

"(He had replaced the previous Ambassador of Russia to NATO. Vladislav Cheryshkin, however, is noted for large ambition. What does he want, and how, is unclear.)"

"Said, we must agree that, the Russians are increasingly aggressive by time. We cannot confirm if Russia stops or not."

While Kid and Nikov were on their way, they received a new as it was online in the iPhone. It said about a sudden incident, written in English.

The incident was described as a shocking attack on NATO as the perpetrators had ambushed the drill in Gdynia. However, no one was killed, but several people were fainted, including General Donald Chumpitaz.

Kid and Nikov got surprised with the abnormal of the case.

"Huh? An attack on the NATO drill, but no one died?"

Nikov, having heard about it, startled. Because he knew this was the typical way of Russian intelligence to do so. He made Kid to be aware with the fact who was behind it.

"(Man … it is not the normal attack. This is the way how Russian intelligence do.)"

"Impossible." Kid didn't believe it. Nikov, who himself held both Russian and American passports, had been on his disappearance. Nikov knew a lot from the Russian intelligence and the secret system of torture running in Russia, something Kid was influenced from it.

"(You can understand it, right? I guess …)"

"No one except Russian intelligence could do it. But how, and why? We need to understand what was hiding inside."

Sitting on the train and hearing the news like that, they were surely uncomfortable to the story and situation. Anyway, the new was shocking for them and this meant a lot for their goal.

"(This type of attack proved that they only wanted something from General Donald, or at least, some other toys. Whoever behind this, they are notorious and carefully planned.)"

"Time to find out who was behind this."

…

…

…

13:30

Warsaw, Poland

_Agencja Wywiadu_

The Agencja Wywiadu, or known in Polish as Foreign Intelligence Agency, is the official intelligence agency of the Polish Republic. Following the shock attack which fainted General Donald Chumpitaz, the Polish intelligence made issue. The high-ranking official there, Head Executive Marek Barach, had to issue for the other NATO officials.

"Intruzi nikogo nie zabili, co oznacza, że rozumieli znaczenie ćwiczeń NATO. Zranili jednak generała Donalda Chumpitaza, dowódcę NATO na wschodniej granicy, i ukradli mu z kieszeni ważny profil. Nie chcę powiedzieć, ale nie działamy, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne." (_The intruders didn't kill anyone, meaning they understood the importance of NATO drill. __However, they had hurt General Donald Chumpitaz, NATO commander of the Eastern Frontier, and stole away an important profile from his pocket. I don't want to say, but we don't act, it is very dangerous._)

"Kanadyjczycy wydali Polskę, aby zapewnić, że intruzi muszą zostać aresztowani. Ale ci, którzy zaatakowali i zemdlali generał Donald, potajemnie zakryli swoje twarze, a ich intruzyjny styl dowodzi, że są profesjonalnie wyszkolonymi szpiegami." (_The Canadians have issued Poland to ensure that those intruders must be arrested. But those who attacked and fainted General Donald have secretly covered their faces, and their intruding style proves that they are professionally trained spies._)

"Naszym obowiązkiem jest teraz zidentyfikować tych intruzów i nie pozwolić im uciec. Umiejętności szpiegów pokazują, że są oni szkoleni w Spetsnaz, więc jeśli uda im się uciec do Rosji lub Białorusi, będzie to katastrofa. Zobaczymy ich prawdziwą tożsamość, jeśli będziemy mogli ich aresztować." (_Our duty is now to identify those intruders, and don't allow them to escape. __The spies' skills show that they are trained in Spetsnaz way, so if they can escape to Russia or Belarus, it'll be a disaster. We will see their real identities if we can arrest them._)

After that, the whole headquarters were on full speed as the Poles began to detect who had been on the road of the attack to the NATO drill leaving to several people got injured and disappearance of a special and top-secret profile.

As NATO had pressured Poland, the Poles had to work pretty fast.

…

14:30

Also in Warsaw, Kid and Nikov just felt a bit pressure to ensure that everything had to be in check. They started to take their computer and, as they were in a cheap hotel, it would be easier to take them into the drive.

They were watching from the profile of Vladislav Cheryshkin, the new Russian Ambassador to the NATO. They wondered what was it been like for a man like him.

"Dang, Vladislav is quite impressive. Seven years ago, he is just a recruit. After the conflict in Syria, he was promoted to Colonel by the Russian state."

"(Dang, seven years ago … quite a long track.)"

"He came to Syria as part of Russian military presence there. After dealing with a serious conflict against Al-Nusra, he was wounded by later decorated. He has become a renowned Russian hero and was soon appointed as ambassador to NATO."

"(How amazed. Wish I have noticed him earlier. When I was in Russia, I served as tutor for the good and poor ones.)"

"Not your fault." Kid comforted.

"(I know.)"

They were very skeptical of what would be next. They remained very careful because they feared the agents were around elsewhere. At least, comparing to Malaysian law enforcement, the Poles were far better ahead.

While they were searching about the information of Vladislav Cheryshkin, suddenly, Kid and Nikov received message.

"Huh?"

When they opened out, they realized the person sending them email message was no one but …

…

…

…

Yeah, that 20 minutes earlier …

…

…

_Agencja Wywiadu_

A man arrived with a special team dispatched from the United States, the leading country of the NATO. Taking charge of the case was U.S. Chief of Intelligence of the NATO command in southern Europe, Tyler Dragan. Along with him was Ziaddinè Chareddi, the Algerian who was now a special adviser of the United States White House.

"What's going on? Russian agents?"

"Polish Intelligence informed that there is possibility of Russian intelligence network behind the attack against NATO drill, which caused the disappearance of a special top-secret profile."

"Russian intelligence!?"

"Exactly! Russian intelligence has been pointed by the Poles themselves. Due to growing Russian violation on Polish territorial integrity as Russia has resorted back to old Soviet and Tsarist traditional expansionism, Poland has become increasingly frightened of Russia."

"On behalf, we have to help Poland."

"Yeah. I don't want to say but due to traumatic 1945 lesson, when the U.S. sold Poland to Russia, it must never be repeated again. Poland is our most stunning and promising ally and their strong commitment to our duty mean a lot for us."

"Even so, I think we have to be fast. The time doesn't wait now." Ziaddinè expressed: "Without possibility of solving the issue, those spies will escape."

"Yeah. We have to be fast."

By this point, Ziad and General Tyler entered in the main center command, Ziad suddenly remembered out to a group of friends. But General Tyler interrupted it.

"I need you to represent yourself. Come in." Gen. Tyler ordered.

"I'm coming."

After coming to the huge, fascinating and beautiful room, where plenty of computers and officials were watching. A high ranking female official represented to them.

The General of the U.S. Force represented himself very fast, then went to Ziad. Ziad also told his name and honestly, it did well. After that, they had to decide to go in before any problem could start over.

…

…

…

_Now_

"So that was how you contacted us." Kid called.

"I could not imagine, what would be the upcoming next. Russian intelligence has been spreading like cockroaches and I am afraid if we can't take them down." Ziad called from the other side as Ziad was in outside the AA headquarters.

"My opinion should be that, we have to be careful of what's going on anyway." Kid replied: "I need you to watch out if there is any possibility of the Russian meddling on Polish intelligence. Just remember, two months ago, Polish government had made a purge."

"Political purge?"

"Yes. Both political and military in the 40 million-Poland. Two high-ranking Generals were purged and five officials arrested in accusation of collaboration with Russia."

"But we are yet to prove it is a clear Russian meddling on NATO drill. If we cannot arrest them, we can't prove it."

"That's why we have to take firm. Keep watching."

Kid shut the iPhone in the surprise of Ziad, but Ziad became wary. Ziad was the man who met with Kid and Nikov during the rescue operation in Iraq, as part of the collaborated Saudi-American efforts.

Ziad had tried to maintain quiet over it, but he soon received news from the General. Tyler Dragan, a 55 years old man, with a brown beard and a fat appearance, arrived.

"Ziad! Where have you been?"

"I just try to contact with a friend, who can provide possible …"

"Ignore it. All of us will go. At night. Now!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, those men drove a black SUV which carried six people on. They were looking on with the repeat of order.

"Отлично. Вы справились с ними хорошо. Что говорит секретный проект?" (_Very good. You have handled them well. What does the secret project tell?_)

"Это очень важно. Он показывает не только новейший проект в области вооружений, но и то, как начинается реформирование сетевых программ НАТО. Мы можем разбить их из того, что мы получили, но нам нужно получить оружие и взломать его компьютер изнутри." (_It is very important. It shows not just the newest weapon project, but also how the reformation of NATO network programs begin. We can smash them from what we obtained, but we need to claim the weaponry and hack its computer from within._)

"Ну тогда не нужно обсуждать. Мы захватим его, рано или поздно." (_Well then, no need to discuss. We will hijack it, sooner or later._)

They were still on their run, and as nobody knew about them, they could be happily vanished on the ground waiting for the opportunity. And they were heading to Warsaw, the capital of Poland.

They were planning for another strike …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	31. Ambassador (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they are on the chasing, General Tyler Dragan is attacked. With Kid and Nikov are close to there, they immediately take actions only to discover that the Russian intelligence has used the Ukrainian district in Warsaw to create more trouble and to hijack NATO's missions.

Warsaw, Poland

Ziaddinè Chareddi and Tyler Dragan departed from the headquarters of Polish Intelligence Agency. Their awareness was extremely high in fear of possible Russian intelligence hijacking on their duty. Since Poland is a NATO member, they paid attention very carefully.

Kid and Nikov started to arm themselves.

"It seems like our business is back."

"(Surely.)"

…

20:40

Also in the Polish capital, Russian agents carefully managed to sneak into the district of Targówek.

Targówek is a district of Warsaw, the capital of Poland. While it had been majority Polish inhabitants, due to growing conflict between Ukraine and Russia, more Ukrainians had sought to stay there. They operated their own shops and stores in both Ukrainian and Russian, as Russian and Belarusian tourists sometimes traveled there.

Ukrainians there had already had enough troubles with local authorities, having escaped from the war zones in Donetsk, Luhansk and Crimea. A strong anti-Russian sentiment was especially seen in this district. Said, due to Ukrainians operating illegal human trafficking increased, the Polish authorities had tightened visa control and arrested a lot of Ukrainian smugglers.

Still, Poles were not hostile to Ukrainians, if they obeyed the law. Written in both Polish and Ukrainian, the people there were doing a trading.

A SUV black vehicle stopped there, where they quietly walked from the exit door of an unknown building. They started to discuss.

"На этот раз мы будем действовать быстрее и решительнее. В 23:50 американский генерал Тайлер Драган пройдет туда, где он несет код Исследовательского агентства НАТО. Если мы сможем это обнаружить, мы захватим и доставим секретное оружие, которое скрывает НАТО." (_This time, we will act faster and more decisive. At 23:50, the American General, Tyler Dragan, will pass to there where he carries the code of the Researching Agency of the NATO. If we can discover it, we'll hijack and bring the secret weapon the NATO is hiding._)

"Это тяжело. Поляки защищают это очень осторожно. Просто Тайлер не достаточно. Нам нужно найти еще одного польского чиновника." (_It's hard. The Poles protect it very carefully. Just Tyler is not enough. We need to get another Polish official, too._)

"Не беспокойтесь. Мы играем и танцуем на польской земле. Мы скоро вернемся. Очень, очень скоро." (_No worry. We are playing and dancing in Polish soil. We will soon return. Very, very soon._)

They soon laughed, and in their bags, they even carried their own two distinct passports. One is Russian passports, and the other … Chinese passports.

What were they planning, really?

…

General Donald Chumpitaz was later reported okay, but the loss of his secret profile deemed to be very dangerous. After all, General Chumpitaz had to hold account and was later recalled by the Canadian authorities.

Tyler Dragan and Ziad Chareddi sitting on the car had listened about it.

"I just didn't understand what had led to this attack on the drill. Why could he let it disappear?" Ziad wondered.

"Neither do I answer it." Tyler also showed his disappointment.

"It is clearly a Russian spying hijack. However, we need to conclude if they work for the Kremlin."

Ziad and Tyler came out for a private dinner. They just didn't prefer to have troubles.

…

Kid and Nikov were watching in their iPhone, and they detected some strange noise before the attack in Gdynia. Kid and Nikov were quietly listening to it.

As Kid and Nikov were both fluent in Russian, they realized some messages. Another phone call, but with the voice changed, perhaps showing the issue on and on.

"Fuck … Nikov, if you can read about this, then surely, the Russians had planned it very long."

"(Russian intelligence, right?)"

"The man who called from another side had hidden his real position by using VPN and a switching mode to change his voice to deeper and calmer. They were connecting."

"(Could it mean Vladislav was behind the attack?)"

"Not yet. Without evidence, we can't confirm Vlad's participation there."

Kid and Nikov still took a cautious approach, they did not prefer to evoke trouble around. They had several records by using their own hijacking skills. Of course, they were not professional and it must be done by Anthony Concong, since connecting with Rajatna was not often because of Rajatna's CIA duty.

"Anthony, do you hack another?"

"Wait wait wait, hack, right?" Anthony got a bit startled when in the U.S.

"Just help me a bit, Anthony. Can you identify those who had stolen the secret of NATO from General Chumpitaz? I think you can easily predict an earlier action."

"Ah yeah, I hacked the camera of Gdynia now. I am watching what had happened in earlier morning."

As Kid and Nikov were still detecting the voices of the locals from the port of Gdynia, which had a military drill, they quietly listened to the Russian voices. They kept listening and listening to understand if the Russians truly had such a master plan behind their vigorous actions.

Like for any, Kid and Nikov noticed carefully about the voices. They realized, although the speakers spoke a perfect Russian, it sound pretty Asian voices. This made them to realize that, the Russian agents might be actually Russians of distant Asian origins, perhaps from elsewhere in Central Asia, Vietnam or East Asia.

"Asian voices!"

"(Asian!? Wow, do you imagine …)"

"Russia has a lot of ethnic people, many ethnics in Russia are Asian people, like the Yakuts, the Kalmyks or the Altais. You know, right?"

"(Indeed. But their Russian voices feature several unique factions leading to their distinct Russian accents mixed with Turkic or Mongolic version. This vowel and speech shows these men probably come from East Asia or Vietnamese.)"

"The Russians are typically cruel, huh?"

"(Stop stereotyping our people. We have a lot of trouble, but not all Russians are enemy like Hollywood's depiction.)"

"I know."

Kid and Nikov were on their hearing to the mysterious voices of the Russian intelligence. Meanwhile, Anthony sent an email message to them.

"_I have seen them! They did cover their faces, but they use a black SUV six seater._"

And followed a photo. It is a black Volkwagen SUV, black and had six to seven seaters. Based on the video, Kid and Nikov held the men driving the vehicles with suspicious. However, Kid and Nikov immediately noticed about it.

In the video they watched early when those men parked in the car center near the port, the car's plate had an EU flag with the sign "PL", shortened term for "Poland". Using maximization, they saw their plate was LU-20710.

But when the attack ended and the agents successfully departed obtaining from Donald Chumpitaz, the vehicle remained the same, but something had changed.

"What? The plate …"

It was not the same. They had changed into another plate, SEX-0003. However, the first word …

"(Sex-0003. I am out of word.)"

"Hell for a strange and pseudo plate."

Anyway, they knew that the plate was truly there, and they had used a different plate instead of their current one. So, it meant a lot for the duo to understand the Russian agents. As Russia had some of the most effective intelligence system in the world, fighting against it requires a great number of resources to understand it well.

They knew what to do the best.

…

…

After driving into a private dinner, General Dragan and adviser Ziad took a bit scary over what had gone. What Ziad received just unbelievable, since Dragan only responded to him.

"If this is real, the Russians are coming."

"Yeah. Better left this place."

It was quite a bit late when they sat in the restaurant at quite late night, having been working with NATO officials before. Two NATO officials had reported about the same weapons and became increasingly aware of new reports about Russian network intelligence operating in Poland. For a NATO nation like Poland, fighting Russia was a must.

The two people started to take the car, they had to face a mysterious Volkwagen SUV vehicle, six seater, drove into their place. However, since no one came out, they just didn't understand the real motivation of it. From the light of iron, the American General just took over on.

"Let's go."

They saw it or not, unclear. But they had no time to bother about lone discussion, so they immediately departed from there. Then, with their car being driven out from there, the SUV dispatched from the back. Something was following them without even telling a single shot.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov, on the other hand, was told that 23:30, and in their depleted room from a building outside, having been warned by Anthony Concong outside that those agents might have been targeting by hijacking into the profile of another high-ranking personnel of the NATO. First was Donald Chumpitaz, and second was …

"Tyler Dragan!"

Kid and Nikov had spent a lot of time to seek mutual connection between Vladislav Cheryshkin and the Russian spies. Turning out, Vladislav was far more complicated.

From Kid and Nikov's research, Vladislav had once traveled to the United States, ten years before the current incident. By then, he served as bodyguard and Lieutenant of the Russian Armed Forces, under then-Ambassador to NATO Anatoliy Garashin. He attended a NATO drill in a NATO exchanging program with Russia that time, an exchange that influenced his knowledge about the NATO.

After ten years, he became new Ambassador of Russia to the NATO. He also commanded the FSB (Federal Security Service), the successor of KGB's intelligence and spying network in European Front. However, for most part, Vladislav was described, by NATO officials, as cheerful and very opening up to discussion. It was just like, he did not have issue. However, why did he participate in FSB command, remain a secret.

"FSB commander. Now, this man is Ambassador of Russia to NATO. We will have to waste time to investigate. But at least, I realized …"

What Kid indicated even more was, during the time Vladislav led the FSB command, he had recruited an official named …

"(Pavel Serdyukov.)"

"Pavel the Shark."

Pavel Alanovich Serdyukov, known as Pavel the Shark, was the figure recruited by Vladislav himself. His nickname "Shark" was to indicate his unfriendly and very cruel attitude like an ocean shark. He was known for his ruthless execution, regardless toward anyone, and very dedicated to work. Son of a Russian émigré family to the United States during 1990s, Pavel was previously leader of a Russian gang group in California and often clashed with Mexican mafia before got recruited by the FSB. But Vladislav just didn't have only Pavel.

"(And also, Abdusalam Anvarovich Gazimov.)"

"The Dagestani Tyrant."

Abdusalam Anvarovich Gazimov came from a Lezgin family and hailed from the mountainous Dagestan. In the past, he joined Chechen and other Islamic militant groups fighting against Russia, but was later arrested from a shock strike. Instead of being executed, Vladislav surprisingly recruited him instead. Since then, Abdusalam raised to become one of the most notorious and important service members of Vladislav himself. Abdusalam is an ardent muslim and still like that.

"Could it be Pavel or Abdusalam behind this attack."

"(Yeah. No way Vladislav wanted to show up his face. If this came out, people would immediately accuse that Vladislav was behind it, and he could be forced to resign.)"

"Of course, but under order of Vladislav from away in Brussels."

Nikov and Kid quietly realized that Ziad Chareddi was in pack with Tyler Dragan, and soon they called to Tyler.

"Told to Tyler, get out and go back to the headquarters!"

However, when Kid called to Ziad, Ziad didn't respond. In fact, Tyler had told Ziad to cut off all connection, so they could not call him. Kid soon requested help from Anthony.

"Anthony, please help me detect the General Tyler Dragan! Now!"

…

…

…

As the duo Ziaddinè Chareddi and Tyler Dragan parked the car in the Miłobędzka Street, suddenly, a very huge, and big man, arrived to see Ziad and Tyler in front of them.

The man covered whole face, didn't say anything and quietly walked into their positions. Ziad and Tyler got startled to see what's next.

"Who're you?"

The muscular man did not respond, instead just kept moving closer. By then, the black Volkswagen SUV car arrived too, and more men came out as a conclusion.

From this point, Ziad understood that …

"Fuck … Russian agents …"

No need to talk, they realized the Russian spies had been secretly following them. And those Russian agents had been, perhaps, following in secret.

Tyler and Ziad were neither armed. They didn't know how to do. They were being surrounded as three another men came out from the SUV, walking slowly into their place.

They were going in …

…

…

"WHAT DID YOU WANT?"

When Tyler shouted, those Russian agents under masks suddenly got a response.

"Bang!"

A gun fired into those Russian spies, startled all of them. Those Russian spies were quick to realize, they had been discovered by someone. A covert action from somebody had halted the Russians from grabbing something. The huge one, who was 1m90 tall, had to run into the vehicle. They all shouted in Russian, calling to escape.

Just one gun fire and the sky went empty again, the Russian spies moved to the vehicle all in a sudden. Then, the two fellow men arrived and finally evaded the duo Ziad and Tyler from arrest. However, the Russian spies had escaped with their Volkswagen.

"They've gone."

By then, the two men appeared. In much of Tyler and Ziad's surprise, the two men were …

… two robot-cats look alike.

"Kid, Nikov?"

Both Kid and Nikov looked into them as they just almost got abducted by the Russian intelligence before the duo Doras saved them from almost kidnapped. This was a lesson for Tyler and Ziad themselves, but Ziad did know about them before, having been recruited by Raymond in order to help Nikov and Kid.

But it seemed like, he would need more time.

…

…

…

_Agencja Wywiadu_

Ziad knew Kid and Nikov, and had used his authority to allow the two Doras in. Despite skepticism and objection from Tyler Dragan, who had no knowledge about the two Doras, Ziad had proved to be worthy over.

On this way, Kid questioned Ziad.

"I have asked you … but you didn't respond. Where are you? Why can't I contact with you?"

"General Tyler said it was top-secret, and he disallowed anyone from calling. He told me to switch into airline mode."

"Dang. Do you know we almost lost you? Huh!" Kid wanted to pull anger, but Nikov handled it down. It was clear that Kid had been unhappy with Ziad due to his recklessness, and he also blamed General Tyler Dragan, who himself also kept an important evidence that could lead to the secret and why the Russians wanted it.

By then, Kid asked Tyler.

"General, what secret are you keeping?"

"Secret? What did you want?" Tyler questioned: "What?"

"The secret." Kid demanded: "They wouldn't come for you if you had nothing."

"Nothing … Alright, do you like it?" Tyler seemed not willing to admit, so Kid tried to get into the detail by pulling it to Ziad. However, a female personnel in the AA headquarters appeared.

She was blonde like a Polish girl though. She watched to them, and her eyes were like yellow-oiled olive one, perhaps of distant Tatar origin. Her eyes attracted Ziad from the first day, and she was also pretty young like him.

"Hi."

Kid and Nikov felt nothing. Instead, he just wanted to tell the young, cute girl: "Hey, do you know where is the main commanding room of the Polish Intelligence?"

"Ah yes, just walked two another steps and you are in." She responded.

"Very good then."

Kid and Nikov liked how the Poles work. Even when it was 00:15, which meant passed a day, they did very hard non-stop. The Polish intelligence, ranked among 20 best intelligence agencies, had been remembered for its collection of Osama bin Laden's activities in Afghanistan pre-September 11, and its secret help to the Northern Alliance of Ahmad Shah Massoud. Currently, Polish Intelligence is working to detect Russian Intelligence, and they did very well. Sadly, it was underrated.

However, Kid had reasons to feel worry on this time.

"Nikov, are you really certain about this?"

"(Indeed. However, we must be careful of what to be like.)"

Then, Kid, Nikov, Ziad and Tyler entered the command office. In there, other agents still worked with tireless power. They were doing the best.

By then, Kid asked the Polish Intelligence.

"Anyone speak English there?"

"Yes, I." A Polish intelligence engineer, who looked like an Asian, quite a little tiny and black-haired, thin, arrived.

"Name?"

"Tadeusz Le."

"You're Vietnamese immigrant, don't you?" Kid questioned.

"Yes … both my mom and my dad are natives from Danang, sirs. We moved to Poland in 1985. I was born four years later."

"You are now engineer here, right?" Kid asked: "And also, detective, too?"

"Yes."

"Alright, please help me detect the plate called SEX-0003 and LU-20710 for me. Besides, I think your Vietnamese origin will be very helpful … to understand the Russian spies."

From this point, other officials working there went to silence. While most did care little about their appearance, Kid's selection to Tadeusz amazed them.

"Rosyjscy szpiedzy pochodzą z Azji?" (_Russian spies are Asian origins?_)

Kid and Nikov had their skepticism, but they remained cautious over the fact. Russian intelligence has been a long time concern of the Polish Government due to long tensions between Russia and Poland, and with Polish admission to the EU and NATO, further tensions escalated. Poland has been seen in Russia, as part of their sphere of influence, and the Russians surely despise it.

Tyler, from this time, quickly got into the detail.

"Alright, what are you really planning for?"

"I have a friend who hacked the camera systems of Gdynia and they did see about the activities of the secret Russian spies. Those men had used a Volkswagen SUV six-seater, or at least, seven to ten seaters, when they ambushed the drill and fainted General Chumpitaz to steal the secret profile. Even if you say or not, I will still find out."

By then, Ziad also showed honesty.

"Man … the problem is …"

"What?" Kid wondered, as Ziad decided to open up the profile. He didn't want to hide anyway, after all, Kid and Nikov were trustworthy.

…

…

…

…

…

In the giant screen of the headquarters, it showed the project which stunned both two Dorasa.

A newly-developed weapon had become the reason, and also the spying network as well. It was pretty complex, but it said a lot.

"The NATO network complex and the development of a new weaponry!" Kid understood that.

"Kid … it is … to be honest, it is known in the United States as Transformer Project. In Poland, it is Piłsudski Project." Ziad explained: "The NATO compound in Warsaw was developing it, and the secret weapon on the Transformer Project … is the development of a new super gun."

The rifle was not different from any M-17 rifle. However, both Kid and Nikov understood why it was called Transformer Project following Ziaddinè's explanation.

"The super rifle is not different from M-17. But the different is, it carries a distinguished green laser which could be used to direct the bullet into the target, which was held in the tube. The rifle can also carry missiles and could also switch into bazooka/RPG type immediately. However, it can be also covered because it is painted with invisible paint."

"No wonder why the Russians want it." Kid recognized immediately: "By the way, why it is called 'Piłsudski Project' in Poland?"

"(Józef Klemens Piłsudski, national hero of Poland. He was known for having repelled nearly strong 200.000 Soviet troops invading Poland in Vistula River at 1920. Polish people called the feat as _the Miracle of the Vistula River_ as it saved Warsaw from Soviet occupation.)"

"No wonder why the Poles are very sensitive. It the weapon lost to the hand of Russian spies, it would be very dangerous. It could change the war game. Russia has not developed similar weapon like that, it wants to steal it."

With Kid and Nikov were being a bit nervous, General Tyler acknowledged that he did not want to talk because he did not trust them in the beginning. Kid and Nikov, however, would not forget it immediately, as it was a sign of rude by an American General in the NATO.

Ziad also understood why.

"I guess the Russians do not have access, so they need a NATO official to do for them."

"A high-ranking person like Tyler has been selected. The Russian spies must have carefully searching about the complex. They understood that, even when they captured Gen. Chumpitaz, they could not have access because Chumpitaz doesn't have authority, he is not belonged to this command." Kid found out, and looked to the fact on General Tyler: "Meanwhile … General Dragan knows the room and where it lies, right?"

General Tyler Dragan could not believe it, they were pretty intelligence and fast enough to understand the real meaning. By this point, General Dragan didn't hide anymore.

"Alright … dang. I admit, I am the American representative there. I have lived in Poland for at least four years now."

"Dang, four years. This is why you have such great knowledge. But you should rather cooperate, than trying to hide."

"I'd never trust someone very early, Kid."

"Then you should learn it soon."

By the time Kid, Nikov, Tyler and Ziad became wary of growing Russian intelligence network working in Poland, Tadeusz Le, who was deployed to detect Russian intelligence, came to them and reported to Kid.

"Sirs … we have seen the vehicle."

"The vehicle, where was it?"

"Ahh … it lies in Targówek District." Tadeusz explained: "The District …"

"Oh Jesus … it is quite hard there." Tyler breathed long: "Not a suitable place to get them in Warsaw."

"Then?" Kid questioned, but Tyler immediately departed from the room without saying a single word. The sensitivity …

…

…

…

…

When Kid, Ziad and Nikov turned their heads to him, Gen. Tyler had left the office, Kid and Nikov wondered. They rarely came to Poland, so they didn't have much knowledge. By this point, Kid suddenly remembered WhatsApp call. And …

"Jesus, I should take a phone call and talk to him."

Nikov understood what was he meaning, and also left together. Ziad had not understood, so he wanted to ask. But before he could, Kid and Nikov had moved out.

"Hey …"

Again, Ziad missed it.

…

…

…

…

…

06:45

Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam

In the Saigon Basilica, there we went back to meet two priests. Tymoteusz Barczewski and Radosław Chiemycz were playing some little games in the internet. What a priest … huh?

"Nie, nie ruszaj się tak, lol." (_No, not moving like that, lol._)

"Nawet nie zawracałeś sobie głowy moją postacią." (_You didn't even bother about my character._)

The duo was playing League of Legends, and Chiemycz's side lost the encounter. It was not a likely moment, anyway.

Yet, Chiemycz's iPhone rang, and he rushed in. It was Kid and Nikov, whom he and the Doras befriended after the Islamist conflict in the south.

He came in, and called, much to Tymoteusz's surprise.

"Hey. Kid, Nikov, what the hell?"

…

"Hahaha … my friend is back!" Kid called from Warsaw: "What the fuck are you doing now in Saigon?"

"Well, where are you, really?"

"We're in your country's Warsaw."

"Huh! For a trip to Poland?"

"Could be. But now, we are facing trouble from the Russian intelligence there. We are chasing a group of notorious Russian spies believed to have been working on trying to steal a NATO weapon. Any news about them?"

"Damn, the batshit Russians again." Chiemycz laughed just like he had never felt it, even though when it was serious: "What's going on there in my country?"

"Priest, do you know anything about the Targówek District in Warsaw?"

"Ah, the newly-built District. Well … there is something interesting for you. You can meet a lot of Ukrainians there, other than Belarusians, Russians or other Balkanians like Bulgarians, Serbs, Moldavians and Romanians." Radosław replied: "This is also the worst place to live in Warsaw currently, due to the influx of criminals from Ukraine, Romania and Russia. But nothing worse than those Ukrainian one."

"Ukrainians. Why?" Kid became serious.

"This is not strange for me. For foreigners, they don't know much about this place, but most of Poles do. In 1980s when Soviet Union slowly collapsed, many Ukrainians trying to escape from poverty moved to Poland. They were both economic refugees, businessmen and even prostitutes, smugglers and dealers. Since 1990s, Ukraine has been ups and downs many times. Partly, Ukraine has some of the most corrupt governments in Europe. Officials in Ukraine are easy to bribe, they care nothing but for their selfishness." Radosław was just like walking around: "This district is known for large Ukrainian prostitution industry and many Ukrainian stuffs there. Most Poles first sympathized with them, but then surge of Ukrainian criminals, especially since the country's crisis in 2014, put Ukraine into shamble. Such, Ukrainian criminal activities increased in Poland. Now, after the Russians, the Ukrainians are the second most disliked community in Poland. Warsawians stereotyped Ukrainians like either prostitutes or Russian speakers, etc."

"Disliked? Really … offensive, right? Ukraine and Poland are allies, right?" Kid asked in surprise to how Chiemycz replied to him.

"The past now. Ukraine and Poland are now engaging in new tensions. The Ukrainian Government has issued the solution honoring Stepan Bandera as national hero of the Ukrainian Republic. It was slammed by Poland and our Sejm just issued a solution considers penalization for anyone who praises Stepan Bandera. Poland also declares severing the inter-ethnic dialogue between Ukraine and Poland to protest Ukrainian rehabilitation of Stepan Bandera."

"Stepan Bandera? Who was he?"

"In Poland, we consider him a murderer and bastard because he killed Polish citizens and collaborated with Nazi Germany during World War II. However, in Ukraine, the Ukrainians declare him a national hero and warrior for fighting over Ukrainian cause. It was World War II, but its legacy is still debated."

"So, Ukraine and Poland are not in good term now?"

"Yeah. Recently Ukraine has ordered bulldozation of Polish anti-Soviet and WWII monuments, in accusation for Polish interference of Ukrainian affairs. The Ukrainian Government is planning further, they will issue the new Order named Stepan Bandera, given for figures who are seen as joining Ukrainian struggle for freedom. And it happened after Poland announced its weapon selling for Ukraine against Russia-backed separatist forces in Donetsk and Luhansk."

"Wow, really suck, right?" Kid disappointed.

"We don't trust Ukrainian Government nor even a great number of Ukrainians, after being fed from the propaganda of Stepan Bandera and his Ukrainian Insurgent Idiot followers, they betray our support for them." Radosław had his anger over. He remembered how Ukrainian Government fooled his people: "And in response, we suspended our support for Ukrainian bid to join the European Union and NATO, demanding them to remove Bandera or, get lost."

"Dang … no wonder why Russian agents chose this district."

"The Russians knew very well that Ukraine is having tensions with Poland, and they are rushing enough to spread its network and to hunt for the goals, to disunite NATO, EU and causing further strains for the organization's process. But damn, dumb Ukrainians. Get it themselves. Now I hope if you can get some luck with the Ukrainians there. We already have five million Ukrainians, including one million dickheads supporting Bandera. They can go with their Russian or Nazi masters."

"Alright then. A bit racist, so … just the last question. Where are you now?"

"Still in the Saigon Basilica. At least Vietnamese people are not Ukrainians."

After the call, Kid and Nikov chose to close the iPhone. At least they did know why the Targówek District so annoyed for many Poles.

Belonged to the Masovian Voivodeship (province in Polish rule), and a newly-established District of the capital Warsaw, it had been just recently annexed to capital by the Warsaw Municipality since 2002. Before that, Warsaw was already full, so in order for the increase of Ukrainians coming to Warsaw, the municipality of Targówek was officially annexed. It previously acted as industrial ground during the second Republic and communist rule separated from Warsaw.

Outside Ukrainians, there are also people from Vietnam, Korea, Ethiopia, Belarus, Romania, Serbia, India, Bulgaria, Kazakhstan, Russia, Sudan and Algeria in this part. A park was established there after 2002.

In a way, Targówek was a seriously clean and wealthy town. Unfortunately, it wasn't always that beautiful.

The Ukrainians, who formed the largest population in the District, has been viewed with skepticism by Polish residents there. Outside being influence in Polish, majority of Ukrainians has done a lot of pseudo jobs. There are many good Ukrainians, but bad Ukrainians there. Unfortunately, sex industry, human trafficking, etc. they are also being found in the district.

"Targówek. The annoying district full of Ukrainians."

Poland had hosted five million Ukrainians in the country of 40 million population. But recent tensions between Poland and Ukraine over Stepan Bandera and World War II disputes had caused friction between two countries against the growing Russian influence. Russian political meddling had also put this alliance into turmoil.

"(What was the call like, Kid?)"

"Tough now … the Ukrainian authorities might have someone who helped the Russian spies."

"(What? Aren't Russia and Ukraine in tensions?)"

"The problem is, Ukraine has passed a number of laws praising Ukrainian nationalist movement of a figure named Stepan Bandera which has been met with heavy criticism from the Polish counterparts. But to be honest, I don't know what had happened by there before."

"(Stepan Bandera! Then you should have been aware.)" Nikov realized, and urged Kid to remember: "(It is a very sensitive subject. In Poland, he is extremely despised.)"

"I did hear from Radosław. But I need a clearer explanation. Man, Russians, Ukrainians and Belarusians are totally similar, you can help explain it. You're Russian, still."

"(Don't say that similar, they are more likely cousins only. Alright?)" Nikov began to explain about the figure that had caused growing tensions between Ukraine and Poland: "(Stepan Andriyovych Bandera was an Ukrainian nationalist himself. Raised from the Ukrainian-based background in Austria and later Poland during Interwar, Stepan Bandera long held a strong anti-Polish and anti-Russian sentiment.)"

"How could it lead to this current standoff between Poland and Ukraine?"

"(Before the World War II, he joined Ukrainian Nationalist Organization led by Yevhen Konovalets. Bandera became prominent due to his aggressive and strong Ukrainian stance for the freedom of the Ukrainians. Since the foundation, the OUN, shortened from Ukrainian Nationalist Organization, had promoted anti-Polish and anti-Russian views. However, split occurred and the OUN-A, a moderate faction by Andriy Melnyk, was opposed by the OUN-B, a more violent faction. Bandera led the rest.)"

"Bandera led the violent Ukrainian nationalist faction fighting both Russia and Poland?"

"(Yeah. By then, Yaroslav Stetsko, who was issued to be the leader of Ukraine, declared Ukraine an independent state in collaboration with Nazi Germany. However, the Nazis distrusted them and repressed their movement. Bandera was summoned by the Nazis and no one knew what had gone by the time Bandera was in prison. A lost documentary recovered from Poland during 2010s showed that Bandera was given some kind of position, but it remains contested.)"

"So when Bandera was being under de facto German imprisonment, something … had occurred?"

"(Yeah … in 1943, the Ukrainian Insurgent Army, also led by Bandera and Stetsko, issued anti-Polish massacres to be occurred in coincidence of an independent Ukrainian state. Since the Poles were utmost hostile to Nazi Germany, the Nazis saw the Ukrainians as its weapon against Poles. The Insurgent Army, by then was without a head, as Bandera had been still under German summon, carried the mass killing of more than 100.000 Poles in Volhynia region. Mykola Lebed, a close aide of Stepan Bandera, carried the attack, leading to speculation that Bandera had ordered the attack in from German custody.)"

"From German custody? Alright, if Bandera were under prison of the Germans by that time, how could it occur by … Stepan himself?"

"(Problem is not ended there, man. While nobody is clear did Stepan order or not, Stepan Bandera carried a heavy and exclusive anti-Polish sentiment from his heart. He had called for killing of all Poles even before World War II, and had been put to jail by the Polish authorities. This was why Bandera remain a figure being accused for genocide today.)"

"So … did Bandera die under German custody?"

"(No. He was later released by the Nazis because the Nazis saw him the only real one who could rally Ukrainians during Soviet Eastern offensive. But with the war ended in failure for Nazis, the Ukrainians, who sided with Nazis, fled west. This resulted with Bandera took refuge in West Germany, where he continued to build up his anti-Russian movement. His tie with CIA had been controversial, but most CIA members opposed him, seeing him dangerous and unfaithful for the war against Soviet oppression. And in 1959, he was poisoned to death by KGB agents.)"

"Wow … CIA opposed him, and he was killed by KGB in 1959 in West Germany?"

"(Yes. CIA had warned Bandera was distasteful figure and distanced themselves, despite cooperating against the Soviets later. Bandera's background also led to being targeted by the Russians, which later the Russian KGB decided to poison him. His grave remains in Germany today.)"

"So, Bandera is a guy known for his ideal Ukrainian independence movement, but because he hated Poles and Poland, and his collaboration with Nazis, he became …"

"(In our understanding, a hero for somebody, is a fugitive for other.)"

"Now I see. For the Ukrainians, Bandera became a revered hero who fought for Ukraine; for the Poles, Bandera is just the lowest point of human beings." Kid breathed long, reluctantly agreed.

"(It's worth to understand, while previously Bandera's issue had never dominated Polish-Ukrainian tie, growing obsession and rehabilitation of Stepan Bandera has increased tensions between two nations, even though they are against Russian threat together. Last year, Ukraine has issued the new National Order of Ukraine, naming after Stepan Bandera, called Order of Stepan Bandera, and will be given for any Ukrainians and foreigners who are seen as sacrificing and bleeding for the Ukrainian nation. It has not been openly awarded due to opposition from Poland and Hungary.)"

"Now I realize why Poland blockaded Ukraine's entrance to NATO and EU."

"(Warsaw doesn't like it, they feel pissed off by the Ukrainians. However, Kiev just keeps going with what they detailed. Poland has recently passed amendment calling for imprisonment of anyone who praises Stepan Bandera and the Ukrainian Nationalist Organization.)"

"From this moment, if the Russian spies chose, they would choose place where large Ukrainian population lives. They knew that Ukraine and Poland are not in good term now. No wonder Chiemycz called Ukrainians 'dickhead'. I am out of here."

"(That's just Polish view, you know?)"

"But at least Ukrainians should have felt grateful toward Poland for supporting Ukraine against Russia. They don't. Dickhead."

Kid just took his coat and took a sleep into the chair. Nikov, a Russian himself but now an American citizen by naturalization, just felt a lot of pressure there.

Having on the run to find out Vladislav Cheryshkin's real intention, they had to battle the Russian spies in Poland. The battle was more than fighting, it needed brains and resilience. Nikov had never been …

…

…

…

…

"(Dang. Hard again.)"

…

…

…

…

…


	32. Ambassador (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Nikov, with helps from Polish Intelligence Agency, go on their hunt against Russian spy network to prevent them from stealing NATO's top secret weapons and its unit structures. Yet, lack of cooperation among local Ukrainians and Polish authorities due to Stepan Bandera's dispute hampers their process, as the enemy is moving onward. However, they don't come empty this time.

08:30

Warsaw, Poland

In the Targówek District, a pretty new and undergone mass reorganization, a lot of Ukrainians live there as well, mostly immigrants especially since 2014, when war between Ukraine and Russia-backed separatists, broke out.

Ukrainian and Russian nationals form a large portion there, but the Ukrainians are still the dominant ethnic people there. Previously, the District was 95% Polish, now it had 65% Ukrainians and smaller, Belarusians and Russians. The Ukrainians in the District are seen varied by times. Some are very well-integrated and perceived good. Others, they aren't, either prostitutes, sex smugglers, or human traffickers.

Ukrainian signs could be seen as well.

…

With some shiny new building, Kid and Nikov walked into a small Ukrainian market.

"Українська їжа! Українська їжа! Вся хороша їжа, що імпортується з України на 100%!" (_Ukrainian food! Ukrainian food! All good food imported from Ukraine 100%!_)

They were on their duty with support from the Polish intelligence there. Many Ukrainians were selling their stuffs, from food to junks, anything they could have. Life in Ukraine was hard, although it was at least, okay, by standard. It sucked anyway.

Rampant corruption in Ukraine is widespread. And adding with Russian influence in the country, Ukrainians always distrust each other.

There, the two Doras tried to not provoke, but Kid and Nikov could see from the souvenir store of the Ukrainian community also included …

… a lot of symbol from the old Insurgent Army and photos of Stepan Bandera.

Kid and Nikov wondered what could be expected from a Polish district that is now full of Ukrainians. They did have sympathy for what the Ukrainians suffered from Russia, but as Polish law prohibited portrayal of Stepan Bandera, the Ukrainian immigrants should, at least, respect Polish law. They didn't.

Ukrainian and Polish languages are quite close and many Ukrainians can speak Polish. However, they can't understand full of it, due to large influx of Russian loanwords on Ukrainian in comparison to Polish. Some Polish buyers often travel there, and Ukrainians knew how to hide their Bandera's photos. Polish authorities had been on crackdown of pro-Bandera Ukrainian activists since 2018.

"Fuck … a lot of Stepan Bandera there."

"(Relax. Ukrainians are not bad like that anyway.)"

"I know. But again, they don't care if they are in Poland."

Nikov had just been aware with the problem related to Stepan Bandera had spread beyond border. Hungary had banned pro-Bandera organizations as a solidarity act to Poland, its long-standing ally, and threatened Ukraine if the country didn't withdraw its rehabilitation of Stepan Bandera. Hungary also suspended Ukraine's entry to the EU and NATO as a response.

So now, Ukrainians must be pretty much divided over.

…

But that was an outside story. Kid and Nikov were still walking on the small Ukrainian market. They headed to a building, with a gothic gate.

"Maksym!"

An average, 40 years old man, bald head and kind of a gang-based man with a lot of war tattoos. He was Maksym, the owner of the small apartment building which only had 10 floors.

Kid and Nikov were advised by Tadeusz Le and Tyler Dragan to meet Maksym, an Ukrainian who had lived in Poland for 10 years. Maksym was also a former Berkut personnel before defected from the group to become political dissident opposing the growing Russian influence in Ukraine.

Kid knocked the door, and Maksym walked out. The bald headed man arrived.

"What did you want?"

"Are you Maksym?" The duo, two robot-cats, asked.

"Who are you?"

"Agencja Wywiadu."

"Hhhhmmm …" Maksym took a moment after opened the door. However, after hearing what was it meant, he didn't oppose it anymore. He told them to be in.

…

Kid and Nikov gave him the question, immediately.

"Maksym, you were a former Berkut member. Do you know anyone in the Russian Intelligence?"

"Well …" Maksym, having received a couple of photos showing masked men and their actions, Maksym was unsurprised: "They are Russian spies, right? I see their techniques, it is not different to how the FSB trained its spies. When I was a former Berkut officer, I had met several men like this."

"Okay. Do you know their identities?"

"It's hard to confirm. Anyway, why do you ask me?"

"Because they are hiding right in this district." Kid reminded, which startled Maksym because for ten years, he thought it was a safe house.

"What are they doing here?"

"Relax. I don't try to put you, but you have to help us. Find them, okay?"

Maksym was quite a bit frightened, but he reluctantly accepted Kid and Nikov's offer. He understood, if the Russians had their participation, they had very little time to discuss. They must be immediate because just one minute missing could change the whole game.

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov were in several buildings, but due to the fact that many buildings surrounding, mostly tall, while cars had to be placed outside or at least, being sent underground, it didn't make them happy at all.

Maksym, as usual, had to contact with some Ukrainian locals, which Kid and Nikov provided the image of the Volkswagen SUV 6-7 seater car.

"Чи бачите ви будь-який Volkswagen SUV 7-місцевий, чорного кольору, що заходить сюди?" (_Do you see any Volkswagen SUV 7 seater, black color, entering here?_)

"Czy widzisz jakiś Volkswagen SUV 7-osobowy, czarny kolor, wchodzący tutaj?" (_Do you see any Volkswagen SUV 7 seater, black color, entering here?_)

Maksym switched between Polish, the national language of Poland, and Ukrainian, due to large Ukrainian minority there. He had to do this frequently to get approval and, with Kid and Nikov also showed photos, many of them said they were not aware with it.

They tried to let the people to know if there were any existence of such SUV vehicle. It was worthless.

"Kid, are you really sure?" Maksym asked.

"They have come to Targówek, because they know there are a lot of Ukrainians there. Most Ukrainians can use Ukrainian and Russian. So you have to play a role." Kid demanded: "If you want to stay in Poland, you have to help us dismantle the Russian intelligence network."

Kid threatened to use lethal method, leading to Maksym, the former Berkut officer, to continue for the quest. They just kept walking around the buildings and some small markets, playgrounds and party zones, night boxes where locals often gather.

Even hot chicks and sex girls from there could be found. Quite an ugly image in a peaceful Warsaw, but that was expected from what's going on in Ukraine.

…

…

…

…

When Kid, Nikov and Maksym watched on, they just felt disappointed. But they didn't give up, because it was clear that the vehicle must be in somewhere. By then, they came to a building, also a newly-built one and white outside.

Kid and Nikov just had little to tell.

"Fuck. How many buildings and people, actually?"

This building, similar to some cousin buildings there, also had underground garage for anyone who wished to park their vehicles there. Kid, Maksym and Nikov just could not care more over it, they knocked the door, a wooden but modern one.

"Hello?"

A man walked away. An average man, he was quite young as a manager of the building. He had a blonde hair and it reminded Kid and Nikov a bit to another man: Angus MacGyver. But outside his similar in face and appearance, his trait and behavior had been a complete 180 degrees.

"Hi, who are you?"

The MacGyver look-a-like man came out with honesty, but he wore a three holes white shirt. Probably, and he ate even more. Luckily, he spoke fluent English.

"Так? Олександр Страковський?" (_Huh? Oleksandr Strakovskyi?_)

"Максим Головець? Це ти?" (_Maksym Holovets? Is that you?_)

The two men were surprised, and Kid with Nikov also got surprised too. But with Nikov, he understood Ukrainian, and he guessed out that, they must have some kind of old relations before what happened now.

Maksym and Oleksandr soon hugged each other and for Maksym, they just had a brief unity moment.

"Старший брат! Олександре, я не знаю, що ти приїхав до Варшави!" (_Big brother! Oleksandr, I don't know you have come to Warsaw!_)

Oleksandr and Maksym turned out to be sharing one similar small childhood, albeit Oleksandr was six years older. Oleksandr and Maksym shared a fine relations but later Maksym joined the Berkut while Oleksandr stampeded to business. Maksym resigned 10 years ago while Oleksandr just came to Warsaw only three years, but they could speak both Ukrainian, English, Russian and Polish.

Quite a famed culture of Ukrainians, they are also very proud to stress their Ukrainian identity. Due to the war, he lost his business in Eastern Ukraine, where Oleksandr lived, and this forced him to flee to Poland.

In Poland, they both felt safe. But Maksym did not have time.

"Гаразд. Ми там добре провели час, але це все. У нас є двоє американських друзів, які хочуть допитати вас." (_Okay. We have good time there, but that's it. We have two American friends who want to question you._)

Kid, like Nikov, also understood a lot, due to the mutual intelligible between Russian, the language he learnt, and Ukrainian. Dora-the-Kid, in this moment, began to use his Russian to question Oleksandr. He also showed the photo of the black Volkswagen SUV 6-7 seater, hopefully to gain the answer.

"Александр, я просто хочу вопрос для вас." (_Oleksandr, I just want a question for you._)

When Kid showed the image, suddenly, the man smelt something. It appeared that Oleksandr Strakovsky knew something from the below. Nikov suspected something from Oleksandr, and was ready for the surprise. Kid, as usual, determined with his demand.

"Вы знаете какой-нибудь черный Фольксваген внедорожник 7-местный здесь?" (_Do you know any black Volkswagen SUV 7 seater here?_)

By then, Oleksandr like went to silent. He just …

…

…

…

"Oleksandrze, jesteś aresztowany za promowanie nielegalnej propagandy i przemytu!" (_Oleksandr, you are arrested for promoting illegal propaganda and smuggling!_)

Oleksandr stood like stone after hearing about the arrival of police, but perhaps they entered from the back. Kid supposed Oleksandr knew about the Russian spies, but for some reasons, he did not admit. In order to prevent Oleksandr from running away, he suddenly jumped and grabbed Oleksandr's neck and pulled him down.

Kid wrestled and raised the hand. This time, Oleksandr started to show his resistance, but unfortunately for him, Kid had controlled his body and Nikov also jumped. Maksym could not help but reacted with shock.

"Why?"

Turning out, Polish police had secret conducted assault into his house. Given that he had an intention to run away, Kid soon gave him to the Polish police immediately. Maksym, meanwhile, had yet to understand it fully.

At the same time, other Polish officers had started communicating together.

"Czy coś tu znajdziesz?" (_Do you find anything here?_)

"Tak. Istnieje wiele kolekcji, profili dotyczących Stepana Bandery, Ukraińskiej Powstańczej Armii i jego sieci rekrutującej obywateli polskich i ukraińskich w celu szerzenia bojowników." (_Yes. There are a number of collection, profiles about Stepan Bandera, the Ukrainian Insurgent Army and his network to recruit Polish and Ukrainian citizens to spread the militancy._)

Kid and Nikov were not very fluent in Polish. Actually, Kid was trying to learn only; while Nikov also, albeit Nikov got Polish faster than Kid since Russian and Polish are both Slavic languages, while Kid was an outsider.

But Nikov could not be more shocking. A lot of photos, images, flags, both belonged to the Ukrainian Insurgent Army, and later Ukrainian nationalist movement, their pledge to Stepan Bandera and other Ukrainian leaders like Andriy Melnyk and Roman Shukhevych, who used to fight both Polish and Soviet armies in World War II.

This was seen as a pissed off for the Polish and Russian governments; but with Poland at tensions with Russia, the Poles put it aside to work with Ukraine. However, with the issues of World War II to increase, the Ukrainian Government's nationalist rehabilitation, seen as war criminals in Poland, Hungary and several countries like Serbia, Greece and Slovakia, this had put the situation complicated.

As Poland and Hungary stepped in and suspended Ukraine's bid to join the European Union, Ukraine had since then retaliated, downgrading ambassador level into chargé d'affaires and demanded Poland to apologize for what Ukraine considered "national provocation". Embassies between two countries still remain, but Poland remained disagree toward Ukraine's passion toward their nationalist symbols, in Poland it is equivalent to Nazism.

And this was why Polish-Ukrainian relations being affected in negative style.

Maksym Holovets was being in a bit freaked out after all. He just didn't understand it well, but from the moment Kid and Nikov started to realize about police ambush, suddenly …

"DANG!"

Windows … Kid and Nikov heard something from the windows. And they knew what was it for.

"Fuck!"

Kid and Nikov began to jump into the window, where they found the windows from the second floor had been broken. Over five to six men had jumped out. It finally gave the direct conclusion that, Russian spies were there.

"Russian spies!"

The building of Oleksandr Strakovskyi was no doubt, the building where the Russian spies had chosen to take cover. Meanwhile, Maksym rushed into the underground floor, as he wanted to know. But this moment, he saw the SUV already.

In the underground floor, Maksym watched the whole floor. Since the parking floor was not large, the number of cars could be counted to at least 100, and that was enough.

Among them, one SUV car emerged, standing in front of the stairs. It didn't go too far away, anyway. The black SUV, Volkswagen, its characteristics could not be different at all.

This …

…

…

…

Kid jumped from the windows and so was Nikov. The two chased from the back to those mysterious men.

"Stop!"

The Russian spies were extremely furious, yet they didn't show anxiety. They kept running and running with full speed ahead in hope to seize at least one of them. But those Russian spies were at least six, so those spies decided to spread out. Adding that only Kid and Nikov were behind, they expected at least one to two could be arrested, so, best of luck only.

Those Russian spies ran into another building and they split into each one by one. Kid and Nikov knew that one by one, they had to split out, so at least they should capture one of them. The duo noticed.

"They're splitting. Better have one of them to be arrested."

The Russian spies already split out when it went to a market of Ukrainian people there. Ukrainians were selling their stuffs, and many also tried to participate in some street festivals. Some hot Ukrainian chicks could also be found in the District as well.

"Найкращі пташенята дня! Увійдіть!" (_Best chicks of the day! Come in!_)

Of course, in Poland, prostitution is discouraged. Although there is no law prohibiting it completely, the Poles understood that prostitution was not the best option. It had been extremely numerous and practiced by Russians, Chechens, Belarusians and Ukrainians; but also Bulgarians, Serbs, Bosnians and Romanians.

Kid and Nikov had taken their steps after moving to the market.

"They come here. They have split as well. Let's try to see out."

But what Nikov and Kid hated the most?

Well, in the large market with a lot of stores, shops and even some umbrellas selling stuffs there, Kid and Nikov despised a fact that Ukrainians were major participants of the sex trafficking. Many trafficking criminals had close tie to many corrupt officials and other criminal groups, especially Russian mafias. Therefore, it became very problematic for Polish law enforcement.

…

_Agencja Wywiadu_

Ziad Chareddi tried to make contact. Eventually, they called to Maksym, who is Tyler's undercover man that Kid and Nikov got to meet before.

"Maksym! Maksym Holovets!"

In the apartment building of Oleksandr Strakovskyi, where Polish police had been confiscating the stuff of Strakovskyi and his profiles indicating his support to Stepan Bandera. As Polish police began its mission to cleanse Stepan Bandera's supporters in the country, Oleksandr had been taken custody.

Maksym Holovets, who had a bit disappointed to Oleksandr, connected to Ziad.

"Alright, I am responding."

"Are there any news?"

"Well … we found the suspect vehicle. The black 7 seater Volkswagen SUV has been parked in the underground garage, which it located in front of the stairs. They had lived in a building owned by Oleksandr Strakovskyi."

"Oleksandr Strakovskyi? Who's he?"

"Well, he has just been arrested by Polish police for smuggling propaganda about Stepan Bandera and the Insurgent Army of Ukraine." Maksym said, as he sent the photo from his iPhone. Ziad read it finally.

"Smuggling?" Ziad ordered to the Agencja to investigate about Oleksandr Strakovskyi, who had been arrested for spreading disinformation about Stepan Bandera. The Polish agents tried to understand why.

Eventually, they sealed it.

"Maksym … dang, he is not just that only." Ziad told to Maksym from the iPhone.

"What? What's going on?" Maksym wondered in the apartment building.

"Unfortunately, Oleksandr is more than just a smuggler. He seems to have helped facilitating the Russian spying network." Ziad explained, as he was watching a camera video from the building.

"What?"

The building of Oleksandr began to have visitors and … those men perhaps to have received special permission from Oleksandr. The Ukrainian-born guy met with those Russian agents and, with Ukrainians and Russians majority can speak both language.

The video depicted Oleksandr held meeting, but they became more surprised to realize that those men, covered within faces, still maintained that secret. They didn't put out their veils, but they discussed possibility. Although it could not have sound, Oleksandr's action proved that he had tie with Russian intelligence, at least.

"Maksym, don't be surprised." Ziad comforted.

"I'm out of here. I will have to wait for Kid and Nikov, because they're chasing the six." Maksym showed his resentment, but he had to face it before coming back to the stair.

…

Kid and Nikov could not discover much, but they were still on the haunt against the Russian spies. They began to feel suspicious over the locals, even though they understood about it.

Most Ukrainians were friendly on them, but some of them were skeptical. They would have something about that. However, they remembered that, distinct Asian voice meant …

… they had Asian appearances.

Kid and Nikov kept watching and as the people were not so busy and hurry to buy stuffs like today, they could find them easier. Kid tried to address in Russian.

"Вы видите кого-нибудь, кто там азиаты?" (_Do you see anyone who are Asians there?_)

"Азіати? Ви бачите там азіатів?" (_Asians? Do you see any Asians there?_)

Nikov could notice this trait. The old lady selling fruits spoke Ukrainian to Kid, but Kid understood much of Ukrainian. That said, because Kid did not notice much differences and similarities between Ukrainian and Russian, some bit different could be seen.

"Мне просто нужно знать некоторых азиатских парней там. Те азиаты, но говорят по-русски, вы их видите, мадам?" (_I just need to know some Asian guys there. Those Asians but speak Russian, do you see them, madame?_)

"Добре, добре. Вони ходили лише туди." (_Alright, alright. They have walked around there only._)

Kid had just not fully understood the complex, but the old lady spoke quite nice to them, instead of making it complicated. But she did provide that the Russian spies had left there. At least, Nikov knew that, they had put down their costumes elsewhere.

"(Kid, they must have switched costumes.)"

"They changed it already! They came to this market because they had assists. I didn't know who assisted them."

"(Ignore it. What does she say?)"

"She pointed to a nearby supermarket. They had come there already."

Nikov and Kid came into the supermarket, owned by Ukrainians and written in both Polish and Ukrainian to show their indication. By Polish law, it must be written by Polish bigger than any other languages.

The Stokrotka supermarket.

Kid and Nikov tried to know how much they could vanish from being discovered. They believed that, the Russian spies must have been provided with enormous support from some locals. The arrest of Stepan Bandera proved to be realistic over it.

Kid and Nikov felt that, if they could not solve it immediately while Poland was still continuing its persecution against Bandera's supporters in the country, it would trigger international crisis between Poland and Ukraine. Russian spies would use this to escape home with the secret of NATO.

Right now, the Transformer Project was still safe. But how long?

…

Kid and Nikov entered to the supermarket and with a lot of skepticism, they asked to the seller.

"Вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто там смотрит азиатов?" (_Do you know anyone who looks Asians there?_)

"Азіати? Це цікаво, але я бачу, що хтось туди приходить." (_Asians? That's interesting, but I do see someone coming there._)

Kid and Nikov walked inside, hoping to seize the notorious link of Russian spy network. They didn't allow themselves to rest, and with a lot of stuffs, they just wondered, where could they have hidden.

They could not arrest all of them, but one of them would be enough to provide the rest. And they could not waste the time for it. They needed to know if the Russian intelligence agent were there.

Among all, there was also a door for staff members in this supermarket. Note that Kid and Nikov had shown determination, it would be extremely difficult.

They just watched around. Kid and Nikov walked from the food, to home making and economic stuffs. It all provided the needs, but none of them preferred buying any.

Their goal, was for another.

…

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov just kept their eyes on. They could not abandon it anyway. They were looking and focusing to make the final end for it. No waste.

They still mentioned for the capture.

"Do you see him?"

As such, they remained silent for a while. That was because, the supermarket there ordered visitors to not make it loud. And they knew that rule was applied for.

They just simply waited and waited. As their patience continued, something was about to change …

…

…

…

…

…

A door suddenly opened, and in much amazement, a man ran away. He ran directly from the door that was …

… the cleaning stuff room, only for cleaning stuffs. He must have taken shelter there but, as Kid and Nikov started to smell his real hidden place, he understood that, fast or dead.

It had to be.

"He's moving!"

Kid and Nikov started to chase behind the mysterious agent, as this lone man sought to escape. He had tried to switch the costume, but he was not fast enough because the door didn't have the window to go out, and the room was completely dark.

Realizing this, Kid decided to chase from behind. But Nikov had a better idea.

Kid began to chase the mysterious man covering with mask. Nikov soon grabbed a box. An iron box indeed, a cereal one, and he expected it could make an impact, as the Russian spy kept running and Kid kept chasing from the back.

Nikov aimed carefully, when the man was heading to the exit gate.

"(One last moment, fellow man.)"

The Russian spy still tried to run. Kid kept running. They were together heading to the exit door. Nikov did not want to waste the time, and he threw the box.

It flied and slowly … slowly …

…

…

…

…

…

As the Russian spy still wondered about Kid being behind him, he did not know that, Nikov also did something.

With himself didn't imagine about it, the cereal box, a small but pretty strong one, fell into his …

…

…

"BANG!"

It hit to his head and he just felt something very strong hit to him. Of course, it didn't cause injury, but in a way, he started to lose his momentum. He just could not hold it and slowly, he fell into the ground.

The Russian spy eventually collapsed. What a strike from Dora-nikov! A Russian understood how his men doing, strike!

Dora-the-Kid just looked on, and saw a cereal box, he could not give anything else. The credit, eventually, gave to Nikov by Kid.

"Well … you nailed it."

Kid saw the box, and it hit to the head of the Russian spy, causing him to fall and he lost self-consciousness. Then, Kid and Nikov, with no hesitation toward so many people watching around, decided to take actions.

They would have to call first.

"Ziad, we have a suspect. Bring him to the Intelligence Agency."

…

…

…

…

"Мы потеряли связь с одним из них. Должно быть, он был схвачен." (_We lost connection with one of them. He must have been captured._)

The Russian spies told about the missing of a member for a man, who remained secret by identity.

"Думаю, пришло время связаться с посольством Китая в Варшаве." (_I think, it's time we should contact with the Chinese embassy in Warsaw._) The mysterious agent still told.

"Нет необходимости прямо сейчас. Мы сотрудничаем с Китаем. И Россия, и Китай признают, что США, их НАТО и их азиатские союзники угрожают. Но я не хочу раскрывать нашу реальную базу разведки. Поляки очень умные, но хитрые." (_No need right now. We're in cooperation with China. Both Russia and China recognize the United States, its NATO and their Asian allies are threatening. But I don't want to reveal our real intelligence base. The Poles are very smart, but tricky._)

"Так мы просто продолжим с планом?" (_So we just continue with plan?_)

"Просто сделай это." (_Just do it._)

Those Russian spies had all received order and they did not want to waste the chance. The order was clear: keep going. They soon sat on their own, watching to the weapon they were looking to seize in the Transformer Project.

By this point, they started to collect information and they believed that, the Agencja Wywiadu had protected Tyler Dragan, their other target, as Donald Chumpitaz was just part of it.

Tyler had close tie to Donald. They wanted to make impact.

…

…

…

…

…

_Agencja Wywiadu_

The Polish intelligence had received Kid and Nikov after the duo took a person suspected to be a Russian spy. When they unveiled his mask, they saw that …

"Wow, he was truly not European by face."

Looking to his face, they realized, he had nothing European. His light skin, contradicted to the white skin, and also a Mongolian-faced looking man and slip eyes, they could realize that he had nothing European.

By then, the Polish intelligence had taken information of him already, by analyzing the face. With a man who looked nothing Russian by blood nor appearance, this was quite new.

Nikov knew that Russia is a multi-ethnic nation and a lot of non-Russian people live in Russia. However, this man was never recognized anyway, and Polish intelligence was still trying to identify his identity. It took only one minute to do so.

Kid also wondered why an Asian man could act as a Russian spy. The duo already left the prison to do the best.

Zofia, a female computer analyst of the AW, later reported. Perhaps, the answer lied on.

"Bingo! His name is Qian Zhangfei, a Chinese citizen."

"Chinese?" Kid and Nikov were stunned. They remembered what's gone in China, and this time …

"Yes." Zofia exposed out: "Qian Zhangfei is one of six Asian citizens recruited by this intelligence network."

Kid and Nikov expected that, due to he had the footprints of the other remaining people due to frequent contacts, they could help provide something about them. But they just could not believe, Chinese citizens were all under this network.

"Perhaps even more worth to say." Ziad told, as Kid and Nikov went out, with General Tyler Dragan waited as well.

"What?" Tyler wondered.

"He is one of six Asians recruited by the Russians. I think they connected through trash SIM cards." Zofia told, as Tadeusz continued to detect their locations.

"I can also recognize the other finger prints." Ziad told: "Thanks for Zofia."

"Thank you very much."

"They're either Chinese and North Koreans. When we use finger identification, they carefully sought to clean it, but they did not do it properly. Perhaps, they thought they were having advantage because Polish intelligence was focusing on the fear of Russia, not China." Ziad claimed to Kid and Nikov.

"(Dang, then we have forgotten something.)" Nikov suddenly suggested: "Do you remember?"

"What?" Kid turned to Nikov.

"(Russia and China … they're on a military drill! Both Russia and China are on a drill of intelligence attack, military strike and armed defense. The military drill is held in Irkutsk.)"

"Russia and China are doing military drill?" Kid was stunned: "Wow, I am not aware with it."

"Drill between Russia and China?" Ziad amazed, but with Nikov's explanation to Kid, the American guy could understand his meaning.

"Nikov said that, Russia and China … they are doing a military drill. One of them included intelligence attack. For a long time, both Russia and China oppose the U.S. and its allies. For Russia, NATO is against its interests. For China, the U.S.-led allies are blockading its access. By this opinion, I think their motivation behind the drill is to warn us, to not meddle." Kid told to Ziad, as Ziad had to bear something, quite huge pressure for the young man.

"But … if this is to warn us, why risking to steal the weapon from Transformer Project?" Ziad questioned: "Is it stupid?"

"We'll not be clear until we can see why." Kid needed to know: "But, who recruits them?"

When Zofia, Tadeusz and other Polish officials were detecting the profiles and trash SIM cards. However, they could recognize something to happen … beyond its limit.

"Hold on. It all came from one man. After mixing the SIM cards and owners, it turned out … only one used. It was …" Tadeusz got surprised.

"Is that?" Kid had yet to be clear, but Nikov could realize.

The photo of a man, tall, brown blonde hair, quite old, but rude and looked like a gangster. He wore a very comfortable yellow suit though. Also wearing an Ukrainian flag badge on the chest, that was …

…

…

…

"Anatoliy Shurchak!" The Polish intelligence might be a bit stunned, but …

…

…

"Wait, Anatoliy Shurchak, Ukrainian Ambassador to Poland?" Other Polish officials, including Zofia and Tadeusz, had not believed on the eyes. The boss of the AW, who had not revealed up, if he/she heard, must have been furious.

"Anatoliy Volodymyrovych Shurchak, Ukrainian Ambassador to the Republic of Poland. Cannot believe it." Tyler could not imagine that coming: "Overall, Ukraine is our ally …"

"This must have explained why the Ukrainians there tended to less cooperative." Kid told: "I guess Shurchak, like any senior Ukrainian officers, is a fervent supporter of the rehabilitation of Ukrainian nationalist leaders, if we use Polish view."

"(World War II! I suppose the Ambassador has a role there. He was dissatisfied with Poland's anti-Banderovite laws.)"

"Not to even say, the Ukrainians there tend to be less friendly when we came. Unless we wanted buying something, otherwise they did not like our presence. Remember Oleksandr?"

"(Stepan Bandera. I guess for Ukrainians, Bandera was no criminal.)"

"This has affected our operation. Oleksandr warned them. The Russian spies got backed by several locals who dissatisfied with Poland's anti-Banderovite stance. If this were not about Stepan Bandera, they would not support them.)"

"(Fuck it. We've a big, big problem about Ukrainians. If they still harbor those remaining Russian spies … it will be a trouble.)"

"FUCK!" Kid insulted, as he walked out: "We should have never fed the Ukrainians from day one!"

Now, he could briefly get out a fact. He knew why the Ukrainian corner in Warsaw was used. Ukraine is known for being one of the most corrupt countries in Europe, and with people willing to work for the foreign intelligences against its friends, who needs enemy anyway?

With them, they felt that, to handle them, he could not trust anyone except Maksym. Maksym was the only Ukrainian he could trust, since he was a close aide of Tyler Dragan since resigned from the Berkut.

Again, in recent years, due to recent Polish-Ukrainian relations deteriorated, they had to waste no effort because it could be, the last string. There, Nikov urged Ziad to take question over possibility of Ukrainian collaboration to Russian spy network in Poland.

"Alright. Find out any possible Ukrainians who work on this network."

They began to check out from the Ukrainian Embassy to the rest of Warsaw. As Poland hosted a lot of Ukrainians since the outcome of Ukrainian war, it appeared that, they needed to do so.

By there, they started to be …

… startled.

"Impossible."

It was retaken from a Polish police report from the Ukrainians in Targówek. In over at least 100 residents, over 35 residents must be found to have smuggled pro-Banderovite products and propaganda. It had increased since Ukrainian authorities had refused the demand from the Polish Government to withdraw the rehabilitation bill.

With Ukraine being blockaded from joining the EU and NATO, they began to fear about the surge of Ukrainian nationalism and possibility of Russian return to Ukraine. But with a lot of Ukrainians willing to show their support to Stepan Bandera, it became extremely concerning for Polish authorities.

"The Ukrainians had provided those Russian spies with shelter. As long as they felt they could spread Stepan Bandera's, it would be worth to keep the Russian spies to remain." Ziad found out something darkness.

"(Not just that … we have little to celebrate now. The current Chinese guy is not enough. We must take all of them to see if there is something about it.)"

They understood that, but their awareness remained toward the Ukrainians. If Ukrainian Ambassador could have provided such thing for Russian spies, then what could be next?

Yeah, they had only one option: to meet with the Ukrainian Ambassaddor in Warsaw. The last, and only. If they could not, they would have nothing about the Russian spies.

…

…

…

…

…

… in this Polish soil.


End file.
